Harry Potter and Pokemon, Friends, and Voldemort
by SECUREZONEICON
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the pokemon at Hogwarts.  Harry is forced into a Tri-Wizards Tournament, and Voldemort grows ever stronger
1. Chapter 1

Harry watched the moon, all his pokemon sitting beside him. New York in the distance, Harry let out a sigh of contentment "This summer has been great, who would`ve thought I would`ve see the sites of America" Harry muttered, he munched onto the cheese burger "I wonder when Dumbledore will come and get me?" Harry questioned.

The summer was almost done , and with it the end the greatest summer Harry ever had. Gringotts had graciously allowed Harry to transfer wizarding money into muggle money, and set up hotels for him to stay. So basically Harry spent his summer training his pokemon, and site seeing around the world, he had grown out of the skin bones boy he was.

He now had a bit of weight on him, giving him a much more healthy appearance. He turned towards his pokemon, Staraptor, Aipom, Riolu, Bulbasaur, Raichu, and the egg McGonagall gave him months prior.

"I wonder when this will hatch" Harry commented. The egg had reasently started to glow before fading back to its usual colour. Lead Harry to belive it would hatch soon. He had been getting letters from his friends all through the summer.

Hermione and her family had stayed in her town, so she spent the summer reading about pokemon. And how to care for certain pokemon, the Weasley`s summer started normally enough. But then MR Weasley won a draw for one hundred galleons.

Harry`s orginal plan when learning about this was to get Dobby to take him Egypt, bu then thought better and continued his trip through America. Hary knew he would have to return to Diagon Ally soon.

Harry watched the moon "The Weasley`s are going to be staying in Diagon Ally for the week before school, what do you guy`s think of going home?" He asked out loud. His pokemon all agreed happily "So homeward bound" He said jumping to his feet "Lets go Dobby" Harry pulled out the four ball`s and returned them quickly.

Dobby grabbed onto Harry`s arm, and the three disappeared, they reappeared in front of the Leaky Culdron. Hary walked to the door, when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Harry turned and grinned at Dumbledore.

"You`ve been doing been taking risks Harry" He commented.

Harry`s smile dropped a little "I`m sorry I needed this summer" Harry told him.

Dumbledore`s eyes twinkled brightly "Yes I know, why do you think I did not stop you"

Harry`s smile retook his face, he hugged the old wizard quickly "Thank you Profesor" He said.

Dumbledore looked down "You`re welcome, just please no more risks"

Harry nodded virgerously "Yes professor no more risk`s" Harry opened the door and walked in, Dumbledore smiled fondly. The next day Harry woke up early, rubbing his eyes tiredly. His eyes traveled to the foot of his bed.

All his pokemon sitting patiently "Ok guys I`m up" Harry groaned. He slid out of bed, and stumbled to the bathroom. The shower started, Harry`s pokemon began to pace room. Waiting for Harry to get out of the shower, the shower stopped.

Harry and his pokemon sat in the back of the Leakey Culdron "Ok Bulbasaur use Energy Ball, Staraptor knock it back with close combat, Aipom use focus punch to knock it towards Raichu, Raichu use Iron Tail to send it fly towards Riolu" Harry called out. Harry watched with a smile as his pokemon nocked the glowing green ball towards each other, the inner lightning flashing wildly.

Harry felt the egg begin to heat up in his, his eyes went down immidatly. The egg shrunk into a small body with, a head with a long nose. The light faded reavealing a small pokemon, with a blue green upper body, and a cream underbelly. It had four cream spots on its back.

"Cyndaquil" He cried happily hugging Harry tightly. Harry aimed his pokedex at the tiny pokemon.

CYNDAQUIL

The Fire Mouse Pokemon

Cyndaquil protects itself by flaring up the flames on its back. The flames are vigorous if the Pokémon is angry. However, if it is tired, the flames sputter fitfully with incomplete combustion.

Harry`s pokemon turned towards him, Cyndaquil held in his arms. They all ran straight forward and began to crowd the two.

AN

First chap of the second part I want five reviews


	2. Harry and Ginny vs Ron and Hermione

Harry walked down Diagon Ally, Aipom on his shoulder, and Cyndaquil`s head sticking out of his sweatshirt. They were looking at some of the stores, Harry had obviously went and stocked up on things needed for baby pokemon the day prior. His eyes went to alright red broom stick.

The word FIRE BOLT printed neatly underneath it. He stuck his face on the window "can you imagine flying on that"

Aipom looked at him questioningly "Palm, Ape?" He asked.

"I can`t buy it, I`ve already wasted money this vacation" Harry told him, Aipom shook his head sadly "Hey I already got a Nimbus 2000 it's a great broom" Harry told Aipom. Harry walked away casting one last fleeting glance at the Fire Bolt.

The three made back to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry had ordered food for him. Aipom was sitting across from Harry feeding Cyndaquil. Harry's food came he ate slowly wondering when his friends would come for their school supplies when He heard a loud "Ron, give it back"

"No not until you show me what kind of pokemon is in it" Ron hollered back.

Harry turned towards the door, Ron was already running towards the Ally, Ginny chasing him "Ron Dumbledore gave me him" Ginny hollered. Harry jumped out of his chair quickly, chasing the two. Aipom Put Cyndaquil on his back and started running after Harry.

"Hey Ron Ginny" Harry called out loudly. Ginny had caught up to Ron, and was in the process of grabbing her Pokeball back. Aipom caught up to Harry and began to tap Harry on the back of the leg. Harry smiled and grabbed Cyndaquil off Aipom's back "Thanks Aipom"

Ginny managed to pull the Pokeball out of Ron`s grip "Hi Harry" She greeted. She moved quickly "Aw that`s so cute" She cooed, Cyndaquil looked up at Harry frightened "How did you catch?" She asked. Cyndaquil buried his head in Harry`s sweater.

Harry put his hand comfortingly on Cyndaquil "He hatched from my egg" Harry answered. Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled, Harry felt the lump again forming in his throat.

Ron looked between the two then jumped in front of Harry "I heard Hermione`s coming soon" He blurted out.

Harry shook his head "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, she sent me a letter a told me" Ron stated.

"Cool I`ve been meaning to send her a letter" Harry muttered.

Ginny practically jumped when she heard this "You haven`t sent her a letter all summer?" Ron stated in awe.

"I`ve been busy" Harry said with a shrug of his shoulder. They turned and walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron "Aipom looks stronger" Ron commented as they made it to the closed arch.

Harry nodded "Yeah I`ve been training hard all summer"

Ron looked at him questioningly "Why?" He questioned

"I lost to Madam Pomfry, and I want a rematch" Harry told him.

Ron smiled "You lost to Madam Pomfry" He finally said, laughing.

"You would to" Harry growled.

Ron stopped laughing abruptly "I`m better then you" He stated, using his bigger height to try and intimidate Harry.

Harry glared at him "I could beat you anytime" Harry said.

"Oh yeah" Ron growled.

"Yeah" Harry announced.

Harry and Ron took a step towards each other, Ginny jumped in between them "Guys cut it out" She exclaimed.

Hermione walked into the Leaky Cauldron, Her parents watched their daughter run towards the back. Following quietly "Electabuzz" Hermione called out, throwing the white and red Pokeball into the air.

"Fine then lets battle right here" She heard somebody yell loudly. She tapped the brick quickly as the arch began she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Ok Aipom use swift" The arch formed, and Hermione stopped abruptly. Harry and Ron stood across from each other. Wartortle and Aipom refusing to attack each other. Ginny in between them trying to solve the argument, Hermione walked towards the two "Hi Ron, Harry"

Both turned and their mouths dropped "Hermione?" They asked. Hermione had cut her slightly shorter, giving it a less bushy appearance. Her parents also had braces put on her teeth to straighten them  
"What happened to you?" They both asked in unison.

Hermione`s cheeks flushed slightly "Mum said I needed a change" She answered quietly.

Ginny`s was quick, she grabbed Harry`s arm above the elbow. Before dragging him through the still open archway "Hey wait, you want to have a double battle?" Hermione called out.

Hermione`s parents walked out, The Weasley's behind them "So that`s how light switches work" Mr Weasley commented.

"What`s a double battle?" Ginny questioned.

"Four trainers battle, two on two" Hermione answered.

"So a battle with teamwork" Ginny commented.

"Yeah let's do it, me and Ginny" Harry called out eagerly "And I know the perfect place" He quickly broke out of Ginny`s grip and ran back towards the crowded street. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and their parents following quickly.

Harry stopped and pointed, it was a simple raised stone platform "I found this battle area a couple days ago"

"Harry this great" Ginny complimented.

"Ok so two pokemon each?" Hermione asked. They all nodded "Then I`ll start, Cacnea"

"Pidgeotto" Ron called out.

"Cyndaquil, want battle?" Harry asked, Cyndaquil jumped eagerly out of Harry`s sweater.

"Magby" Ginny cried out, A golden pokemon appeared beside Cyndaquil. Harry aimed his pokedex at Magby

MAGBY

The live coal pokemon

Each and every time it inhales and exhales, hot embers dribble out of its mouth and nostrils

Harry immediately noticed a colour difference, the Magby on the pokedex was a pink red colour. While Ginny`s was golden yellow. Magby looked up and shot out three quick spurts of flame.

The two baby pokemon jumped up and down waiting for their trainers order "Cacnea use pin missile"

"Dodge then use ember" Harry ordered, Cyndaquil slid to the side dodging the pin missiles easily.

"Pidgeotto use Brave Bird" Ron ordered, Pidgeotto quickly flew straight up. Then dove straight down, lighting on fire, then just before hitting Cyndaquil became blue. Pidgeotto flew back, Cyndaquil breathing heavily.

"Magby use ember on Pidgeotto"

"Use Gust"

"Drain punch" Hermione ordered. Magby shot ball`s of flame straight at Pidgeotto, the bird pokemon began to beat its wings stopping the balls of fire. Cacnea smiled seeing his chance, he ran straight forward. His fist glowed green, before slamming it into Cyndaquil. Sending him flying straight into Magby. The two pokemon slid towards their trainers unconscious.

Harry kneeled down beside Cyndaquil "You did go" He whispered sliding Cyndaquil into his sweater.

Ginny picked up the tired pokemon "Good work"

"Return" Hermione and Ron called out in unison.

"Electabuzz" Hermione called out, he ran by her.

"Luxio" Ron called out, a blue and black pokemon appeared.

"Bulbasaur" Harry said throwing a Pokeball.

"Chikorita" Ginny stated simply.

"Use brick break" Electabuzz jumped straight into the air his arm glowed faintly.

"Follow him and se Iron Tail" The lion like pokemon launched off Electabuzz, her tail glowing silver.

"Chikorita Razor Leaf"

"Energy Ball" Harry yelled. Chikorita swung the leaf on her head, sending leaves straight towards the two. Bulbasaur charged up a green ball, with blue energy bolting around in it.

"Bulbasaur use the Razor Leaf" Bulbasaur shoved Chikorita to the side gently, firing the ball straight towards Electabuzz.

"Luxio defend Electabuzz" Luxio shot into the flying straight in front of Electabuzz. The attack hit sending Luxio flying back.

"Protect Bulbasaur, Bullet Seed" Chikorita jumped onto Bulbasaur`s bulb, and began to fire golden seeds straight into Electabuzz's chest, the mid air pokemon id a back flip from the force. Landing with crash beside Luxio, The two shook their head and got back up.

Harry and Ginny yelled at the exact same time "Solar beam" Chikorita and Bulbasaur began to charge the attack standing side by side.

"Luxio Thunder"

"Electabuzz Thunder" Hermione and Ron yelled in unison.

Chikorita and Bulbasaur jumped to the side as the blue and yellow lightning bolt flew beside them. They then released to giant blast`s of pure energy, Hitting Electabuzz and, Luxio knocking them out.

"Way to go" Ginny and Harry yelled happily, the two grass pokemon high fived with a vine. Just before they started glowing, Chikorita`s neck grew. She grew taller as her tail became longer. The leaf on her head grew larger. Large seeds formed around her neck, the light faded. Chikorita was now mostly cream coloured, the only green being the seeds around her neck and the leaf on her head.

"Bayleef" She cried out happily

Bulbasaur grew slightly, the bulb on his back seemed to open up and become four leaves. The light faded, to a slightly different looking pokemon. The bulb was now a red flower with four leaves on his back.

"Ivysaur" He roared, Harry and Ginny whipped out their pokedex.

BAYLEEF

The Leaf Pokemon

The scent of spices comes from around its neck. Somehow, sniffing it makes you want to fight.

IVYSAUR

The Seed Pokemon

There is a bud on this Pokémon's back. To support its weight, Ivysaur's legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it's a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon.

"You evolved" Harry exclaimed hugging Ivysaur.

AN

Ok I`m sorry about not updating as soon as I got five reviews I`ve been having some writers block

I want Harry to catch I shiny pokemon, but I have one question do any of you know a cool looking Shiny pokemon

Also I`m thinking of having Darkrai

And the legendary golems minus Regigigas

What do you think of those legends featured??  
Review please Once again I`m sorry


	3. Lucario, Dementors, Double Battle,Swinub

Harry and the Weasley`s were in the station, he was about to board the train when Mr Weasley grabbed his shoulder "Harry I need to talk to you quickly" He whispered.

Harry nodded quickly "Yes sir what is it?" Harry asked quickly.

Mr Weasley looked around quickly, before letting out a quick breath "Harry did you hear about a man named Sirius Black"

Harry looked at Mr Weasley confusedly "Yes, he`s the man who escaped a prison called Azkaban right" Harry stated.

"Yes, I`m not suppose to tell you this but I think you have the right to know. Black is a mad man, he was one of You Know Who`s most devoted followers, when you know who was defeated he went insane. He killed thirteen muggles, and a wizard with one curse. And for some reason he believes that if he kills you it will ring You Know Who back" Mr Weasley whispered quickly "Now hurry up, the trains about to leave" He said giving Harry nudge towards.

Harry jumped on the train "Hey Aipom" Harry greeted "Where`s Hermione, and Ron?" He questioned, noticing their absence.

Aipom pointed towards the back of the train "I don`t want to know what they're doing" Harry joked, as Aipom punched him lightly. Harry continued to laugh, when the door slid open. Ginny looked down at Harry and Aipom laughing.

"Hi Harry" She greeted timidly.

Harry stopped laughing abruptly "Oh Hey Ginny" He greeted.

A silence passed over the two before Ginny blurted out quickly "Can I see your pokemon"

Harry smiled wildly "Yes here, guys come out" Harry ordered, the five pokemon appeared.

Ginny looked at them in awe "They" She started, looking at Riolu "All" She continued, as she went over to Staraptor "So" She whispered kneeling down in front of Cyndaquil "Powerful" she finished, looking at Raichu.

"Yep, I`ve been training all summer with them" He boasted happily.

"So have you planned any more captures?" Ginny asked sitting down beside Aipom, and began to rub his head.

"No I usually just capture pokemon when they come to me" Harry told Ginny.

"Really" She said.

"Yeah, Ginny can I see your pokemon?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry, Ok guys come out" Ginny called out. Harry eyed the six pokemon that appeared, he recognized Clefairy, Bayleef, and he eyed a tall brown pokemon. Ginny noticed "Oh yeah my Tyrogue evolved into Hitmonlee" She told him.

Harry whipped out his pokedex

HITMONLEE

The Kicking Pokemon

Hitmonlee's legs freely contract and stretch. Using these spring like legs, it bowls over foes with devastating kicks. After battle, it rubs down its legs and loosens the muscles to overcome fatigue.

"Sounds powerful" Harry commented quietly. Harry then continued, Magby was smiling at Harry childishly. Harry once again aimed his Pokedex.

MUDKIP

The Mud Fish Pokemon

The fin on Mudkip's head acts as highly sensitive radar. Using this fin to sense movements of water and air, this Pokémon can determine what is taking place around it without using its eyes.

Harry froze at Ginny`s last pokemon, he immediately recognized Ursaring. Just as Ursaring recognized Harry "What`s that" Harry roared.

Ginny jumped away from Harry "What`s the matter?"

Harry glared at Ginny coldly "That thing nearly killed Charizard" Harry stated hatefully, before walking away from her, his pokemon looked shocked for a second. They were about to follow Harry when Aipom swung his palm out "Aipom" He told them shaking his head "Palm, Ape" He said pointing at Ursaring.

"You want Ursaring to go find Harry?" Ginny questioned, Aipom nodded "Go Ursaring" He nodded and walked out the door slowly. He fell onto all fours, and began to sniff the ground picking Harry`s scent immediately. He lumbered through the students, he knocked the next door open following Harry`s faint scent.

He made it to the final compartment, Harry was sitting at the end, Ursaring walked in "Hullo" Harry greeted icily.

"Ursaring" He roared sympathetically.

Harry glared at him "Why are you trying to apologize?" Harry asked.

"Ring, Ursaring" He muttered, kneeling down going eye level with Harry.

Harry glared at the bear, seeing some type of regret for his actions "Why did you do it?"

"Ring" Ursaring grunted.

"Following orders" Harry whispered, Ursaring nodded. The train slowed own abruptly "What`s happening?" Harry asked, looked around wildly a light blue ball, with a near invisible outer layer formed in his right paw.

The lights went out suddenly, Ursaring`s Focus Blast sending a pale light around the compartment. Rain poured down, Harry turned towards the window noticing the window`s freezing.

Ginny was sitting quietly, Cyndaquil and Magby giving light "Where`s Harry?" A man in worn out, in ragged robes asked as he ran in.

"I don`t no he left after seeing my Ursaring" Ginny commented.

Ron, and Hermione walked in and immediately walked into the man "Ginny where`s Harry" Ron asked.

"I`m going to find him" The man muttered leaving the three.

Harry`s hands began to shake as the room`s temperature began to drop, Harry froze up a tall creature in a shredded cloak floated towards him. Ursaring roared before flinging the blue ball straight at the creature, it flew straight into it driving it back into the wall. Almost immediately four more creatures floated through the door.

Ursaring quickly charged one more attack and flung it straight at the closest one. Harry grabbed his head, faint scream in his head "Lily take Harry run" Ursaring arms began to glow silver, he charged straight towards the creatures.

He smashed his large arm into the first one, sending it fly through the window. He shot back as the third creature got close to Harry, He charged a Focus Blast in one hand.

"Ursaring!" He roared, the creature turned just in time to see Ursaring slam the Focus blast into its chest. He was breathing heavily, the final creature flew towards Ursaring. Harry watched in shock has the creature grabbed Ursaring`s throat. The creature drew him towards his face.

"Ursaring no, fight it" Harry called out angrily "Use Focus Blast" Harry ordered, Ursaring use flew open. And with all his energy slammed it straight into the Creatures head, the creature hissed as he slammed into the ground. He immediately got up and glided out of the compartment.

Harry finally let the chill over take him, he fell to the ground "Way to go, I can see why Ginny kept you" Harry complimented, Ursaring let a feral grin over him.

A man ran into the compartment, he stopped abruptly. Two cracked walls a shattered window, and an imprint on the ground. Harry breathing raggedly far away from the destruction "Harry are you ok?" He asked.

"How do you know my name?" Harry questioned.

The man grabbed Harry`s hand and yanked him up "My name is Remus Lupin, you new defence of the dark arts teacher" He told Harry.

"What happened to Lockhart?" Harry questioned.

"Professor Lockhart retired after last year"

"Good, what are those things?" Harry asked, Ursaring followed them as they walked away.

"They`re called Dementors, some of the most vile creatures on our planet" Lupin told Harry angrily.

"Why did they attack they attack the train?" Harry questioned weakly.

"They were checking for Black" Lupin answered "Here eat this it will help a lot" Lupin told Harry, handing him a large chunk of chocolate.

Harry broke the chocolate in half, handing the larger half to Ursaring "Thanks" They made it back to Harry`s original compartment, Harry was immediately bowled over by Ginny and Hermione.

"What happened, what are those things" They asked.

"I have to go see the driver I`ll see at school Harry" Lupin said.

"Dementor`s" Harry answered shakily.

Ginny noticed the visibly shaken Ursaring "What happened?" She asked.

"Those things attacked us, Ursaring defended me" Harry muttered.

Ginny hugged the bear tightly "You did good" She complimented.

Hermione eyed Harry "How did you get out of it?" She questioned.

Harry smile slightly "Hey I`m the basilisk slayer" Harry joked, Ursaring hit lightly "Fine Ursaring defended me with everything he had" Ursaring looked smug.

The train started shortly, Harry and Ginny brought all their pokemon into their Pokeball`s "That Ursaring is powerful" Harry commented as the train gained speed.

"Yeah" She answered quietly.

"Harry what extra classes you are taking" Hermione asked.

"Ancient runes, and Care of Magical Creatures" Harry answered.

"Harry you know that`s one of the hardest classes" Ron exclaimed.

"Well what you are taking" Harry asked.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Divination" Ron stated.

"I`m taking Muggle Studies, Care of magical creatures, ancient runes, and Divination" Hermione stated.

"How are you going to manage that?" Harry yelled.

"Why are you taking Muggles Studies you're a muggle born" Ron noted.

"I`ll deal with it myself" Hermione assured them.

"Fine" The two boys muttered.

After hours of riding the train started to slow down, the four students had gotten into their school robes on the train, they ran out into the rain. Making it to the horseless carriages, Harry swung his head back and forth quickly "I hate the rain" Harry stuttered. They ran into the school, where Hermione was immediately dragged away by McGonagall.

"Hullo students welcome back to another year of schooling, I have a few announcements to make. First off I would like to welcome Professor Remus Lupin, and Professor Hagrid to the staff. Professor Lupin will be replacing Professor Lockhart, who abruptly retired after last year, and Professor Hagrid will be replacing Professor Kettlborn who retired so he could enjoy the time he has with his remaining limbs" Dumbledore announced, the student body clapped loudly for the two "Also as you all know the notorious criminal Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban prison. As so the ministry has decided it prudent to station Dementors around Hogwarts. I have convicted them to station them only on the walls of Hogwarts, allowing you to enter the forest"

Everybody cheered at this "But I must warn you, keep a pokemon out all times. And if any Dementors come into the forest you are to attack them without holding back. These creatures will not give you mercy so you do not give them mercy" Dumbledore told them, Harry could tell this is the closest Dumbledore has come to being angry since he met him.

He then gave a wave "On a lighter note, the Professor`s have decided. After the success of last year's Pokemon contest , to have a Double battle tournament" Immediately the student body started whisper happily "The rules are simple, you and a partner have each three pokemon, best two out of three win. The losers will be sent to the losers bracket where you have to battle to get into the final`s again the winners of the two brackets then battle to determine the winner of the whole Tournament" Dumbledore announced "Now that I am finished let`s eat"

The next morning Harry walked into the forest, Aipom on his shoulder "So who should I ask to be my partner?" He asked out loud. Aipom shrugged his shoulders "I guess somebody I can get along with" Harry muttered.

Harry stopped the hairs on the back of his neck standing. He whipped around Aipom flying off his shoulder. The two looked around wildly, they then heard heavy snorting coming from a bush. "Aipom Focus Punch" Harry ordered, Aipom jumped straight into the bush. A brown egg shape was flung into the air.

Harry aimed his Pokedex at the flipping Pokemon

SWINUB

The Pig Pokemon

Swinub landed, and immediately ran towards Harry "Ok why are you following me?"

"Swinub" She said. She then crawled up Harry`s leg, and before he knew what happened she clocked one of Harry`s empty Pokeball`s, Harry didn`t even feel it shake. Harry felt the ground begin to shake, Aipom eyed something behind Harry fearfully.

Harry turned around fearfully, a large brown pokemon, with a layer of white, blue and black around his eyes. It had a moustache of light brown, to sharp white tusk`s "Mamoswine" He roared, he stood up on its back legs. They came down with a crash, the earth shook. Harry fell onto to his hack immediately "Aipom Fire Punch" Harry exclaimed rolling onto his stomach and began running.

Aipom swung his tail into the side of Mamoswine, the pokemon shook easily "Aipom use Fire Punch again this time follow up with Focus" Aipom landed and immediately did a front flip, he slammed the tail into the Top of Mamoswine`s head. Then shifted to the side and brought his glowing white fist into the same spot the fire punch had hit moments earlier.

Aipom landed in front of the much larger pokemon "Aipom Double Hit" Harry called out, Mamoswine snorted. A baby blue ball formed into between his tusk, Snowball`s flew straight into Aipom strong cold wind whipped up. The force of the attack picked Aipom up and threw him into a tree, almost immediately afterwards one of Harry Pokeball`s popped open.

Riolu glared at Mamoswine "Leave Harry alone" He ordered coldly.

"He has my weakling daughter, either he releases her or I will be forced to act" The Pokemon told Riolu.

"You`re not hurting him" Riolu said, a dark blue ball formed in between his paws.

'Harry the new pokemon do you want to keep her or release her?' Riolu asked mentally.

"Get him Riolu" Harry whispered, Riolu fired the Aura Sphere straight into the middle of Mamoswine`s face. Riolu disappeared, he reappeared his paw in the middle of Mamoswine`s face "Force Palm" Harry yelled. An explosion rocked Mamoswine, ending Riolu into a back flip.

As soon as he landed in front of the unconscious pokemon, He started glowing. He grew taller spikes sprouted out of the back of each hand, and his chest his ears he came pointed on the tops of his head his tail became longer.

The light faded Riolu now looked a lot stronger his chest was with a silver spike on the top. His hips were black that went to blue legs, and black feet. His upper arm was blue, while the bottom was a black with a silver spike on each. The bottom of his face was blue, the top was black except his ears.

Harry aimed his Pokedex at the impressive pokemon.

LUCARIO

The Aura Pokemon

A well-trained one can sense auras to identify and take in the feelings of creatures over half a mile away

"Lucario you feeling good?" Harry asked, the pokemon nodded, Lucario walked over to the weak Aipom 'Thanks for weakening Mamoswine' He acknowledged, Aipom swung his tail palm out, shaking it.

AN

Ok I`m posting a new poll, which Flying type should Harry catch next

REVIEW Please, sorry about those last two chaps sucking severely I`m going to start to achieve the level I want to in every chap


	4. Two Teams Three Pokemon Captured

"Swinub Ice Shard, Totodile Stop the attack with Ice Fang" Harry called out. Swinub Shot a ball of glowing blue ice straight at Totodile, who opened his mouth wide and crunched the ice easily. Harry had replaced Raichu`s Pokeball with Swinub, and Totodile with Staraptor.

"Lucario Aura Sphere, Ivysaur Energy Ball" The two balls collided with a crack.

"Cyndaquil, Flame Wheel" The Blue and Cream Pokemon did a quick front flip, the flames on his back quickly over taking him.

"Harry, Harry" He heard a voice call out, He turned towards Ginny.

"Oh hullo Ginny" Harry stuttered quickly.

Ginny looked down "Do you want to be my partner in the tournament"

"I don`t know I might not even sign up for it Ginny" Harry told her.

Ginny looked shocked for a second "Ok that`s fine" She stuttered walking towards the forest.

"Hey wait I`ll come with you" Harry yelled

Hermione slid through around the trees, Ron following behind her tiredly "Can`t we take a break" Ron whined.

"Ron, Harry`s leaps and bounds a head of us" Hermione stated, Electabuzz let out a low growl remembering His fight with Snorlax, and Raichu.

Wartortle Patted him on the back slightly "Hermione come on" He whined loudly.

Ginny and Harry walked slowly into a cave "Cyndaquil" Harry whispered, the fire type appeared flames flashing onto his back "Ginny what are we looking for" Harry whispered.

"A bat like pokemon, it's blue with purple on the underside of its wings" Ginny answered quietly. Cyndaquil's flame casted an orange glow over the damp cave, the crashing sound of a waterfall could be heard faintly.

Cyndaquil shivered slightly "Cyndaquil come here" Harry whispered. The small pokemon nodded he trotted over quickly. Harry pulled out Cyndaquil's Pokeball "Return, you did good Aipom use fire punch" Aipom swung his tail in front of him casting a light around as his tail lit on fire.

Ginny looked down at Aipom "Harry why doesn`t Aipom ever go into his Pokeball?" She asked.

"Oh he prefers to be out here with me plus with my luck having a pokemon out all the time is a must" Harry told with a grin. Harry stopped abruptly, Ginny nearly walking into him "Stay absolutely slow" He whispered.

"Why?" She asked in a low voice.

"Look" He answered quietly, her eye started to scan around. Ginny nearly let out a scream, the entire walls and ceiling was covered in three types of pokemon, one was the kind Ginny came looking for. What scared her was the much larger pokemon with wide gaping mouths. And the even bigger dark purple pokemon with four wings and blue on the underside of their wings, every eye seemed to be glowing in the fire light.

Harry moved his hand shakily towards his belt, He grabbed Totodile's, and Swinub's Pokeball. Ginny had reached for Mudkip's, and Clefairy's Pokeball "Aipom swift, Swinub use Icy Wind, Totodile Water gun" Harry ordered, Aipom swung his tail back and forth sending golden stars straight into the group of bat like pokemon.

Totodile appeared and immediately fired a stream of water straight up knocking them away, finally Swinub shot a stream a shimmering blue snow up.

"Mudkip Water Gun, Clefairy Thunder Bolt" Ginny cried out. The pokemon began to swoop down screeching loudly, they began to flap their wings silver boomerang shaped object flew through the air nearly hitting them.

As if on cue all the bat pokemon turned and began to fly towards the exit, as the disappeared Harry got a good look at Ginny, she was covered in dirt. Just like the five pokemon out and probably himself. They hear wild flapping, Ginny coughed then pointed towards one of the rocks.

They all stumbled over, One of the smaller bat pokemon wing was trapped in between two rocks "catch it you wanted to" Harry coughed out.

She nodded and threw the Pokeball, after four shakes the Pokeball stopped "Thanks Harry" Ginny muttered obviously still in shock.

"You know what Ginny I think I will sign up for the tournament, and I would like to take you up on that offer" Harry muttered as he stumbled towards the exit.

Hermione and Ron walked along the small river, Electabuzz sparked every now and then breaking the silence. Wartortle paddling along in the river beside them "Why we out here?" Ron asked.

"No reason I'm just thinking" Hermione answered.

"About what?" Ron questioned.

"Harry, battle style" She told Ron.

"I didn't know Harry had any style" Ron joked.

"He doesn`t have a set style" Hermione muttered.

Ron nodded "And that's what makes him a more dangerous opponent" Ron summarised quickly.

Hermione looked at Ron in surprise "Yeah Ron" Wartortle blew a stream of water in the air happily.

"Having fun" Ron called out happily, she nodded before diving into the water. Hermione had her Pokedex out and was flicking through the pages "What are you looking for?" Ron asked with a long yawn.

"A pokemon called Nidoran" She told him. Hermione showed him the pokedex entry, there was two was two pictures unlike the usual one. The first was a purple mouse like pokemon with dark purple inner ears and dark purple spots over the backside. Spines all over her body.

Electabuzz stuck his foot into the water gently, as Ron looked at the other picture. He was Purplish red with green inner ears and red eyes. The pokemon unlike his female counterpart was more rabbit like, sharp wins over his body and a horn on his head.

Electabuzz smiled fondly at Wartortle, her face darkened slightly. Before firing a weak Water Gun at him, Electabuzz growled slightly "Why are there two pictures?"

"Ones only female, ones only male" She answered.

"Oh well that clears everything, I mean Wartortle clearly looks different then a male of her species" Ron mumbled sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes "its how the evolved Ron" Hermione state. A loud explosion roared through the forest, Wartortle flew out of river slamming into Electabuzz. An orange Weasel like pokemon a glaring angrily at the four, he had few fins on either arm. And a yellow tube around his neck, his two tails curling and uncurling.

"Buizel" It roared angrily.

"Wartortle what did you do!" Ron exclaimed. Wartortle got off of Electabuzz and glared at the Water type.

They heard a crack, a grey cat pokemon with a boomerang shaped head slid into view her blue eyes lowered menacingly, her long spring like tail doing the same thing as Buizel "They know each other" Ron muttered to Hermione.

Electabuzz stood beside Wartortle, as the Cat pokemon soared into the air and landed by Buizel "Electabuzz Thunder" Hermione ordered.

"Wartortle back it up with Water Gun" Ron exclaimed. The two attack collide creating a long pillar of electrolysed water, flying straight towards Buizel. Just before the attack could hit, Buizel did a side flip landing on the cat's tail.

A ball of swirling water formed in between its paws, He flung it forward. As the ball dropped in front of the cat, She slammed her razor sharp claws straight into the ball shattering it. Buizel then fired an Ice beam straight it the spray of water, creating razor sharp shard of ice. Which slammed in the two shell shocked pokemon.

Wartortle fell onto her knee, Electabuzz standing his knees wobbling slightly "They know what they're doing" Hermione whispered. The cat shot forward closing the distance between the four, Buizel jumped off her tail. Blowing a stream of water, then dove forward becoming a rocket of water. Driving Electabuzz back, as the cat slammed into Wartortle sending her sliding into Electabuzz.

Electabuzz pulled her up, breathing heavily "Ron we need to work together" Hermione muttered.

Ron glared at the two wild pokemon "Wartortle with Draw" Wartortle pulled herself into her shell Electabuzz turning back towards them slightly.

Buizel jumped in front of the cat He ran forward, the cat following behind "Electabuzz onto Wartortle's shell" Hermione exclaimed.

"Rapid Spin" Ron exclaimed. Electabuzz dropped immediately clinging onto Wartortle's shell desperately "Electabuzz use Thunder Bolt" Ron hollered, Electabuzz fired a bolt of lightning. Both Pokemon tried to dodge, but the spinning Bolt created a large circle of electricity. Buizel Slid into Hermione, as the cat flew into the air.

Ron ran forward, he dove and caught the pokemon in his out stretched arms. Hermione pressed the pokemon into Buizel's head. Ron smiled, and clicked a Pokeball. He aimed his pokedex at the Pokeball.

GLAMEOW

The Catty Pokemon

When it's happy, Glameow demonstrates beautiful movements of its tail, like a dancing ribbon.

Wartortle jumped out of her shell, Electabuzz gave her a thumbs up dizzily. Wartortle and jumped onto him.

"Partners" Ron stated.

"Partners" She answered.

Harry signed his name up beside Ginny's name, a small smile on his lips "Ginny we need to start training together"

"Yeah Harry I know" She acknowledged.

"But first I have a key to get" He muttered.

AN  
First Murkrow is winning, so it might be Harry`s next bird pokemon

READERS YOU HAVE ONE MORE WEEK TO CHANGE THE VOTE

There's a poll on my profile so VOTE, VOTE, VOTE

OK now for a few Questions

Do YOU my readers enjoy having some say in the pokemon Harry, and his friends Capture? If Not then I`ll stop Putting polls up

If so just review and tell me

Also Review give me some feedback, I also unlike many writers have anonymous reviews enabled so don`t be afraid to give me some of your thoughts. I don`t mind flames or Constructive criticism, if you don`t believe me look at some of my first terrible Fan fictions that Stupid Plan started it all

I'm not proud of Fiction but it just proves how far I`ve come in my year I believe of Fan Fiction. SO Please REVIEW I would appreciate it.

Also if you don`t mind can you Read my other HP X Over

It's called Harry Potter the Brother of Stitch, I think it's my best Fiction By far


	5. Harry's rematch Lupin's class

Harry walked into the nearly empty hospital wing, He walked over to Madam Pomfry "I want a rematch" He told her.

She looked at Harry, she then eyed Aipom "Ok" She answered, after seeing how much more powerful Aipom looked. She once again led Harry to the barren field with a white Pokeball outline on it "Harry I`ll start, Murkrow go" A black bird pokemon with a shaggy tail, and a black top hat shape on his head, his talon's and beak was pale yellow. Harry aimed his pokedex quickly.

MURKROW

The Darkness Pokemon

Feared and loathed by many, it is believed to bring misfortune to all those who see it at night.

Harry grabbed a Pokeball of his belt quickly, he threw it into the air "Cyndaquil I choose you" The baby pokemon appeared in front of Murkrow, and he quickly lit his back flame on fire.

"Murkrow into the air" Madam Pomfry called out, Murkrow shot straight up going as high as he could, then started circling lazily around Cyndaquil.

"Flame Thrower Cyndaquil" Harry ordered quickly, Cyndaquil sucked in air quickly. The fired large stream of flames straight into the air, at the slow moving pokemon.

"Dodge and use Pluck" The pokemon turned quickly then went into a nose dive dodging Pillar of flames. He pulled up just before the ground, then began to peck quickly at Cyndaquil. He forced the inexperienced pokemon back slowly.

Harry eyed the two then yelled desperately "Grab onto his beak" Cyndaquil jumped in the air, he wrapped his two stubby arms around Murkrow's beak. He swung his feet up onto Murkrow's neck "Now use Flame Wheel" Cyndaquil released quickly, then as his stubby feet hit the ground. He launched himself into front flip becoming a puck of flames. Murkrow didn't have a chance to breath as the attack hit.

Sending him bouncing towards Madam Pomfry "Murkrow return"

"Cyndaquil" The Baby pokemon cried out joyfully, He jumped in Harry's arms and began to nuzzle up to his chest happily.

"Aron go" Madam Pomfry called out. A silver pokemon with blue and four stubby little legs appeared.

"Lucario I choose you" Harry said whipping out another Pokeball.

"Aron use Metal Claw" The small pokemon charged straight Lucario. Harry and Lucario wore the same identical smirks. The much smaller pokemon, the two front legs glowed white, he was about the dig his claw's straight into Lucario.

When Harry ordered "Dodge then use a point blank Aura Sphere" Lucario disappeared quickly, before reappearing behind the Steel type, a swirling blue ball in his right paw, Lucario threw the ball straight into Aron's mid section. The attack drove Aron into the ground, Lucario stepped away revealing the unconscious pokemon in a crater formed by his own body.

She looked at him in shock "Aipom go" Madam Pomfry exclaimed, the pink Aipom with smooth hair appeared in front of Harry. Lucario walked over to Harry 'Send her out' He told Harry.

"Lucario return" Harry muttered bringing his pokemon back into his Pokeball "I choose you Raichu" The orange and bold pokemon appeared in from Harry, Her cheeks began to spark angrily 'I won`t lose this time' Raichu vowed in her mind.

"Aipom dig" Madam Pomfry ordered "Evolution won`t change the outcome" She commented of handily.

Raichu swung her head around wildly, She began to worry silently until Harry called out "Use your ears" She closed her eyes, she could hear the sounds of earth moving. Harry watched her, her ears twitch every so often as she tried to hear the sound again.

"Aipom come up now" Raichu did a quick back pedal as the pink monkey flew out of the ground, Raichu smiled at the shocked expression.

"Use Thunder Bolt" Harry ordered, Raichu breathed deeply before exclaiming "RAICHU!" The large bolt of lightning slammed into Aipom. Aipom flew through the air, she managed to swing her tail down. Clawing straight into the ground managed to stop her flight.

Aipom landed with a crash. She managed to stumble up, breathing heavily. Her vision blurred, Aipom's eyes struggled to stay open. Raichu walked over slowly, her cheeks sparked continually.

"Use Thunder" Harry ordered. Aipom flew straight back, sliding to Madam Pomfry's fee. Madam Pomfry pulled out Aipom's Pokeball. The red light flew out, Aipom glowed for a second before disappearing.

"Aipom we did" Harry cried out, as he, Aipom, and Cyndaquil jumped around happily.

"Good match Harry, I`m surprised at how much your pokemon have grown" Madam Pomfry stated, Raichu standing beside Harry Sparked her cheeks arrogantly "Murkrow come out" Murkrow appeared looking half asleep "I want you to take him" She told Harry, handing him the Pokeball.

Murkrow and Harry mouth went wide eyed in shock "What why?" Harry questioned.

"Murk Crow?" he cried out.

Madam Pomfry shrunk the Pokeball "I can`t train the way you can" She then handed Harry a key with two wands wrapped around it and a PP on the top.

Murkrow looked at Harry questioningly "Ok" He muttered sliding the Pokeball onto his belt "Raichu can you please go back to the endless room" Harry told her, she nodded quickly giving Harry a quick hug "I'll come visit soon" He told her, as handed her a Pokeball "Let's go Murkrow" Harry called out, He cast one last sad glance towards Madam Pomfry before flying to Harry landing on his shoulder.

Harry spent the rest of the day getting known his newly acquired pokemon as the moon began to come out of the clouds Harry Returned all his Pokemon to their pokeball's.

Harry woke up the next morning Harry was jogging through the hall's making his way quickly to Defence against the dark arts. Harry took a seat in the back of the class, Lupin waited for a couple minutes before he cleared his throat, and started "Hullo everybody my name is Remus Lupin, I will be your Defence Professor, now I`m going to give you a small quiz" He stated. He then pulled a small stack off his desk, and began to make his way around the class. About half an hour into class Lupin once again made his way around the classroom.

Once he was done, he pulled out a large box "On question one what was the creature" He cast a glance around classroom "Miss Granger"

"It's a Bogart" Hermione voice came from right beside him. Harry nearly fell out of his chair at her voice.

"Hermione when did you get here " Harry gasped out.

"I've been here the entire time" She answered quickly.

"Correct Miss Granger five points to Gryffindor"

Harry looked over to Aipom "Was she always beside me" He mouthed. Aipom looked at him then shook his head no.

"You will face a Bogart" He then pushed the lid open, Harry watched as a silver disk floated out of trunk "Riddikulus" He yelled swishing his wand, the Disk became a bear on a unicycle. Causing everybody in the class to laugh.

"Bogart's defend themselves by being the thing you fear the most, so a very simply way to counter a Bogart is not being scared of them" Lupin started "Which is why Riddikulus is so effective, all you have to do is concentrate on something you find very funny" He finished "Now who wants to give it a shot first?" Every hand in the class shot up, except the timid Neville "How about you Mr Longbottom" Lupin called out.

Neville looked up then shook his head "Professor I can't, why don't you ask somebody else" He squeaked.

Lupin walked over and grabbed Neville's shoulder, with a quick pull Neville was being dragged towards the trunk "Ok Neville what are you scared of the most?" Lupin asked, as they stopped in front of the trunk. Neville mumbled so quietly that no one could hear him "What was that Neville?" Lupin asked looking down.

"Professor Snape" He answered quietly.

Lupin smiled "Ok now what's the funniest thing you've ever seen" Neville once again gave a silent mumble "Neville" Lupin said.

"My Gran in muggle clothes" He whispered, causing everybody to burst out laughing, even Lupin cracked a small smile.

"Ok Neville think of her then, in three, two, on" Lupin called out stepping back, just as he reached the end of the countdown he fired a small curse, Flipping the trunks lid open. Immediately Snape stood up his pitch black cloak casting a large shadow over Neville.

"Riddikulus" Neville cried out. A flash a purple light hit Snape's center, he stumbled back his back robes changed to a long purple, green dots sundress. With a large top hat with what looked like a vulture head.

The entire class laughed loudly as Lupin shut the trunk quickly. He pointed at Ron, whose fear turned into a giant spider, he then cast a spell the spider stumbled on roller skates. The class laughed loudly, as Lupin pointed at random people purposely avoiding Harry. The bell rang, as the students filtered out Harry cast one last glance back

AN  
Harry's next fire type won't be Torchic, I'm sorry to Blaziken fans. But I hate Blaziken, Fire types are some of my favourite but Blaziken is terrible, their fast and have good attack but when you take good defensive wall EX Snorlax, Hariyama, Dragonite Blaziken always loses. Sorry Blaziken fans.

Also I have posted a new poll up on my profile, it will be up for a week so VOTE, VOTE, VOTE


	6. Double Battle Round 1

Harry yawned tiredly, he walked out to his training spot. Leaves crunching beneath his feet "Totodile, Cyndaquil, Swinub" Harry called out "Ok Totodile work on power please, Cyndaquil defence, and Swinub speed" The three nodded vigorously "Murkrow, Aipom, Ivysaur" [AN Lucario fans don't worry, he'll be back for some of the tournament battles and he'll be a solid part of Harry's power pokemon]

"Let's get to work" He stated.

THE NEXT DAY

Harry, and Ginny walked through a dark tunnel "Who you going to use for the battle" She whispered urgently.

"Aipom, Murkrow, and Ivysaur" Harry answered quickly.

"Oliver, and Katie are going to be hard to beat" Ginny whispered fearfully.

"Ginny as long as we work together nobody can beat us"

"Ok Harry, I'll be using Hitmonlee, Zubat, and Magby"

They heard the loud voice of Lee Jordan "For the first round of this Double tournament, we have the boy who lived Harry Potter, and Ginny the first female Weasley born in seven generations. Going up against the flying pokemon master Oliver Wood, and his partner Katie Bell"

"We'll win right Aipom" Harry stated, Aipom nodded quickly, Harry walked out briskly.

"Alright Clefairy lets go" Ginny whispered, Clefairy jumped onto Ginny's back happily.

The teen and preteen walked into the middle of the Quidditch pitch. The Slytherin's gave loud boo's at the four Gryffindor's in the middle of the pitch. The pitch now had a large white square, with two smaller rectangles.

Lupin strode out "Shake hands" He ordered. Harry and Ginny walked over to Oliver, and Katie. They shot their hands out and gave a quick shake. They ran back to their rectangle "Ok Begin" Lupin called out as Harry, and Ginny turned.

"Aipom go"

"Hitmonlee I choose you"

"Fearow fly" Oliver called out.

"Magneton" Katie said.

"Aipom dig" Harry ordered quickly. Ginny turned and looked at Harry "Hitmonlee use Mach Punch" Aipom dug quickly into the as Hitmonlee charged straight towards the two pokemon. Hitmonlee reached the two then began to circle quickly.

"Fearow Fly" Fearow did two quick wing beats getting into the air easily. Magneton looked around wildly.

"Hitmonlee throw Aipom" Ginny exclaimed. Aipom jumped out of the ground, Hitmonlee stopped abruptly. And threw Aipom straight into the air following Fearow "Aipom Fire Punch" Harry ordered. Aipom did a mid air cartwheel, swinging his long tail down onto Fearow. Sending the giant bird flying straight into the ground.

"Magneton Thunder Shock" Katie ordered pointing at Aipom.

"Don't let the attack hit Hitmonlee, us Hi Jump Kick" Hitmonlee turned quickly, with a quick leap he slammed his foot straight into one of Magneton's heads. Aipom landed, he swung his tail out and gave a quick thumbs up. Magneton slid across the field landing unconscious beside Fearow.

"Oh my Ginny and Harry prove that they can work together, can Katie, and Oliver mount a comeback" Lee Jordan exclaimed loudly, over the booing and cheering.

"Return" All four trainers exclaimed.

"Ginny, and Harry are returning their pokemon" Lee commented.

"Ivysaur go" Harry exclaimed.

"I choose you Zubat" Ginny yelled.

Oliver hand shook slightly, before grabbing the last Pokeball on his belt "Togekiss fly" He called out.

"Marowak" Katie said simply. Oliver's pokemon was a large white pokemon with red, and blue specks on its body, and a red, blue spike with a white in the middle. Katie's pokemon was light brown with a skull on its head, it carried a bone like a deadly weapon.

"Marowak use Bone Rush" Shot forward running straight for Ivysaur, its bone dragging on the ground.

Ivysaur watched waiting for Harry "Zubat Bite" Ginny ordered. The Bat swooped down and bit into the brown pokemon.

"Ivysaur Head Butt" Harry ordered.

"Don't let the attack hit Togekiss Protect" Togekiss dropped from the sky landing in front Zubat, and Marowak. A Green bubble sprouted around the flying type.

"Zubat let go and use wing attack" Zubat released immediately, and swung his wing shattering the shield, just as Ivysaur reached, and with a crack he slammed headfirst in Togekiss sending it flying into Marowak. The two slid back slowly, both pokemon breathed heavily.

Ivysaur snorted arrogantly "Ivysaur finish this Energy Ball" Ivysaur sprouted two vines from his side, and with a crack. He slammed the vines straight into the two weak pokemon "Hey what was that!" Harry exclaimed, Ginny cast a worried glance towards Harry.

"Ivysaur" It called back.

"Of course you need me" Harry yelled to him, Ivysaur shook his head no.

"Return" The four exclaimed.

"Harry what was that?" Ginny asked quickly.

"I don't know" Harry whispered, looking down at Ivysaur's Pokeball "Murkrow go" Harry exclaimed.

"Magby I choose you" Ginny said throwing, the golden fire type jumped up and down happily.

Oliver glared at the ground angrily "Swellow fly" Oliver exclaimed. With a red flash the impressive looking black bird appeared.

"Heracross battle time" Katie yelled. A Large black bipedal beetle appeared his yellow, and black eyes formed a slight smile.

"Swellow use Quick Attack" Swellow shot forward flying straight towards Murkrow.

"Heracross Horn Attack" The beetle jumped straight up, and flew straight at Magby.

"Murkrow Haze" Murkrow let out a thick white mist blinding the two opposing pokemon.

Ginny smiled "Magby Flame Thrower" The large stream of red flames slammed directly into Heracross throwing him back.

"Murkrow Steel Wing" Murkrow's Haze disappeared just in time for Swellow to see a glowing silver wing hit him across the face, the pokemon did a double back flip from the force.

"These two have shown today how good they work together and they're going to need that in the next round of this double tournament" Lee Jordan shouted as the crowd burst into applause.

Harry smiled broadly "Way to go Murkrow" He called out pulling the black pokemon into a hug "You to Ginny that was great"

Oliver pulled out Swellow's Pokeball and returned the hurt pokemon to it "Good job Potter, we have practised tomorrow" He called out leaving.

"Yeah you two were great" Katie complimented.

Harry ran quickly, Ginny ran after "What are you doing?" She called to him.

"Hermione, and Ron's match is going on, I want to see it" Harry yelled back smiling. The two made it to the lake, where Hermione and Ron were standing on a large white floating board. Electabuzz and Wartortle on two much smaller boards. Both breathing heavily, their legs wobbling slightly.

Across from them, two pokemon were standing equally tired, one a monkey with a flaming crown. And gold shoulder pads, chest protector, knee pads, and shin guards. Harry aimed his pokedex at it, Ginny following.

INFERAPE

The Flame Pokemon

It tosses its enemies around with agility. It uses all its limbs to fight in its own unique style

Beside Infernape was a large mostly black pokemon, with sword shaped wings that had a blue outline.

EMPOLEON

The Emperor Pokemon

If anyone were to hurt its pride, it would slash them with wings that can cleave through an ice floe.

"Empoleon Steel Wing" The Large Pokemon dove into the water, clearing the distance quickly. He flew out of the water, the blue on his wings glowing silver. He landed in front of Electabuzz, swinging his arm straight up above his head like a large AX.

Wartortle flew straight in front of Electabuzz, Pushing him back as the two wings collided with her back. Wartortle's legs buckled underneath her body, Empoleon smiled down at the smaller water type. She fell straight onto her stomached.

She pushed herself off the ground, Wartortle got up wobbly. Before she started glowing, she immediately started to increase in height easily overtaking Empoleon. Her long tail became skinnier, and skinnier. And the wing shape on top of her head became triangle shaped ears. As the light faded, it revealed a large dark blue turtle with cannons on either side of her head.

She glared at the now smaller water type, as Inferape, and Electabuzz looked at her in awe "Blastoise" She called out, as the two cannons aimed directly at Inferape, and Empoleon. Two large jets of water flew out of cannon easily knocking the two shocked pokemon unconscious.

"Blastoise" Ron yelled jumping into the battle area "I can't believe you evolved" Ron yelled jumping up and hugging the large turtle.

"Hermione, and Ron have advanced into the next round the double battle tournament" I a dreamy slow voice stated "They must have had a Snorky watching over them" The commentator called out confusing the crowd.

Ginny smiled and waved at the commentator booth "Hi Luna" she yelled loudly.

The commentator, a dazed looking girl with crystal blue eyes looked down at the two. Harry, and her eyes met. Causing a slight shudder "Hi Ginny, is that Harry Potter beside you?" Luna asked her magically magnified booming loudly.

Ginny nodded "Yeah" She answered with a bright grin.

Luna smiled back "How did your battle go?" She asked, Professor Sprout tapped Luna's throat just before the girl walked out of the booth. The crowd dispersing "That's a beautiful looking Blastoise Ronald" Luna stated.

"We won our battle" Ginny told Luna.

Ron was too busy doting over his newly evolved pokemon "Imagine all the new plans I can make using your size" Ron stated walking back and forth, Blastoise's eyes traveled Electabuzz, who was being checked over by Hermione.

"Hey Luna are you going to show Ron you Blastoise?" Ginny questioned.

Luna gaze became sharp "Oh yeah, Testudo" A different coloured Blastoise appeared, He was a lighter shade of blue, with a green shell. He cast a lazy glance around at the four new people, he then aimed his cannon's at Harry, and Ron. Glaring coldly at them, Harry ran back diving behind Ginny.

"Bloody hell" Ron cried out, jumping behind Hermione.

"Testudo, their friends" Luna calmed, pushing him a little. He nodded casting one last menacing glance towards the two boys using their partners as shields.

Aipom was laughing his head off at the two "Come on Harry you climb mountains, fight giant spider's and snakes" He cried out in pokemon.

"Shut up" Harry growled, glaring at his first pokemon

Luna looked appraisingly at Blastoise "You've trained her well" She told Ron calmly, Testudo nodding ever so slightly. Electabuzz growled lowly at Testudo, Luna seemed amused by this.

Hermione walked up to Testudo, she noticed the large turtles protectiveness over her trainer "He must like you a lot" She mumbled.

"Yeah Testudo was my very first pokemon" Luna told them "He doesn't seem to like boys though" She told Ron directly.

Ron looked at her in shock "Ok I believe I'll go train with Blastoise"

The next morning Harry walked towards Hagrid's hut, wondering why he had to go there for Care of Magical creatures. Hagrid was standing in front his hut, the entire class watching him, the Slytherin's glaring coldly.

Once they heard the faint ring of a bell Hagrid began "I want to start this term with a very special creature" He then walked around his hut. Coming back slowly, with a creature, its front was a eagle with prideful eyes, while it had the back of the horse, and long wings furrowed up to its body "I'd like you to all meet Buckbeak the Hippogriff" Hagrid said proudly "Now does anybody want come and see him?" Hagrid asked.

One of the Slytherin students shoved Harry roughly in the back, causing him to stumble forwards "Harry ok come here" Hagrid boomed p "Now listen to me, you are to walk over keep eye contact, bow, and show respect" Hagrid told Harry.

Harry nodded slightly "Ok Hagrid" Harry whispered. Harry walked forward Buckbeak eyes locked on his. Harry gave a curt bow, after a few moments Buckbeak kneeled slightly, dropping his wing to the side.

"This is great I think Buckbeak will let you ride him" Hagrid told Harry, picking Harry up easily. He dropped him on Buckbeak's back.

"Hey wait" Harry yelled just as the hippogriff ran forwards, opening his wings easily. The two shot into the air, Buckbeak beat his wings slowly. The smooth feathers on Buckbeak's back made it nearly impossible to hold on. They shot out of the clouds the sun nearly blinding Harry. Buckbeak flew down putting his claw into the lake, sending ice cold water into Harry's face.

After a few minutes of flying the hippogriff flew back towards Hagrid's hut, he landed and trotted up to Hagrid "Good job Harry now come on we'll go see the rest"

Draco Malfoy growled slightly "I can't believe Dumbledore let him be a professor" He growled lowly to his to "Friends" Crabbe, and Goyle.

Ron glared at the platinum blonde "Shut it Malfoy, Hagrid knows more about creatures then anybody"

Draco looked at Harry, completely ignoring Ron "So Potter when you going to ask the Weaslette to be your girlfriend, or maybe you have a thing for the mud blood" He taunted. Aipom growled softly, as Harry glared coldly.

"Malfoy..." Harry started, but was cut off by Hagrid.

"Remember, to be very careful, and show these creatures respect" Hagrid warned.

The class slowly walked towards a large group of Hippogriffs. Malfoy strode arrogantly towards Buckbeak.

"You're not dangerous are you, you great ugly beast" He stated, Buckbeak's eyes darkened in anger. Buckbeak reared up his sharp talons soaring high above Malfoy's head, the blonde boy was too scared to move.

Harry ran straight forward spearing Malfoy, the two rolled to the ground beside Buck. Harry yanked his wand out of his pocket, as the class watched in awe "Protego" Harry called out swishing his wand quickly, creating a silver shield in front of the two "Malfoy you bloody idiot" Harry yelled pushing the arrogant boy away quickly, never looking away from Buckbeak's hateful eyes.

Buckbeak reared up again, but before he could bring his claws down Hagrid grabbed the Hippogriff around the neck "No Buckbeak back" He yelled shoving the creature away "Get him out of here Harry" Hagrid yelled.

Harry nodded slightly, he grabbed Malfoy, and dragged him quickly away from the group "Victreebel, Sleep Powder" Harry heard Hagrid's booming voice order.

Harry shoved Malfoy down "What was that you bloody idiot" Harry spun around quickly and stormed away, the grass seemed to jump away from Harry, Aipom tailing behind him.

AN

I want five Flames bring on the hate


	7. Harry and the Grim

Hermione looked at her pokemon "Electabuzz, Cacnea, Larvitar, Alakazam, Buizel, Sandslash" She whispered as the six pokemon worked on their skills. She began to walk towards the forest, her pokemon noticed her movement and started to follow "Why can't we keep up with Harry?" She asked her pokemon.

Lucario eyed the girl walking towards him "It isn't like his pokemon are more powerful so what is it?" Hermione mumbled.

Lucario aimed his paw towards her 'His pokemon trust everything he says, and follow him without question' Hermione looked around wildly, her eyes met Lucario's.

Hermione looked at the pokemon "You're Harry's pokemon" She stated.

Lucario nodded 'Yes I am' He told her.

Hermione jumped back slamming into Electabuzz "How are you able to talk" She groaned from the ground.

Lucario smirked 'I send am able to temporally attach my aura to a mind, it transfers my thoughts' he told her, he eyed the angry eyes of Electabuzz 'I want to battle you, and Electabuzz'

Electabuzz jumped up quickly 'But not now, I want to battle along side with my partner Harry' He stated. Electabuzz growled, he shot a bolt of electricity. The bolt collided with Lucario's back, he fell onto his knee's 'Bad move' He whipped around quickly, firing blue ball straight into Electabuzz's gut.

Electabuzz slid back, colliding with the tree trunk with a crack. Before Electabuzz could react, Lucario shot forward slamming his palm into Electabuzz's middle of Electabuzz's chest. Before pulling away, with a quick swish of his tail, he walked away. Leaving the shocked seven "Now that's powerful" Hermione whispered.

Harry flicked through books, he was searching through book after book. His mind went back him Tom across the Chamber of Secrets. He focused, one of the books slowly, and shakily raised into the air. Before dropping, with a thud, Aipom slapped Harry on the back slightly.

He looked at down at himself "More work, and I need to look into my family tree" He whispered, Aipom agreed readily.

Ron looked around the library "Hey Harry" He greeted.

Harry turned towards Ron, quickly burying the book in his bag "Hi Ron" He greeted quickly.

"Come on lets go see McGonagall" He stated grabbing Harry shoulder blade.

"I wanted to go see Ginny" Harry told Ron.

"Why?" Ron questioned as he towed Harry towards.

"I wanted to work on our team work" He answered.

"Well I'm going to battle McGonagall" He told Harry.

Harry grinned "Great mate" Harry said, Harry felt the hair on the back his neck stand up. He whipped around quickly pulling his shoulder out of Ron's grip. And looked out the window quickly, Harry froze up. A large bear sized black dog, looking straight at him its shaggy black hair matted.

Ron turned and looked back towards "What's the matter?" he questioned.

Harry looked towards Ron "Big... black... dog" Harry stuttered.

Ron looked out the window "Harry I think you just saw the Grim"

AN  
Very short chapter I know

Psyduck-Golduck

Let me just start with I'm not a big fan of this evolutionary line and my pokemon platinum run through of just fuelled my fire. Don't expect this evolutionary line to be caught by Harry or any main character. For the reason that although they are decent water types but there are much better water types I'm sorry for this Line fans but there is no ONE stat that really jumps out to me at least average Pokemon

Eevee

Ok I love this line Out of every one of Eevee multiple evolutions are great pokemon and if you're doing a run through of any pokemon game you need one of these. Even my least favourite Eevee Evolution Espeon the Psychic type is a pretty good pokemon expect multiple captures by main and background characters

OK

AN I wasn't kidding if you don't like flames give me some useful constructive criticism, I want five Either Flames or constructive criticism


	8. Ron vs McGonagall Hermione's fire type

Hermione walked through the forest "How come Harry's so much stronger" She yelled 'the bond he has with his pokemon' Hermione thought sadly 'They do anything he orders them to without question' Electabuzz looked worriedly at his trainer "Electabuzz you trust me right?" Hermione asked, causing Electabuzz to nod his head vigorously "So why is Harry a step ahead every time we battle"

"Buzz Buzz" Electabuzz grunted sadly.

"Yeah I know you don't know either" Hermione looked down at her feet.

"Aipom now use Ice Punch" Harry called out, Hermione snuck up on the two standing in the middle Meadow. Aipom swung his fist at the tree his tail becoming covered in frost for a split second before fading back into normal, Aipom hit himself a bit "Hey bud don't worry we'll master the attack" Harry soothed Cyndaquil nuzzled up to Aipom.

"Ok Cyndaquil Roll out, Aipom stop the attack with dig" Harry ordered. Cyndaquil did a front flip landing in a quick roll then with a swish he managed to turn and fly straight towards Aipom. Who stood absolutely still "Now Aipom" Harry exclaimed, immediately Aipom dug small hole before he did a back flip landing right behind, just as Cyndaquil rolled straight into the hole.

Harry had ran away from Ron after seeing the Grim needing some alone time just him and his pokemon "Ok guys for the next round I'm going to use you Cyndaquil" He uncurled and nodded happily "Snorlax, and Totodile" he told his pokemon "But first I need to learn to trust Totodile so do you mind going back to Hogwarts Aipom" Aipom nodded knowingly "Cyndaquil return" He muttered "And go Totodile" Totodile appeared jumping up and down happily.

He looked up at Harry "Ok buddy today we learn how to work as a team" Totodile jumped up and Harry and bit down on his arm, Harry winced before patting him on the head. Totodile's eyes went wide in shock, he looked up at Harry's pained but still smiling face. He quickly let go of the bite "Thank you Totodile" Harry praised.

Hermione watched Harry and Totodile train, she watched for a couple minutes before leaving the two "Do I lack that" She whispered thinking about Harry. Electabuzz patted her on the back slowly "We'll lose if we meet them in the tournament" she concluded, both were silent as they continued deeper into the forest

As this was happening Ron walked towards McGonagall's room, He knocked "Come in" McGonagall said.

"Hi Professor" Ron greeted.

"Hullo Mr Weasley" She greeted.

"I want to battle" Ron stated.

McGonagall smiled "Ok Mr Weasley" She agreed.

The two walked into the battle arena, which now had pillar's off shooting out of holes in the ground "Wow" He whispered.

"I'll start Monferno" McGonagall called out. A medium sized pokemon with blue above the eyes, and red above his nose a large flame on his tail, he had light brown fingers feet and some of his chest, and finally his ears. And a scruffy white collar of fur around his neck, but most his body was covered in orange fur.

He jumped up and down swing his fist towards Ron "Ok Pidgeot choose you" Pidgeot appeared looking at the much smaller pokemon. Pidgeot was a large bird, matching Staraptor in pure size, but looked a little skinnier. He had a long mane that went red yellow red and red tail feathers.

"Monferno, Flame Thrower" Monferno fired a blast of flames straight towards Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot Brave Bird" Pidgeot shot into the air quickly, dodging the fire type. He flew as high as he could before diving down, he became covered flames as he fell straight towards Monferno. The flames became immediately became a blue energy with light blue sparkles through it. The Monferno swung his hands in front of himself.

He caught Pidgeot but immediately started to slide back towards McGonagall "Monferno keep it up" McGonagall Called out.

"Now use Gust" Ron yelled. Pidgeot swung his wings out catching the wind and with one beat sent flying straight back. With crack he hit the wall, Monferno closed his eyes unconscious.

"Return" McGonagall called out. Pidgeot landed in front of Ron breathing heavily sparks surging from his body "How did he used the speed from Brave Bird to give his Gust a boost?" She asked herself.

"Return Pidgeot" Ron yelled "You deserve a rest"

"Typlosion go" McGonagall cried out. a large Blue and Cream pokemon appeared, a collar of fire around her neck.

Ron's hands shook "I believe in you" He whispered "Glameow go" The much smaller grey boomerang head pokemon appeared flexing her tail "

"Flame Thrower" She exclaimed.

"Glameow Dodge then use Water Pulse" Ron exclaimed. Glameow shot off her back paws then quickly moved forward dodging the pillar of flames , a blue ball forming in her open mouth. She slid straight into Typlosion.

"Quick Focus Blast" Typlosion shoved a lighter blue ball into Glameow, into Glameow. As Glameow fired the ball of spinning blue water. Both slid back towards their trainers , Glameow grinned at Typlosion.

"Again Glameow" Glameow pounced again shrinking the gap between, Typlosion watching her movement "Now Glameow" Ron yelled, The pokemon disappeared from in front of Typlosion. Typlosion whipped around looking around wildly. Glameow reappeared kneeling down looking right in Typlosion's eyes.

She quickly fired the blue ball, it immediately becoming a large wave of water. The wave collided with Typlosion sending her sliding back. Typlosion shook her head and stumbled up quickly "You can do it" Typlosion breathed heavily her breath coming out forced.

"Glameow now Water Pulse" Once again the blue ball formed.

Typlosion opened her eyes wide, the flames on her back spiked out easily over taking her body "Blaze" McGonagall whispered as flew into the air sucking in a deep breath "Fire blast" She immediately fired a long stream of fire taking the form of a tall man, blocking Glameow from dodging.

Ron closed his eyes as the attack came towards them "Glameow take it" Glameow closed her eyes and began to brace herself, the red hot flames over took her "You can do it" Glameow winced as the attack continued "Now Water Pulse" She shot forward, flying out of the flames and immediately fired the ball of water. Once again hitting Typlosion in the center of the chest, this time Typlosion fell to the ground.

Her eyes closed tiredly "Return" McGonagall called out. Glameow stumbled back to Ron her eyes misted with exhaustion.

"Good work return" Ron whispered pressing the Pokeball onto her head "Ok Now its all up to you Blastoise"

McGonagall looked at the large turtle "Arcanine I choose you" Ron's eyes went wide in shock at the much larger version looking Growlithe. He growled at Blastoise, who grunted back at him.

"Hey how did you evolve Growlithe?" He asked.

McGonagall smiled "If you win I'll tell you" She yelled at him.

"Fine, Blastoise Hydro Pump" there was a click before a jet of water fired out of the two cannon's on either side of her head.

Arcanine waited for it to reach before he dove to the ground shrinking the gap between the fast "Giga Impact" She ordered. A green energy wrapped around Arcanine just as he reached Blastoise, She slid back before regain her footing.

Blastoise shook her head "Hit him fast with another Hydro Pump" Ron ordered. Both Cannon's once again took aim, Sparks coming from Arcanine's body. The pillar of water flew directly at him.

"Extreme Speed" Arcanine Disappeared. The water hitting the ground uselessly, once again Arcanine managed to slam into Blastoise knocking her back.

"Withdraw" Ron ordered quickly, immediately Blastoise flew into her shell. Arcanine hit Blastoise's shell repeatedly 'What do I do Arcanine's to fast' Ron thought as the barrage continued 'Blastoise won't be able to handle this much longer, I need a plan now' Ron looked around noticing the flames shooting from the ground "Use Rapid spin to get onto the fire" Ron exclaimed loudly. Blastoise started to spin moving slowly towards the pillar.

She spun straight onto and the fire immediately was plugged, with a loud explosion Blastoise flew into the air "Hydro Pump" Ron Yelled loudly. Blastoise fired the cannon's sending her nto a high speed back flip. Arcanine stopped moving and looked up in awe at the pokemon "Giga Impact" the familiar green energy wrapped around her, and with a loud crack came down on Arcanine. Arcanine cried out loudly as the heavy pokemon landed on top of him, immediately everything became deathly still. The only movement coming from Arcanine struggling to get out from under Blastoise.

"Finish it now with Water Gun" Blastoise popped out of her shell, and with unusual quickness shot out of her shell and picked up Arcanine. She threw him into the air and fired a much smaller stream of water.

He flew into the walled let out a loud yelp before falling unconscious "Return" McGonagall muttered "You used Her wait to pin Arcanine long enough to deliver the knockout blow" She began to smile "I'm not happy I lost, nor am I happy my friends were injured. I am however happy to see you use the mind for something other than chess" She walked forward "You earned this" She pulled out the McGonagall key, and handed it to Ron who smiled wide "You can Evolve Growlithe with a stone the Fire Stone" She told Ron.

Hermione walked through the forest, Electabuzz beginning to worry about her. She was on a mission to find the thing that will make her Harry's equal. This was the farthest she's been into the forest, her mind 'What do I lack that Harry has with all his pokemon, I love them all, their all my friends' She looked down at her feet 'But I unlike Harry have forged bonds stronger because of the danger he puts himself in' She knew "I train my pokemon, but I don't trust them in the same way I harry, and his pokemon trust each other" Hermione stopped abruptly "Electabuzz we need to start to enter the forest more and work harder" Hermione vowed.

A dark shadow came over the two, Hermione looked up meeting green eyes. A large red pokemon with white fur down her back and bright red fur over the rest of her body with a small yellow diamond on her chest and yellow at the bottom of her feet. A ring of flames clearly her wrists, her eyes full of anger.

That's when Hermione realised she had walked directly into a nest, five small orange wingless birds looking up at her fear in their eyes "Blaziken" She cried out, with a quick jump. Hermione closed her eyes in fear.

She hear to quick thuds "Buzz" Electabuzz cried out, slamming into Hermione. Blaziken landed with a snort as the two struggled "Electabuzz" Hermione groaned loudly.

"Buzz" He whispered.

"We can do this" Hermione got up, Electabuzz watching in awe. Blaziken growled at the defiant girl, her fist began to crackle with power "Focus Punch" Hermione whisper, Blaziken swung her fist back. Electabuzz jumped up, and with a loud crack his own glowing white fist collided with Blaziken's. Both pokemon glared at each other coldly.

But anybody could see that the smaller Electabuzz was fighting a losing battle "Electabuzz fight it you're my strongest partner" Electabuzz's eyes began to glow with joy at the much stronger opponent, his fighting spirit beginning to be fully released. He began to glow, he began to grow larger, and larger, his arms thickened, and length, two tails sprouted out of his back. He stopped glowing.

He had black stripes all over his body, a muggle plug design on his. His red eyes filled with joy as he began to push back easily at Blaziken "Wow" Hermione muttered watching as he matched the fire type "Electivire Thunder" Electivire pushed away from Blaziken, then with more power than anything Hermione seen fired a Large bolt of lightning into Blaziken's chest.

Hermione brought out a pokemon ball, she threw it at the weakened pokemon . when out of nowhere on of the much smaller pokemon jumped into the air taking the Pokeball for her mother. The Pokeball shook five times before it disappeared.

Blaziken looked destroyed letting out a large jet of flames into the air "I'm sorry" Hermione whispered.

Blaziken shot a glance at the guilty girl, then kneeled down to her eyes "Blaziken" It roared. Hermione understood 'take care of my baby' the two began to slowly reverse, knowing how unsafe she was. Electivire picked up Hermione, and put her on his shoulder, he sung loudly letting of sparks "I get, you're happy" She cried out happily, the two bounded back towards Hogwarts.

Harry, and Totodile ran around happily "Totodile water gun" Harry ordered. Totodile shot a stream of water, then clamped down on the water. Freezing it instantly, He crushed the ice as the two ran straight towards Hogwarts. Harry felt a chill go down his, he turned around. His, and Totodile's eyes traveled to the top of one of the trees.

A pokemon floated above the tree looking down at Harry, the Pokémon's eyes glowing in the in the orange sunlight. He had long white hair, a black body, and a red collar. Their eyes met, and with a quick swish the pokemon disappeared. A chill went down Harry's spin, Totodile shuttering beside him.

"Next time Potter" It whispered

AN

Ok take a crack at which pokemon you think it is

I hope you like the chap

And I'm sorry about the angst but I'm not the biggest Hermione fan. So I wanted to show a failure side hence my reasoning. And also would you like to have more chapters focused on one of the other characters

THANK YOU REVIEWERS especially those of you who have been with my story since the very beginning


	9. Blacks Betrayal

Harry shot in the air, smiling wide. Murkrow watching him from the stands, Staraptor shooting quickly through the human team, flying straight towards the Snitch. Harry's turned and looked back at Staraptor. Who was catching up quickly, Harry whipped his broom up flying high. He swung his hand out, his finger tips reaching. Staraptor shot forward quickly stealing the Snitch from Harry.

Harry let out a yell of anger "How do you always beat me" He exclaimed. Harry looked out to the forest the forested was browning in the fall weather.

"The Huffelpuff's won't know what hit them" Wood cried out joyfully "Remember go to sleep early"

"Ok Dad" The twins called out as they ran into the locker room "Hey can you believe it's time for the Hogsmeade trip" They cried out happily.

Harry looked down sadly, he knew that his summer made it impossible for to go Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade was the only fully wizarding village, and it was l to the northwest of Hogwarts. And was within walking distance, the professors allowed students to travel down to the village for the day. But because Harry didn't return the Dursley's he never had his permission slip signed.

'Yeah like the Dursley's would sign my slip' Harry thought bitterly. Harry walked through the halls, he looked out a window sadly "Houndoom Flame Thrower" Lupin called out. Harry's eyes flew to Lupin and the dark type.

"Magby Flame Thrower" Harry's eyes flew to Ginny, the two fire type's attacks hit each other. Houndoom's flame slowly over took Magby, throwing him back against the school with a crack "Magby great work" She exclaimed , Harry smiled down before turning away, and walked straight into the Weasley twins. Both smiling like the Cheshire cat "What?" He asked.

Fred grabbed Harry by the shoulder "Well my dear Potter, it has come to our attention that you didn't go back to the muggles" He stated.

"Yeah, so what?" Harry grumbled pulling himself away from Fred.

George grabbed Harry's shoulder and pulled him in "Well my friend, if you didn't go to the muggles then you can't go to Hogsmeade" George told Harry with a big grin.

Harry pulled himself out of Georges grip "I know" Harry groaned sadly.

Fred pulled Harry pulled towards "Well pal, we have our own ways of getting to Hogsmeade. And we will share our knowledge with you" Fred started.

But George pulled Harry towards him "On one condition" George ended.

Harry pulled himself away from the George "Yeah what" Fred extended his arm towards Harry "Don't even think about it" Harry yelled pushing his arm away.

"Don't try anything fancy with OUR LITTLE sister" Fred stated accentuating 'Our Little'

Harry looked in between the two confusedly "What do you mean?" He asked, both raised their eyebrows at him before turning their back towards him. Than did a one person kiss, Harry's face immediately became ruby red "Me...and..Gin...Gin..Ginny...never" Harry stuttered looking down embarrassedly.

The twins clapped him on the back "Good Potter, you're our friend and we don't want you to be on the receiving end of one of our new inventions" Fred stated "Now on with the show" He pulled out an old worn out looking parchment.

He threw it to Georges outstretched hand "It's called the Marauders Map" He whispered.

Harry eyed the Parchment "It looks like an old piece of parchment" Harry muttered.

"Oh yeah" George stated pulling out his wand "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" He said tapping the parchment. And immediately a web of black ink began to spread through the pages, creating a large map of the school, including tiny blobs of ink with the names under it "You see these three passages" George muttered pointing towards three tunnels that went off the page.

"Well this one you can't use it's caved in" Fred came in, pointing towards the top tunnel.

"And this nearest we can tell starts under the Whomping Willow" George added.

"But this one we used it tons of times, it goes to Honydukes, sweet shop" Fred told Harry.

George handed the map to Harry "Oh and you clear it by saying, Mischief Managed" He muttered.

"Where did you get this?" Harry gasped in awe.

"We were young and impressionable first year" Fred Started.

"And we were caught wandering the halls doing nothing by Filch" George added in a fake sad voice, causing Harry to snort.

Fred jokingly rubbed Georges back "I know it traumatized me to, but anyways. When Filch went to get McGonagall we seen a box full of confiscated items"

George looked down "And the parchment called our names" He finished, The two burst out laughing before starting to walk away "Oh and Harry remember the deal" Fred called back.

Harry woke up early the next morning Swinub, and Aipom laying beside him, and Cyndaquil at his feet "What are you guys doing" He groaned shoving the three pokemon gently. Aipom looked at the two in the bed beside Harry.

Cyndaquil jumped out of Harry's bed, and immediately started rolling head over heels around the room. Cyndaquil turned abruptly, and rolled straight into the leg of Harry's sending the three occupants flying onto the ground "Cyndaquil!" Harry exclaimed.

Harry heard the movement from around him "Harry what are you doing?" Dean Thomas groaned.

"Harry what are you doing?" Neville said covering his face.

"This better be important" Seamus Finnigan moaned.

"It's five AM!" Ron muttered tiredly. Harry felt two sets of arms grab him, and help him up "Out now" The four boys yelled, Harry, Swinub, Cyndaquil, and Aipom ran out of the dorm quickly. He stumbled down the stairs quickly rubbing his eyes.

The four walked out into the dim sunlight, Harry yawning loudly "Ok Swinub Ice Shard, Aipom Swift, Cyndaquil Ember" The three pokemon all sent out their attacks colliding in the center between them. Cyndaquil did a quick back flip, as Aipom launched himself off his tail, and Swinub yawned lowly.

"Hey Harry" Hermione greeted "You`re up early" She stated sitting in the grass beside Harry.

Harry growled "Blame that idiot" He grumbled pointing at Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil shot a small ball of fire at Harry, hitting Harry in the chest "What was that " Harry exclaimed jumping into the air.

Torchic let out a giggle from behind Hermione, as Hermione struggled not to laugh. As Harry jumped on top of Cyndaquil, Aipom, and Swinub began to pull the two apart "How do I lose to him" She asked as the two looked away from each other angrily.

Torchic walked over to Cyndaquil "Torchic" She cried out send a tiny ball of fire.

Cyndaquil turned and looked at her "Quill" He cried shooting a ball fire into the air greeting the fire type.

Harry turned and looked at Cyndaquil standing up now "Cyndi-Quill!" He cried out, propelling himself into the air with a stream of flames forcing him into a spin.

He landed in front of Torchic with a grin "Torchic" She cried out happily, Cyndaquil puffed his chest up.

Hermione grabbed Torchic from the ground "Bye Harry I'm going to get ready for the Hogsmeade visit"

Harry looked down and nodded "I'll be sure to bring you something back"

Cyndaquil waved at Torchic as Hermione walked away from them, Harry pulled the Marauders map, he eyed all the still names. His eyes landed on Ginny's for a split second before a small lump, he then whipped his eyes to Hermione's name moving towards the girls shower, and smiled a bit wider. He quickly shook his head and began to walk back towards Hogwarts.

Harry snuck into his dorm, he slowly pulled out the Invisibility Cloak, he swung it over shoulders "Cyndaquil return" Harry whispered, pointing the Pokeball at Cyndaquil "Let's go Aipom, I solemnly swear I am up to no good" Harry began to jog through halls. Which became more filled with excited students? The two stopped in front of a statue of an old hunched back witch with one eyes. Harry sat beside the statue waiting for the students to file out of the hall.

He slowly walked around the statue "How do I get in" He whispered the map shook in his hand slightly, Harry's eyes traveled down to the paper A word on the top Dissendium. He aim noticed a small print under his name pull out your wand.

He did as the map told and pulled out his wand and aimed it at the witch "Dissendium" He whispered quietly. Immediately the witch slid away from Harry revealing a large tightly wound stairwell. Harry moved quickly into the stairs throwing the Invisibility cloak off. Aipom following behind him "Cyndaquil" Harry whispered.

The tiny mole like pokemon appeared. He looked around wildly in the dark tunnel shooting streams of flames around wildly "Calm down Cyndaquil" Harry whispered pick him up and pulling him into a tight hug "We're fine just underground" Harry muttered rubbing Cyndaquil's head.

Cyndaquil breathed heavily before nodding "Now I need a little fire" Harry stated putting Cyndaquil lit his back up casting light around the tunnel "Thanks bud" He whispered moving down the tunnel. Cyndaquil smiled back at Harry. They walked for minutes before the tunnel began to slope upwards a small wooden door at the top of the slope.

Cyndaquil put the fire out on his back as he and Aipom climbed on to Harry's shoulder blades, Harry swung the Invisibility Cloak over his shoulder. He slowly pushed the door open, he cast a glance into a dark store room. Harry pulled himself into the room and immediately began looking for the exit. He looked straight up the stairwell. He ran up the walked up the stairs, Harry reached towards the door knob when he heard "Hold on I'll go get more Gummy wands"

The door opened just as Harry flew sucked in air as a short man walked by the three. He then quickly made his way out the open door and into the crowded sweet shop. Harry looked into the crowd of dark robes. He began to push his way out of the shop only stopping when he heard the familiar voice of Hermione saying "I wonder what Harry would want?"

Ron had a handful of candy and was putting it in a brown bag "Don't know, to bad nobody knew where he was" Ron answered.

Harry smiled "I think I would like those Gummy Wands" Harry whispered in between the two both whipped around ad began to look around wildly "Harry" They whispered quickly.

"Yeah" He answered from under the cloak.

"You don't have permission to be here" Hermione muttered quickly.

"Come one lets go" Harry said grabbing the twos shoulder and began to walk towards the exit.

Hermione pulled an l piece of parchment "They announced the next group of battles" Hermione stated handing Harry the parchment "And you would know that if you didn't sneak out of the school"

Harry waved her off and began to read through the list, he found his name besides Ginny's connected by a thin line, which had two names Andy Reish, and Ryan Blaze "Who are they?" Harry asked as they walked up the street.

"A Huffelpuff student, and a Ravenclaw" Hermione answered casting a glance towards Harry.

He smiled under the cloak, a funny feeling bubbling in his stomach "Thanks" he muttered. Harry looked up and down the empty road except himself, and Ron, and Hermione "Dobby" He said.

Immediately the little house elf appeared "Yes sir" He greeted with a bow.

"I need you to get some information on two students, Andy Reish, and Ryan Blaze" He told Dobby.

Dobby smiled "Oh yes sir, Dobby will find out everything they do in a pokemon battle" He cried happily.

"Thanks Dobby and you mind checking on Raichu, and Lucario?" He asked.

"No problem Dobby lives to serve" He yelled, before disappearing.

Hermione shook her head "Harry what you're doing is wrong its slavery" She scolded.

"No Dobby admitted to me that he lives to serve even though he never wanted to serve the Malfoy's" Harry shot back.

"Yeah Hermione house elves love to serve people" Ron butted in.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief "How do you guys know how every house elf thinks" She argued.

"Hermione leave it alone this is one thing that can't change" Harry stated.

"Butter Beer then, the twins tells me all the time how great it is" Ron stated pulling the two away from a boarded up shack.

Hermione and Harry began to follow Ron, both glaring at each other, after two minutes of walking Ron finally burst out "Can you two just cut it out"

"Fine" They said in unison.

They walked into a warm bar called The Three Broomsticks Inn. Ron jumped at the task of getting the butter beer after the three found their seats.

"So what do you think of the tournament?" Ron asked when he got back carrying three bottles of golden liquid.

Aipom looked at Harry's face trying to read him "Don't know I'm use to it being me and my pokemon, but now I need to watch Ginny and make sure she doesn't lose, it's strange you know what I mean" He told them.

"Heard you two worked pretty good together" Hermione said as she sipped the Butter Beer.

"Yeah we wo..." Harry started but dove to the ground pulling the Butter Beer, Aipom, and Cloak with him.

He threw the cloak over himself just as McGonagall, Hagrid, and Lupin walked in, followed shortly by Fudge.

They sat a couple of seats away from the three, but Harry could clearly hear "Sad that we have to shelter Harry so much"

Fudge sat by the professors "True but it has to be done with Black out on the loose"

Lupin looked sadly at the Fudge "I still can't believe he would do that"

"I know, but it was his choice to reveal the Potters location to He Who Must Not Be Named" Hagrid muttered.

"I know they best friends, know one closer than those two James Potter and Sirius Black" Harry's eyes widened, and he was about to jump up when Aipom swung his fist into Harry's gut knocking the wind out of him slightly.

"Ape, Palm" He said firmly.

"Fine" Harry grunted quietly.

Harry walked away quietly making certain his cloak was covering himself full before moving out of the door "How could somebody betray their best friend" Harry whispered sadly, Aipom tail fell sadly nodding in agreement.

The two walked slowly back towards the sweets shot, and back to Hogwarts, where Harry immediately traveled to the endless room. He entered and smiled immediately, Lucario was meditating under a tiny waterfall. As Raichu watched in awe, Snorlax sleeping with Staraptor perched on his stomach his eyes closed.

Harry ran up to them "Hey guys, come on out" He cried out getting the attention, Murkrow , Swinub, Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Ivysaur. Ivysaur walked away from the group snorting as Harry laughing loudly.

AN  
Sorry for the slow update but its summer you my readers should be happy I even thought enough to update any of my stories

I'm sorry once again expect maybe one more update before school starts and then I'll get back into the swing of two or three updates in a like a month and a half.

Anyways in the next chap since I was blatantly obvious Darkrai will be featured, and I'm planning on maybe having the legendary golems in the fourth year legend.

And I would like to say I thank you to my readers

**Wolfeyegriffonclaw **thank you Andy Reish, and Ryan Blaze, now normally I would have read his story and told you guys about his/her was worth reading but the story with these two OC's have yet to be posted so I couldn't

Now peace out


	10. Double Battle Round 2 Darkrai

Harry and Ginny stood beside each other "Who will you use?" Ginny asked as they walked out to the front of a pond, brightly coloured floating pads in the water.

"Totodile, Swinub, and Raichu, and you?" Harry asked.

"Bayleef, Magby, and Marshtomp" She whispered.

"Careful Ginny Dobby was telling me that these two have some serious teamwork" Harry warned.

"Ok we have two teams who steam rolled through the first round of the tournament, without losing a single pokemon" George announced.

"Bayleef go" Ginny called.

"Raichu I choose you" Harry yelled

The dark haired boy wearing the Ravenclaw colours threw his Pokeball next "Scizor" He called out silently.

The dirty blonde haired boy wearing the Huffelpuff robes was last "Magmortar go" the large fire type landed on one of the pads sinking it slightly"

"Ginny starts off with her Bayleef, Harry with his always impressive Raichu, Andy Reish with a Scizor, and finally probably the last pokemon anybody would use on this battle field Ryan Blaze uses Magmortar" George commented.

"Raichu thunder" Raichu shot off the pad quickly moving across the gap her cheeks sparking, Magmortar tried to jump but Raichu was closing the distance too quickly.

Andy ordered quickly "Scizor defend with light screen" Scizor did a side flip landing in front Magmortar. She swung both her claws in front her face, as a golden barrier wrapped around the two. Raichu got point blank and fired a thunder, but the attack was blocked by the light screen.

Raichu glared coldly at the two behind gold barrier "Magmortar Fire Blast" Ryan exclaimed. Scizor jumped over Magmortar quickly, the much larger pokemon towered over Raichu, a faint red glow in both cannons. A large stream of fire flew point blank at Raichu giving her no chance to dodge. A plume of steam came as Raichu sunk under the water.

"Raichu" Harry yelled. Raichu flew out of the water landing beside Bayleef breathing heavily her right eye half closed.

"Harry you can't do that anymore or we'll lose" Ginny exclaimed.

"Scizor use Rain Dance"

"What is Andy doing he's weakening Magmortar's fire type attacks by making it rain" George yelled as the rain began to pour down.

"Magmortar Hyper beam"

"Scizor Endure" Magmortar breathed heavily as an orange ball of energy formed. Scizor shot forward quickly both opponents struggled to move on the slick surface He landed on their pad grabbing each in his vice claws. A large beam of orange energy flew towards the three, it flowed over them like a current of power. The beam faded, Scizor barely standing the two unconscious pokemon at his feet.

"Return" they all yelled.

"Oh Harry, and Ginny go down meaning they will have to win these next two rounds" George said.

"Marshtomp go" Ginny called out.

"Swinub go" the Brown ball, and bipedal frog like creatures appeared in front of the two.

"Wigglytuff" Ryan called out.

"Furret" Andy yelled. A large pink pokemon with big ears, and a long two toned brown pokemon appeared the eight glared at each other, waiting for each other to make a move.

"Marshtomp, Mud Shot" Ginny ordered. The blue pokemon shot mud balls quickly.

"Hit the mud balls with Icy Wind" Harry hollered quickly. Swinub quickly sent a blue icy wind towards the mud balls quickly freezing them as they flew towards the two pokemon.

"Furret Protect" Andy cried out quickly.

"Wigglytuff Focus Blast" Wigglytuff jumped behind the green ball quickly as the ice balls collided with Furret's shield. Charging up a large blue ball, he jumped from behind Furret and quickly threw it towards Marshtomp.

"Swinub Reflect" Swinub jumped in front Marshtomp quickly creating a large pink barrier. Protecting Marshtomp from the blast.

"Furret Surf" Furret jumped straight up, and slammed straight into the platform creating large wave.

"Dodge" Ginny, and Harry yelled in unison. The two jumped straight.

"Hit Swinub with Fire Blast" Ryan called out loudly. Swinub, and Marshtomp soared over the wave and came face to face with Wigglytuff, who sent a large blast of fire towards the two.

"Marshtomp get in front of Swinub, and use Water Pulse" Marshtomp quickly created a small blue ball of swirling water. And with all of his might threw it towards the powerful fire attack, the attacks collided with a large blast.

As the steam cleared the four pokemon breathed heavily glaring at each other. The four trainers watching "Furret Blizzard"

"Wigglytuff Ice Beam"

"Dodge" The Harry called out

"Swim" Ginny called. Swinub quickly flew back as the ice attacks combined creating a large storm instantly freezing the water. The two pokemon breathed heavily as they released the attack, both their eyes widened as they searched for the two pokemon.

"Ice Shard" Harry called out loudly.

"Brick Break" Ginny called.

Marshtomp flew out of the iced water, Wigglytuff and Marshtomp looked at each other. Marshtomp smiled broadly, and Wigglytuff wore a look of utter shock. He swung his arm quickly slamming it into the top of Wigglytuff's head.

Swinub flew into the air flying high above Furret's head. She looked down at the shocked pokemon, and fired the attack quickly hitting everywhere, as the shards of ice collided all over Furret's body. Swinub landed by Marshtomp, Marshtomp smiled down at her. As Swinub snorted happily.

"And Harry, and Ginny come back in the second round now it all comes down to this" George called out excitedly.

"Return" The four called out.

"Totodile" Harry called out.

"Magby" Ginny exclaimed

"Tyranitar" Andy said silently. A large green with thick armour roared loudly.

"Typhlosion" Ryan yelled loudly. The pokemon that appeared was a large blue, and Cream coloured pokemon with red hot flames shooting from his shoulders.

"Here we go" George cried out.

The two much larger pokemon looked down at the two much smaller pokemon, Magby shivering slightly, and Totodile smiled broadly at the two.

"Totodile Aqua Tail" A stream of water began to circle Totodile's tail, He ran forward.

"Magby Focus Punch" Magby ran straight behind Totodile both making a beeline for Tyranitar.

"Roar" Andy called out. Tyranitar roared loudly sending a shockwave into the two pokemon running towards him. Totodile slid back as the sound wave collided with him keeping him pinned as he slowly slid back. Magby directly behind him struggled to stand as the roar kept him defenceless.

"Typhlosion Flare Blitz" Typhlosion quickly took a deep breath.

"Dodge" Harry yelled at the two. Four quick small streams of flames shot towards them, the two pokemon managed to dive to the side as the fifth largest stream of flames flew by them [AN I know roar is a move that knocks pokemon out of the battle and drags out another. Just bear with me please and allow me to take some artistic licence with the move ok]

Totodile jumped up quickly "Totodile Water Gun" Totodile did a side flip, and let out a stream of water quickly. The stream collided with the center of his chest, Tyranitar just smiled at the water. "Totodile Aqua Tail" Harry called with his chest. Totodile ran forward running straight towards the two larger pokemon.

"Stone Edge" Andy ordered. Tyranitar crossed his arms, as two small circles of glowing sharp edged rocks surrounded him. He threw his arms in Totodile's direction they collided with ground forcing Totodile to stop immediately.

"Typhlosion Flame Thrower" Ryan called loudly. Typhlosion ran towards Totodile, he glared down at the water pokemon.

"Magby defend him with Flame Thrower" Magby slid in front Typhlosion. The two fire types shot the stream out their mouths as they mixed in the center creating a small ever growing ball of fire. But it was slowly moving towards the two.

"Totodile Water Gun"

"Rock Tomb" Totodile sent the stream into the flame, slowly pushing the flames back towards Typhlosion. Tyranitar quickly threw four small purple coloured balls at the ground surrounding Totodile, and Magby. Four large stones jutted out of the ice surrounding the two.

"Totodile Water Gun" Harry yelled. Totodile sent a blast of water straight through the stones and immediately ran out of the rocks, Magby following behind him. Totodile glared slightly at the two his usual childishness gone. He started to glow brightly, and started to grow his jaw became much smaller the light faded to a larger pokemon. His bottom jaw yellow cream colour and had the cream coloured scales along his chest, a red spiky mow hawk atop his head. His red eyes glaring at the two "Croconaw" He roared. A dark blue ball of water began to swirl in between his claws.

He threw it straight at Tyranitar, sending him to the ground "Whoa" Harry whispered. Magby standing behind the newly evolved pokemon tried to get a good look at what had just happened "Croconaw" Harry yelled happily. The pokemon nodded slightly.

"Typhlosion Flame Thrower" Ryan yelled loudly.

"Tyranitar Stone Edge" Andy called out. Tyranitar got up and immediately the two rock circles formed around him, Typhlosion blew the stream of red hot flames towards Croconaw. Croconaw slid to the side grabbing Magby as he did.

"Focus Punch" Ginny called out

"Water Pulse" Harry ordered. Croconaw and Magby ran straight forward the stones collided with Croconaw. He powered straight through the attack quickly. As they made it to Tyranitar Magby quickly jumped off Croconaw's back as he dove in between Tyranitar's legs. Magby's fist hit with a hard crack. Croconaw did a cartwheel easily. Slamming the ball of swirling water into the Typlosion's face, the ball as it made contact created a large wave of water. The two pokemon fell unconscious.

Magby, and Croconaw breathing heavily "Harry, and Ginny win" George yelled loudly.

"Way to go" Harry yelled as he slid across the water towards Croconaw. Harry felt pure terror as Croconaw jumped into the air landing on top of him with a crash. Harry groaned in pain as Andy, and Ryan walked over.

"Good match" Andy congratulated silently.

"Yeah that was fun" Andy said.

"Your pokemon are great" Harry groaned.

Ginny smiled down at Harry "Good match you three" said pulling Harry to his feet.

"Let's go see Hermione and Ron" Harry yelled. Returning Croconaw into his Pokeball quickly. They jogged quickly towards the Quidditch Pitch. The wind blowing behind them slightly, as they ran up the stairs Harry felt the all too familiar chill go up his 'It's almost time' a raspy voice whispered. Harry whipped around quickly just in time to see a black blur fly into the forest.

"Oh and Ron's Arcanine manages to knock out Torterra with his impressive speed" Lee Jordan yelled loudly. Harry felt a chill slowly climb up his mind, Harry watched as the Dementors watched the crowd from the forest's tree line. Harry eyed them as they floated back into the forest.

"Good work you two" Fred said clapping Ron on the back. Harry jogged over shaking his head fearfully.

The next couple of days flew by quickly for Harry dark clouds constantly in the sky, a Quidditch match Slytherin grew closer. Harry walked into towards the heavily clouded Quidditch pitch. He felt the rain slowly begin "Here" Harry whispered to Hermione Handing her his pokeball's, Aipom jumped off his shoulder and landed on Ginny's shoulder.

The Slytherin's looked hatefully towards Gryffindor team Harry hopped on his broom and immediately smirked towards Malfoy as he they shot into the air. It was like the weather knew and immediately it started to pour down. Everything became a blur for Harry as the rain soaked through his robes.

As the game continued Harry could only make out vague shapes garbled voices as he flew quickly. Harry flew about the Professor's as he searched for the near invisible Snitch. But froze completely at the site. Of a large black dog looking directly at him, a chill traveled up his spine as he felt the all too familiar presence of Dementors drawing closer.

He suddenly heard a loud female voice scream "stay away, please don't hurt Harry" His hands slipped from the broom. Harry felt even colder as he plummeted towards the large group of Dementor's beneath him "Get away" A loud voice roared. Harry looked up as a large dark figure grabbed onto Harry. He flew straight down landing in between the two Dementors. The creature created a large circle of dark rings before flinging his hand forwards sending three Dementor's flying into the legs of the Quidditch stands.

"Leave now" The black pokemon with white hair ordered. The Dementor's growled before they started to float away. Harry opened his eyes and looked up towards the pokemon "I'm sorry" He whispered before flying back. He turned and threw a pitch black ball at Harry which on contact surrounded him.

Harry felt as if he was being surrounded by ice but it was flowing over him like water. Harry watched helplessly as all his pokemon turned their back on him. He tried to yell at them to stop but nothing came it. He felt everything stop.

And then he felt like he was being torn in half "What happened to you" He heard a voice booming loudly.

"Thanks Harry"

"I think you should tell McGonagall about the voice you here before every attack"

Everything once again began to move as the loud female voice became fainter and fainter.

Harry suddenly felt a cold hand grab him, he came eye to eye with a tall man with slits for eyes. And his small blood red eyes. He then felt the man wrap his fingers around his throat "Potter" The man hissed. Harry felt like his scar was on fire as he struggled to break the hold "You will die" Harry's eyes went wide as the man liquefied. Harry's eyes went wide as the ground began to rumble slowly a house began to form. Everything looked liquid for a split second before it became coloured.

Harry looked around the room still completely paralysed. A dark haired man who bared a striking resemblance to Harry was smiling broadly at a red headed woman. The women turned and Harry's eyes went wide "Mom dad" he thought. Harry began to struggle trying to warn them of their imminent death.

"Lily, he's here" James yelled as the front door was blasted off its hinges.

"Potters" A hiss like voice called out loudly.

"Take Harry, and run" James yelled. Harry watched in horror, as a snake like man walked into the living room. Harry immediately recognized him as the man he had just seen.

Harry watched as James fought the dark lord. Suddenly Voldemort fired a purple spell that sent James flying into the wall with a crash "Avada Kedavra" Voldemort hissed. Harry felt a cold hand grab him and drag him through the ceiling.

Dumbledore ran down the stairs quickly. He pulled his wand out as Harry's pokemon jumped from the stands. Murkrow wrapped his talons around Cyndaquil and hovered down quickly. Dumbledore picked Harry with a levitation charm. They began to move quickly towards the hospital wing.

Harry slid into the room Lily as moving frantically as she levitated everything in the small baby nursery. She had her wand out as they heard faint sounds of Voldemort walking closer towards the door.

Madam Pomfry looked at Harry worriedly. His heart rate was beating faster then she had ever seen. Sweat was pouring down the boys face. She had tried everything to slow his heart rate, which had slowed but only slightly. His pokemon were trying to cool him by down with their water and ice attacks. They all seen a large shadow fly towards the window a. The large creature flew straight into the window roaring frantically.

Voldemort blew the nursery door along with all the stuff Lily used to block the door flew into the nursery.

"Give me the boy Lily, and I might let you live" Voldemort ordered.

"Never" Lily cried.

"Foolish girl give him to me" Voldemort hissed angrily

The large orange dragon roared again "What happened to him?" She asked loudly going eye to eye with Aipom.  
"Charizard" Aipom whispered "Where did you go?"

"My kind become dangerous during their first mating season, I had to go for Harry's safety" Charizard answered "Now what happened to him?" She asked looking down to Harry.

"Darkrai saved Harry from taking a dive from sixty feet in the air, but then he used some kind of combination Hypnosis, and Dream Eater" Aipom answered.

Voldemort swung his wand forward "Avada Kedavra" The sickly green spell flew towards Lily as Harry watched helplessly.

Just before the spell hit everything froze, and once again everything became liquid as everything sunk into the ground. Harry's suddenly felt a cool chill go into the center of his body as Dark cloak shrouded Dementors began to form from the ground all slowly reaching for Harry "Face your fear" Harry's went wide as all the Dementors faded into the ground.

Instead the dark pokemon who saved Harry was standing in front of him "Fear is its own curse, but happiness is its counter. Expecto Patronum" He whispered. A small white light formed in his hand.

"Hey wait what's your name?" Harry yelled loudly, finally regaining his voice.

"Darkrai" The pokemon answered as he flung the white ball into Harry's chest "Expecto Patronum" Was the last thing Harry heard.

Harry's eyes fluttered open as he jumped from his bed, Harry's eyes struggled to adjust in the darkness as he felt around wildly, Dobby was standing beside Harry's bed when the boy had got up "Here sir" Dobby whispered handing Harry his glasses.

"Thanks Dobby" Harry whispered looking around, he noticed Aipom, Raichu, Lucario, Cyndaquil, and "Charizard" Harry yelled loudly as he jumped off his bed. Charizard's eyes opened quickly as Harry swung his legs off his bed "You're back" Harry said.  
Charizard stood up quickly and hugged the boy "I missed you" Harry whispered, she growled slightly acknowledging, that she had missed him to. Harry noticed the three Eggs held tightly by her tail.

"You're a mum" Harry whispered looking at the eggs.

"Charizard" She answered happily.

Harry smiled at his friend as he laid back down on his bed tiredly Charizard laid by his bed her wing went over him.

AN

HOLY COW this may not seem long but word for word this was one of my longest chapters

Charizard is back

Now I need you my readers subjections on who the Charmander's should go to, None will be Harry's since I already planned a few of Harry's new pokemon captures I hope you're happy with how this story rolled out

**Wolfeyegriffonclaw**

I hope you are happy with the Battle sequence I did my best keep to the information you gave

Now my readers if you want your OC featured I just ask you send me a list of pokemon you want used and how you imagine them to battle

REVIEW if you have any questions and I'll be sure to answer them.


	11. Hagrid Vs Harry Mew, Darkrai

Harry woke up the next morning Harry noticed a few small twigs, and shards of wood on the desk beside his bed "What the" Harry pushed Charizard's wing "Why would somebody put that there" Harry muttered as a loud pop echoed in the hospital "Sir, here's your breakfast" Dobby said pushing Harry back down on his bed, and put a tray of food in front of him "Dobby has fed the pokemon in the endless room already sir" Dobby told him "And Dobby has taken Charizard's eggs to Hagrid to make sure they are healthy" Dobby told Harry before popping away.

Aipom jumped up quickly and looked over Harry as Cyndaquil climbed into the bed quickly "Hey guys" Harry greeted petting the two "What happened?" Harry asked. Lucario stood up and put his Paw on Harry's chest.

"You are Healthy" He said "That's good" Lucario muttered. Raichu smiled at the boy and swung her tail at him giving him a slight shock.

Harry looked at the twigs again "Hey why are their twigs there" he asked.

Madam Pomfry flew into the hospital wing forcing his pokemon back "Potter, Potter" She muttered swishing her wand and pressing her wands in each of Harry's joints "Looks fine" She whispered tapping Harry's head "And your core is fine" She stopped and looked down at the boy "You stay in the Hospital Wing more than the tower" She joked pulling Harry from the bed.

She then forced a small vial of dark crimson potion into his throat "It will help heal some of the internal damage done from your heart rates speed" She told him.

Hermione, and Ron walked in. Hermione smiled broadly and hugged the boy "You had us all worried she gasped"

Harry smiled fondly as they released "Yeah, what's with the twigs?" Harry questioned.

Ron immediately looked sad "Yeah when you fell off the broom your broom flew into the Whomping Willow" Ron told him.

"What about the match?" Harry continued looking at the fragments of his broom.

"It will be replayed a couple of weeks before the Ravenclaw match" Ron answered.

"Oh good at least Malfoy won't be able to talk" Harry muttered "Hey Hermione, have you ever heard of Expecto Patronum?" He asked.

Lupin walked in and answered quickly "It's basically a spell that counters a Dementor's presence" They all looked a Lupin in shock "I came to check on Harry" He said.

"Can you teach me it?" Harry asked quickly.

Lupin looked at the boy "I guess" He spoke "But I can't guarantee you'll ever master it" Lupin emphasized. Harry nodded eagerly "Ok meet me next Monday" Lupin ordered.

Harry left the Hospital Wing, his muscles felt soar as he walked out of the castle the cold wind blowing "Charizard, Murkrow, Staraptor" exclaimed. The three flying types landed in front of Harry "Lets fly" Harry called out jumping on Charizard's back.

The Charizard ran spreading her wings, then with one powerful flap the large orange dragon soared into the air, Murkrow, and Staraptor following behind "Yee Haw" Harry hollered as they got higher and higher circling and swerving through the maze of towers, and bridges.

"Charizard dive" Harry yelled. Charizard dove straight down, Murkrow did a spin as he did a fall, and Staraptor sped up easily over taking them as he fell towards the ground. They pulled up quickly Charizard gliding towards Hagrid's Hut. The two other flying types behind her. Hagrid looked up and smiled.

"Your eggs are healthy" He told Charizard. She nodded and walked forward and grabbed the egg, Hagrid's pokemon Sally glared coldly at her. Charizard glared back, her tail swinging back and forth dangerously.

The next week passed quickly for the students as the weather got colder and colder. Harry was keeping up with all his classes find Ancient Runes his hardest subject by far. But with Hermione's help. Ron had told him that his Divination teacher that somebody close to him would die. And after the Quidditch match with Slytherin he was convinced it was Harry.

Lupin's teaching had only got better as the holiday grew closer, and he continued to try to teach Harry the Expecto Patronum but it was failing miserably. Harry only managing to shoot a faint white mist from his wand, and that tired him severely.

Harry ran through the forest the slow snow fall chilling Harry, Aipom tailing behind Harry swinging through the trees. They slid into a large clearing, a large green pokemon with a red stripe on its stomach, and lower jaw. Yellow balls along his back, a large tree like tail, dragging along the ground.

"Look a didn't mean to enter your tree" Harry called, the pokemon grunted angrily "I don't want to fight you" Harry tried, but the pokemon obviously didn't care as the long sharp green leaves sprouted on either wrist combined. Creating a large sharp blade "Ivysaur go" Harry yelled.

Ivysaur grunted as he watched, Harry aimed his pokedex at the Pokemon

SCEPTILE

The Forest Pokemon

In the jungle, its power is without equal. This Pokémon carefully grows trees and plants. It regulates its body temperature by basking in sunlight.

Ivysaur growled slight before it roared loudly, and immediately it started to glow. His size grew into a large bulky frame, the leaves on his back grew large as it grew into a small tree with a crown shape in the center. The light faded a large blue pokemon with large dark green Leaves, and a long brown trunk on his back, a large red flower with pink dots on the petals. A gold crown shape in the center of the flower, Harry aimed his Pokedex at the large angry pokemon.

VENUSAUR

The Seed Pokemon

It is able to convert sunlight into energy. As a result, it is more powerful in the summertime.

The two growled at each other. Harry looked slightly scared as Aipom landed in front of him Venusaur's vines shot straight towards Sceptile, Sceptile swung his blades quickly. Knocking the vines away with a loud crack, Venusaur growled as he continued his barrage of vines swinging wildly. Sceptile easily dodged each vine, He then shot forward blurring straight towards Venusaur.

Venusaur glowed orange running straight towards Sceptile, Venusaur slammed straight into Sceptile clawed into the ground. But was easily pushed back, Venusaur growled as he clawed into the ground. He slammed Sceptile into the tree trunk with a loud crack. The tree groaned under the force of the attack. Venusaur's vines slid out of his side, he then began whipping Sceptile the tree trunk cracking under the force of the attack.

"Aipom Fire Punch on Venusaur" Aipom's eyes went wide as he heard the attack, Harry was looking down as they heard the loud cracking of Sceptile being forced into the ground. Aipom shot forward, his fist becoming covered in flames. He flamed the fist in the side of Venusaur, Venusaur looked shocked at the two. He then turned away from the severely injured grass type.

His eyes filled with anger as he seen the determination in Harry, and Aipom's eyes. The three eyed each other "Aipom Dig" Harry yelled quickly. Aipom immediately dove into the ground, Venusaur raised up on his back paws. And came down with a crack destroying the ground, giant chunks earth soaring into the air. Aipom flew into air, Venusaur vines flew from his side and slammed into Aipom with crack.

Aipom rolled on the ground groaning in pain. He stumbled up Venusaur walked forward arrogantly, Harry looked over at Aipom, and he didn't notice the chunks of the ground vibrating, as he grew more fearful. Venusaur, stood tall as he stepped in front of Aipom "NO" Harry screamed, once again the chunks of earth flew from the ground colliding with Venusaur, Harry dove forward landing in front of Aipom "Get back" Harry yelled, Suddenly Venusaur floated into the air kicking wildly. Harry looked strained as the pokemon thrashed wildly, and with a loud crack Venusaur flew through the tree's Cracking trunk after trunk has he flown into them.

Harry breathed heavily as he looked down "What am I" He pulled out Venusaur's Pokeball, his fingers grew numb with fear as he walked towards the large pokemon "Return" He called out. Harry then walked back and picked up "Sorry buddy" He whispered sliding Aipom into his black sweater. He then walked over to Sceptile "Are you ok" He mumbled.

Sceptile looked up at the boy in shock, before nodding his head weakly "Sceptile" He whispered.

"It's ok" Harry told him heaving the Pokémon's arm onto to his shoulder. He then grunted as he lifted the pokemon to its feet. The two slowly made their way to a large tree, Harry stopping every couple of minutes for a break. As the two made it to the tree, Harry stopped "Here I'm sure you can call to your followers to come and put you into your nest" Harry grunted. Sceptile shook his head no, Harry groaned and heaved the pokemon onto his shoulders again.

They moved slowly into the tree, a large number of similar pokemon some looked like tiny version's of Sceptile, and some were larger, but not as large as Sceptile, and had a long leaf that traveled down their back. Sceptile pointed towards the largest nest of dead grass and leaves and, tree bark. In the center of the room, Harry grunted and moved him towards the nest.

He slowly put Sceptile down "Sceptile" He yelled loudly, immediately there was a quick movement. A small pokemon landed in front of Harry from higher area in the tree. Harry immediately looked directly at the pokemon noticing that he wasn't the same shade of green as the rest of the pokemon. He has a long red tail trailing behind him. His yellow eyes did a once over Harry.

"Scep tile, tile" He stated.

"KO Tree" Treeko cried out.

"Sceptile" The large grass type ordered.

"Treeko" The small pokemon answered sadly. Before he began leading Harry out of the tree, he cast one last glance back towards the large tree trunk. Harry walked away, Treeko walking with him "You're coming with me aren't you?" Harry asked, but it was more of statement.

"Treeko" He answered.  
"So you're the weakest of the other Treeko" Harry stated. Treeko nodded sadly "You'll eventually go back won't you" Harry muttered.

"Treeko" He muttered.

"When I train you to be powerful, that Sceptile was your dad" Harry grunted rubbing his arms.

"Treeko" He agreed.

As the three left the forest a pink cat like Pokemon appeared looking at Harry worriedly "He's growing more powerful Mew" A deep moan like voice stated.

"I know Darkrai" She whispered.

"What are you going to do?" Darkrai asked.

"I don't know" She answered sadly.

"If you don't do something soon he'll become a danger to everybody around him" Darkrai told Mew.

"I know Darkrai I have been suppressing him for too long" She stated sadly.

"Mew you can't keep sheltering him, he will need to protect himself in the coming years" Darkrai stated "He is more powerful then you give him credit for, not very many human minds can take one of my worst nightmares with no mental damage" He muttered before Mew disappeared.

Harry stumbled into the Gryffindor common room, Treeko, and Aipom followed Harry up the stairs his legs growing heavier as he stumbled up the stairs. He fell into his bed instantly following asleep Treeko jumped onto the window sill looking into the fading light "I'll come back" Treeko whispered.

"Harry's great you'll eventually return home more powerful than any other Treeko of your generation" Aipom told Treeko closing his eyes as he lay at the foot of Harry's bed.

The Christmas Break came quickly with Harry continually training his pokemon, and struggling to keep up with his homework. Hermione was once again leaving for the Christmas break. And the Weasley's all were staying for the Break.

Harry stumbled out the bed on the first day of break he was going to go see Hagrid, Ron still under the covers. He walked out into the Common Room, A pair of sweat pants, and a winter cloak on. Ginny looked up at Harry as he walked by "Hey Harry where you going"

"Hagrid's" Harry answered simply.

"Mind if I come?" Ginny asked.

"Of course not" Harry answered. Ginny ran and grabbed her cloak before following Harry out of the common room. Clefairy and Aipom ran around the two as they made their way towards Hagrid's Hut "How's it going?" Harry questioned

"Well I'm doing fairly well in all my classes, Accept Colin Creevey trying to get me to start a Harry Potter fan club" Ginny joked.

"I wouldn't be surprised" Harry muttered shaking his head.

Hagrid was standing outside of his Hut when the four came into view, he smiled broadly and waved at them "Hi harry, Ginny" He boomed loudly.

"Hey Hagrid" They greeted in unison. The three entered the Hut, after Harry was bowled over by Fang the three had tea. After two hours Harry stood "Hagrid can we battle" Hagrid looked up in shock.

Hagrid nodded before leading them out back, a into a large snow covered meadow, Ginny sat on a tree stump.

"I'll lead Harry" Hagrid called out "Go Aggron" A large steel armoured pokemon, with large horns or her head appeared.

"Cyndaquil go" Harry yelled. Aggron growled slightly at the small fire type "Flame wheel" Harry yelled loudly.

"Catch it" Hagrid called out simply. Harry watched in awe as the large pokemon swung her arms in front of her face watching the flame covered Cyndaquil "Now use Metal Claw" Before Cyndaquil could react the steel type shoved hard sending Cyndaquil back, and with a crack, the large glowing claw swept across Cyndaquil's chest sending the pokemon bouncing across the snow covered ground.

"Cyndaquil" Harry yelled. The small fire type got up quickly shaking his head "Ok keep your distance, use Flame Thrower"

"Stone Edge" A large circle of rocks quickly formed around Aggron. As the flames got closer Aggron swung her arms forward the jagged rocks soaring towards Cyndaquil.

"Dodge" Harry yelled quickly, as the rocks pierced straight through Cyndaquil's Flame Thrower. The small pokemon did three quick back flips as the rocks smashed into the ground in front of him 'What do I do, up close Cyndaquil gets beaten by Aggron's raw strength, and at a distance that Stone Edge will knock Cyndaquil out with one hit' Harry thought quickly 'Maybe' Harry thought desperately 'what do I have to lose'

"Cyndaquil Roll Out" Cyndaquil rolled straight forward, Hagrid watched in shock. Cyndaquil collided with Aggron who just sat still watching "Stop and use Flame Thrower" Harry called out loudly. Cyndaquil stopped immediately, and blew a stream of flames hitting Aggron in the chest.

"Stone Edge"

"Dodge it with roll out" Cyndaquil dove to the side, and immediately started rolling the stones colliding with ground behind, as he rolled behind the large pokemon Harry yelled "Sop and use Flame Thrower again" Cyndaquil quickly stopped rolling, and blew another stream of flames into Aggron's back, the flames flowed over the pokemon as she turned towards Cyndaquil.

"Metal Claw" Aggron roared loudly, her claw's glowed brightly.

"Dodge with Roll Out" Cyndaquil dove between Aggron's legs, rolling quickly away "End this with Flame Wheel" Cyndaquil bounced into the Air becoming covered in flames rolling directly up her back, a large black burn formed on her back as he Cyndaquil flew off her back. Aggron went wide eyed, Cyndaquil landed in front of her. Her eyes closed before falling down, Cyndaquil back flipped as the large pokemon landed in front of him breathing heavily.

"Return" Hagrid boomed loudly.

"Return" Harry yelled.

Hagrid looked down "Rhyperior go"

"Croconaw" Harry hollered "Croconaw Water Pulse"

"Rock Tomb" Hagrid ordered. A purple ball shot from a hole in the Rock type's hands. A large stone wall formed in front of Rhyperior. The swirling blue ball of water slammed straight into the wall "Iron Tail" The large pokemon ran through the stone wall, as he shortened the distance to Croconaw his tail began to glow brightly. He swung around quickly slamming his club like tail into Croconaw sending him flying into the side of a tree with a loud crack.

Croconaw shook it off quickly jumping up "Water Gun" Harry yelled. Croconaw sent a stream of water into the pokemon. Rhyperior roared loudly "Water Pulse" Croconaw stopped quickly and sent a ball into the center of Rhyperior chest, the large pokemon slid back.

"Rock Wrecker" Hagrid ordered quickly. Rhyperior put his hands apart, Purple stone slowly cracked together creating a large stone.

"Aqua Tail" Harry yelled. A blue stream of water swirled around his tail. Rhyperior Threw the boulder straight at Croconaw, the boulder grew closer. Croconaw swung his tail, but the boulder kept on its track crushing Croconaw into the ground "Return" Harry called out quickly "Murkrow" Harry called out. The small black crow appeared in front Rhyperior.

Ginny jumped up quickly "Harry Murkrow is at a major disadvantage" Ginny called.

Harry shook his head "Ok Murkrow, you ready?" Murkrow nodded quickly.

"Rock Blast" Hagrid called out quickly.

"Haze" Harry commanded quickly. Murkrow shot into the air, sending out a stream of white mist. Large stones flew into the mist, Rhyperior swung his head around wildly "Steel Wing" Rhyperior's fell onto his left knee as the Murkrow slammed his wing into the back of his knee "Keep the Haze up" Harry yelled quickly. Once again the mist became thick, as Murkrow flew around quietly "Dark Pulse" Harry called out.

A large stream of purple rings flew into the center of Rhyperior, The pokemon slid back as the attack continued "Rock Blast" Hagrid. The pokemon aimed at where the purple rings were flying from.

"Drop" Murkrow immediately stopped flying, the rock soared over his head "One more time Steel Wing" They all heard a loud crack as Murkrow soared straight into Rhyperior. The large rock type fell to the ground with a crash. The mist faded away, Murkrow sitting in front of Harry "Way to go" Harry hollered grabbing the bird pokemon "You did awesome" He called out loudly. Murkrow looked happy as Harry praised him.

"Return" Hagrid cried out "Metagross go" A large bluish silver pokemon appeared, with a large silver X in the center of his face, the red eyes glared at the bird "Bullet Punch" Metagross shot forward rotating quickly. Murkrow looked shocked as the large pokemon slammed into hitting him repeatedly, and quickly. Murkrow felt then one last fist before everything went black.

Murkrow flew into Harry from the force of the punch "You did well" Harry whispered returning him "Croconaw go" The light blue pokemon appeared in front of Harry.

"Metagross Zen Head Butt" Metagross flew straight towards Croconaw.

"Aqua Tail" A stream of water spun around Croconaw's tail, The X on Metagross's face glowed. The Two collided in the center of the area, and immediately slid back Metagross growled slightly "Water Pulse" Harry hollered.

"Flash Cannon" Metagross's opened his mouth and immediately a large stream of glowing silver energy flew into Water Ball. It immediately over took the water type attack and flew into Croconaw. Croconaw slid back, he got up breathing heavily.

"You ok?" Harry called out, Croconaw nodded quickly. Metagross looked shocked as Croconaw faced him one more time "Croconaw Ice Fang" Croconaw ran straight towards Metagross. He bit straight onto Metagross, his ice covered fangs spread a thin layer of ice slowly over the Pokémon's "Now Brick Break" Croconaw kicked off, and immediately swung his arm down.  
"Protect" Hagrid called out. Metagross immediately became covered in a green barrier, Croconaw collided with shield then, his eyes going wide in horror as the steel type swung his arm back "Meteor Mash" Metagross's fist glowed gold as he swung his fist into Croconaw's gut.

Croconaw flew back, sliding across the field "Return, I know you will still fight but I won't let you" Harry whispered into the Pokeball "Cyndaquil" Harry called out loudly. Cyndaquil appeared, still breathing slightly but looked rested.

"Metagross, Meteor Mash" Metagross moved quickly closing the distance between them.

"Cyndaquil Flame Thrower as you move away" Harry ordered. Cyndaquil moved quickly jumping back shooting a stream of flames, but Metagross powered through "Cyndaquil Flame Wheel" Cyndaquil did a quick front flip, moving quickly towards Metagross. The two attacks collided with a loud boom, Metagross slid, as Cyndaquil flew into the air.

The two pokemon looked at each other "Cyndaquil Flame Thrower"

"Flash Cannon" Both Pokemon quickly fired their attack at each, the two attacks collided in the middle, Harry felt the shockwave as the attacks exploded loudly. Cyndaquil landed with a crash breathing heavily, Metagross was breathing heavily as he watched the little pokemon stand up.

"Flame Wheel" Harry ordered quickly.

"Meteor Mash" Once again the two pokemon collided. Cyndaquil slid back breathing heavily, Metagross growled slightly as he tried to keep fighting, but he suddenly fell.

"Return" Hagrid called out. He smiled as he pulled out a small golden key, with a large talon with an H at the head of the key.

Harry grinned "Thanks" Harry acknowledged happily.

Harry and Ginny left the Hut quickly, Harry had Cyndaquil in his sweater grin down at the small fire types, Ginny smiled "Harry can we battle"

Harry turned and looked at her in shock, and seen the determination in her eyes "Ok, a full battle?"

Ginny smiled "Ok"

AN

Holy Cow I can't believe I updated just kidding. I have about three chapters down rolling out right now. So expect another Chapter soon, maybe in three weeks, or maybe a sooner I'm not sure

Oh and to those who I am going to have to upset the people who wanted Hagrid to have one of the three Charmander's, I'm going to give the twins, and Neville. Sorry ones again

And finally I wanted Harry to get a Treeko since I started writing, so I figured now was a good time. But Harry will also catch another Shiny Pokemon and I'm putting another Poll up on my profile maybe later tonight or tomorrow.

Review


	12. Christmas Break

Harry, Ginny were glaring at each other most of the Gryffindor student's who stayed were watching the two "Ok Ginny I'll start, Swinub go" The small brown pokemon appeared in front of Harry.

"Hitmonlee" Ginny cried out.

"Return" Harry called out quickly "Go Treecko"

"Hitmonlee Blaze Kick" Ginny ordered. Hitmonlee shot straight forward, moving quickly his left foot becoming covered in flames.

"Energy Ball" Harry called out quickly. A greenish, blue, and yellow ball formed in the center of Treecko's hands, Hitmonlee stopped abruptly kicking up some snow into the air as he stopped. Hitmonlee swung his leg quickly.

"Dodge" Harry called out quickly. Treecko dove to the ground dodging the attack, He then threw the ball quickly. Hitmonlee flew back landing with a crack on his back.

"Hitmonlee get up" Ginny urged. Hitmonlee stumbled up glaring at the grass type "Hitmonlee, High Jump Kick" Hitmonlee ran forward again. Treecko glared at the fighting type, he moved quickly dodging the kick. He dove forward, blurring as he shot toward Ginny.

"Treecko Iron Tail" Harry ordered. Treecko swung his tail his tail quickly, it started glowing but immediately stopped.

Ginny grinned "Now Blaze Kick" Treecko looked directly at Harry, not able to dodge. He took the full kick sending him flying. He slid across the ground unconscious "One down" She whispered.

"Return" Harry called out "We'll master that move so next time that won't happen" Harry whispered "Croconaw go" The blue lizard appeared in front of Harry.

"Close Combat" Immediately the pokemon shot forward. Hitmonlee swung his leg into the side of Croconaw's head, he then did a quick flurry of punches into his gut. Croconaw grinned at the Pokémon's attack "One more time" He immediately swung his fist into Croconaw, he stopped breathing heavily.

"Now Aqua Tail" Harry ordered. Croconaw ran at a stream of water surround his tail. He did a front flip slamming his tail straight into the top of Hitmonlee's head. Croconaw walked away from the pokemon. He suddenly struggled up, Croconaw swung around.

"Return" She yelled loudly "Marshtomp go" The two secondary water types glared at each "Marshtomp Mud Shot" Ginny called out quickly. Marshtomp blew quickly sending five balls of mud straight towards Croconaw.

" Water Gun" Croconaw sent a stream straight into the mud balls. As the two attacks connected, they both ran to the side glaring at each other "Return" Harry called "Aipom Your up" Harry called out, Aipom did a side flip landing in front of the two.

"Aipom Dig" Aipom quickly dug into the ground. Marshtomp looked around wildly as Aipom dug his way towards him.

"Marshtomp the hole, send a Mud Shot into the hole" Harry hollered loudly. Marshtomp quickly ran towards the hole.

"Double hit" Immediately seven large white glowing blurs shot from the ground sending the pokemon flying straight into the air. Marshtomp slammed into ground groaning "Now finish this with Swift" Aipom flew from the ground, and immediately swung his tail quickly sending a multitude of straight into Marshtomp.

The pokemon laid still for five seconds before Ginny pulled out his Pokeball "Return" She called out

"Return" Harry yelled to Aipom.

"Magby" Ginny hollered.

"Cyndaquil" Harry called out loudly. The two young fire types smiled at each other, before Cyndaquil lit his back on fire "Flame Wheel" Harry called out quickly.

"Flame Thrower Magby" Magby sent a stream of flames quickly into the fire types. Cyndaquil continued to spin in the flames. His Magby struggled to continue to send a flame into the ball. Slowly Cyndaquil made his way to Magby. The heat causing sweat droplets to form on the trainer's forehead. A large black line form. The ground heated up, quickly becoming red hot, the ground liquefied under the fire.

Finally Magby released his attack, and with a loud crack was sent flying by Cyndaquil's Flame Wheel. Magby slid across the ground coming to a stop in front of Ginny, he slowly crawled back up "Now Flame" Harry yelled. Magby looked up just into time to see a ball of fire collide with his chest sending him flying by Ginny unconscious.

"Return" Ginny muttered "Crobat go" Ginny called out. A large purple bat with four wings and stubby little legs appeared, his yellow, and red eyes traveled over to Harry.

"Return" Harry called back Cyndaquil "Now Murkrow go" The two flaying types glared at each other "Haze" Harry yelled quickly.

Crobat didn't look around wildly, he just stayed still his ears twitching slightly "Now Air Cutter" Crobat shot into the air, and he flapped his wings quickly. Large boomerang shapes flew from his wings has he flapped quickly. Murkrow slammed head first into the ground with a crash "Now Air Slash" Crobat turned a glowing white ball formed on the tip of Crobat's.

"Murkrow Psychic" Harry yelled. Murkrow's eyes glowed blow, an energy wrapped around the glowing white ball. Murkrow dragged ball into the bat's wing, sending him spiralling into the ground.

"Return" Ginny called out worriedly "Clefairy go"

"Ok Murkrow come back" Harry hollered Murkrow nodded and flew back to Harry, being returned to his Pokeball as he did "Croconaw come on out" The water type appeared in front of Harry, both pokemon glared at each other.

"Quick Thunder" Ginny called out quickly. Croconaw slid back slowly as the thunder collided with him, Clefairy's eyes went wide with shock as Croconaw.

"Now Water Gun" He quickly sent a stream of water pushing Clefairy back. Clefairy growled as Croconaw grinned cockily.

Ginny glared "Meteor Mash" She yelled. Clefairy ran forward, her fist began to glow gold.

"Ice Punch" Harry hollered. Croconaw ran straight at the pink pokemon, his fist began to glow blue, ice forming on his fist. Both pokemon swung, catching each other on opposite sides of the face. Both struggling to stay standing as they tried to push each other away, Harry, and Ginny watched.

Croconaw looked at Clefairy, he looked at her in awe as he continued to push her away slowly. Both pokemon pushed away from each other. Croconaw, and Clefairy breathed heavily as they jumped away from each other "Croconaw Ice Punch" Harry yelled one more time.

"Clefairy Meteor Mash" Ginny countered quickly. Both Pokemon swung again this time glaring at each, the two collided with a loud crack. Immediately both flew back, sending each other sliding away. Croconaw struggled up as Clefairy stumbled up again. Before both fell down unconscious.

"Return" The two called out.

"Ursaring" Ginny cried out loudly.

"Swinub" Harry cried out.

"Now Ursaring Hammer Arms" The large Bear swung is arms into the ground with a loud crack.

"Ice Shard" Swinub Jumped into the air as the ground crumbled beneath him. Swinub looked down at Ursaring, sending a stream of sharp shards of ice towards Ursaring.

"Focus Blast" Ginny yelled. Immediately the bear launched a ball of dark blue energy with a half invisible barrier surrounding it. The attack collided with Swinub sending the pokemon into Harry.

"Return" Harry whispered "Murkrow go" The bird flapped slightly "Haze"

"Quick before it gets too hard to see use Hammer Arm" Ginny called out loudly. Ursaring shot forward his arms glowing. He swung his arm down colliding with the small bird's body.

"Return" Harry muttered "Aipom up for one more battle?" He asked, Aipom nodded quickly, and did a side flip happily waving towards Ginny. The two normal types looked at each other "Aipom Fire Punch" Harry yelled. Aipom ran straight towards the large pokemon, he looked amused as the small normal type closed the distance between the two.

"Slash" Ursaring's right claw's glowed white, before he swung. The force of the attack sent Aipom flying into the air, Ursaring watched him.

"Dig" Harry hollered. Aipom dove head first into the ground immediately digging into the ground.

"Earth Quake" Ursaring swung his arms straight into the ground with a loud bang the ground a shockwave traveled through the ground. Aipom flew out of the ground as the shockwave hit him "Now Hammer Arm" Ursaring launched forward catching Aipom mid air with his thick glowing arm. Aipom soared into the air, Harry looked up fearfully.

"Aipom no" He yelled loudly diving to the ground catching Aipom, the small purple monkey looked up at Harry weakly "You did great buddy" Harry muttered.

"Take a rest" Ginny whispered.

"Cyndaquil" Harry hollered.

"Hitmonlee" She called quickly.

The fighting breathed heavily as he appeared "Cyndaquil" Harry looked at the small fire type.

"High Jump Kick" He ran straight towards Cyndaquil.

"Dodge" Hitmonlee closed the distance quickly swinging his leg towards Cyndaquil. But the small fire type did a quick back flip dodging the kick. Hitmonlee looked frightened as he sailed into the air "Now Cyndaquil Flame Thrower" Harry ordered. Cyndaquil quickly sent a stream of flames straight into the center of Hitmonlee's chest. Sending him flying into the air, he came down with a crash. He stumbled up slowly before he fell onto his chest.

"Return" Ginny muttered her eyes traveled to Harry who was stroking Cyndaquil happily "Ursaring" Ginny called out. The large bear growled as he came out of the Pokeball "Hammer Arm" Ursaring lunged at the fire type quickly.

"Cyndaquil Roll Out" Cyndaquil dove quickly rolling quickly under Ursaring's legs. Ursaring swung around quickly swinging his arm wildly. Cyndaquil managed to get out arms length quickly enough to dodge the attack.

"Ring" Ursaring roared.

"Quill" Cyndaquil squeaked back "Cyndaquil" The small fire type began to glow. Ursaring back tracked slightly, as Cyndaquil began to grow in length. He grew taller his short front legs grew longer, he stood up as the light faded. He had the same colouring as he had as Cyndaquil, except now his eyes were open revealing them to be a deep ruby colour

Ursaring glared quickly "Now Flame Wheel" Harry hollered.

"Ursaring, Hammer Arm" The bears arms glowed brightly as Quilava lit a fire on his head, and his back side, and did a back flip quickly becoming covered in red hot flames. The two attacks collided, sliding away from each.

"Quilava" He yelled loudly.

"Ursaring" The bear roared loudly in reply.

"Focus Blast" Ginny ordered. A light blue ball formed in the center or Ursaring's paws. A matching blue ball formed in Quilava's paws. Harry looked shocked as the two flung the ball at each, the two balls collided with a loud boom. A shockwave flew past the two trainers. "

"Now Giga Impact" Ginny hollered. Ursaring jumped into the air a glowing green ball formed around Ursaring.

"Flame Thrower" Quilava opened its mouth, a ball of fire formed quickly. But unlike Normal he sent a stream of super heated air towards Ursaring. The two attacks collided, sending both pokemon flying. Quilava struggled to his feet breathing heavily. Ursaring breathed heavily as he got to his feet, both pokemon stood up shakily. Ursaring's eyes went wide before he fell backwards. Landing right in front of Ginny.

"You did great" She whispered hugging Ursaring. Harry quickly aimed his Pokeball at Quilava.

QUILAVA

The Volcano Pokemon

This pokemon is known a lethal combination of speed and power. Being able to dodge almost any attack. And beat almost any opponent with its flames hot enough to damage fire types severely.

Known attacks

Flame Wheel

Flame Thrower

Ember

Roll Out

Heat Wave

Focus Blast

Quilava hugged Harry tightly "You did great Quilava" He complimented happily. Harry and Quilava jogged over to the two. Ursaring looked down disappointed, Harry swung smiled broadly "That was great Ginny, your pokemon are great" He told her, Quilava nodded in agreement. Ginny grinned as the group began to disperse. Harry, and Ginny walked back towards the Gryffindor tower, snow began to fall gently.

Harry woke up Christmas morning "Presents" He heard Ron yell. Aipom jumped out of the bed and immediately pushed Harry out, who landed on Quilava. Who took to sleeping in a pile of blankets on the floor. Both growled slightly "Come on Harry" Ron yelled dragging him from the ground.

Ginny looked across the common room to Ron, and Harry "Something the matter sis?" Fred asked  
"Am I a bad trainer?" She asked.

"You can't compare your pokemon to Harry or you'll always be weaker. You need to find you own style" He told her before grabbing her shoulder and bounced to the large pile of presents. Harry smiled at her, she then noticed the very beat up green gloves, and she smiled slightly.

Harry smiled as Aipom put on a small purple vest, and bowed "Aipom" Harry groaned.

Suddenly Dobby appeared and speared Harry "Thank you sir" He cried. He was wearing an old sweater "Dobby don't know what he would be doing without your help" He cried out.

"Get off Dobby and Merry Christmas" Harry grunted as the four Weasley's laughed.

"Merry Christmas to you, I delivered the gifts to your pokemon" He told Harry.

"Thank you Dobby" Dobby burst into a fresh stream of tears and disappeared with a pop "Sometimes I wonder about him" Harry muttered. He opened the gift from Mrs Weasley who sent another emerald jumper and toffee. But this time it had a small note, He wanted to visit you it read "What" Suddenly there was a flash of red light. And a large purple pokemon flew into Harry. Causing a familiar chill to travel up his spine "Gengar!" He yelled happily.

Gengar nodded and floated over to Aipom "Gengar" He greeted happily.

Ginny looked at the small Pokeball shaped locket and tiny red Diary "Harry" She whispered.

Ron smiled broadly, as he and the twins pulled out matching Nimbus 1's "I figured you guys would need new brooms soon, and while I was in the states one of the stores I went to were selling these two for ones" Harry told them "Sorry Ginny didn't know if you flied or not" He told her.

Ginny smiled at the dark haired boy "Thanks Harry" She thanked as she put the locket around her neck "I love them" She told him honestly.

Hermione had got them all books 'Of course' went through all their minds.

Finally Harry pulled out a long box from the bottom of the pile. He slowly opened the gift, his eyes went wide. It was a long ruby red broom, bound at the end was a large tuft of jet black twigs "Is that a..." Ginny started.

The handle in neatly printed golden letters "Fire Bolt" Harry read.

The twins and Ron's jaw dropped "Dobby" Harry called out.

"Yes sir" said the tiny house elf as he appeared.

"Go get me Lucario" He ordered, Dobby nodded.

"Why do you want Dobby to get Lucario?" Fred asked slowly.

"Something isn't right here, this broom is to expensive for anybody to just send without a note" Harry told him.

Dobby appeared holding Lucario's Pokeball "Here sir" He handed the small ball to Harry.

He sent out the blue and black pokemon "Yes?" He asked.

"Can you use your aura to check if something's wrong with this broom?" Harry asked.

'Yes' He answered. Lucario put his right paw on the wood, and a dark blue energy wrapped around it. His ears raised 'I do not sense anything' He told Harry after fifteen minutes 'Of course I could be incorrect so the only way to know is to test the broom' He state.

"Ok Come you lot" He told them. Harry went to the endless room "Ok Quilava" and "Murkrow, Lucario, And Gengar" He said putting the two extra balls in the ball holder "Charizard, Staraptor" Harry yelled. The two flying pokemon flew over quickly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ron yelled from his broom, him, Fred, and George were circling slowly around the Quidditch pitch. Charizard and Staraptor sat waiting from below.

"Yeah" Harry hollered "Be ready" Harry hollered, every person, and pokemon nodded. Harry quickly shot straight into the air, He then flew around the Gryffindor stands. Ron, Fred, and George watched in awe as he flew straight by Charizard "Come on" He yelled happily. Harry seemed to be jitterier as he continued to fly his turns becoming sharper.

"Awesome" Harry hollered as he stopped abruptly. He had a wild look in his eyes "Guys this is awesome"

"Wicked" Every Weasley babbled.

Harry flew straight down "Ginny do you fly" Harry yelled excitedly.

She nodded quickly "Yeah"

"You have to try this" Harry told her handing the broom to her.

Ginny grinned and pulled the broom, and before the twins or Ron could yell at her not to try and fly. She was in the air shooting back and forth under the stands, an over the goal posts. After an hour the four decided to go back to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry stopped abruptly, and turned down one of the halls "I'm taking Staraptor, and Charizard back to the endless room" Harry told them, as he ran down the hall. Harry walked into the endless room, he noticed all his pokemon were all in the same area, except Venusaur who lay as far away from the group. His eyes traveled to Harry before he snorted and closed his eyes.

"You three are cute" A female voice complimented.

"Charmander" One of the tiny lizards squealed happily.

All of Harry's pokemon watched the girl questioningly "Hi" Harry greeted. Harry immediately recognized the dirty blonde hair.

Luna turned and smiled, her dreamy smile "Hi Harry" She greeted. She looked directly at Harry causing the boy to shudder slightly "Are these your pokemon?" She asked pointing at the three Charmander's.

"No they're my second Pokémon's" Harry told Luna truthfully.

"Oh really Charizard" Luna gasped once again looking directly into Harry's eyes again. Making him shudder again "Can I take one?"

Harry shrugged "Don't know ask Charizard" Harry flung the Pokeball into the air releasing the large orange dragon "Hey Charizard, can Luna have one the Charmander's?" Harry asked.

Charizard kneeled down looking at the blonde, her deep blue eyes met the silvery blue eyes of Luna "Char, zard" She roared.

"I'll make sure she's safe" Luna answered. Charizard, the small orange lizard hugged Luna tightly "Thank you" She muttered, Charizard nodded, before laying down, the other two Charmander's quickly climbed under her wing. Harry quickly put Staraptor's Pokeball on a rack by his other pokeball's.

"Quilava, Murkrow" Harry yelled loudly. The two moved quickly out of the group "You coming Luna" Harry asked loudly.

She nodded her usual dreamlike causing Harry to grin slightly "Thanks Harry" She said as they walked down the hall.

"No problem Luna, Charizard must trust you if she's willing to give you one of her baby's" Harry told Luna.

"So where is the Ravenclaw entrance?" Harry asked as they continued walking.

"Oh just up ahead" She answered. Charmander looked up at Luna then to Aipom, on Harry's shoulder. They started up a large staircase going higher into one of the towers of the school. They stopped in front of a large statue of a women wearing a weird looking hat "Well bye Harry, hope nargles don't infest your head" Luna quickly kneeled into harry giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Harry walked away from the girl as soon as he left her sight he put his hand on where her lips touched.

AN  
1. I hope you don't mind that Luna will be Harry's first girlfriend

2. I know I said earlier that Neville and the twins would get the Charmander's. But the Neville subplot never really formed in my head. And every attempt I made at having Neville have a Charmander turned out horrible, and I mean worst then chapter nine, of Harry Potter and the pokemon at Hogwarts horrible

3. I will spend the time to develop Luna a bit more in the next chapter, in fact I think it will be more Luna Harry centric.

4. I ship everything under sun. Except slash, I'm not the biggest fan of guy, on guy or girl on girl. Sorry if that offended any one.

5. Also can the people who are using my PM box to flame this story cut it out. I accept all negative feedback, and take and try to make my story better, but there's a difference between constructive criticisms which can make a story better and just bashing on a story because of some unknown reason. If you don't like my writing style, there are more than just my stories out there to read

6. Till next time. Review


	13. Harry, and Luna Important AN read

Harry groaned after another failed attempt at the Patronus charm "Why can't I get this" Harry hollered. After a month Harry still struggled to even spray a small sparks of glowing white magic.

Lupin looked down at the frustrated boy "I told you I couldn't guarantee a perfect Patronus" Lupin said.

"Yeah" Harry muttered "Well see you tomorrow professor" Harry walked out the door, Luna smiled at him "Oh hey Luna" He greeted.

"See your still not cleaning you ears out, those darn fuzz fairies are making your head go fuzzy" She told Harry warningly.

"Yeah doubt its fuzzy fairy's" Harry muttered quietly.

Luna sent him a confused glance before looking forward "Well come on Harry" Luna said grabbing Harry's hand, the two walked into forest, sun glinted off the melting snow.

Harry turned and looked at Luna, his heart rate increased dramatically. The sun filtered through the tree's hitting Luna's dirty blond hair. He nearly fell, as he Luna smiled. His heart rated beaded quickly "So what you looking for?" Harry asked quickly, he stumbled over a root.

"A pokemon called Spoink"  
Harry nodded "I'm looking for a dusk stone, Murkrow wants to evolve" Harry told her.

Luna grabbed Harry's hand, he felt a warmth spread across him "So Harry have you seen who you're battling in the next round of the tournament?" Luna questioned.

"Yeah Malfoy, and Parkinson" Harry grunted their names out.

Luna nodded "Yeah but you'll win" She told Harry with an extreme amount of confidence.

Harry looked at Luna "We'll win" He stated. The two continued to walk, still holding hands "So Luna what are you doing this summer?" Harry asked curiously.

"Probably help my dad at the Quibbler" She answered slowly.  
Harry nodded "Yeah I'm going back to the Dursley's" Harry told her.

She looked at his face, and seen the slight grimace at the mention of his family "You don't like your family?" She questioned.

"No" harry answered simply.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because they're not my family. My pokemon are y family" Harry answered.

Luna stopped abruptly "Pokemon are great Harry" She looked at him with her greyish blue eyes "But they cannot take the place of a human bond" She stated.

They looked at each other, the sunlight filtering through the trees, both felt a shiver go down their spines as they drew closer to each other. But just as their lips were about to touch harry flew back "Let's go" He stuttered quickly.

They remained silent for a long while as they walked through the forest, Luna stopped again. And quickly looked down at her blue and purple with some silver pokedex "Harry Spoink's are located around here"

She was about to sit down. When Harry quickly took off his jacket, and put on the ground for her to sit on "So Luna, besides Blastoise, and Charmander what other pokemon do you have?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Well with me I have Slowking, Kirlia, Yanma, Lanturn, and you already know Charmander" She answered.

"Cool I have Aipom" Aipom climbed out of the tree "Quilava, Treeko, Croconaw, Murkrow, and Swinub" Harry told her quickly. She nodded, and moved over a bit to allow Harry to sit down "Hey Luna, I heard from Ginny that people call you Loony Lovegood, why?" Harry asked.

"Don't know" She answered looking into the tops of the tree.

"Doesn't it bother you?" He asked worriedly.

"Why should it, I know I'm not Loony She stated.

Harry looked at her in shock "You know Luna your kind of weird" Luna looked over at him with hurt in her eyes "Weird in a good way" He quickly told her.

She smiled at him, and before he could pull away. She pressed her lips on to his, Harry went rigid his heart beaded quickly. Harry felt like everything slowed down as the kiss continued, he felt as if small explosions went off in his head, he felt like yelling with joy but stayed rigid. Luna pulled away "Well that was enjoyable" She muttered her forehead pressed on his "Harry" She whispered fearfully.

Suddenly Harry fell on his side "Yeah enjoyable" Harry coughed quickly. Aipom howled with laughter at his trainer's awkwardness.

Luna smiled as Harry fumbled up "I'm glad you were my first kiss" She told him.

Harry nodded in agreement "Same" He muttered quickly "So"

"So"  
"Spoink why that pokemon?" Harry asked trying to cover up his awkwardness.

Luna laughed loudly "How can you talk about that" She giggled out.

Harry laughed to "What was I suppose to do?" He laughed out.

Luna stopped laughing abruptly, and looked at the dark haired boy. She traced over him with her eyes "You know I like you right" She stated quietly.

Harry looked down quickly "Well yeah I mean we have been hanging around each other, and you're my friend" Harry stuttered quickly.

"No I mean I like you" She told him forcefully.

His eyes went wide "Oh" Was all he said, Aipom slammed his paw on his forehead 'how can he be so idiotic' He thought.

"Well" She noted.

"Well" Harry muttered.

"Do you" She looked down quickly "Like me" Luna blushed slightly. Harry remained absolutely silent, she looked up at the Harry. Her eyes watered "Never mind I thought you were like me" She whispered before jumping up and running away.

Aipom slapped Harry in the back of the head "Ape palm" He yelled at him.

"Yeah I know I'm an idiot" Harry muttered "What was I suppose to do?" He questioned.

"Palm, Palm, ape" Aipom hollered.

"Tell her I like her" Harry stuttered "Fine" He kicked the ground, and immediately hollered in pain "What the" He looked down, a dark purple stone, with a pitch black center. He smiled broadly "And I know how to make it up to Luna"

Harry, stood by Ginny the two floated into the air. They floated into the far side of a large group of brightly coloured balloons with mesh loosely held wrapped around them.

"Harry and Ginny are once again battling this time against Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson" Lee Jordan hollered loudly.

Harry looked down to the large group of students watching them, he spotted Luna watching them "Ok

"Treeko go" Harry yelled. The small grass type instantly clung onto the mesh with his toes

"Hitmonlee" Ginny called out. Hitmonlee stood still wobbling slightly

"Tropius" Draco hollered. The large creature with wing like leaves, and a long neck appeared on one of the balloons instantly weighing it down.

"Ninjask" Pansy cried out. Immediately a small gold, black and red pokemon appeared, fluttering around quickly

"Fly" Draco called out quickly, the pokemon jumped off the balloon, sailing quickly into the air.

"X Scissor" Pansy ordered. Gold pokemon shot forward quickly, his two arms glowed silver.

"Hitmonlee Dodge" Hitmonlee did a side flip landing on one of the other balloons, just as Tropius slammed onto the balloon into the balloon. Hitmonlee bounced quickly as Tropius flew straight towards him.

"Treeko use Iron Tail" Treeko dove into the air. Treeko dove off the balloon bouncing directly towards the speedy pokemon. His tail began to glow, and with a loud bang the two attacks collided. Treeko flew into the air, as Ninjask spiralled down "Treeko Bullet Seed" Treeko sent a stream of golden egg shaped seeds into Tropius.

"Ninjask X Scissor" Ninjask suddenly appeared directly behind Treeko, who looked directly at the pokemon.

"High Jump Kick" Ginny ordered. Hitmonlee flew through the air, and slammed his foot straight into Ninjask.

"Gust" Tropius quickly flapped his wings. The wind slammed straight into the balloon sending them into one another. Treeko, and Hitmonlee clung to the balloon as the wind became more ferocious.

"Treeko use the wind, now Iron Tail" Harry hollered. Treeko dove off the Balloon, he felt the wind pick him up, and easily fling him into a second balloon. The balloon stretched as Treeko buried himself in it. And with a loud pop Treeko flew into the air, above the gusts of wind pinning Hitmonlee. He flew straight towards Tropius his tail glowed silver. He Swung his tail, and with a smash. He sent the large pokemon falling towards the ground.

"X Scissor" Treeko turned towards Ninjask.

"Blaze Kick" Ginny ordered. Hitmonlee jumped quickly his foot becoming covered in flames. Just as the X Scissor was about to hit Hitmonlee swung his foot straight into the Pokémon's tiny body. Sending it flying into the air.

"Return" Pansy and Draco called out. Both glared at the Pokeball in their hand.

"Chimchar" Draco hollered. A small orange chimp like pokemon appeared, a tail made of pure flames on his back.

"Sneasel" Pansy called out. A small black pokemon with razor sharp claws appeared.

"Treeko return" Harry said.

"Hitmonlee return" Ginny called out.

"Aipom you're up" He yelled, Aipom flew out of the balloon landing in front of Harry, bouncing slightly.

"Crobat" Ginny hollered. The four pokemon glared at one another "Use bite"

"Fire Punch" Aipom bounced quickly moving from balloon, to balloon.

"Sneasel Metal Claw" Pansy ordered.

"Flame Wheel" Chimchar did a quick front flip quickly becoming covered in flames. The four attacks collided with a loud explosion. The four pokemon were flung back quickly, Aipom managed to latch on to the mesh on the balloon, as Chimchar clawed into. Sneasel did three quick back flips landing gracefully on the third. Crobat managed to get some air under his wings and quickly hovered onto the balloon.

"Heat Wave" Ginny hollered . Crobat blurred forward a large ball of flames glowed in the purple Pokémon's mouth.

"Chimchar take the attack" Chimchar back flipped landing right in front of Sneasel. Just as Crobat fired a bright orange wave of super heated air. Everybody went silent as black cloud covered the balloon, Crobat flew out of the cloud. He cast one glance as he flew towards Aipom.

"Sneasel Metal Claw" Sneasel flew out of the smoke his claws glowing bright silver.

"Aipom Fire Punch" Aipom jumped into the air, swinging his tail which lit on fire. Sneasel's eyes went wide. The fist collided with Sneasel, sending him flying. He landed in the basket of the balloon Pansy, and Draco were in. All eyes went to Chimchar, who looked shakily at the two pokemon. Before he gasped and fell onto his stomach.

"And Harry, and Ginny manage to take out the second round" Lee Jordan exclaimed.

"Return" The four all called out in unison.

"Magby" Ginny said.

"Fearow" Draco cried out.

"Croagunk" Pansy yelled.

Harry smiled "Honchkrow I choose you" A large dark blue bird with a hat shaped group of feathers on the top of his head. He had white plumage on his chest, a long white tail with red ball of feathers on the end. He had white on his face, and dark red eyes. He flapped revealing the red feathers under his wing.

Ginny looked at Harry in shock "When did Murkrow evolve?" she asked.

Harry smiled "Couple days ago" Harry answered simply.

"Flame Thrower" Ginny hollered.

"Poison Sting" Pansy cried out.

"Hyper Beam" Draco ordered.

"Dark Pulse" Harry ordered. Honchkrow sent a pulse of black energy towards Croagunk, who quickly sent a stream of dark purple needles. Magby sent a stream of flames straight into a stream of bright orange sent at him by Fearow. The four attacks hit with a loud explosion shaking the balloon's "Now before they can counter Giga Impact. Honchkrow flew straight forward, quickly becoming covered in a light purple energy, with four golden ribbons.

Honchkrow Flew straight into Fearow driving him back, Honchkrow drove Fearow downward. Slamming the large bird straight into the side of one of the balloons, he shook his head small sparks arced ff his body.

"Croagunk Brick Break" Pansy ordered. Croagunk bounced off the balloon. His right arm began to glow as he flew towards the defenceless Honchkrow.  
"Magby Brick Break" The fire type jumped quickly intercepting Croagunk mid jump. The two swung their arm. The attacks hit with a loud crack "Honchkrow Wing Attack" Honchkrow flew straight into the air. He then dove straight into Croagunk.

Magby pushed straight off Croagunk just in time for Honchkrow to slam his wing into Croagunk's gut. Croagunk's eyes went wide, Honchkrow smirked before sending Croagunk flying "Harry, and Ginny win" Honchkrow landed in front of Harry smiling broadly "Good work" Harry complimented. The balloons slowly fell towards the earth Draco, and Pansy glared coldly at the two. Harry looked at the crowd he watched Luna walking away from the crowd. He jumped out of the basket and ran quickly towards Luna. He caught up to Luna, and grabbed her shoulder "Luna I'm sorry" He gasped.

She looked at the boy in front of her "Luna I wasn't raised to show my emotions" Harry said quickly "I never even had a friend until Aipom" Luna went wide eyed "My family wanted to beat the magic out of me" He told her, Harry looked down tears welled in his eyes "I like you Luna" Harry muttered a slight blush went up his face "I'm sorry Luna"

Luna looked at the green eyed boy "I loved my mother, I wanted to be just like her" She told Harry tears went down his face "I watched as her cauldron failed, the liquid exploded" Luna cried as Harry listened awkwardly "She died instantly" Luna hugged Harry.

Harry pulled a small pink Pokeball out of his "Here" Harry muttered.

Luna enlarged the ball "Come out" She called out loudly a small grey pig like pokemon with a spring like tail and large pink pearl appeared. Her eyes widened in shock "Harry" She said smiling.

"Me, and Aipom caught her after you left me in the forest" He stated smiling broadly.

Luna jumped at him hugging the shocked boy tightly "Thank you" She squeaked, before planting her lips once more on Harry's. The boy smiled dizzily "Bye Harry"

"Yeah bye Luna" Harry babbled, smiling dreamily before stumbling towards the Gryffindor tower.

AN  
Ok done the now I have one important question . As you all know the 5th gen pokemon games came out in Japan [I LOVE THEM, THE LOOK, THE SOUND, THE CHARECTER DESIGN, AN THE POKEMON] and I was wondering if you my readers would mind if I used the Japan names. Then when the English names come out I'll go and switch them up. If not then the 5th gen pokemon will not be featured just because by the time they come out the story will probably be half finished. SO if you don't have and account I have opened up the reviews to be anonymous so I can get as much feedback on the 5th gen pokemon being featured, or not. So until next time peace Icon-0777


	14. Filler Chapter

Harry woke up early February fourteenth Aipom, and Quilava eyed the boy quietly. He looked down at the six pokeball's "Aipom, Quilava, Honchkrow, Croconaw, Swinub, and Treeko" He called out, the four pokemon appeared in front of Harry, and Aipom, and Quilava jumped up "Come on guys lets go train" None of the seven noticed a large black dog sitting in the shadows watching them. As soon as they walked around the corner the dog moved silently into the still open door.

Harry turned around feeling the chill travel down his spine, he then heard a loud scream coming from behind them. Harry ran straight back towards the tower, just as he came in front of the painting of the fat lady a black dog soared through the back of the painting. Harry reacted on instinct, and jumped straight onto the large dog. The dog moved quickly down the hall growling as Harry struggled up his back. Aipom and the others ran behind them. Honchkrow beat his wings quickly gaining on the two. They all shot out one of the windows sailing downward. Harry's eyes went wide as they fell towards the ground, the dog lost its footing on the slick ground. Harry and the dog rolled quickly, Harry felt himself getting catapulted into the air. Honchkrow swung his talons straight out. He caught Harry by the shoulder blades, all eyes went to the dog that jumped up and ran away.

Honchkrow let Harry down all four pokemon ran knocked him over "Get off me" He grunted. Harry got up and walked up to the Gryffindor tower, Ginny was pure white "What happened?" He asked "Did it hurt you?" He continued.

"No, all it did was sniff me" Ginny answered "Almost like it was looking for something"

Harry looked at Ginny "Well I got to go" He stated.

Ginny smiled some of the colour returned to her face "See Luna"

Harry blushed "No I'm going to train with my pokemon" He ran out of the portrait.

Ginny looked at him shocked "Harry"

"Yeah"

Ginny shook her head "Aren't you going to give Luna a card or something?"

"Why?" He asked confusedly.

"It's Valentine's Day" She said "why do you think the Hogsmeade trip is today?" Ginny emphasized

"Return" Harry called back the five pokemon "Come on Ginny" Harry exclaimed dragging Ginny up to his dorm. He pulled out a large nearly invisible cloak, and pulled out a piece of parchment "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" A small web of black ink formed creating a map of Hogwarts.

"Harry what is that?" She asked fearfully

Harry looked down at the map "Don't worry Ginny, your brothers have been using it for years before they gave it to me" He told her before pulling the cloak over her. The two slowly climbed into the hump back witch statue. Harry and Ginny moved quickly through the tunnels "What would Luna want?" Harry asked quietly.

Ginny pondered quietly "I don't know how about Luna is a little weird. I heard her saying she wanted something called a spectre goggles"

Harry turned and looked at Ginny questioningly "What?"

She laughed "We'll find them"

Ron slid through the trees, Glameow following behind him "Come on" he yelled loudly. He looked down at his pokedex "We're almost to the stream" He exclaimed happily. Glameow nodded, she sniffed the air. The two continued through the forest, Ron whistling tunelessly. They didn't notice a small snakelike like Pokemon following them.

Ron listened as the sound of stream, he dropped to the ground, and began to crawl towards the stream. Glameow beside Ron sniffed the air quietly. They didn't notice a small snake like creature watching them curiously. The large bulky dark purple pokemon with spikes all over its back was standing next to an equally large light blue pokemon with spikes on its back. Both lapping up water, behind them stood much smaller dark pinkish purple rabbit pokemon with horns all over its body, and light purple mouse like pokemon, with a spiky tails.

Ron began to crawl in reverse slowly away from the family, the snake like pokemon moved away with them. The large purple pokemon whipped around quickly, when Ron accidently snapped a large stick. With speed unlike Ron thought capable of a pokemon of his size, he was towering over them "Nidoking" He roared loudly. Ron got up and tried to run, only for Nidoking to grab him, and fling him towards the river. He hit the ground loudly, and immediately started sliding. He stopped just before the river.

Glameow hissed loudly, only for Nidoking to grab her. And throw her directly into Ron, the large blue pokemon watched silently. Glameow growled as Nidoking made his way towards the two "Glameow Water Pulse" Glameow charged the attack quickly. She fired the dark blue ball of swirling water, only for Nidoking to walk through it completely unaffected. He then dug a large deep hole in the ground.

Ron watched as he jumped out of the hole, anger clearly in his eyes "Glameow Iron" Glameow pounced forward, her tail whipped towards the wild Pokémon's face. But Nidoking managed to catch the tail easily. He then swung her around like a toy. Before swinging her into the ground with a crack. He then kicked her into the hole.

Ron groaned he had just fallen down a hole. Glameow struggled to stand up, she fell down painfully "Glameow you did you best return" Ron said. Water from the stream began to fill the bottom of the

He began to try and climb out of the hole, He slipped back down with splashing into the water. Ron stood up and immediately tried to climb again, only to find his feet stuck in the highly sticky mud. He heard the loud footsteps fade, as the pokemon left him there.

"I`m going to die" Ron screamed, a short serpentine appeared over Ron. Ron looked up as the pokemon swung its tail down. Ron grabbed the tail, and was immediately towed out of the hole "Thanks" He whispered silently. He got a good look at the light blue snake like pokemon, with white fins on either side of its head, a white mouth, and underbelly. With deep purple eyes.

"Dratini" He cried out happily swinging his body around Ron's chest.

Ron laughed "Hi little guy" He greeted happily patting him on the head. Ron patted the pokemon one last time before putting the dragon type down, and walking away. Dratini followed after him, Ron turned and looked at him "What you want?" Ron asked.

Dratini wrapped himself around Ron's chest "Dratini" He cried.

Ron looked down at him "Oh you want to come with me" Ron stated. Dratini nodded happily "Ok I guess" Ron pulled out a Pokeball, and tapped Dratini with it.

Harry and Ginny moved silently through Hogsmeade "Where are those goggles" Harry muttered as they snuck into a small.

Ginny laughed loudly "Impatient" She laughed.

"I am patient" Harry stated grumpily.

"Clearly" Ginny said with a laugh.

Hermione Stood across from Snape both "Sandslash" Hermione yelled.

"Jolteon" Snape called out.

A cat like pokemon with spikes all over his body appeared. Hermione aimed his pokedex at the yellow and white pokemon.

JOLTEON

The Lighting Pokemon

The Electric Type Eevee Evolution. It has the ability charge electricity in his body. And are known for their mood swings.

"Sandslash Crush Claw" Sandslash ran straight at the electric type, his claws glowed.

"Quick Attack" Jolteon shot forward A bright silver stream followed after him. He slammed into Sandslash forcing him back. Sandslash jumped and with a loud crack slammed his long claws straight into his body.

"Earth Power" Hermione ordered.

"Giga Impact" Snape ordered quickly.

Sandslash slammed his claws straight into the ground. A large shockwave flew from the ground, large pillar's earth flew from the ground. Jolteon quickly shot forward, quickly becoming covered in a dark green energy. He pierced straight through the stone pillar's making his way towards Sandslash. He slammed straight into Sandslash. He flew straight back towards an electric coil. The coil exploded loudly, Sandslash struggled up.

"Now Earth Power" Sandslash slammed his claw's straight into the ground. The pillar's made their way towards the immobile pokemon. He blasted the pokemon into the air, sending him flying straight into the air.

Jolteon came back down with a loud crack "Return" Snape ordered.

Hermione smiled down at Sandslash "You did well, now take a rest" Hermione muttered.

"Ampharos go" Snape whipped out a Pokeball. A large golden bipedal pokemon appeared, he black rings around his neck, and tail. His ears were black with a single yellow stripe. A deep red jewel on both his forehead, and tail. Ampharos sparked slightly. Hermione aimed her Pokeball at him quickly.

AMPHAROS

The Light Pokemon

Its Tail glows brightly enough for people to use it to single each other.

Ampharos glared at Hermione "Ok Larvitar go" The small green pokemon appeared in front of Ampharos "Earth Quake" Hermione ordered quickly. Larvitar jumped into the air.

"Focus Blast" Ampharos shot a blue ball quickly at Larvitar. The small green pokemon flew back quickly. He slid across the floor "Now Brick break" Snape ordered.

"Larvitar Stone Edge" Ten glowing jagged stones flew towards Ampharos. Ampharos slid back as the rocks flew at him. Larvitar's eyes glowed as he got up, and continued to attack the large pokemon.

"Thunder" Snape called out. Ampharos fired a stream of electricity flying, sending the rocks flying away. The attack hit Larvitar who smiled at him, Ampharos grinned "Now Head butt" Snape ordered. Ampharos towered over Larvitar quickly. And swung down with a loud crack. Ampharos looked down "Now Fire punch" His fist became covered in bright red flames.

"Larvitar Earth Power" Larvitar swung his foot down. The earth rose underneath Ampharos "Now Stone Edge" Larvitar breathed once before a glowing silver ring formed around him. The rings faded revealing a small jagged stones. Ampharos swung his arms in front of his face just as Larvitar fired the stones at Ampharos. Ampharos flew into the ground, Snape swung his Pokeball out quickly returning him. Larvitar turned breathing heavily. Before he started glowing He slowly became covered in a cocoon, large spikes grew from the side of his head, and the top of his head.

The light fade to a medium sized silver pokemon with deep red eyes "Pupitar" he cried out.

Hermione grinned broadly at the new pokemon "Pupitar return" She called out. she once again looked down at the Pokeball.

"Electivire" Snape cried out.

Hermione grinned "Electivire Go" The twin pokemon glared at each other.

"Use Thunder" The two yelled out in unison. Immediately both fired the attack, the arena went black for a second. Before a blind flash of light flew from the center of the attack. Hermione, and Snape closed their eyes as the attack continued.

"Stop and use Focus Punch" The two exclaimed loudly. The two pokemon immediately stopped and swung his glowing silver fist into each other's fist. The attacks collided with a thunder like crack.

"Thunder Punch" The two swung hard, the electricity cracked loudly. Both pokemon slid back, breathing heavily "Focus Punch" Once again the two shot straight at each other, and with a loud crack they hit each other.

"Electivire finish it with Focus Punch" Hermione exclaimed loudly. Electivire dove into the air and swung his fist with a loud crack he hit Snapes Electivire across the face. Hermione's Electivire grinned broadly "Thunder" Immediately Hermione's Electivire sent out a stream of electricity. Snapes Electivire Flew back towards his trainer.

Snape looked down at the Unconscious Pokemon "Return" He called out.

Hermione smiled and jumped into Electivire "You did great" Hermione complimented happily. Electivire roared happily.

Snape walked towards Hermione, and pulled the gold key out of his pocket "You won the Snape Key"

Harry slid the small pair of glasses in his pocket "Thanks Ginny" Harry said as they made their way towards Honydukes.

"No problem Harry" She told Harry.

Aipom jumped from tree branch to tree branch, he grinned happily. Aipom whistled as he continued through the forest. The melting snow glinted around him as he continued his way through the trees. He jumped down, and landed in front of a small river. Aipom lapped up the cold water shivering slightly. A large wave of water flew from the river "Take this" Aipom heard. Next thing he knew he was pinned to a tree large glowing bubbles constantly holding him against the tree trunk. He looked at the pokemon through the water.

Aipom growled as the bubbles continued to pelt him "Why are you doing this" Aipom gasped out. Aipom then swished his tail quickly, sending out a quick stream of stars.

The small blue and white penguin like pokemon was sent flying across the river "Why are you here caught pokemon" The Penguin snarled.

Aipom growled "I don't have times for this" He stated before walking away.

The blue pokemon fired a stream of bubbles at him again. Aipom whipped around and sent another stream of stars at him again. The stars knocked the pokemon into a tree trunk. He looked up as Aipom disappeared into the tree's, and ran quickly at him "Hey wait" The pokemon cried out.

Aipom turned and looked at him questioningly "What?" Aipom asked questioningly.

"How did you get so powerful?" The penguin asked quickly.

"My trainer Harry" Aipom answered.

The penguin looked excided "Will he train me?" He asked quickly bouncing up and down.

Aipom nodded "I guess" Aipom muttered.

"Let's go meet him then" The penguin exclaimed happily.

"Hey wait what's your name" Aipom called out chasing after the water type.

"Piplup" He answered quickly.

Harry, and Luna sat, and watched the sun begin to set "Thanks Harry" Luna muttered happily.

"No problem" Harry answered contently. He eyed the map on the ground, he noticed Lupin pacing the room quickly. Luna kneeled in and kissed harry lightly on the cheek. Suddenly Harry felt two small bodies spear him.

Luna jumped up and looked at the three "Aipom what are you doing" She exclaimed pulling Aipom off Harry. Revealing a small blue pokemon "Harry"

Harry groaned slightly "Yeah?" He asked.

"Who's that?" She asked

"Piplup" The pokemon exclaimed happily.

"Aipom, Ape" Aipom told Harry quickly.

"He wanted to join my team" Harry questioned looking down. Aipom nodded easily, Harry turned and looked at the small water type "So you want to be my pokemon?" Harry asked. Piplup jumped up and down quickly.

Luna grinned and picked up the pokemon "He's cute" She told Harry.

Harry nodded in agreement "Ok" Harry muttered tapping one of his pokeball's onto the back of Piplup's head. Immediately the Pokeball disappeared "I'll go see him soon"

Harry looked at the sun, Luna smile fondly at the boy "Missed it" She muttered, Harry nodded quickly.

"Well I'll see tomorrow" Harry told Luna. Harry rolled into bed, and closed his eyes. If he had stayed up a minute longer he would have heard a faint howl. 

AN

Ok a while a back somebody suggested Piplup as a capture, and I decided to make an addition to Harry' team, and this chapter is mainly a filler chapter. Which will be the next major plot developments


	15. Harry, and Ginny vs Ron, and Hermione

"Ok now Piplup Bubble Beam" Harry exclaimed. The small Penguin pokemon shot a flurry of bubbles, but after a couple of seconds he lost his breath, and the bubble beam stopped "I'm sorry Piplup" Harry kneeling down "I'll use you in my next professor battle" He told him.

Harry sat down and watched his pokemon work, He thought about his latest failure at the Patronus. All he could do was send sparks of white light out of his wand. Hermione even after dropping Divination was going crazy. Harry, and Ron were both worried about the girl. As each time she battled her pokemon she seemed to be a bit wilder then the time before.

Harry pulled out the marauders map. He looked at it for ten minutes before he froze "Pettigrew" He read again. The name and dot moved quickly around Hogwarts, not caring about walls. Harry jumped up quickly and ran straight towards the school yelling "Aipom" As he ran away. Harry moved quickly, but Pettigrew got further and further away.

He finally stopped breathing heavily "What was that?" Harry asked quickly. Aipom sent him a questioning glance. Harry picked Aipom up easily and whispered "I'm going to use you in the next round of the double battle tournament" He told Aipom easily.

Harry looked at the poster "Hermione, and Ron" Harry whispered.

The next afternoon Harry was standing in front of a large wooded area with tree's around field. Hermione, and Ron looked at Harry, and Ginny.

"Torchic go" Hermione called out loudly.

"Arcanine come out" Ron exclaimed.

"Quilava go" Harry called out. Quilava appeared and quickly cracked his neck a bit, then stopped, and look directly at Torchic.

"Magby" Ginny called out loudly. The four fire types looked at one another, Arcanine with a glare, Magby with worry, Torchic fear, and Quilava indifference.

"Flame Thrower Quilava, full power on Torchic" Harry exclaimed. Quilava shot a small stream of at Torchic.

"Dodge" Hermione exclaimed. Torchic jumped into the air dodging the small stream easily.

"What was that Quilava full power" Harry exclaimed as Torchic continued to dodge easily.

"Arcanine Fire Blast" Ron exclaimed loudly. Looked at Arcanine just in time to see a large body of flames fly straight into him, Quilava closed his eyes. Quilava slid back towards Harry and took two deep breathes.

"Quilava what happened you could have knocked Torchic out" Harry exclaimed.

"Magby Fire Punch" Ginny cried out quickly. Magby bound forward, his fist became covered in red hot flames. Arcanine snorted loudly as the smaller pokemon charged him.

"Quilava Flame Wheel" Harry yelled loudly. Quilava moved quickly, then did an easy front flip. Quilava became a large wheel of fire.

"Torchic Fire Spin" Torchic quickly fired a spiral of , she forced him to turned flying straight into one of the tree's

"Quilava no" Harry exclaimed.

"Head butt" Ron ordered. The small fire type slammed her flame covered fist straight into the side of Arcanine's head. But the large Wolf like pokemon slammed her head straight down into his body. Magby bounced back easily, knocked out.

"Now finish Quilava with Flame Thrower" Hermione, and Ron exclaimed in unison. Quilava looked up just in time to see to large pillar's of flame fly straight into him. The two fire types grinned at each other before Torchic started to glow. Torchic grew taller, and grew arms with three sharp claws on either hand. Talon like feet, and three feathers on the top of her head. The light faded quickly revealing a medium sized pokemon with bright orange beak, lower half, feather's on top of his head, and eyes. Her top half was bright yellow with razor sharp claw's. Her talon like feet were grey with razor sharp claws on her feet.

"Combusken" She screamed at Quilava.

"Lava" He groaned back. The two glared at each other "I didn't want to hurt you" Quilava yelled at her.

"You should've listened to Harry" Combusken told him before walking back to Hermione.

Harry kneeled down beside Quilava "What happened buddy" He whispered.

Quilava looked down "Lava Quill" He mumbled sadly.

Harry nodded quickly "I would do the same" He told the pokemon "Return"

Hermione and Ron pulled out two pokeball's quickly "Alakazam" Hermione called out loudly.

"Dratini" Ron said quickly.

"Ursaring" Ginny cried out.

"Swinub" Harry yelled loudly. Harry looked down at Swinub "Ok we can do this for Quilava" Swinub snorted loudly "Swinub Blizzard" Harry ordered quickly.

"Ursaring Stone Edge" Ginny yelled quickly.

"Alakazam Psybeam"

"Twister" Ron ordered

Immediately Swinub Snorted loudly sending out a stream of stone, and icy wind, Ursaring beside her sent jagged stones straight towards the other two pokemon. Alakazam fired a beam that was flashing every colour in the rainbow. Dratini flew into the air and swished his tail quickly creating a small twister. The four attack hit with a blinding white light, All four trainers felt the shockwave push at them. All four trainers slid slightly as the attack continued, the pokemon finally released their attack, with a loud explosion sending cloud dust into the air.

"Ursaring Hammer Arm" Ursaring flew out of the cloud and with a loud crack he crushed Dratini.

"Swinub Powdered Snow" Immediately ball's of snow flew out of the cloud and slammed straight into Alakazam.

Ursaring backed away slowly "Twister" Ron ordered. Ursaring whipped around, just in time to see the tornado slam straight into him. He began to slowly slide back.

"Ursaring Slash" Ursaring quickly slammed his finger tips into the ground as the attack continued.

Ursaring growled loudly, the wind blew him back slowly "Psybeam" Alakazam fired the attack straight into Ursaring.

"Ice Shard" Harry ordered. Swinub ran to the right side of Dratini. Then with fired a stream of razor sharp ice fragments, Dratini hit the ground with a loud crack.

"Ursaring Fire Punch" Ursaring powered straight through the attack, his fist became covered in bright red flames. Alakazam's eyes went wide as the large bear's fist connected. Alakazam fell unconscious, Ursaring turned back towards Ginny Breathing heavily.

"Return" Hermione and Ron muttered.

"Take a rest" Ginny, and Harry said.

Aipom was about to hop into the center of the battle field when Harry pulled out a Pokeball "Aipom I'll use you for the finals" Harry told him, Aipom nodded quickly "Croconaw go"

"Bayleef go" Ginny cried out.

"Electivire go" Hermione groaned tiredly.

"Pidgeot" Ron exclaimed. The large bird appeared in front of Ron, it glared at the two pokemon.

"Ice Fang" Harry Exclaimed quickly. Croconaw moved quickly towards Pidgeot his fangs became encased in a dark blue ice.

"Quick Attack" Just as Croconaw made it to Pidgeot the large brown bird disappeared.

"Thunder Punch" Croconaw's eyes went wide as a large electricity covered fist collided with his jaw, sending him flying back. Pidgeot flew straight into Bayleef, sending her flying into Croconaw. Pidgeot landed in beside Electivire. Bayleef and Croconaw stumbled up quickly, both shook their head quickly.

"Croconaw Brick Break" Croconaw jumped into the air quickly.

"Bayleef Magical Leaf"

"Arial Ace" Pidgeot immediately disappeared. Before Bayleef could Swing the leaf on top of her head Pidgeot slammed straight into Bayleef "Pick her up with gust" Immediately Pidgeot beat his wing, and picked up Bayleef.

"Croconaw Water Gun" Croconaw whipped around, and fire a stream of water straight towards Pidgeot. Pidgeot was sent flying away from Bayleef from the force of the attack.

"Thunder" Electivire Immediately fired the attack, went rigid as the attack hit him. Croconaw struggled to turn.

"Croconaw Brick break" Harry yelled. Croconaw began to stumble towards Electivire. Hermione watched in shock as Croconaw shrunk the distance "Full Power Brick Break" Immediately Croconaw jumped up, and with a loud crack he brought his arm down onto the top of Electivire. Electivire fell back with a loud crack. Bayleef looked up dizzily before she fell down.

"Return" Hermione, and Ginny said. Croconaw looked at Pidgeot, and grinned broadly loudly "Pidgeot Air Slash" Pidgeot did a spin into the air, a small ball formed on the tip of his beak. He flew straight into Croconaw with a loud crack.

"Croconaw Water Gun" Immediately Croconaw fired a large pillar of water with a loud bang. The pillar of water slammed straight into Pidgeot flinging him straight. Pidgeot rolled on the ground and slammed into a tree.

"Croconaw!" Croconaw exclaimed happily. He immediately started to glow, He grew taller, and the spikes on the top of his head grew longer. His arms grew longer and his finger nails grew long and sharp, his back hunched as a larger pillar of spikes sprouted in between his shoulder blades. Finally his head grew, and fangs grew "Feraligatr" The large bipedal Alligator roared loud. He looked a lot like Croconaw but the cream colour on his belly shrunk onto his lower jaw, and lower stomach. He had long sharp fang, and claws.

"Pidgeot Arial Ace"

"Feraligatr Water Gun" Pidgeot disappeared immediately. Feraligatr started to look around wildly, his teeth bore as he tried to locate the large bird pokemon. Harry looked at Ron, and nodded slightly towards him.

"Pidgeot full power" Immediately Pidgeot reappeared, and slammed straight into the center of Pidgeot's chest. Feraligatr flew back towards Harry "Now Twister" Pidgeot quickly beat his wings. A large tornado formed quickly, the attack hit and flung Feraligatr straight into the air.

The large blue pokemon landed in front of Harry, with a loud bang. Harry looked down at Feraligatr and smiled "Return" He looked down at the Pokeball and smiled "You did good my friend" He whispered.

"Hermione, and Ron win" Lee Jordan exclaimed loudly. The crowd cheered loudly, Ginny clapped Harry on the back and smiled "We're not out yet" She muttered sadly.

Harry nodded quickly before walking out of the arena. Harry looked down at Aipom, and smiled "We need to work harder buddy" Harry muttered sadly.

"You did great Harry" Luna told him.

Harry smiled at Luna "Hey Luna" He greeted happily. Aipom jumped onto her shoulder, she smiled at him broadly "Aipom get off her" Harry exclaimed, Luna laughed as Harry tore Aipom off her shoulder quickly "Sorry Luna"

"Its ok Harry" Luna stated quickly.

The two sat down by a tree, Harry once again pulled the Marauders Map "The Stunning Charm is one of the most Versatile, and useful spells" Luna read aloud. Harry listened quietly.

The next night Harry was standing in front of a brief case Lupin stood beside him "Ok Harry ready" Lupin asked him.

Lupin quickly flipped the lid with his wand, and immediately Harry yelled "Expecto Patronum" A large cloud of silver erupted from his wand and forced the creature back into the brief case. Lupin looked at the boy in shock Harry that was amazing" Lupin gasped "Not very many wizards your age could create a semi-perfect Patronus"

Harry smiled tiredly "That spell uses a lot of magic" Harry gasped he breathed deeply before everything became a black and he fell down with a loud crash.

AN  
Ok Its official I'm taking a break from this story. Until Black, and White come in English. Because everybody wanted the fifth gen pokemon to be featured but wanted me to use the English variation on their names. And I think this break is just what I need.

But Don't worry this story is my baby and I'll be back in a couple of months. Since I'll be off this story for a bit I have decided to write a temporary replacement for it. Now I have about two story's that are in the conversation for being the most updated story. And those are.

Harry Potter two bonds

Harry Potter brother of Stitch

But I also have multiple stories I've been toying with for awhile now, and those are.

A Harry Potter Smallville X Over

Summary

Harry discovers at a young age that he has super power. And under Dumbledore's orders he is experimented on [Note this will feature another version of my OC Evan Kable Like Max Keeble but better]

Harry Potter Halo X Over

Summary

I have seen angles, and demon's I have walked to the edge of sanity and back. I have seen Hero's rise, and fall. I was with you when you fight the Dark Lord, I was with you on Reach, I seen you change and grow. Yet you continue to astound me Harry Potter.

Harry Potter Sinnoh Saga

Harry Potter a thirteen [Funny since when I started toying with this Idea it was within the first five chaps of Harry Potter, and the Pokemon at Hogwarts] boy with a destiny larger than life. But that destiny takes work to achieve. And that's where the Sinnoh League comes in [I am also up for the idea of having the anime featured in this story]

So its up to you my readers to choose which story I write/update more frequently. I'll post a poll on my profile. So once again I'm sorry, but who knows this break might make the story that much better


	16. Dementor Attack

"Treecko Energy Ball, Lucario Aura Sphere, and Quilava Flame Thrower" Harry Yelled loudly.

"Hitmonlee Brick Break, Ursaring Focus Blast, Magby Flame Thrower" The Six attacks connected in the center of Harry, and Ginny. All six pokemon slid back, from the force of the attack "You guys did great" Ginny complimented hugging her three pokemon.

"Yeah guys we'll beat Draco, and Pansy as easily as we did before" He cried out grabbing the three into a hug "Especially you Quilava you're getting so much stronger" Harry complimented. Harry once again looked down at the Marauders map.

"You know you have an obsession" Ginny commented after she returned the three pokemon to their Pokeball.

"No I just want to know how accurate the map is" Harry muttered.

"Well if its seeing dead people it can't be to accurate" Ginny told him "Well Harry I have to get going" Harry nodded at her before looking back to the map, Treecko climbed one of the tree's on the edge of the, he scanned the tree line, his yellow eyes came to a faint orange light "My forest" Treecko whispered, before diving into the forbidden forest.

He swung quickly from tree to tree, the orange light began to grow brighter, and brighter. He landed outside of a large burnt out section of the forest. Treecko glared straight down to the center of the trees. His eyes traveled to a small orange chimp with cream a coloured face, hands, and feet "What are you doing!" Treecko yelled.

Chimchar looked up at the grass type, her eyes glazed over from fatigue. And her legs began to shake from the exhaustion she felt. She suddenly fell to the ground, her breathing became loud wheezes. Treecko dove into the burnt part of the forest quickly, he closed the distance in a blink of an eye "You ok?" He asked tapping the small fire type.

"I'm fine" She gasped stumbling up.

"Are you sure because you don't..." Treecko started but was cut off by a pillar of fire.

Treecko managed to cart wheel out of the way. But the fire type seemed to catch her second wind, and she was mad "I said I am fine" She screamed. Fire another even larger blast of fire, Treecko watched in shock as the fire began to get closer.

"Piplup Bubble Beam" Harry exclaimed. Treecko turned and let out a happy sigh. Piplup fired the attack into the pillar of fire neutralising it "Now that's power" Harry muttered "Treecko you ok buddy?" Harry asked picking up the grass type, Quilava stood beside Harry protectively. Treecko nodded, and hopped beside Aipom, on Harry's shoulder [AN If you want to know Harry standard roster is Piplup [Who replaced Feraligatr] Aipom, Swinub, Quilava, Treecko, Honchkrow. But he has on him now Lucario, Quilava, Treecko Piplup, Swinub, Aipom]

Chimchar looked at the five in front of her "Chimchar!" She yelled tiredly.

Harry turned quickly, and looked worriedly at the chimp pokemon "Hey look you need to calm down, and I'll take to the hospital wing. Madam Pomphry will check you out, and make sure you're not hurt" Harry told her soothingly.

"Chimchar!" She screamed, firing another blast of fire towards Harry.

"Lava" Quilava dove in front of Harry, breathing a large pillar of flames towards Chimchar. The two flames mixed, quickly creating a large ball of spiralling fire. The two attacks stopped, Quilava snorted at the small fire type. Chimchar swayed before falling onto her hands and knees, she coughed tiredly, before falling unconscious "Hey are you ok!" Harry yelled loudly. Harry quickly picked up the small fire type "Come on we need to go to the hospital wing" Harry exclaimed urgently. Harry led them quickly to the hospital.

"Mr Potter, I thought you were better than pushing your pokemon this hard" Madam Pomfry gasped loudly.

"Chimchar isn't mine" Harry told her laying the small fire type in front of Madam Pomfry.

Chimchar opened her eyes weakly. Harry turned, and grinned broadly "Hey you should be asleep" Chimchar watched the dark haired boy leave 'Chimchar tap into you true power' She heard her trainer order coldly 'You are weak unless you can tap into it' Chimchar let her eyes close slowly.

Harry walked into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. He stopped abruptly, and cursed slightly. Snap's black eyes traveled to Harry coldly. Harry sat by Ron "Lupin sick again [He's still a werewolf it's just I forgot about the Lupin werewolf plot line, I just reread PoA, and GoF]

"Yeah" Ron muttered.

"Oh well, I wonder what he'll have us do today"

"Open up to page five hundred" He instructed loudly. Immediately all the students pull out their book, and opened it to the page. Harry looked at the large pure black wolf, snarling, and swinging his paw like arms wildly.

"Werewolves Potter, some of the most dangerous creatures in the world. Enormous amount of strength, speed, and their fur, and muscles combined give them a large amount of invulnerability to magic" Snape stated "Also the human underneath the beast has no control over themselves, running completely on instinct alone. But on the good side, they only transform once a month" Snape looked directly at Harry as he talked "Now Potter can you tell me what the potion is called that allows the human mind to not be over shadowed by the wolves instinct?" Snape snapped at him.

"I can't sir" Harry muttered.

"It's called the wolves Bane potion" Snape stated "Now what is one of the side effects of taking it?" Snape asked.

"I don't know" Harry muttered.

"The wolves become even more unpredictable, and ten times stronger if the Wolves Bain user stops using the potion" Everybody in the class quickly wrote what he said down. Harry glared angrily at Snape. He quickly wrote what Snape told him down.

Harry charged quickly into the endless room "Charizard" He yelled loudly. The large orange dragon looked up from her three Charmander's. She cast a questioning "Come on Charizard legs go for fly" He told her, Charizard got up quickly, and made her way towards Harry. Harry dropped Treecko's Pokeball on the racks.

The two stood on the hill going down to Hagrid's Hut. Harry climbed into Charizard Charizard's back. She looked back at Harry, before shooting into the air quickly. Harry clung to her neck tightly as they flew. She gained height quickly, she became more stream lined as they flew. Harry felt his anger dissipate as they flew through the grey clouds.

The sun shine shined brightly as the two flew, Harry laughed loudly as they flew. Charizard roared loudly, letting out a small stream of flames. Harry looked around before grinning, and screaming "Down"

Charizard smirked before closing her wings, and dropping nose first downward . Harry felt his stomach fly into his face as their speed increased, he watched as the ground came closer rapidly "Now" He screamed. Charizard immediately opened her wing, the two skidded across the ice covered lake before the flew into the air again.

Charizard, and Harry continued to fly for an hour before coming to a stop on the hill. Harry grinning ear to ear "Charizard you're awesome" He complimented as they walked towards the endless room "To bad I have to that double battle tomorrow" He looked at her "Charizard you want to battle Hermione, and Ron in the next round?" He asked. She nodded eagerly "Great you'll be my trump card, no one can beat us"

Harry, walked into the common room, and immediately heard "Ron I'm fine" Hermione snapped loudly. Harry looked at his two friends argue. Hermione's bush hair was wild, and her eyes had deep black bags underneath them.

"I don't how you're attending all your classes, and training your pokemon, I saw your time table. Hermione quickly shoved Ron, and made her way towards Harry. She shoved him with her shoulder as she stormed by.

Harry rubbed his arm as he walked towards Ron. He sat across from Ron, and pulled out his Ancient Runes homework "What her problem?" He asked.

"Don't know, I know she is driving herself to the bone trying to keep up with her homework, and training her pokemon.

Hermione looked at Madam Hooch "Ok now Swellow up" She yelled. The Black, and red bird shot up into the air, becoming a blur as it flew. Hermione stumbled forward, her vision blurred from exhaustion.

"Hey can we battle" Hermione asked, swaying slightly.

Madam Hooch turned, and looked at the exhausted girl. She nodded "Ok Swellow down" She exclaimed loudly.

"Electivire" Hermione cried out, before letting out a yawn. The large yellow pokemon cast a glance back at the girl.

"Electivire" He called back worriedly.

"Swellow Quick Attack"

Swellow shot forward, a large silver ribbon flowed behind. Before Hermione could react the pokemon slammed straight into Electivire "Use Thunder Punch" Hermione yelled. Electivire swung his electricity covered fist quickly.

"Double Team" Electivire Swellow shattered on contact, and multiple clones surrounded the electric pokemon.

Hermione swayed, she watched Electivire look at the clones "Electivire Thunder" Electivire whipped around firing a stream of electricity.

"Arial Ace" The clones all disappeared at once, leaving Electivire standing in the center of the battle field.

The black bird slammed straight into the Pokémon's gut. Electivire flew through the air, he slid to a stop unconscious "Return" Hermione muttered "Buizel go"

"Swellow Arial Ace"

"Aqua Jet" Buizel shot forward, he came covered in water. Just as the attack was about to hit, Swellow disappeared. Swellow reappeared, and drove Buizel into the ground. Swellow quickly flew into the air. Hermione felt everything slow down before, she swayed as Swellow Disappeared. Buizel, looked directly at her. Before the large bird pokemon drove her into the ground. Hermione breathed deeply as she returned Buizel.

Madam Hooch watched, her eagle like eyes watching the girl sway "Buizel return" The orange weasel like pokemon disappeared. Hermione hand twitched towards her belt "Combusken" She called.

The orange, and yellow pokemon glared at Swellow "Swellow Arial Ace"

"Combusken get ready" Swellow reappeared, and slammed into the fire type "Now Ember" Combusken Sent a stream of small balls of flames. Swellow took to the air, he was being pelted with flames.

"Swellow Mirror Move" Swellow whipped around, he glowed for a split second. Before he started firing small balls of fire, the two attacks met in the center of the two "Now Brave Bird" Swellow did a dive, he blew fire balls. And became covered in a blue energy.

"Combusken Flame Thrower" Combusken quickly sent a stream of flames straight into the flying pokemon. Swellow sliced straight through the flames, Combusken closed her eyes. Swellow slammed into the fire. A large cloud of dust flew into the air, Swellow flew out of the dust cloud, cringing painfully "Now Combusken Flame Thrower" A large pillar of flames flew out of the dust, and slammed straight into Swellow. The Shocked flying type did, a back flip, and slammed head first into the ground, with a loud bang.

"Swellow return" Hooch exclaimed. The cloud slowly dispersed from around Combusken. She looked at Madam Hooch, before she started glowing. Her legs are longer. And her talon like claws became more like a fist. Long stream of feather went down her back. The light faded, a large bright red pokemon, with yellow at the bottom of her feet, and center of her chest. White hair like covered parts of her chest, and extended down her back.

"Blaziken" She roared. But was still clearly feeling the effects of her previous battle, she was breathing heavily, and swayed slightly.

"Go Zubat" Hooch called out. The small blue bat looked directly at towards the much larger fire type.

"Blaziken Flame Thrower" Blaziken released a large blast of flames.

Zubat hovered in position "Now Air Cutter" Zubat quickly sent a stream of glow blue boomerang's. The flame thrower stopped abruptly, and then the pillar shattered. The Blue boomerangs collided directly into Blaziken's chest "Now Finish it with Air Slash" Zubat swung both its wings quickly sending two large blades of saw blades.

"Aipom Swift" Harry yelled loudly. The stream of stars flew in front of Blaziken. The saw blades stopped abruptly "Hermione what are you doing" Harry exclaimed loudly. He stood in front of Hermione, he noticed that he had grown almost as tall as her now "Blaziken is hurt" Harry growled lowly.

Hermione swayed "What do you want Harry?" She growled, Hooch smiled before leaving the two.

"For you to be at your best, when me, and Ginny battle you" Harry answered.

"I am at my best" She argued.

"Clearly" Harry taunted "Your reaction time being slow allowed Electivire to be knocked out by a bird type easily. And Buizel didn't even land a single hit. And finally you allowed your Blaziken to continue battle, even though it was clear how injured Blaziken was" Harry lectured.

"Harry" Hermione growled.

"You can't beat me when you're fully awake" Harry stated "What makes you think you can now" He grunted arrogantly [I'll explain this in the next chap]. Hermione watched Harry, and Aipom walking away. She could feel her sore, muscles, her heavy eyelids, and her strained brain for the first time.

The next morning Harry was sitting in front of the Marauders Map, he could clearly see the people gathering in the stadium, he eyed the Dementor's coming in and out of the maps vision. He looked down at Treecko "You ready buddy?" He asked. Treecko nodded quickly "Let's go win"

Ginny, and Clefairy looked at Harry, as he and Treecko walked in "I'm using Quilava, Treecko, and Lucario" Ginny nodded quickly.

"This is it whoever wins this next round, goes on to face Hermione, and Ron in the finals" Lee Jordan.

Harry smiled as they walked through the darkened tunnel. Ginny walked beside him, she grinned as they walked out. They cast a glance across to Draco, and Pansy "Quilava come on out" Harry yelled as he went into the large white box.

"Ursaring go" The large brown bear stood beside Quilava, he grinned down to the fire type.

"Nidoking go" A large mound of purple muscle appeared in front of Draco large purple spike were over the pokemon.

"Croagunk" Pansy called out loudly. A bipedal blue froglike creature appeared, his cheeks blue out bright orange.

Quilava growled lowly "Focus Blast" Ginny, and Harry yelled in unison. The two balls flew towards the two poison types. The two balls slammed into the poison types, with a loud bang. A large cloud of dust obscured the two pokemon.

"Nidoking Earth Quake" Draco ordered quickly.

"Brick Break" Pansy ordered. Suddenly a large crack formed in the earth, Quilava dove to the ground, Ursaring did the same. Croagunk flew into the air, as if he was shot out of a cannon. He was spinning quickly, his arm became a white blur.

"Ursaring Hammer Arm" Ursaring quickly jumped to his feet, and dove into the air, his arm glowed as he gained height.

"Hyper Beam" Draco exclaimed loudly.

"Quilava Heat Wave" Quilava Followed after Ursaring. He quickly sent a stream of super heated air towards the large purple pokemon. A bright orange beam of energy collided in between the two pokemon. Ursaring swung his large arm into Croagunk "Quick Quilava, Flame Thrower" Quilava aimed down quickly, and sent the hot stream of fires towards Nidoking, The defenceless pokemon winced as the fire over took him.

"Croagunk Poison Sting" Croagunk pushed away quickly, and aimed at Quilava.

"Bad move Pansy" Ginny yelled "Now Ursaring full power Hammer Arms" Ursaring, Croagunk whipped around, just in time to see the large tree trunk like arm slam into him.

"Finish him with flame wheel" Quilava did a front flip, and rolled straight into the bulky pokemon. Nidoking growled before falling onto his chest.

"Way to go Harry, and Ginny" Lee Jordan exclaimed loudly, the crowd around them cheered loudly. Harry felt a cold chill at the base of his back, as the crowd cheered louder.

"Return" Pansy, and Draco growled.

"Awesome Quilava" Harry yelled happily, Quilava swung his arm out and the two bumped fist.

"You two are great" Ginny complimented, as the bear got closer to them. The two pokemon returned quickly to their Pokeball.

"Treecko your up" Harry called.

"Hitmonlee" Ginny cried out.

"Seviper go"

"Aerodactyl go" Pansy yelled. A large light purple, dinosaur looking pokemon, with purple underneath its wings, it was a light purplish grey colour. It let out a low growl. Treecko, and Hitmonlee looked at the two in front of them.

Treecko glared at them "Treecko Iron Tail" Treecko shot straight towards the fling type, his tail started glow bright silver.

"Seviper Poison Tail" The large black snake slams its glowing purple, sabre like tail. In front of Treecko, Treecko did a dive over the tail quickly.

"Hitmonlee Mach Punch" Hitmonlee shot forward. His fist started glowing bright white, he quickly slammed his fist into side of Seviper's head. Seviper flew away from Treecko, just as he jumped into the air.

"Aerodactyl Fly" Aerodactyl shot into the air quickly.

"Poison Tail" Seviper shot forward quickly, his tail glowed. Seviper swung his tail like a whip, Treecko put his arms in front of his face, just in time feel the sword like tail propel him into a rock, and pin him to the ground.

"Keep Hitmonlee away" Pansy exclaimed loudly. Aerodactyl swooped down quickly, it slammed into the ground, pinning him to ground.

"Finish it with Flame Thrower" Seviper opened his mouth, and fired a stream of flames. Treecko closed his eyes, he felt the flames burning through the grass.

"Bite" Pansy exclaimed loudly. Aerodactyl quickly bit down onto Hitmonlee. Then flung him away quickly. Hitmonlee slid away from into the Treecko.

"Return" Harry said, he looked down at the Pokeball, and smiled "You're getting stronger buddy"

"Hitmonlee" Ginny muttered.

Harry grinned as Draco, and Pansy returned their pokemon to their ball "It's all up to you" He whispered.

"Chimchar go" Draco exclaimed loudly. Harry looked at the beaten up, and exhausted fire type, her locked onto Harry. She growled slightly as Harry's hand moved towards his Pokeball.

"Tauros" Pansy exclaimed, a large brown bull pokemon with three swishing tails swishing back and forth appeared.

"Lucario battle now" Harry exclaimed. The large blue, and clack pokemon appeared in front of Harry. His eyes traveled back to Hermione, Electivire was standing beside her, letting out a low growl.

"Bayleef" Ginny cried out. The chill in Harry's spine grew slightly, but he shoved the feeling away.

"Tauros Strength" Pansy Exclaimed.

"Flame Wheel" Draco ordered. Immediately the two pokemon charged forward, Chimchar did a front flip, and quickly became covered in flames.

'Lucario half power' Harry thought, as he felt Lucario reach him mentally 'When I say now' Chimchar spun quickly. The large ball of fire grew closer Lucario closed his eyes, Ginny looked at Harry quickly "Now!" Harry yelled. Lucario's eyes flew open quickly, He swung his right paw quickly. A large silver extension formed on the top of his paw. He slashed straight the Flame Wheel stopping it instantly "Now Force Palm" Lucario swung his left paw into the center of Chimchar's chest. Lucario quickly blasted Chimchar with a wave of gold energy "Finish it Aura Sphere" Lucario swung his right paw, and flung a small blue ball.

"Lucario full power Aura Sphere" Lucario whipped around, and flung a much larger ball. Tauros closed its eyes, just in time for the larger blue ball slam into to him. The drove the wild bull pokemon away from them. Tauros slid to a stop in front of Pansy.

The entire crowd was silent, As Harry high fived "You did great bud..." Harry stopped abruptly, He grabbed his head, as the cold chill in his spine grew. The crowd cheered for a split second before the large cloaked figures began to move towards them 'Lily run' Harry heard James yell loudly 'Take Harry, and go' Harry. He felt himself sinking into the blackness.

Lucario began firing Aura Spheres at the Dementor's. Ginny fell onto her knee's "Bayleef help" Lucario roared loudly. Bayleef nodded quickly, and started firing leaves into the group 'Harry needs us' Lucario sent out quickly.

Harry felt as if he was in a large block of ice, but he could feel the ice cold water flowing around him 'Get to your cupboard freak' He heard Vernon roar loudly 'Your parents were drunks who got themselves killed' Aunt Petunia Screech loudly 'Foolish girl, wasting your life for this child' He heard a hissing like voice growl.

Charizard slammed into the ground quickly, she fired a large pillar of flames, large silver coloured creatures were pushing the Dementor's back "Fight for Harry" She roared sending a much larger flame towards into the group. Raichu fired bolts of electricity quickly "Quilava, Treecko keep them away" Charizard growled as she got closer.

Harry felt the fear piercing through him like a knife, his entire body was paralyzed 'Fear is a curse, but happiness is its counter' He heard Darkrai grunt. Harry's eyes flashed, his arm shook. He watched the large chunk of ice crack.

A Dementor kneeled into in to Harry, he felt the ice around his body grow ever thicker. Just as the Dementor was about to touch Harry, a large black ball slammed into the top of the Dementor "Get away!" The Dementor's turned quickly, Darkrai flew quickly towards them. Darkrai grabbed the Dementor near Harry, and flung it away quickly. The Dementor's turned, and flew away as the pitch black pokemon flew towards them. He looked down at the black haired boy, Charizard, and Lucario breathed deeply as the legendary looked at their trainer. He looked at Harry's pokemon "Take him" He ordered.

Charizard looked down "I'll take to the hospital wing" She stated. Aipom quickly climbed onto Charizard's back. She picked the small boy before flying into the air. Ginny looked up as the orange dragon flew over her head.

Dumbledore kneeled down "Here Miss Weasley" He said, handing her a chunk of chocolate.

The ice around Harry crumbled slightly. He felt his arms begin to seize up. He breathed slightly, before forcing himself continue. Large chunk of ice fell from his face. He breathed deeply. He slowly pushed himself out of the ice, he felt his arms break through the ice.

"Is he ok?" Dumbledore asked sitting beside Harry.

"He has regressed into his mind, and it's up to him pull himself out of mind" Madam Pomphry wiping his forehead. She looked at Honchkrow looking at Harry. Lucario was standing looking outside. Aipom was sitting beside Harry, Piplup, and Quilava watched from across the room. Charizard flew away from the room.

Harry breathed heavily His arms shook, as he struggle to pull his arms out of the chunk of his, he could hear the faint voices talking around him.

Luna slowly made her way into the hospital "Aipom" She whispered.

Aipom twitched quickly, before getting up quickly "Aipom?" He questioned.

"It's me" Luna whispered. She sat beside Aipom "No better" She whispered, Aipom nodded, he looked down "Come Harry you can you're stronger then this" She whispered.

"You're stronger then this" The large pillar of ice in the large pink and green room glinted brightly. Harry had his eyes half closed from exhaustion, Harry heard faintly as a new layer of ice was forming around his body. Harry's eyes widened quickly "Luna" He whispered. His first kiss, his first girlfriend, his friend "No I won't give up" Harry whispered. His arms shook as he forced the ice away from him.

"Please Harry get up" Luna cried slightly "I lost mum, not you to" She stated, Aipom had put his tail on her shoulder.

"No I'm not giving up" Harry yelled "I have too much to let this evil take me" He exclaimed. The thick ice walls cracked underneath him "Charizard, Aipom My first two Pokemon" He growled "I won't leave you" He yelled "Hermione, and Ron my best friends" Harry breathed deeply "No I won't give up" His left leg shattered through the ice and he let out a loud feral yell [AN this is in his mind, Luna, and Aipom aren't hearing any of this] Harry's left arm shook "Lucario, Piplup, Treecko, Swinub I won't leave you" Harry roared "I promised I would train you" His right arm flew out of the ice.

"Staraptor, Honchkrow, Snorlax, Raichu, Quilava, Feraligatr" Harry muttered "I watched you grow, and won't let you down now" Harry yelled. Harry breathed deeply before yelling loudly "You won't lose me Luna" His shattered through the ice, he felt his body plummet down. Before flew out of his bed, Harry instinctively pulled Luna into a bear hug "Luna" He whispered.

Luna gave a dazed smile "I knew the Knortz would not hold you down" She whispered into his ear.

Harry smiled "The Killing Curse couldn't kill me" Harry joked "Do you really think Knortz could" He muttered.

AN  
I'm back this break is what I needed, I feel like this is one of the best chapters I wrote. I took some artistic licence with the effects of the Dementor's on Harry. Mostly because high amounts of stress and fear on a body can cause it to regress into a just a shell, and the way I see is if Harry is knocked unconscious just by them being around him, if one was about to kiss him. It would either traumatize him severely, or like just did, put him into a state of comatose that only he could get himself of. Hope you enjoyed the new chapters [Triple upload with good quality YAY]

Review

Icon077

PS I'm thinking of changing my user name what should I change it to


	17. Harry and Ginny Vs Hermione, and Ron

Harry listened as he walked towards the arena, Aipom was on his shoulder "Ok Buddy ready to win?" He asked. Aipom nodded quickly before slapping him on the shoulder "You ready to win Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" Ginny answered quickly.

"Well then let's go" Harry stated before walking into the arena. The Quidditch pitch stands were dropped to near ground level. A soft wind blew across the field. Large jagged stones were strewn across the field. Harry felt the sun on his back, Aipom smiled as they walked towards the large white square. Harry cast a glance towards Hermione, the dark circles underneath her eyes were half the size they were.

Harry, and Ginny looked at Ron, and Hermione. Luna waved at Harry, Harry felt the three pokeball's on his hip "Pidgeot" Ron called out loudly. Harry looked around him, he noticed that every staff member, and some wizards, he didn't recognize, in deep black robes, with a large hood obscuring their faces. Were standing around the entire stadium.

"Buizel" Hermione cried out.

"Aipom" Harry ordered quickly. The purple monkey jumped out of the large white square, and blew a raspberry at the two in front of him.

"Magby" Ginny exclaimed.

"Aipom Swift" Harry ordered quickly. Aipom jumped up, and swished his tail. The stars floated quickly Buizel jumped to the side quickly. Slowly a large cloud formed quickly, Buizel, and Pidgeot smirked as the cloud started to overtake them.

"Magby Overheat" Ginny ordered quickly. Buizel looked to the side just in time to see a large stream of flames slam into Pidgeot. Aipom had his arms wrapped around Magby, and was holding Magby still as the flames threw Pidgeot against the wall.

"Buizel defend Pidgeot with Rain Dance, and Whirlpool" Buizel quickly fired a ball of water into the air, The clouds grew dark, before the rain started pouring down. Buizel then raised his arms and fired a stream of water into the air. The water swirled, Buizel smirked and threw the Whirlpool.

"Aipom show them what you can do" Harry ordered "Doubled Hit" Aipom did a front flip over Magby. He quickly fired his tail, water was flying out of the whirlpool "Now Focus Punch" Aipom swung his tail, and with a loud crack, swung his glowing fist into Whirlpool.

Buizel glared at Aipom. Aipom swung his tail in front of his face, Aipom twitched his fingers "Buizel!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Pidgeot Arial Ace" Aipom Pidgeot shot into the air, Pidgeot did a back flip before disappearing. Aipom looked around wildly.

"Buizel Aqua Jet" Buizel flew towards Aipom quickly, becoming a rocket of deep blue water.

"Aipom Dig" Harry exclaimed. Suddenly Buizel took a jagged turn, and flew Magby. Pidgeot suddenly appeared, he slammed into Magby sending him flying "Aipom protect Magby" Immediately a wall of white fist flew out of the ground. Buizel flew did a back flip, just as Aipom did a flip out of the earth.

"Pidgeot Twister" Pidgeot whipped around, he quickly beat his wings.

"Aipom Dig" Aipom dove into the ground, he dragged Magby with him. A large twister tore into the ground "Take down Buizel with Focus Punch" Aipom's hand flew from the ground. The fist connected with Buizel throwing him into the air quickly.

"Take Buizel off the ground Buizel"

"Over Heat"

"Focus Punch" Aipom jumped out of the ground, his tail swung like a lightning bolt. Buizel felt the large fist connect with his gut. Buizel eyed the purple pokemon for a split second, before he was thrown across the field. Magby jumped out of the hole, and sent a large stream of flames towards the large bird pokemon. Aipom watched as the bird pokemon flew straight towards him. Aipom watched the pillar of flames blast by him.

The flames threw Pidgeot back into the air. Aipom landed with a loud bang Magby looked at him breathing heavily, as Pidgeot crashed into the ground. Aipom patted the small fire type, Magby smiled broadly "Awesome Magby" Ginny yelled loudly.

"Aipom way to go" Aipom dove into Harry "You're getting stronger, and stronger" Harry exclaimed loudly.

"Return" Hermione, and Ron muttered.

Aipom jumped onto the top of Harry's head, as Ginny pulled out Magby's Pokeball "Return" She said, Magby waved before disappearing.

Ron quickly pulled a Pokeball off his hip, and yelled "Blastoise you're up"

Hermione smiled "Ok then Electivire go" She exclaimed.

"Lets show them how strong we are Lucario" Harry called out.

"Marshtomp" Ginny exclaimed.

Elective glared at Lucario. Lucario smirked "Focus Punch" Hermione ordered quickly.

"Lucario Metal Claw" Lucario growled, before he shot forwards. Lucario swung his claw quickly, his claw connected with Electivire's gut. His fist immediately faded to normal.

"Blastoise Hydro Pump" A single powerful blast of water slammed into Lucario. The force of the water threw Lucario into a rock, and pinned him down.

"Marshtomp Mud Shot" Marshtomp quickly spit a ball of mud into Blastoise's face. Blastoise shook her head quickly, and stopped shooting a stream of water, Lucario jumped off the rock quickly.

"Force Palm" Lucario shot across the field, and made his way towards Blastoise. Lucario jumped off a rock, he sailed through the air. Lucario brought his palm gingerly to the center of Blastoise's chest. A wave of gold energy sent Blastoise sliding across the field.

"Thunder" Electivire quickly fired the bolt of electricity.

Marshtomp jumped in front of Lucario "Lucario Aura Sphere" Harry ordered Lucario threw the ball quickly over Marshtomp's shoulder. The large blue ball slammed into Electivire. Electivire slid back, Blastoise stumbled up quickly. The four pokemon glared at each other, Lucario's eyes went to Harry slightly.

"Blastoise Ice Beam"

"Thunder" The white energy flew across the gap, Electivire fired a pillar of electricity.

"Aura Sphere into the ground" Harry exclaimed. Immediately Lucario threw a pillar into the ground quick. The Ice Beam slammed into into the chunks of dirt, a large pillar of ice shot into the air, the electricity hit the pillar of ice "Metal Claw"

Lucario shot across the gap, both paws gained a large glowing white extension "Thunder Punch" Hermione ordered loudly.

"Mud Shot"

"Water Gun" Electivire swung quickly, but Lucario suddenly disappeared. The large ball of mud slammed into the electric pokemon. Lucario suddenly appeared in front Blastoise, He swung his claw down quickly. Blastoise swayed slightly before she fell into stomach. Electivire cast a glance back at Lucario, a silent message went between the two, and that was 'You still owe me one on one battle' Electivire feel onto his back, with a loud crash.

Harry smiled, he let out a loud sigh of relief "Lucario return" Lucario was sent back to his Pokeball in a glow of red, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione did the same "You were awesome Lucario"

"Go Ursaring" Ginny exclaimed.

"Charizard you're up" Harry yelled.

Hermione, and Ron flinched as the large orange dragon appeared in front of them. Her usually warm eyes were a cold electric blue "Blaziken" Hermione cried out .

Ron cast a glance, before enlarging one of the pokeball's on his hip "Arcanine go" He muttered.

"Charizard Fly" Harry ordered. The Dragon shot into the air quickly, she soared in a lazy circling eyeing the fire types beneath her.

"Blaziken Flame Thrower"

"Drop, and use Flare Blitz" Harry yelled. Charizard immediately pulled her wings on into her body, and fell to the earth quickly. Blaziken blew her fire towards the falling pokemon. Just before Charizard hit the ground she opened her wings. She put her hands in her face as Blaziken continued her barrage "Full power Flare Blitz" Charizard's sucked in quickly, Charizard let out four quick blast of fire. Before firing a large pillar of fire, the pillar of fire tore across the field, Hermione, and Ron felt themselves being forced through a rubber tube as the attack grew closer. The fire attack easily took over the field, Charizard had her claws dug into the ground.

The crowd felt the heat of the attack "Enough Charizard" Harry yelled. Charizard immediately stopped. She breathed slightly, Blaziken, and Arcanine both breathed deeply, before falling into the ground with a loud crack. The charred ground underneath the unconscious pokemon crumbled slightly.

Hermione, and Ron reappeared, a pair of house elves standing behind them "We're sorry miss, Mr., Professor Dumbledore said to make sure none of you trainers get hurt" The eve behind Hermione told her before disappearing.

"Harry, and Ginny win!" Lee Jordan exclaimed loudly.

Harry smiled at Charizard "Great work" He told her patting her on the back.

Dumbledore quickly walked out the burnt field "You four have done well" He congratulated, he brought out his wand "Harry, and Ginny for winning Hogwarts first double battle, you be remembered for your accomplishment" He swished his wand, a large burn formed on the Gryffindor stand. It wrote Harry's, and Ginny's name, along with the date.

"And to commemorate you four making it to the finals of this tournament I will give you this" Suddenly four House Elves appeared carrying appeared, carrying four matching eggs "Take care of them" He told the group. Harry looked at the egg, it was brown on the, a jagged cream brown, and a brown on the bottom.

Harry looked at his three friends "Yes, we won" Harry exclaimed loudly.

AN

Filler Chap mostly, the next chap in my story is going to be long. Anyway I know the battle was anticlimactic, but I had a dual purpose for Harry choosing his three pokemon.

To show people why Harry doesn't use Aipom Charizard, and Lucario more often. And that's because they are stronger than most of his pokemon. And I would have to alter power levels to fit the battle if I was to use these three way more often.

To show people that I don't mess with power levels to sit my purpose. I'm sick of getting messages that basically go "Oh my god you suck you don't make pokemon have a set power level" No offence but stop.

Also the next part of my triple upload is coming, up. Thanks for reading


	18. Year Three Finale

Sweat poured down Harry's brow as he focused "Expecto Patronum" He yelled. Once again it shot white sparks, and a small cloud of white, before disappearing "Nothing" He muttered laying on the ground.

"You're doing fine Harry" Luna stated, as she sat beside Harry.

"Yeah I know Luna" He muttered looking at her. Aipom patted him on the back, Treecko watched him silently.

Luna handed Harry, the brown egg, as he stood up "You'll figure it out eventually" She told him confidently. Luna kneeled into Harry as he they made their way towards Hogwarts at a leisurely pace "I mean how long can it take for you to find a happy memory, strong enough to power the spell" She stated, with a slight smile.

"I just wish somebody could capture Black, so the ministry can get these bloody Dementor's away from the school" Harry growled in a defeated tone, as the ever present chill around Hogwarts became slightly stronger. Treecko did a side flip as they continued up the slope.

"Giving up doesn't suit you Harry" Luna acknowledged.

"Luna!" Harry groaned. A large black dog watched the two from the shadows, silver eyes tracked the two. His tail wagged as the girl kneeled in, and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips, before running to the building. He whined affectionately, before a strong gust of wind caught his attention, he growled before taking off with a loud bark.

Harry caught Luna, he held her tightly, they eyed each other appraisingly. Until they heard a loud cough "Mr. Potter, Miss. Lovegood" Moody grunted as he came by, his skin was pasty, and pale. His hair was greasy, and he seemed to have more greys than usual.

"Sorry professor" Both mutter simultaneously. Lupin walked away quickly, Harry watched retreating professor. Lupin turned around the corner, and immediately he sighed loudly "He doesn't look right" Harry muttered.

"I'll see you tonight Harry" Luna smiled at the dark haired boy.

"Bye Luna" Harry whispered. Harry watched her leave, before turning, and running down the hallway "Why in the world would I take Arithmacy" Harry muttered, as he sat by Hermione, in the library.

She looked up at Harry, the dark circles under her eyes were still visible but have became less dark, and her skin had started to regain colour "I dropped Divination, Trelawney is a fraud" Harry smiled brightly at her words "And muggles studies Ron was right I don't needs it"

Harry nearly laughed out loud, before he put his hand on her forehead "Hermione Granger just admitted Ron was right" Harry false gasped quietly "Oh we have to take you down to Madam Pomfry quick, the exhaustion must finally be getting to your head" Harry whispered.

"Shut it Harry" Hermione ordered, giving Harry a cold stare.

"Sorry Hermione, just joking" Harry muttered rubbing the back of his head "Mind helping I'm going crazy trying to do this Arithmacy" Harry told her truthfully.

"Plus spending half your time with Luna or your pokemon isn't helping any" Hermione stated firmly.

Harry whipped his head towards her, and sputtered "Luna no, pokemon maybe, but not Lu..."

But he was cut off by Hermione's smile "Tired, not blind Harry"

"Ok fine Luna was part of the problem" Harry stated.

"Harry, you are aware they call Luna Lovegood, Lonny Lovegood right?" Hermione asked.

"She's not loony Hermione, Luna just believes in things with all of her heart" He stated firmly.

Hermione looked at Harry's blazing eyes before finally relenting "Fine show me what you're having problems with" Harry shoved the work at her, and pointed at three lines of numbers. Hermione shook her head "It's simple really Harry, just remember that seven, and that six are moved" She told him.

Harry spent the hours before Curfew sitting at the table, Hermione going through the work with him, pointing out all the mistakes he had made "Harry finals are coming up, and you're just barely grasping the basics" She gasped loudly.

"Isn't that the point of this year?" He asked.

"Harry we're going to have to talk about this tomorrow curfew" Hermione admitted shaking her head.  
"Thanks Hermione" Harry told her "I'm going to be here a bit longer I'll see you later" He added as an afterthought. Harry nodded as she left the boy who lived in the library. As soon as she left the, Harry put his hand in front of his face, Aipom watched as the book floated slightly. Before dropping "Aipom what's wrong why can't I get this right, I know I am focusing all my energy onto the book?" Harry asked, as he pulled out the marauders map.

"Aipom?" Aipom questioned quickly.

Harry looked at the sunlight fading "Come on Aipom lets go for a walk" Harry decided quickly. Harry looked into his bag as he gingerly put all of his books into the back. The brown egg sat at the bottom of the bag. Aipom jumped onto Harry, before the two began walk out of the library

He eyed the map as they continued down the hall slowly, he watched the professor's walking around on the map. Harry made his way out of the school quietly, the sun was still in the air slightly, it casted the bright orange light around him. Harry sat on the steps outside of the school watching the sun fall.

"Harry" Ron asked as he walked up the hill.

"Ron what are you doing here?" Harry asked quietly.

"I was at Hagrid's" He answered "Guess what he found?" Ron ordered quickly.

"What?" Harry asked, as the red head sat beside him.

Ron dug into his pocket before pulling out a large mangy looking rat "Scabber's I thought I would never see him again after he ran away in our first year" Ron answered joyously.

Harry jumped away from Ron, and the Rat "Keep that thing away from me Ron" He gasped out.

Ron laughed at Harry loudly "You're scared of a rat?" He commented.

"No" Harry clambered away from Ron, as he drew closer "I just don't like rats" Harry babbled. Suddenly they heard a loud padding on the ground. The two boys whipped around just in time to see a large shaggy black dog, collide with Ron. Its jaw connected with Ron's leg, and he was dragged away from Harry "Ron!" Harry roared he quickly chased after the dog. The two boys, the dog, the monkey. Created a jagged line as they made their way towards a large tree 'The Whomping Willow' Harry thought as he followed.

The dog bound into the tree, he dove into a barely visible hole in the ground "This is going to hurt" Harry mumbled as he charged into the tree. Harry dodged the whip like limbs as he made his way towards the hole. Harry felt the tree connect with his back as he dove into the hole, he felt Aipom fall into his stomach "Aipom" He groaned. Harry rubbed his back "My back" He whimpered as he stood up "Fire Punch" Harry stuttered.

Immediately the tunnel became bathed in orange light, Aipom had tail in front of his face. Harry followed Aipom as they walked down the small damp tunnel. They walked for ten minutes before the tunnel started to slope upwards, Aipom put his tail out. And immediately the two started stumbling up the tunnel. Until they came to a half closed wooden door, he pushed the door open. A stream of dim light lit the tunnel slightly.

Harry snuck into the room, he moved as silently as possible toward the room. Harry pushed a door open a crack "Harry run" Ron exclaimed from behind the door. Harry charged into the room, he had his wand out "Ron come on we have get you out of here" Harry replied as he tried to pull Ron off the dusty bed.

"Harry it's a trap, he's here, Sirius Black" Ron shouted.

Harry whipped around, just in time to see Black come out of the shadows "Expelliarmus" Sirius exclaimed. The spell flew across the. Harry was shoved back by the force of the spell, his wand flew into the air "Stupefy" Black yelled quickly. The bright red spell slammed into Aipom, knocking him unconscious.

"Aipom!" Harry roared. Black had his wand aimed at Harry slightly "You!" Harry growled. He whipped around, his eyes glowed green. A shockwave flew out of Harry, Sirius didn't have a chance to react. As the shockwave picked him up, and pinned him against "I'm going to kill you" He growled. The green energy began to crush the skinny man "For my mom, and dad the people you betrayed" He grunted.

"Harry I didn't betray your parents" Sirius gasped loudly.

The energy kept him pinned in place "Why should I believe you?" Harry replied viciously.

"Harry let him go" Harry's eyes flicked to the door, Lupin's wary frame was standing still in the door frame "You're not a murder Harry" Lupin noted.

The green energy released Sirius "Thank you" He wheezed from the ground, his breathing was slightly forced.

"Sirius why did you do it" Lupin growled.

Sirius laughed loudly "Remus" Sirius muttered "I didn't kill Lily, and James" He looked down sadly.

"Don't lie" Harry ordered loudly.

"Just helped kill them" Sirius looked up at Harry.

Lupin looked at the pained man in front of him "Explain Sirius" He stated calmly.

"The Order got information that He Who Must Not Must Be Named was going to attack Lily, and James" He started, tears came to his eyes "Dumbledore decided to hide Lily, and James. Using the Fidelius Charm" Sirius stood up "The original plan was for me to be the secret keeper" Sirius looked at Harry "But we decided to change it to the last minute to Peter" Sirius told him "I'm sorry Remus we thought were a traitor, because you are" cast a glance at Harry before "You know" Sirius stated "So Peter became the secret keeper, the rat went to him immediately" Sirius immediately charged at Ron and tore the rat out of his hands "I knew Pettigrew would come here and wait for the him to return, so he kidnap Harry" Sirius laughed "So I waited, then when the time came I broke out of Azkaban"

Sirius flashed the flailing rat in front of Lupin "Do the spell" Lupin muttered.

Sirius threw the rat into the air, and fired a bright orange spell, The rat squeaked loudly, before it began to grow, its body lost its fur, and its paws became hands. The rat soon enough took the form of a hunched over man. with a long rat like nose, and squinty eyes.

"Peter" Lupin growled "You traitor" He exclaimed grabbing the man's throat.

"Let him go professor" Harry exclaimed.

"You live because of him" Lupin whispered.

Immediately the rat man ran toward Harry, but Harry put his hand up, his eyes glowed slightly "Stay away from me Pettigrew" He ordered coldly.

Sirius fired a binding spell quickly "Let's go" He muttered.

Harry nodded before he started walking away, he picked Aipom, and held the monkey tightly "Professor how did you know to come down here?" Harry asked as they started walking back down the tunnel.

"I saw Sirius grab Ron, and figured that he would go to the Shrieking Shack to hide" Lupin answered as they started up an incline, Aipom shook his head, as the small pokemon began to wake "Good he's waking. Listen Aipom" Immediately the monkey perked up, and looked into the darkness of the tunnel "There is a large notch in the Whomping Willow's trunk, I need you to touch it for me ok" Lupin told Aipom.

Harry felt the monkey nod "Ok Aipom go" Harry ordered. Aipom dove out of his arms, and made his way down the tunnel. They watched Aipom disappear out of the hole "Is it ok buddy" Harry yelled up.

"Aipom" Came the answer loudly.

Harry charged up and climbed out of the hole, he watched the line of people following after him "Aipom come on" Harry exclaimed as he ran out of the Whomping Willow's reach. The group started to walk when suddenly Lupin gasped loudly.

"Remus did you take the last potion" Sirius exclaimed loudly. Lupin shook his head as he let out a loud feral roar, Lupin grew. His shoulder blades grew large sharp points, fur sprouted from every pore as he grew in height. Lupin fell onto all fours, his arms grew as thick as tree trunks, as his legs increased in size. Lupin howled loudly, his mouth, and nose grew into a large snout.

"Aipom Swift" Harry exclaimed as the wolf turned on him. Immediately Aipom fired a stream of stars directly at the wolf. Lupin slammed his claw into Aipom. The small monkey flew across the field "Aipom no!" Harry yelled. The Wolf bore down on Harry, the boy who lived shook slightly. Just as the wolf was about to bite, a large black dog collided with the wolf. He bit down on the on the wolves shoulder, Lupin's howled, and chased after the dog as it ran away from the two boy's. Pettigrew quickly shifted into his rat form, and disappeared into long thick grass.

"Ron stay put, I'll go after Sirius" Harry stated before running towards the tree line. He flew through the tree's he grabbed the four pokeball's off his hip "Treecko, Piplup, Quilava Swinub come out" Harry yelled [The egg pokemon replaces Honchkrow on Harry's party]. The four pokemon appeared, and started running along. The heard a loud yelp of pain, Harry, and his four pokemon shot out of the tree line. The large black dog was laying on the edge of a marsh, the long reeds blew in the wind slightly.

He suddenly winced "No not here" He whispered, he looked at the marsh. It was freezing slightly "Flame Thrower, Bubble Beam, Ice Shard, Energy Ball" Harry exclaimed loudly. Immediately the four pokemon surrounded him and waited, for the stream of dark cloaked figures appear from the opposite end of the marsh. Immediately the four fired their attack into the crowd of Dementor's. Harry fell onto his hand and knee's, Sirius changed back into his human form.

Quilava blasted the Dementor's away, his eye shot back to Harry 'I'm not stronger enough' Quilava thought "No I'll protect him!" Quilava roared loudly, firing the stream of bright red flames. Quilava began to glow. He grew larger, his head became smaller, and more streamlined. The light around him faded. Liked his two previous forms, the top half quarter of his body was a blue, and the bottom three quarters was creamed coloured. His mouth was full of razor sharp teeth, his eyes were tiny beady red eyes. A pillar of flames went from his right shoulder to his "Typhlosion!" He roared firing a large pillar of fire into the group.

The Dementor's began to circle Harry, and Sirius. Typhlosion fired flames wildly knocking two

Dementor's away from Harry. He growled as the crowd grew "Expecto Patronum" Harry exclaimed from the center of the four the white sparks flew around his wand. Harry fell onto his back, The four pokemon began to fight even more vigorously. But the crowd of Dementor's began to the group of pokemon into Harry. Typhlosion growled as he was forced to Harry "We won't last much longer" Piplup squeaked as he stopped for a second, before blowing a stream of glowing blue bubbles.

The four were slowly becoming overwhelmed when two glowing creatures flew out the tree line, Harry felt the chill leave. The four pokemon watched in awe as the smaller glowing creature stopped moving, it was a small catlike creature with a long tail, and a smaller front paws 'Mew' Went through all their minds as it flew around the five. They became bathed a light pink light, the second creature was a large stag. It was kicking, swinging its antler's forcing the dark monsters back.

Harry looked, he could clearly see a person standing on the opposite end of the marsh, it had a head of scruffy hair. The only person Harry could think of was "Dad" He whispered faintly, before passing out. The Dementor's flew away leaving the six alone.

"Oh my Potter" They heard "Albus Sirius Black, and Harry are down here" McGonagall yelled.

"Severus take Mr Weasley, and Harry's Aipom to the Hospital Wing" Dumbledore ordered quickly as he ran into the tree's.

McGonagall fired a binding spell, tying up Sirius "Wingardium Leviosa" She whispered. Harry started Levitating "I'll take him to Poppy Albus" McGonagall told Dumbledore.

Harry woke up three hours later, the moon shining from the window "He's awake" Harry heard.

"Move along Miss Lovegood" Madam Pomfry ordered. He opened his eyes, and immediately he felt Madam Pomfry shove a chunk of chocolate into his mouth "Ok Potter how are you feeling" She asked, feeling his forehead.

"I'm ok" Harry muttered softly, Harry's eyes went to Aipom "Is he ok" Harry asked as he tried to get up.

"Aipom will be fine" Madam Pomfry stated pushing Harry back into the bed.

Harry's eyes flashed to the large fire pokemon "Quilava you evolved" Harry muttered, the pokemon nodded his head slightly, Harry flicked his pokedex towards the large pokemon.

**Typhlosion**

_The Volcano Pokemon_

_Typhlosion are known for their massive size, and massive strength. They are known to blow fire as hot as the sun. Ferociously loyal to their ally, extremely dangerous to their enemy_

Harry looked at the room, Ginny, and Hermione were watching Ron, His leg was bandaged "What about Sirius?" Harry questioned.

"The Ministry in implementing the kiss in a couple of hours" Dumbledore told Harry, as he walked into the Hospital Wing "How are you Mr Potter?"

Harry sat up "Professor He didn't do Pettigrew has been hiding, he's able to turn into a rat" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry's right Pettigrew's an animagus" Ron yelled from his bed.

"I believe you two, but the minister Fudge will not" Dumbledore told the boy. His eyes twinkled brightly "You still have it don't you Miss Granger, six turns should be enough" Dumbledore told Hermione, as he left the teens sitting "Sirius Black will be taken to the second highest tower" Dumbledore told as the Hospital Wing Door slammed shut with a click

"What's he talking about Hermione?" Harry asked as got out of the bed.

Hermione smiled, and pulled out a pendant. It was a large gold ring, with a gold hour glass in the center, it was clearly meant to pivot "It's called the Time Turner" Hermione told the group.

"That's how went to every class" Ginny gasped loudly.

Luna nodded "I thought it was obvious" Luna muttered until quietly, Harry was up, and was holding slightly.

"Dumbledore wants me to go back" Hermione acknowledged quickly.

Harry released Luna, he handed the egg "Keep it safe" He told her with a grin.

"Be safe" Luna ordered.

"I always am" Harry answered grabbing the gold chain "Let's go" Harry told her.

Hermione Twisted the hour glass, Harry watched in awe as everything began to roll backwards, he watched as he was levitated out of the room Ron following behind him. The sun was coming back, suddenly everything stopped "Harry we need to be careful fiddling with time is a dangerous magic" Hermione whispered as she dragged him out of the Hospital Wing.

"Ok Hermione" Harry stated pulling his arm away from her "So what do we do?" Harry questioned as they walked into the tree line.

"We split up, and wait until you're taken to the Hospital Wing" Hermione answered quietly as she ran into the forest.

Harry sat down, he flicked his wand into the air "Typhlosion, Charizard" He muttered "Treecko, Piplup, the egg are coming ho..." Harry whispered to himself until he heard "Chimchar that's too weak again" Harry moved towards the yelling "Chimchar Flare Blitz" Harry Watched Chimchar Dive into the air, He fired three powerful blast of heat before firing an attack half the size of Charizard's Flare Blitz "To weak Potter's dragon is much more powerful" Draco yelled. Chimchar took three quick breaths before he prepared for another attack.

"Malfoy what's your problem" He exclaimed loudly. Draco whipped away "Chimchar is already powerful" He exclaimed.

"Not powerful enough" Draco answered coldly, his eyes traveled to Harry,

"Power does not make a pokemon, and I'll prove it" Draco smirked at Harry "Treecko go" Harry exclaimed angrily.

Draco laughed "Not good enough Potter" He taunted, Chimchar, and Treecko squared off with each other.

Treecko cast a quick glance at Harry, his eyes called out loudly 'Speed not power' his eyes cocked back onto the weak Chimchar "We don't have to fight, I don't want to dishonour my family by injuring an already injured pokemon" Treecko exclaimed.

"Chimchar Flame Thrower" Chimchar immediately fired the attack.

"Treecko Dodge" Harry yelled. Treecko reacted quickly, he shot to the side so fast that he became a blur "Now Iron Tail" Treecko shot forward like a bullet.

"Take the hit" Treecko flew into the air, and did a front flip. Chimchar swung his large hands in front of her face, just as Treecko swung the large Silver tail down. Chimchar's arms shook under the force of the attack "Now Flare Blitz" Chimchar parted his hands and took a deep breath.

"Treecko now Energy Ball" Treecko quickly flung his hands forward, a large green ball flew out of his hands. The ball drove Chimchar into the ground quickly, Treecko landed "Now get away" Harry exclaimed loudly. Treecko shot back quickly, he slid to a stop in front of Harry "Still think Treecko's not good enough?" Harry questioned with a smile. Draco looked at Chimchar, her breathing was deep, her legs shook "You pushed her to far Malfoy, she's reached her power limit, and now she won't grow, not until you change how you train her" Harry taunted angrily.

"Enough Potter, now Chimchar use Flare Blitz" Chimchar jumped into the and once again took a deep breath.

"Dodge now" Treecko suddenly disappeared. Chimchar fired four quick pillar's of fire, each one missed the grass type. Chimchar fired a large stream of flames, she whipped around wildly failing to hit the Speedy pokemon. Chimchar fell onto the ground taking deep gasps of air. He cast a sad glance towards the fire type "Now finish this with Iron Tail" Treecko reappeared for a split second before slamming the glowing silver tail into the top of Chimchar's head. The small fire type fell to the ground, she looked up at Treecko.

Her eyes widened as she felt an energy wrap around her. Harry watched in awe as Draco pressed down on the Pokeball , Chimchar glowed bright blue. She sparkled blue before the energy shattered as is made of glass "I'm done with you Chimchar, You're weak, and you will always be weak" He told the pokemon coldly. Before whipping around, and leaving Harry with the two pokemon.

Chimchar looked down, and started away "Hey Chimchar" Chimchar whipped around, Treecko, and Harry both wore a large grin "Malfoy's and idiot you're strong" Harry complimented "Do you want to join up with me, and we'll get stronger together?" Harry asked . Chimchar smiled slightly at the two in front of her "Come on Chimchar we'll prove Malfoy wrong" Harry told her.

Finally Chimchar smiled broadly before charging at Harry, and jumping into him "Chimchar!" She yelled happily.

Harry spent the next three hours in the forest talking to the fire chimp. Every so often looking up at the sky "I go find Hermione" Harry told Chimchar "But you need to take rest" Harry told her Firmly before tapping a Pokeball on her forehead. Harry ran through the tree's looking for the girl, He found her laying in the damp grass "Hermione" He whispered.

"Yeah" Hermione grunted.

"What's happened?" He asked.

"You just chased Black into the tunnel, and Lupin managed to press something on the tree trunk" Hermione answered quietly.

"We need to go get Charizard, Honchkrow, and Staraptor" Harry muttered as he sat beside her.

"Why?" Hermione asked as she sat up.

"We need to get to the top of a tower, without letting people know, and Sirius needs to be able to get out of the tower" Harry answered.

"Ok" The two moved quickly towards the school. The two snuck quietly through the halls, until they reached the endless room.

They shoved the door open, Harry already had three pokeball's out "Chimchar, Swinub, Treecko" The three appeared in front of him, as he put the three pokeball's on the shelf, and grabbed three more "Ok you guys I'm leaving you here for a bit ok" Harry told the three, they nodded in unison "Charizard, Staraptor, and Honchkrow I need you" Harry yelled loudly. Immediately they heard wings flapping. The three flying types landed with bang "Hey guys" Harry greeted patting them "Come on" Harry state returning them to their pokeball's.

Harry looked up into the sky as they walked out of the school, the sun was almost all the way down. Only one bright ribbon of orange light was in the air "Dad" Harry whispered.

"What?" Hermione questioned as they walked towards the trees.

"I need to go" Harry exclaimed as he ran into the tree's, the shadows darkened as the sun went down completely. Harry heard a loud howl "Lupin just changed" Harry said a loud as ran through the tree's. He eyed the marsh 'Ok this is where he shows up' Harry thought, his heart beating loudly.

His mind registered Hermione catching up to him "Harry what's your problem?" She gasped out.

Harry pointed towards the opposite end of the marsh, the wolf swung into Sirius, the heard Sirius yelp loudly. The wolf whipped around and charged into the tree line "Here we come" Harry whispered. The other Harry ran out of the tree's, Treecko, Quilava, Piplup, and Swinub beside him.

Harry looked around wildly, Hermione watched the teen "What's the matter" She asked kneeling onto a tree.

Suddenly Harry exclaimed "Expecto Patronum" Hermione's eyes widened in shock, two bright colours flew out of the wand, one was a bright nearly white pink, it blurred across the marsh, following behind the pink blur, was a large pure white light. Hermione was floored as the pink blurred created a large ring around Harry, and his pokemon. Hermione gasped loudly, the smaller pink light took the form of a bipedal cat, she immediately recognized as the legendary pokemon Mew. The second larger light ran around wildly kicking, and throwing the Dementor's away. The large white light took the form of a stag as it continued its barrage on the creatures.

Slowly the Dementor's started to fly away. Mew, and the stag disintegrated as they ran back towards Harry. Harry could seem himself looking in his direction, before falling onto the ground. Harry smiled faintly "Come on Hermione" He whispered, looking into the ground as he walked away.

"Harry what was that?" Hermione questioned.

"I figured that I saved myself, when I realised it couldn't have been my dad" Harry answered smoothly.

Hermione eyed him "How did you know you could do the spell correctly?" She continued as they made it out of the trees just in time to see Dumbledore, and McGonagall take Harry, and Sirius towards the school.

"I trusted my gut to pull a happy enough memory to charge the spell" Harry finally answered "And I figured I must be able to do it once I could do it again" He added, harry thought for moment before rubbing his temple "How did you manage this all year" He groaned.

They stopped abruptly at a large tower, Harry looked up, Hermione's eyes went wide "Let's go" She muttered.

"Staraptor, Honchkrow" Harry called out. The two large birds appeared in front of the two "Ok guys I need you to fly us to the top of the tower" He told the two, both looked up and then nodded "Ok Hermione get ready, this might hurt" Harry warned. Staraptor shot up, his talons wrapped around Harry's shoulders, Honchkrow did the same to Hermione, they sailed quietly up the side of the building. Harry laughed slightly at Hermione, Her eyes were shut tightly, and she was shaking slightly.

The four landed on the balcony "Harry" The heard. Sirius had his face in the window.

"We're breaking you out" Harry told Sirius.

"Get away from the door" Hermione ordered, she had her wand out.

"Ok" Sirius answered.

Hermione aimed her wand at the door "Bombarda" Hermione exclaimed. The door handle exploded with a flash of multi coloured light.

Sirius quickly shoved the door open "Listen guys one of you are going to take Sirius as far away from here as possible" Harry whispered to the two "I want you to stay with him and protect him like you would me" Harry told the two "Now which one of you want to go?" He asked.

The two cast a glance at each other, before Staraptor walked forward "Harry what are you doing?" Sirius questioned.

Harry turned around quickly, He threw Sirius the small Pokeball "Sirius, Staraptor will get you out of here, I want you to keep him, he'll protect you" Harry told the convict "He hunts for himself, all you have to do is let him out to fly" Harry stated.

"Ok Harry" Staraptor beat his wings once to gain lift.

"Bye Staraptor" Harry whispered, as the large bird latched on Sirius. The bird shot forward, the wind blew through Sirius's hair. Harry watched the two disappear into the night, he could hear the faint swishing sound of Staraptor.

"Harry we need to go" Hermione urged him.

Harry nodded "Honchkrow take her to the Hospital Wing, then go to the Endless Room" Harry told the crow. Honchkrow nodded quickly, he grabbed her and soared down the side of the building "Charizard" Harry whispered. He felt the large dragon shake the ground as she appeared in beside him "Read buddy?" Harry asked as he jumped onto the ledge. He looked down, and breathed deeply .

"Charizard She roared loudly.

"Three, Two, One" Harry mumbled before diving of the building. He heard Charizard flap as she flew off the side. Charizard soared beside Harry as he plummeted towards the ground, Harry watched the torch light flash beside him. Three floors before the ground Charizard wrapped her arms around Harry's chest. She spread her wings, and straightened. The air beneath her wings picked the two up, Harry laughed loudly "Way to go Charizard" He yelled happily.

**Two Weeks Later**

Harry was standing on the platform, the sunlight beating down, he waved at Ron, and Ginny as they left the platform with the rest of the Weasley's, Hermione smiled and waved in his direction as she disappeared through the gateway, He had Luna by the hand "I'll you then Luna" Harry muttered sadly/

"See you" Luna whispered, she brushed her lips onto his.

Harry couldn't help but grin as she walked away. Harry turned and made his way through the platform, just as he was about to leave, Harry felt pair of paws grab his shoulders. Harry whipped around. The small pink catlike creature was looking at him, He felt Aipom fidget in his bag 'Its time you learned the truth' Mew whispered, into his mind before the disappearing in a flash of pink light.

AN  
TRIPLE UPLOAD

Expect another chapter to be up soon, and from now on I will be using 5th gen pokemon. Don't worry I'll be using the localized names, and attacks since about ninety percent have been localized, and more are being released.

Anyways this is now officially the longest chapter written. At five thousand words I know that's not much considering some people can double and triple my chapter lengths, but who cares I never claimed to be in a competition with other writers. So review give me your praise on my glorious return [I'm getting a big head JK] and give me your thoughts on my triple upload, and the cliff hanger I left you with.


	19. Secrets Revealed

Harry felt his legs buckle as the appeared. He eyed the large mountain, He was sitting on a large barren island, water flowed on either side of him. Harry felt the back he wore along with his trunk and pokeball's disappear. Harry looked up at, a large dark purple pokemon, who looked a lot like Mew was standing in front of him 'Potter this might hurt' A deep voice rang through his mind .

"Who are you?" Harry asked, as he stumbled upward.

'Mewtwo' He answered touching Harry on the center of his forehead.

Harry dropped onto all fours and screamed loudly. A large green ring formed around, His eyes began to glow bright green. The earth underneath the ring began to float, before disintegrating on contact with the ring. The large mote around Harry grew as the ring grew. Harry let out a loud scream of agony, the tree's shook as the teenager screamed louder. Suddenly the island underneath began to disappear as the ring thickened.

The water on either side of Harry began to flow towards the boy, but stopped abruptly, when it came to the ring. Harry let out one last loud scream of pain, before the ring around him disappeared. The water rushed towards the boy as he fell to the ground. Just as he was about to be drowned Mewtwo appeared then disappeared with Harry.

'He'll be ok sister' Mewtwo called out.

Mew floated from the tree, carrying Harry's trunk, and bag "What did you do to him" Aipom screamed from the bag.

'I broke the seal my sister placed onto his mind' Mewtwo answered calmly 'And now the training begins' He muttered as Harry began to stir.

**One Week Later **

Harry dove behind a tree as Mewtwo floated slowly behind him 'You can't run Harry' Mewtwo taunted. Harry smirked , his hand glowed emerald green. Harry jumped up, and flung an emerald green ball at the legendary. The ball collided with a loud bang, a large crowd smoke blew in the direction Harry had thrown the ball 'Next time Potter' was all he heard before a purple ball flew out of the cloud, and pinned harry to the tree.

**One Week Later**

Harry sat in the center of a meadow, rain poured around him 'I do not want a drop to hit your head' Mewtwo's voice rang through his head 'Not a single drop' Harry cringed slightly 'Focus Potter' Mewtwo ordered loudly 'Focus gain full control, if you ever want to return to your home, to Ron, to Hermione, Ginny, to Luna' He distracted 'Don't lose Focus' Mewtwo ordered.

**Two Weeks Later**

Harry stood on the center of a ring of rocks 'Power, control' Mewtwo told Harry 'Those are the skills I have attempted to teach you so far Potter' Mewtwo stated 'Now tell me what our next training session will teach you'

"Stamina, a combination of power, and control" Harry answered briskly.

'Good Potter, but knowing that won't help you' Mewtwo raised his paws, and fired a flurry of small purple balls. Harry raised his hands, and began to throw the balls into the ground using his own energy. He dodged jumped from rock to rock, evading, and pushing the purple balls away from him.

**Two weeks later **

A dark hooded figure dropped from the roof, a disk of green energy slowed his decent "Who are you suppose to be?" A greasy haired man growled, he aimed his wand at the hooded figure "Answer"

"Somebody who is sick of the ministry way of running this ally" He answered coldly, he flung his fist forward. A small green ball connected with the center of the man's chest. The man slid into the wall, a purple energy grabbed the hooded figure, before he disappeared "Haven't I proven myself able to control" Harry yelled as he pulled his hood down "I haven't hurt a single on those people you sent me after Mewtwo"

'Control, Power, Stamina' Mewtwo muttered 'We work until I deem you ready to leave' Mewtwo stated.

**Two Weeks Later **

Harry dropped his hood 'You are ready Harry, you are no longer a danger to those around. You have proven yourself able to control your emotions, to not allow anybody to get inside your head [Occlumency is a natural affinity towards all Psychic pokemon, Harry can create a barrier but not an extent of many people] Mew he's ready tell him'

Harry's pokemon came running out "Hey guys I know haven't been much help, but I've been busy, but hey at least we got some training done" Harry stated, as Aipom, Chimchar, Piplup, Swinub, and Treecko into him. Aipom had his tail wrapped around the brown egg.

Mew floated down "I told you two months ago I told I would tell you the truth' Mew touched Harry on the forehead 'I will stand by my word'

**Flashback**

Mew Flew through the air silently, her long tail twitched 'I wonder who I can play with' She thought happily, she let out a stream of joyful giggles. She dropped down , and let out a loud gasp "Bad man" She said out loud, before sailing towards the cottage, She winced slightly "What was that" She gasped as she pushed through an invisible wall. She watched the pale man blast the front door of the cottage.

Mew flew into building, just in time to see him charge stairs "Potter don't be a fool" He taunted, as he blasted through the first door at the top of the awes.

"Please not Harry take me instead" A red headed women cried loudly, Mew watched in shock, as man fired a green energy into the red 'No please don't be gone' Mew cried out loudly.

Voldemort pushed the slight shiver at the back of his mind away, he moved towards a crib "Your suppose to defeat me, pathetic" The man growled, he fired the same green spell towards the baby, Mew shot forward but was too late. She green spell collided with Harry's chest, suddenly everything froze, as a deep gold energy flew away from Harry's chest. The gold energy had encased the green spell, and flew back towards the pale man.

The man screeched loudly as he sailed away, an emerald green flame erupted from where the man was standing. Mew had brought up a bright pink shield, just in time to save herself from the blast. Mew floated towards the crib, Harry let out a weak cry. Mew floated to the crib, and licked the baby 'You'll be ok' She told him telepathically. The baby's head turned slightly, just enough for Mew to catch his rapidly fading eyes, his eyes were so green, that Mew could've sworn she was looking into her own eyes.

'I'm going to save you' She comforted. She put both her paws onto him, suddenly a green ball erupted from the baby, it wrapped itself around the two. Mew's eyes floated around. Large cracks were rapidly spreading from the center into Harry. Mew sucked a deep breath of Air before she started to glow pink 'I need to fix your core' She told the baby Harry. He began to flail his arms wildly around. The pink energy poured itself into Harry.

**Present Day**

"You saved me" Harry gasped loudly.

'No your mother saved you' Mew told the group 'I just healed you'

Harry nodded "Show me" Harry told her.

'Ok' Mew answered simply. Mew touched the young man, the entire group became surrounded by a green orb. Pink energy seemed to be holding the fractured orb together 'I'm sorry Harry I had no idea the affects of my psychic energy would have' Mew told the shocked teenager 'I thought it would heal you nothing more nothing less' She floated slightly higher before sighing 'But then you started showing signs, of you beginning to take on some of my abilities, so I was forced to repress the energy within you'

"But" Harry guessed.

'As you grew so did your power, I began to fear what would happen if then seal ever broke' Mew told him, the group of pokemon watched Harry's demeanour 'So I convinced Mewtwo to assist me in training you, so you would not lose control over your power, as you have in the past' Harry was immediately bombarded with the images of blowing back Tom [In Ginny's body] and throwing Venusaur away from him.

"Its ok Mew you did right, either that or you would've had to take me away from the Dursley's" Harry soothed. He turned towards Mewtwo "I'll keep what you taught, I'll expand on it, perfect it" Harry vowed.

Mewtwo nodded 'You have to leave now Potter, but we will always be with you" Mewtwo told Harry before bringing his hand up, and with a bright flash of light Harry found himself standing in the dark streets of Ottery St Catchpole "A myriad of owls sitting in the tree's all carrying letters "Harry Potter Sir" Harry heard. Dobby ran up and hugged the teen "Dobby try and go to you, but he is being blocked by Mew" Dobby squeaked happily "Mew told Dobby to wait here, and she'll send you here" Dobby cried out "Dobby has been keeping Harry Potter sirs mail"

Harry turned down the street "Dobby, did you read any of my mail"

Dobby looked up at Harry, and exclaimed loudly "Of course not, Dobby would never"

"Quiet Dobby" Harry groaned quickly.

"Oh of course" Dobby answered, almost mute tone.

"Dobby normal volume" Harry muttered rubbing his head, he started pulling the letters from the owls legs "You know Dobby you could've just taken the letters from owls, and let them go" Harry muttered.

"Dobby is sorry" Dobby cried out "Dobby disappoint sir Harry" He bawled loudly.

"No you didn't disappoint me it's just for future reference" Harry told the traumatized house elf quickly, Harry opened the letters from Ron, and Ginny, they went from worried to angry, to worried again. Harry couldn't help by smile, He sat down underneath a tree "Aipom give me some light" Aipom's fist lit up brightly "Ok guys back into you pokeball's" Harry told the four other pokemon. Harry sat down, and started going through his letters, every couple of seconds, he would laugh.

Harry got up quickly "Come on lets go see Ron, and Ginny"

"Oh I can takes you to the Burrow" Dobby exclaimed.

"No!" Harry yelled, but it was too late, the little house elf had touched harry, and the two disappeared with a pop. Harry felt the pressure wrap around, he suddenly felt the pressure release. Harry let out series of loud coughs "Dobby why" He groaned "I could've walked" Harry mumbled.

Harry looked at the sun peeking over the tree's. He was about to walk towards the burrow, when he felt the egg on his back start to heat "No way!" Harry exclaimed, shaking the queasy feeling in his stomach away. He pulled the egg out, just in time for it to glow brightly. The egg took the shape of a four legged pokemon, with a fluffy tail, and collar around its neck. It grew long ears on the top of its head.

The light faded to a brown pokemon, with a light brown collar of fur around its neck, a light brown on the tips of its tail. It opened its eyes, and looked at Harry "Eevee" Came the high pitched cry [A lot of people suggested Eevee, and I planned for an Eevee egg to be the prize since the beginning of the double battle tournament] Aipom waved from Harry's shoulder. The young Pokemon kicked off Harry's arm, and slammed into Aipom. Aipom rolled off Harry's shoulder, just in time to take almost none of the attack.

"Hey calm down" Harry soothed quickly, he wrapped his arms around the baby pokemon.

"Harry" He heard from the house. He heard a stampede of people running from inside the house "Oh my god" He heard one of the Weasley boys yell.

"Dumbledore said you were missing, and the only location he could get was in the village" Mrs Weasley told the shocked boy "Let's go inside I'll make breakfast you look thin"

"I'm always thin" Harry joked.

"Your egg hatched to" He heard Ron, and Ginny say in unison.

"Yeah" Harry answered as got dragged towards the house.

"Where have you been?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Yeah Luna has sent a letter here every day asking if you came here yet" Ron groaned.

"You're exaggerating brother" Ginny grunted.

"Its getting annoying" Ron stated.

"Oh is Won getting jealous that he can't get a girlfriend" Fred or George taunted.

"Shut it" Ron ordered.

"Well at least you have us" One of the twins continued, giving Ron a bear hug.

Eevee flinched away from the group of loud people "Hey don't girl, it's ok" Harry whispered to the small pokemon.

"Lucky thing you came today" Mr Weasley noted.

"Why?" Harry questioned.

"The Quidditch World Cup" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

"Really" Harry asked.

"Yeah, and dad said he could get an extra ticket" Ron stated.

Harry woke up the next morning with a loud yawn. Eevee jumped into his belly, kicking Aipom soundly in the rib as she nuzzled up to him "Hey" Harry muttered, he looked out at the faint light "Ok guys" He rolled out of bed "Lets go"

Harry stumbled down the stairs, he aimed his Pokedex at Eevee's Pokeball "Quick Attack, Double Team, Growl" Harry muttered. Eevee pranced behind him "Come on Eevee we got some work to do" He told her.

"Treecko, Swinub, Chimchar, Piplup" Harry called out. Treecko smirked "Ok Chimchar we need you to start dodging attacks, and speeding up, Draco was wrong about power out doing all else" Harry told the chimp, she nodded quickly "Eevee you just hatched so we'll have to work on making you stronger, faster, and have better stamina. And when we figure out what you excel in we'll work on making that all the better" Eevee nodded her head lightning fast "Swinub, and Piplup we need to increase your moves, Bubble beam" He pointed a Piplup "Ice shard, and Powder Snow are good moves, but you need to learn new moves" Piplup jumped up, and down, and Swinub snorted "Treecko you have gotten a lot stronger since I caught you, and I figured you're a hit them hard, and fast type of pokemon" Treecko looked at Harry "So we'll work on your moves, make them hit harder, and you'll need to work on your speed" Treecko nodded.

"Ok Aipom use Focus Punch on Chimchar" Harry exclaimed. Aipom flew forward quickly "Chimchar dodge" Aipom swung his fist forward. Chimchar jumped back moving her head as the fist flew towards her.

"Treecko buddy, work with Eevee on her stamina" Harry told the grass type. Treecko nodded and pulled the normal type away with him.

"Lets see what kind of attacks you two can learn" Harry muttered, he aimed his pokedex Piplup first "How about Brine, it's says that all you need to do is blow a super fine point of water" Harry told Piplup. Piplup nodded before walking towards a rock, and attempting "Now Swinub, let's see how about Mud Bomb" Swinub looked up before nodding.

Harry turned, and watched Chimchar begin to struggle, she was running out of room to back pedal, and Aipom was beginning to knick her with his fist. Harry new Aipom could have hit anytime, Chimchar's movements were too predictable, and she was depending too much on side to side movement "Chimchar cat wheel" Harry as Chimchar's back collided with a tree trunk. Chimchar tried to react, but was to slow. Aipom's large fist drove Chimchar into the tree. And pinned her effectively ending the match, Chimchar froze as Harry walked up to her. She looked down "Hey not too bad, I mean Aipom is pretty strong, and you avoided his attacks for so long" He complimented, Chimchar cried loudly "Hey what's the matter" He picked her up and forced her head into his shoulder.

"Dobby knows how Malfoy's treat those lower than them" Dobby told Harry as he appeared carrying a tray of food for Harry, and the pokemon "Dobby sorry for Chimchar" Dobby told Harry, with a look of sympathy, as the small fire type clung tightly to Harry.

Harry looked down "Chimchar me and you will be team, a powerful team" Harry told her "Then one day you'll face Malfoy, and his pokemon and show him the mistake he made by releasing you" Harry vowed.

"Same old Harry" He whipped around, Ginny was smiling at him, her red hair fanned out "Taking in the hurt, or abandoned and making them better than they were before" Ginny said with a smirk. [If you couldn't tell that was Harry's pokemon captured] Her Eevee stood at her feet and waved, at Harry's Eevee.

"Yeah so Chimchar is great, with a little work she'll be the best" Harry stated firmly.

"I know I learned not to judge your pokemon until you had time with them" Ginny told him quickly.

Aipom dove in front of Harry "What's the matter buddy?" Harry questioned.

"Let's battle Harry" Ginny said quickly.

Harry eyed the girl "Hey Chimchar, you up for your first battle as my pokemon?" Harry asked, looking down. Chimchar still had tears in her eyed, before nodding, and jumping out of Harry's arm. Aipom walked back, he smacked Chimchar jokingly.

Ginny backed away from the seven "Ok Magby your up first" Ginny exclaimed "Magby Flame Wheel"

Harry watched Chimchar put her hands up "No dodge" Harry exclaimed. Chimchar's eyes widened, and she dove to the side. Just barely dodging the searing fire ball "Now flame Thrower" Harry ordered quickly 'She's not fast enough, I'll have to work on that with her' Harry thought as Chimchar shot a powerful Flame Thrower in Magby's direction.

"Magby Flame Thrower" Magby quickly rolled out of flame ball, and blew a ball of fire out, just in time for him to stop the attack.

"Flare Blitz" Chimchar blew hard four times, each time shoving the mixing ball of fire closer to Magby. Before releasing a large blast of fire, the fire picked Magby up, and flung her into the tree. Magby stumbled up "Now Double Kick" Chimchar shot forward quickly 'She has speed, now she needs to learn to use the speed more effectively' Chimchar flew into the air, and swung her legs into Magby's face. Winced as he was kicked into the tree, he slid into a sitting position.

"Magby return"

"Chimchar you were great" Harry complimented happily patting her as she walked back.

"Bayleef you're up" The grass type appeared in front of Ginny she stamped her feet twice.

"Hey Treecko you're up" Harry called to the grass type.

Bayleef snorted slightly "Bayleef Magical Leaf" Bayleef swung the leaf on top of her head quickly, sending a steady stream of multi coloured leaves towards Treecko.

"Treecko Iron Tail now" Treecko ran towards the multi coloured leaves, his tail becoming a silver streak behind him "Get under the leaves" Harry exclaimed. Immediately Treecko dove, he sailed to the leaves spinning over his head. He did a hand spring off the ground, and sailed into the air. Bayleef tracked the pokemon as he sailed above her head, his tail still glowing.

"Hit with Magical Leaf" Ginny ordered quickly, but it was too late Treecko did a lighting fast front flip, and brought his tail down on the top of Bayleef's head with a loud crack.

"Chimchar you need to work on that style of battling" Harry whispered, as the fire types jaw dropped. Chimchar watched Treecko walk back to Harry "Great work buddy" Harry exclaimed.

"Eevee go" Ginny called out.

"You're up Eevee" Harry said pointing at the small pokemon. Eevee charged forward quickly, Harry eyed the two brown pokemon. Ginny's was clearly larger, and from the looks of it, much more trained "Use Quick attack" Harry ordered.

Eevee shot forward, a white light chased after her. Ginny's Eevee looked at her "Eevee Quick Attack" Ginny ordered. Ginny's Eevee charged forward, the two Eevee's collided. Harry's Eevee was flung back, She soared slamming into Harry's chest.

Harry stumbled back, before falling onto the ground, He groaned loudly "Good work Eevee" He muttered rubbing his stomach. Ginny smiled, and pulled Harry to his feet.

AN  
Done Hope you liked the chapter.

After the eighteenth chapter, it was like all my readers breathed a collective sigh of relief and were like "Yes Icons not abandoning the story" Thanks guys/girls. Anyways I'll which Eevee evolution should Harry's Eevee evolve to. Ok a person has told me they don't like the 5th gen fire starter I personally like the Tepig, Snivy, and Oshawott.

They all hold up well to the level that every other Pokemon games have. I personally love ever evolution except Tepig's final form, it's probably the worst fire type final form. Its slow, it has so many weaknesses, and its fragile. It makes Blaziken look strong, and any long time readers know how much I hate Blaziken. Torchic and Tepig are definitely the two worst starter pokemon.

Snivy is probably one of the best final forms. Its final form is fast, strong, and has above average defences. I absolutely love this pokemon, I think I found a new grass starter as my absolute favourite [it use to be Treecko, who also happens to be the only gen three pokemon I actually like]

And Oshawott, well what can I say. It's extremely well rounded, and can be a great mixed attacker, it's kind of on the slow side, but other than that it's an extremely good pokemon.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter

Much love

Icon-0777


	20. Harry at the World Cup

Harry grumbled, he looked out the window tiredly "What do you want Ginny?" Harry growled, pulling a pillow over his face.

"Dad says we need to get up so we can get to the Port Key" Ginny answered tearing the blanket away from Harry, and did the same to Ron "Get up!" She yelled loudly

"Ginny" Ron groaned.

"Fine then" Harry heard her shuffle into his direction, he heard the tell tale sign of a Pokeball "Use Powder Snow Swinub"

Harry's eyes popped open, just in time to feel a large snow ball slam into his. He heard Ron yell loudly "Ginny" Ron exclaimed jumping out of his bed.

Harry's hands flew to his pokeball's "Chimchar" Harry growled. Chimchar appeared rubbing her tired eyes "Chimchar light your tail" Harry told her, shivering "Way to go Swinub" Harry grunted sarcastically stick his hands close to Chimchar's flame.

Harry, and Ron stumbled up "Oh my god Harry your back" Ginny exclaimed. She felt the large white scar that went from right to left "What happened"

Harry's popped open, he had forgotten about the scar Harry got during his time with Mewtwo. He quickly grabbed a bright green t-shirt. Luna had sent him in one of her letters "Oh that, that's nothing, I was training Chimchar during the summer. And she accidently burnt my back" Harry lied quickly "Dobby worked for hours to heal the burn" Harry added before leaving the room.

Ron grumbled "Sounds like something that would happen during one of Harry's training sessions" Ron muttered as he walked by.

"So they're bringing it back this year" He heard a male voice say from the kitchen.

"Yeah Bill I just hope the put some restriction, last thing I need to hear is one of my son's, or Ginny enters it, and gets chosen" Mrs. Weasley over the crackle of bacon.

"Enter what?" Harry asked as he walked in, Chimchar sitting on his shoulder.

"Never mind Harry" Mrs. Weasley answered quickly.

A large red head jumped out of his seat "Harry, as in Harry Potter" He made his way to the door, Harry slid back quickly "Names Bill, Bill Weasley. My Parents speak highly of you" Bill shot his hand.

Harry went bright red "Whatever they told you is probably exaggerated" Harry muttered. Harry eyed the tall man, his hair was long, and his arms thick. Harry quickly shook hands with the man.

"So you didn't save my baby sisters life" He joked.

"Bill!" Harry felt a pair of little hands shove him to the side.

Ginny jumped into Bill's arms "Hey Ginny he greeted" He greeted, as Ginny hugged him tightly.

"When did you get in?" Ginny asked, they could hear slow footsteps making their way down the stairs.

"This morning" Bill answered "So those are pokemon" He muttered, looking at Harry.

"Yeah that's Chimchar" Ginny stated pointing at the chimp, she then looked around "Aipom should be around here somewhere" Ginny whispered.

"Well I'll see you at the Quidditch World Cup" Bill stated before making his way past the two.

Harry sat down and started to eat. He watched as the Weasley's ate, Aipom was sitting outside the window, Swinub and Chimchar were back in their Pokeball "So we'll walk to Stoatshead Hill, and from there we'll portkey to the world cup grounds. And boys" Mr Weasley started, his eyes traveled to Fred, and George "Behave"

Harry had packed, his bag quickly. The group made their way through the yard and down the road, Harry could feel Aipom squirming in his bag. They stumbled through the semi dark road, every couple seconds a person would let out a loud yawn. Harry started humming slightly 'Luna' He thought as he continued.

Harry eyed the street lamps as the passed through the small town Harry had seen when Mewtwo had teleported him. Mewtwo, as much as he forced Harry to learn and adapt, he still missed Mew's clone.

**Flash back** [I'm not sure if I get people liking these plot breaks that will tell mini stories about how Mewtwo trained Harry to use his psychic abilities]

Harry sat silently watching the people on the street below, he could clearly see people, buying and selling illegal goods 'Your mission is to put an end into the dark arts shop known as Borgin and Burkes, using non lethal force of course' Mewtwo's voice rang through Harry's mind. Harry cleared the gap between building using a psychic boost. He rolled to a stop 'Control Harry you're not a murder Harry, don't accidently become one' Harry heard Mewtwo warn, not sure if it was his own memory, or Mewtwo sending him a message.

Harry eyed the store in front of him, it had not changed in the nearly two year since he was last there, his eyes traveled down the alley. His mind went back to when he met Staraptor, he was a Starly then 'Never let your memories get in the way of what I send you to do' Mewtwo barked. Harry's face immediately snapped to the shop.

He watched the crowd lessen. Harry pulled the large black hood over his face 'Now it's time' Harry thought. He dove off the roof, a ball immediately appeared under his feet, and slowed his decent. Harry walked towards the shot. He heard a tinkling as he entered 'Meant to make sure nobody can sneak into the shop' Harry thought.

Harry fired a bright green ball, a large wooden cabinet shatter "Borgin" He called out.

Suddenly a short hunched back man, long greasy black hair, and deep yellow teeth "Who are you?" The man snapped, as he ran at the utterly destroyed cabinet.

"Close your shop" Harry ordered, deepening his voice.

The man stopped abruptly, and looked at Harry "I have friends in powerful positions" He threatened.

"They'll never find" Harry growled, as he walked "And even if Malfoy could how will he prove I exist" Harry whispered "I don't want to hurt you Mr Borgin, but you will close your shop" Harry stated.

"You're just a kid" Harry snapped his hand, a green ball slammed into Borgin and pinned him to the wall. Harry began to apply pressure onto the mans body squeezing him until he was bright red "Kid don't do this" The man begged as Harry continued to crush him.

"Lets see how well your shop can run without a stock" Harry growled. He flung his hand, Borgin flew out the window.

"No!" Borgin screamed. But it was too late, Harry had spun rapidly sound out a think green ring of energy, destroying everything in the shop. Glass vials shattered, shrunken heads crushed, Harry eyed the store as it was gutted. Harry felt himself being torn out of the shop 'Good work' Mewtwo complimented.

**End of Flash Back**

Harry stopped walking, the group was standing in front of a large dirt covered boot "Why did we stop?" Harry asked.

Mr Weasley was looking at his watch "We're early, we have ten minutes before the Portkey takes us" Mr Weasley told them. They stood in silence for a the next ten minutes, Harry felt Aipom stick his head out of the bag. Harry absentmindedly swished his hand back and forth, a tiny rock swished back and forth. He immediately stopped when he realised he was tapping into his abilities "Aipom you'll get out soon" Harry whispered.

Mr Weasley picked the dirty boot up "Come grab hold" They all touched the boot, just in time for them to be dragged. Harry felt like the world was rotating, as they whipped, Harry felt the world stop abruptly. Harry slammed into the ground, and groaned loudly.

After a couple of hours, Harry, and the Weasley's had their camp set up, Ron, and the twins were asleep. Harry was sitting outside of the tent He watched Chimchar, and Aipom working together. Eevee was jogging behind Treecko. He was absentmindedly levitating a stone, Ginny watched Harry. He yawned slightly, Chimchar aimed a well timed Flame Thrower, forcing Aipom to back away.

"Hey are those your pokemon" The rock dropped abruptly. Harry whipped around, a boy with dark blond hair, and brown eyes was looking at him. He wore a bright red vest, with a white under shirt. And blue jeans.

"Yeah they're mine" Harry answered.

The boy shook his head "They look pretty strong" The boy stated, his thick American accent. He suddenly pulled his sweater. Revealing six orange and white balls [AN I seen an orange Pokeball somewhere I just don't know where] "You want to battle" He suddenly snapped a ball of his hip, and threw it "Panpour go" A cream coloured monkey with a long cream tail, with a blue tail. She had a blue on the top of her chest, and her head was mostly blue, with a cream colour around her mouth.

Harry looked at her, Chimchar, and Aipom looked at her. Harry aimed his pokedex at, the Pokedex beeped before a large question mark appeared on the screen "Unknown pokemon" He muttered "Hey where did you get that pokemon?" Harry asked quickly.

"In America Panpour is fairly rare, but I put hours to finding her, and training her to be the best" He stated "By the way I'm Clark Russo" Clark introduced himself

"Piplup you're up" The tiny Penguin appeared, he eyed the water monkey "Harry Potter" Harry introduced.

Panpour waved at the water type "Panpour Brine" Panpour quickly let a stream of water.

"Bubble Beam" Harry ordered. Piplup Fired a stream bright blue bubbles towards the monkey. The thing powerful stream of water, sliced straight the bubbles, it slammed straight into Piplup. Piplup began to slide. The pads of his feet dug into the ground, the water splashed Harry "Piplup use your own Brine" Harry exclaimed. Piplup shot a jet of high pressure of water, his feet dug into the ground. Piplup suddenly lost his footing. Piplup flew away, He spiralled into the air.

The boy in front of Harry started laughing loudly as the pokemon gained height "Piplup stop using Brine" Harry exclaimed loudly. Piplup stopped abruptly, then started plummeting towards the ground "No Piplup" Harry yelled, he ran towards the falling pokemon, and dove to the ground. Piplup looked at Harry, He was covered in dust, and smiling at him "We need to work on that" Harry muttered.

"Ok Panpour return" Clark stated "And Pansear go" A monkey pokemon who looked a lot like Panpour appeared, but unlike Panpour. He had a red bottom, with a long red tail. And an light orange chest, arms, and mouth. He had large red ears, with bright orange on the inside. He had a red spiral of hair on his head.

Harry looked at the monkey "I guess it would be useless to check what pokemon that is. So all use Chimchar" Chimchar dove out from behind Harry.

The fire monkey glared at the fire chimp "Use Flame Thrower" The two trainers exclaimed in unison. Immediately the two simian pokemon jumped away from each other and fired a strong blast of fire towards each other. The two attacks mixed, before blasting straight into the air, creating a large bright pillar of flames, which sent a shockwave through the camp grounds.

"Whoa" The two boys whispered as the pillar grew larger. The two pokemon stopped abruptly, Chimchar smirked, Pansear clenched his fist "Chimchar Double Kick"

"Pansear Acrobatics" Chimchar ran towards the monkey, she dove into the air. And just as the first kick was about to connect Pansear shot to the side doing a cartwheel, slamming his foot into the side of Chimchar's head.

"Flame Thrower" Harry ordered.

"Acrobatics" Clark yelled again. Chimchar whipped around, and fired a stream of fire, but Pansear jumped into the air. He did a front flip, and slammed his tail into the top of Chimchar's head.

Chimchar shook her head, as Pansear rolled away quickly "Chimchar Double Kick" Chimchar chased after the monkey. She slid to a stop, and tried to swing her leg up.

"Fire Punch" Clark yelled. Pansear's arm became covered in flames, He swung his hand. Just as Chimchar brought her leg high enough to kick him in the face, Chimchar's foot connected with Pansear, who swung his fist lightning fast, and connected with Chimchar's gut.

The two slid away from each other, Chimchar rubbed her gut, and Pansear rubbed his jaw "Fire Blast" Clark yelled.

"Chimchar Flare Blitz" Chimchar sucked in deeply, Pansear did the exact same thing. Chimchar let four small blast of fire. And Pansear fired a strong X shaped, the larger pillar of fire ploughed through until, Chimchar let a last pillar of fire. The two attacks mixed, before flying straight into the air. Harry, and Aipom's eyes widened as the pillar continued to grow.

People began to stick their heads of tents, as the pillar continued to grow "Now that's power" The two boys whispered "Enough" Both yelled in unison. Chimchar, and Pansear both stopped abruptly the flame pillar shrunk quickly "Chimchar now Flame Wheel" Chimchar did a front flip, and became covered in bright orange flames.

"Shadow Claw" Clark ordered. Pansear ran towards the disc of fire. His fist became covered in a dark purple energy. Which took the shape of a large jagged claw, Pansear swung quickly. But Chimchar continued to roll, she quickly over took Pansear. Chimchar rolled for three seconds before stopping abruptly. Pansear was laying on the ground behind Chimchar, who was breathing deeply "Return Pansear" Clark muttered.

"Way to go Chimchar" Harry yelled loudly, Chimchar smiled broadly, and ran at Harry. Harry swung the fire chimp "Now take a rest girl" Harry muttered, tapping the Pokeball on Chimchar's forehead.

Clark smiled "I guess you're up last" He whispered kissing the Pokeball "Snivy" He finished a green pokemon with gold eye lids, large brown eyes. It had a snake like body, except had tiny arms, and legs. Its underside was white, and a yellow streak went from the top of its head to the end of its tail, which had a large fan of leaves.

"Treecko you ready" Treecko nodded. The grass type smirked, and crossed its arms arrogantly "Treecko Iron Tail" Harry ordered.

"Snivy Leaf Blade" Snivy shot forward the leaves on the end of its tail glowed bright green, Treecko jumped into the air, his tail glowed silver. The two grass types swung with a loud crack, Snivy glared its tail shook, Treecko looked at the grass type.

"Treecko Bullet Seed" Harry exclaimed.

"Snivy Leaf Storm" Treecko did a back flip, and began firing a stream of gold seeds. Snivy slid to the ground, and began to spin. Snivy released a stream of glowing green leaves, wind kicked up and began to throw Treecko around, the leaves slammed into him. The twister of glowing razor sharp leaves kept Treecko still.

"Treecko break free you can do it" Harry yelled as Treecko began to gain height "Treecko Bullet Seed" Treecko glared before firing a stream of slow moving seeds towards the grass snake. The seeds slowed dramatically as the seeds got closer to Snivy. They finally connected with a resounding bang, Snivy rolled away. Instantly the tornado ceased, Treecko began to fall towards the ground.

As he fell he started glowing, his tail split and he gained a long extension on the back of his head. He grew large set of leaves on either wrist. The light faded to a large pokemon that looked a lot like Treecko. He had a long red tail, with a large red leaves on both wrist, and a long red strip of hair. He had a light pink underbelly "Grovyle" He roared, the leaves on either side glowed bright red, they became a dagger shape.

Snivy stood up and glared at the newly evolved pokemon "Grovyle use that attack" Harry ordered.

"Use Leaf Blade Snivy" Snivy whipped her tail forward, the two leaves slammed into each other.

"Use your other hand" Harry yelled. Grovyle quickly swung his right arm, he slashed across Snivy quickly. Snivy flew away from Grovyle, Grovyle smirked, the glowing daggers faded into leaves. Snivy stumbled up, it eyed the pokemon in front of him before falling onto his stomach.

Harry smiled "Grovyle yes" Harry exclaimed loudly, Harry quickly charge towards Grovyle, Harry laughed. Harry quickly grabbed the pokemon "Awesome work" Harry exclaimed.

Grovyle looked down at the grass type "You did good" He growled.

She looked up, and blushed "Thank you" She stuttered.

"Hey good work Clark" Harry commented "You must train your pokemon a lot" Harry stated.

"Yeah you to that Grovyle is really strong, so is Chimchar. But no offence but Piplup could use work" Clark muttered.

"Yeah Piplup, and I will perfect Brine, and he'll only get stronger" Harry told him confidently.

"Well I'll see you around" Clark said "Come on Snivy" Harry watched the two walk away.

"Well Grovyle what attack was that" Harry muttered he aimed his pokedex at Grovyle's Pokeball. He went down to the list "Leaf Blade" Grovyle nodded.

Later that night the Weasley's, and Harry were walking into the stadium. It was much, much taller than the Hogwarts Quidditch, and was larger. They walked up a wooden spiral staircase, Harry watched as the people on the ground grew smaller. They finally stopped at the one of the highest boxes "Wow" Harry whispered as they walked out into the box. The stadium was dotted with bright orange dots, Harry could make out the forms of pokemon in the crowd. He sat down beside Ron.

Snivy snuck up the stairwell quietly, Aipom was watching her. Chimchar standing still beside her, Chimchar "Hey Snivy" Aipom greeted as he swung down on his tail.

Snivy whipped around, and swung her tail which started glowing bright green "Hey wait" Aipom exclaimed grabbing her tail "Snivy what are doing up here" Aipom whispered, as the sound of the Quidditch game started.

"I was bored, and came to see you" She answered.

Aipom jumped up into the rafters "Chimchar come on" He yelled jumped down the web of wooden planks. Snivy watched the two disappear, she flew into the rafters, and started swinging towards the slight glow of Chimchar's back side. She shot a vine of her golden shoulder pad shape, and swung quickly.

Suddenly Aipom dropped down "Having trouble keeping up" He taunted to Snivy, and Chimchar.

Chimchar began to jump faster "No" She exclaimed.

"You'll have to work harder to lose me" Snivy stated swinging down catching up with Chimchar.

Aipom smiled as the two struggled to keep up "So Snivy why did Clark release you" He yelled back.

Snivy nearly fell from shock as Aipom continued forward "I asked him to" She answered quickly.

Chimchar growled slightly "Why Clark seemed nice" She stated, she shook her head, at the memory of a Electivire.

Snivy smiled "Oh he was but I'm not getting stronger, and he knew I wanted to get better" She answered. Snivy dove out the side of the rafters, a vine wrapped around the wooden rafters, and she swung down two levels catching up to the rapidly moving Aipom.

Snivy smirked slightly as Aipom stopped, and smiled. Chimchar caught up a second later, and shook her head. Snivy watched the two, Aipom pointed back up "How long do these games go on for" Snivy questioned.

"Don't know, the games at Hogwarts don't last long. But these are professionals" Aipom answered.

Harry watched in awe as the players whipped around the arena, he had the biggest smile possible 'American Pokemon' He thought as a large man on the Bulgarian team named Krum barely missed catching the Snitch. Harry's hand went to the empty Pokeball and Aipom 'Sure hope those two are fine' He muttered, before jumping to his seat and yelling as Krum once again grazed the Snitch.

Aipom slammed into the ground "Snivy does your kind ever evolve?" He asked.

Snivy nodded "I can evolve twice" She stated.

Aipom nodded sadly "I so can my kind"

Snivy sent him a questioning glance "But you can?" She asked.

"No that ability was stolen from me" Aipom whispered. Suddenly his ears perked up "Hey you hungry I'm sure Dobby would make you food" Aipom stated

"Dobby?" She asked, sending a glance at him.

"Oh you got to meet Harry's house elf he's great!" Aipom exclaimed running away quickly.

"Yeah Dobby's great" Chimchar yelled chasing after Aipom.

Snivy sighed before chasing after the two. Aipom and Chimchar came to a stop in front of the Weasley's tent "Dobby" Aipom called out loudly.

Suddenly the house elf ran out of the kitchen area "Yes Aipom friend" Dobby answered.

Aipom swung his hand towards Snivy "Can you make her something to eat?" He asked kindly.

"Oh is she being one of Sir Harry pokemon?" Dobby asked running an grabbing ingredients out of Harry's bag "Sir Harry was smart when he bought the endless bag in America" Dobby muttered [Reference to the three months I skipped in between this and HPatPaH love it]

Snivy watched the little elf work in awe, soon enough he had thrown together a large bowl fruit "Dobby is sorry but he does not know what you like" Dobby stated putting the bowl in front of her.

"Thank you" Snivy muttered nodding her head slightly. She grabbed the first piece of fruit, it had seasonings on it, and what looked like powdered sugar. She plopped it into her mouth, and immediately she exclaimed "This is great" Before shovelling the bowl quickly into her mouth.

Aipom laughed loudly "Yeah we all had that reaction"

"So how many pokemon does Harry have?" Snivy sighed loudly.

Chimchar answered quickly "Well me, Grovyle, Piplup, Swinub, Aipom Venusaur, who for some reason doesn't like Harry"

Aipom jumped in quickly "Lucario, Raichu, Snorlax, Staraptor, Honchkrow , Feraligatr, Eevee , Charizard, and Typlosion, and Gengar" Chimchar glared at Aipom.

Chimchar smacked the unsuspecting pokemon in the back "You know you're rude" She stated.

Snivy smiled at the two "I'll see you two later" She told them before leaving the tent. They all heard loud cheering ring from the stadium.

Krum whipped his broom downward, and shot towards the earth, the score was too much for even catching the Snitch would surpass. He plummeted quickly, the Irish seeker behind, Krum reached out as the ground grew closer. He suddenly whipped up, his fingers wrapped around the Snitch. He grinded against the ground, the Fire Bolt Underneath him shook. Suddenly the Fire Bolt snapped down and he was flung into the wooden stands. Half the Stadium cheered, as Krum began to stumble out of the stands

The Irish Seeker slammed into the ground with a crack, he faintly heard the crowd cheer. He looked, the sixteen year old seeker was standing in front of him, his hand shot out and he pulled the dazed man to his feet "You are skilled" The man grunted in his deep Bulgarian accent.

Harry, listened to the loud cheering "Wow" Harry whispered.

He felt a hand shove the back of his shoulder "Want this Potter" Ginny joked, as the roar continued.

"Maybe not Quidditch, but I do hope I can be in front of a cheering crowd" Harry stated.

Ginny smirked "Want to be famous for something that you have control over?" She questioned.

Harry nodded slightly "But I'll always be The-Boy-Who-Lived" He stated as the crowd began to funnel out of the arena. They heard particularly loud people cheering as they walked through the camp ground. The loud celebration came from the groups in their tent, and in front of large fires. The group walked into the Weasley tent, Chimchar flew down, landing on the top of Harry's head. Aipom quickly snapped his tail underneath Harry's feet. Harry slammed into the ground with a loud crack "What was that" Harry yelled kicking the two off him.

Later that night Harry was laying awake, he could hear Ron storing from the top of the bunk bed, and heard the loud crowd of people still celebrating, Chimchar, and Aipom were sleeping at his feet, Swinub was underneath the bed Piplup, and Eevee was sleeping by his side, Grovyle was sitting awake looking out the mesh window.

He suddenly jumped up, and grabbed Harry, and pulled him out of the bed. The five pokemon watched Grovyle drag Harry to window "Grovyle" He growled pointing.

Harry slid his glasses on his glasses, he could see the faint outline of three people being held in the air. They had their heads bent into a unnatural position "Dobby" Harry called out, the little greyish green House Elf appeared "Go wake the others..." Harry started, but was cut off when a large green spell flew into the air. It stopped with a loud crack, and a green ring flew above their head. Suddenly a deep green skull appeared, with a long thin snake that went into the skulls nose, and out its eyes, and was moving slowly through the skull,

Harry watched the crowd stop, and immediately start running towards the tree line, Dobby was already teleporting Ron away, Harry quickly grab his belt full of empty pokeball's "Return" He exclaimed, clicking all the balls. Aipom watched Harry move to his bag, Dobby teleported Ginny, and the twins, as Harry tore out a thick black cloak. He snapped the pokeball's off his hip, Aipom jumped up "Ok Dobby take them to Ron's room" Harry ordered quickly.

Harry pulled the hood on "Hope Mewtwo doesn't mind" Harry joked as the green energy disappeared, He reappeared in a tree beside the group, he dizzily clung to the tree 'Note to self never do that again' Harry thought as the world began to slowly stop spinning. He noticed six people in dark robes, with thick silver mask, in the shape of a skull. Harry felt the world come to a stop, he aimed his hands towards the three muggles being suspended in the air. Slowly the green energy ate away at the blue that was holding the muggles into the air.

Harry pulled them away, the six wizards eyes all snapped to Harry as he pulled them towards him "Hey listen hide" Harry whispered, the adult nodded and pulled his wife, and daughter to their feet "Guys I get that hot potato is fun" Harry started but three bright red spells flew towards him.

The four red spells slammed into a bright green shield "But don't you think you took it a little too far" He finished, crossing him arms across his chest.

One of the men shifted his head "Borgin told us about you" Immediately the six fired a series of spells "We thought he was trying to lie us" Another one of the silver masked men shouted, Harry dove to the side. He slid behind a tree "Come out little boy"

"Really guys can't we hug this out" Harry dove out from behind the tree, and fired three deep green balls towards the group, two of the shocked men were cannon balled into a ten and, the third managed to bring a barrier "Maybe sing Kumbaya" Harry flung his left arm, and pinned one of the men "Dance around the fire" Harry pleaded jokingly.

"Shut up" One of the last two screamed firing a bright red spell.

Harry swung his arm, the man flew across in front of Harry blocking the spell with the man's body "Oops" Harry grunted, as the man head fell to the side, Harry dropped the man with a crash. His eyes locked on the small group of wizards running towards the three "Well guys" Both his hands started to glow "But I have to go" Harry stated flinging both balls forward "Maybe we can party again" The two balls rocketed across the field. The last two were flung away, he cast one last glance towards the skull in the sky.

"Who are you" Harry whipped around, Bill Weasley had his wand aimed towards him.

Harry eyes traveled to the group in front of him, he took a deep breath "Potter's protector" He growled, before disappearing in a flash of green light. Harry reappeared in the tree's outside of the Burrow, he was breathing deeply "Yep never again" Harry gasped as the world spun in his mind.

AN  
Done ok I posted a Poll on my Profile on which Eevee evolution should Eevee evolve into I know a lot of you are going to say. HEY ICON WE LOVE Umbreon, and Espeon, but the problem with those two pokemon are.

**Umbreon **

Everybody who has Harry have in Eevee in their Pokemon HP X-Over seems to have Eevee evolve into Umbreon I get it Umbreon is a great pokemon, but it's so stereotypical to have Eevee evolve into an Umbreon, and if you couldn't tell I have tried to keep my story apart from most X-Over's as possible.

**Espeon **

Espeon is super weak, I remember when I first announced that Harry would catch an Eevee, and it was a lot of people said "Have Eevee evolve into Espeon, they're super great pokemon" So I was like "Ok fine I'll see if Espeon is good. I'm sorry Espeon fans, but that pokemon is to weak I don't know how since every Eevee Evolution is good. But Espeon was getting constantly beat in one move. I don't know why maybe it was its move set, but obviously, I spent an entire Platinum play through trying like a Mother F...R to make Espeon usable


	21. Mew at Hogwarts

Snivy watched the crowd slowly moving, the ruby red Hogwarts Express was steaming, rain slowly came down. She watched Harry quickly run, and pull a blond into a bear hug, he smiled broadly. His lips moved but she could not hear what he was saying. Aipom jumped off Harry, and ran into the train. She watched Harry leisurely walk into the train. She heard the train whistle blow, and immediately dove off the roof. She sent a vine out and wrapped it around the top of the train. Snivy moved silently into the back of the train, and sat silently.

Harry smiled as Luna sat beside him "So how was your summer Luna" He stretching his legs out. Harry laughed silently at the glances Hermione sent.

"Oh me and father went to America to search for the Skunk Ape" She answered quickly.

Harry pulled Luna into him "You know muggles have heard that" Harry stated.

Luna smiled slightly "Oh yeah we know, so Harry what did you do Harry?" She questioned kneeling into him.

"Dursley's being idiots" He lied smoothly, wincing as she eyed him "Oh hey check this" Harry snapped his hand to his belt.

Grovyle appeared, he crossed his arms "He evolved, oh it won't be much longer" Luna acknowledged knowingly "Hardly believe he's the same pokemon who couldn't use Iron Tail" She added her eyes on Grovyle.

Harry smiled as the confident pokemon squirmed "He's great, you know Grovyle its going to be time for you to return soon" Harry stated , his eyes drooped slightly.

"Grovyle" He muttered with a nod.

"Well you still have some work Grovyle so why cry now" Harry told him with a grin, Grovyle smirked, and nodded. Harry suddenly jumped up, he aimed the Pokeball at Grovyle and left the compartment. Harry felt a hand grab him by pull him around, Luna planted her lips on his. Harry grabbed her waist, Harry felt his head lighten "Yep I missed that feeling" Harry whispered.

Luna watched the reaction, his eyes sparkled with flecks of bright glowing green. She eyed the sparkles continued to moved, suddenly Harry pulled away and close his eyes 'Focus Harry, never lose control' Harry thought quickly. Luna watched the glowing specks fade into the usual emerald green "So Harry how are the rest of your pokemon?" Luna asked.

"Well Swinub is doing ok, she almost has Mud Ball down. I'm still working on breaking all the training Malfoy gave Chimchar. Piplup is having trouble controlling Brine. Eevee is freshly hatched so she has a long way to go. And you Already know how Aipom, and Grovyle are" He answered smoothly.

"Oh yes they seem to be getting stronger" Luna muttered.

"Yeah a lot of work but they'll be great" Harry vowed.

Harry and Luna spent the rest of the train ride talking, Harry thanked her for the shirt she had sent. And she had told him what her father found out about the Skunk Ape. She laughed loudly at When Harry told her about Piplup's first battle against Panpour. And he laughed when Luna told him about her father's failed Skunk Ape trap that ended with him being covered in mud.

The Hogwarts Express slowed as it came to Hogsmeade Station "So I'll see you tomorrow right" Harry stated.

"Yes Harry" She answered.

"Maybe you can help me with Piplup" Harry stated as he walked to the door, Luna had his hand.

Snivy followed the group moving quickly jumping onto one of the horseless carriage, she dove underneath the carriage and climbed onto the axle. Her eyes widened as they began to roll up to the large ominous castle. The large dark towers reached he into the sky, she could make out the faint outline of a Quidditch Pitch, and three varying types of battle ground. One of the three battle grounds had, a sea of jagged rocks, standing at awkward angles. The next had a series of tree's, with a thin path of that allowed the two trainers to see each other from their respective box's. And the last was in a glass dome, a pool was in the dome, with a large group of floating platforms in the pool. The platforms swayed slightly.

Snivy snapped out of her awe when the carriage came to a stop, she watched as the students made their way into the school, before diving off of axle and making her way towards the doors. She dove as the door's shut "Snivy" She gasped, looking at the fan of leaves on the end of her tail. She jumped and and made her way towards the brightly lit Great Hall "During the Summer I made contact with the American Ministry" An old man wearing a deep plum robe, with large silver sparkling star's started "We have decided to make a move to strength our relationship with them" He pulled a Pokeball off his hip "By trading breeds of pokemon, and eventually if this goes well, we will start exchanging student, but that is for another time" He stated.

"As you may know a majority of the pokemon species are generalised to the Asian countries, and now our country" The student all watched him expectantly "Well after the swarm of pokemon showed up in our country, the American released information pertaining to breeds of pokemon that are only found in the north and south America" He lectured "As so we immediately started talks of transferring the breeds of pokemon only found here, and in Asia [If you didn't know a majority of Prior pokemon breeds will not be catchable in Black and White] It took us years to finally come to the this agreement"

"When you enter the forest prepare yourself, we do not know everything these pokemon are capable of, but we do know this. They know attacks unique to them, and as so treat them with great respect" He suddenly snapped his wrist, a small pig like pokemon appeared in front of him "We need you to return your Pokedex to your head of house, and in a weeks time you will be given a updated pokedex with the information of we have on all these new pokemon" He told them.

Harry pulled his battered bright red pokedex out of his pocket. The screen was cracked, there were chunks missing from the shell. Some of the button fell off over the years, but even so he could still make out his face along with all his pokemon underneath "Years of some fond, and not so fond memories" Harry muttered, Aipom nodded in agreement.

"Now I have an teaching announcement to be made" Everybody sighed loudly "Professor Lupin has regrettably resigned" The students once again "I would like you introduce you to your new Professor Rose Petal" The women stood up, she was shorter then a majority of the professors, barely being five four, she had long bright red hair, with pink streaks going through it. Harry looked at her rounded features. She eyed the school, and for a split second her emerald eyes locked onto Harry's 'No way' He gasped loudly.

She had smiled brightly at the group "It's a pleasure, and I hope to teach you all something new?" She stated, her voice carrying surprisingly well through the entire hall. The entire hall remained silent as she pulled her wand, Harry eyed the bright pink wand. She swished it , and immediately a pillar of fire in the shape of a large wolf appeared.

The wolf cast a glance around the room, around the room. Before diving into the air, and disappearing with in a swirl of flames. The entire student body clapped loudly, the food appeared on the gold plates that adorned the tables.

Dumbledore stood up "And finally, this year Hogwarts has the honour of hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament. For those of you who do not know the Tri-Wizard Tournament is a competition held between Hogwarts, Durmstrang institute for wizards, and Beauxbaton academy for magic. The rules are simple, win each of the three task we will give you. Then you will be graded by your performance in each task" Dumbledore told the silent school. "Now for safety reasons we will not be allowing anyone under the age of seventeen to enter the tournament" Immediately the students let out a sigh, and groans of frustration.

Harry ate slowly, slowly pushing wave of psychic energy out. The groups of students began to funnel out of the Great Hall as they finished eating.

Harry remained still as they disappeared "What are you doing here?" He asked.

She laughed "I have always been here protecting you Harry, I just decided it was time to take a more active approach" She stated quickly.

Harry laughed loudly "Only you Mew, only You" He muttered

AN  
So Glaceon looks like the winner, but I'll keep the poll up for a couple of weeks. Also I'm hoping to break **ONE HUNDRED** reviews this chapter so if you wouldn't mind take the time out of your day and Review it would be very much appreciated.

Also the sorry for the short Chapter but it's an intro chapter to Harry's fourth year so yeah the length should be understandable.


	22. Hermione, Ron, Ginny Chapter

Harry looked at Eevee, Aipom was standing across the small paddock, Aipom was standing in front Luna "Eevee use Quick Attack" Harry exclaimed loudly.

"Aipom Swift" Luna countered quickly. Eevee charged forward a thick silver streamer chased after Eevee, Aipom jumped into the air and swung his tail quickly. Eevee charged into the bright gold star's, Eevee flew out of the cloud of cold stars. She slid to a stop in front of Aipom, Aipom cast a glance down at Eevee.

She stumbled up "Eevee Bite" Harry ordered. Eevee jumped up, and bit down on the top of Harry's head. Aipom jumped around and ran back and forth "Eevee Hidden Power" Eevee released Aipom, bright gold balls flew around her.

"Aipom Fire Punch" Aipom swung with a loud crack, Eevee flew away from Harry, she slid to Harry's feet.

Harry kneeled down, and picked the small pokemon up "Hey good work Eevee" Harry complimented. Aipom jumped up and down swinging his fist back "Swinub you're up" Swinub appeared in front of Harry, she snorted loudly "Mud Ball" Harry ordered, Swinub snorted, shooting a stream of mud balls towards Aipom.

"Aipom Double Hit" Aipom jumped up and swung his tail quickly, Aipom smashed his fist into the balls of mud balls. Swinub continued to shoot the balls of mud, she eyed the fast moving monkey "Switch to Powder Snow" Swinub stopped abruptly, and began firing a stream of snow.

"Aipom Dig" Aipom dropped to the ground, and started digging.

"The ground Powder Snow onto the ground" Harry exclaimed loudly, Swinub jumped up, and fired at the ground around Aipom. Aipom slammed his paw into the ground, and immediately jumped, he kissed his swelling hand "Finish it with Blizzard" Harry yelled. Swinub blew a stream of icy wind down. Aipom felt the stream of ice, and snow slam into him. Aipom flew back, and rolled to a stop in front of Luna.

He shook his head "Hey Aipom take a break" Luna muttered, Aipom looked back and nodded.

"Swinub great work buddy" He exclaimed. Swinub snorted, and jumped into Harry.

"Blastoise go" The large tortoise appeared in front of Luna.

"Piplup" Harry cried out. Piplup appeared in front of Harry, he immediately cast a glance back at Harry "Use Brine" Harry exclaimed. Piplup whipped around, Piplup blew. He began to stumble back as Blastoise snorted. Piplup's legs shook as he attempted to continue to stay in position. Suddenly Piplup flew back, Harry yelled loudly, before letting out a loud gasp, as the little penguin slammed into him "Piplup we need to work on that" Harry grunted.

Aipom ran and quickly checked on Harry "Luna thanks" Harry stuttered rubbing his belly.

"No problem Harry, I always wondered how partnering with Aipom would be, got to say, he's really powerful" Luna answered, Aipom stood up on his tail proudly. Luna smiled at Harry as he stood up, they locked eyes, and were kneeling towards each other.

Ron at his pokemon "Ok Pidgeot, Luxray, Dustox, you'll be staying in the endless room, I'm going to be training a new group of pokemon" He told the three, Ariados, and Arcanine grabbed the three "Show them around the endless room guys" Ron exclaimed as he walked out.

Ginny looked at Ron "You going into the forest?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" Ron answered quickly.

Ginny pulled Pokeball's off her hip "I'll see you guys soon" She told a large blue pokemon named Swampert, Hitmonlee, and Ursaring. The three nodded before going into the room [Each now have two open spaces on their teams]

Harry cast a glance at Luna, the large stones were tied his and Piplup's leg's. Piplup glared at the blond "What's the point of this Luna?" He asked as he dragged his feet along the ground. Piplup standing by him, the stones on his feet pinned him to the ground.

"Simple Piplup's legs aren't strong enough to hold himself up when using Brine, so I figure that we'll build up his leg strength" Luna answered "Now let's go" She stated shoving Harry. Harry jogged slowly, Piplup stumbling behind him.

Harry cast a glance "Loony girlfriend" He joked as he jogged down by the lake.

Ginny followed Ron as they slowly went through the forest, the two looked around. Ron was reading through the pokedex "Darumaka" Ron muttered.

Ginny stuck her head by Ron's "Looks weird" She stated.

"Shut it" Ron grunted shoving Ginny, he looked down at a map, it had a bunch of tiny Darumaka symbols all over it.

Hermione walked to the center of the Quidditch Pitch "I want a rematch" She told Hooch.

Hooch cast a glance at her "Fine Granger" she snapped her Pokeball out of her robe "Swellow go" The large black, and red pokemon appeared in front of her.

Hermione smiled "Pupitar" A large silver shield shaped pokemon with large white eyes appeared. Swellow circled slowly around the shield.

"Wing Attack" Hooch yelled.

Swellow whipped downward, and shot towards Pupitar "Protect" Hermione ordered. Pupitar closed his eyes quickly, and a large green bubble formed, just in time for Swellow to slam into it. Swellow bounced back "Now Stone Edge" Pupitar's eyes glowed brightly, a series of jagged rocks flew from the ground. Swellow's eyes widened as the rocks slammed straight into him. The large bird did a double back flip before slamming into the ground with a crack "Finish it with Hyper Beam" Swellow looked up, a large stream orange slammed into him, he few back, and slid across the field.

"Return" Hooch called out.

Pupitar started glowing bright, he grew larger, he grew arms, and wide legs, spikes began to sprout from his back, and a long mace like tail grew. The light faded, the large green mountain like pokemon appeared. He looked a lot like his first form "Tyranitar" He roared loudly.

Hermione eyed the pokemon as he slammed his fist together "Gliscor go" a purple bat like pokemon with a pitch black cape appeared, standing on his tail much like Aipom. He had large claws "Use Guillotine" Hooch exclaimed, Gliscor jumped off its tail, and shot towards the pokemon. His claw glowed brightly.

"Ice Fang" Hermione cried out loudly. Tyranitar roared loudly, his teeth glowed deep blue. Gliscor slammed into the large Pokémon's throat. Tyranitar bit down just as Gliscor dragged the pokemon. The two slammed into the ground, Tyranitar had his eyes closed. Gliscor got up weakly "One Hit" she whispered "Great work boy" She whispered, Tyranitar looked at her weakly "Take a rest, nice evolution" She told him, Hermione pressed a Pokeball onto Tyranitar.

Hermione pulled a Pokeball off her hip "Buizel go" She exclaimed. Buizel appeared, he swung his tail happily "Buizel Water Pulse" Buizel swung his arms together, a ball of swirling water appeared in between his hands.

"Gliscor X-Scissor" Gliscor jumped up, he swung his claws creating a glowing X in front of him as he flew towards Buizel. Buizel sat as the pokemon flew forward, just as the pokemon got into arms length he flung his arm forward, the swirling blue ball collided with a large X. And Immediately exploded, Buizel slid back, Gliscor shot into the air, and shook its head.

"Buizel" He cried out.

"Gliscor" The purple pokemon answered.

"Aqua Jet" Hermione ordered quickly. Buizel jumped, and became a spear of water, he flew into the air.

"Giga Impact" Gliscor immediately pulled its cape into its chest. A green and yellow energy surrounded it, and Gliscor plummeted towards Buizel. The two collided with another loud bang, Gliscor flew back, it landed behind Hooch unconscious. Buizel fell from the sky, he landed in front of Hermione, breathing deeply.

"Return" The two trainers called out. Hooch snapped a third ball quickly "Noctowl go" Hermione pulled out her new pokedex, as a large brown owl like pokemon with bright red eyes appeared.

**Noctowl**

The Owl Pokemon

Known for its Psychic abilities, and its flying capabilities, The ministry has recently announced that Noctowl, and its Pre-evolution Hoothoot would be partnered with the Auror.

"Electivire" Hermione exclaimed.

"Noctowl Zen Head Butt" Hooch ordered. Noctowl jumped up, and flew straight into the air, She cast a glance back as she flew higher into the air.

"Thunder" Hermione yelled quickly. Noctowl whipped around, a blue light formed around her head. Electivire quickly fired a pillar of lightning into the air. Noctowl suddenly disappeared. Electivire stopped abruptly. And whipped his head back and forth, Noctowl reappeared inches from the ground, she swooped into the pokemon colliding with the bright yellow pokemon.

Electivire slid back from the force of the attack "Thunder Punch" Hermione yelled loudly.

"Dodge" Hooch ordered quickly. Electivire swung quickly his fist crackling with electricity. Noctowl flapped once sending herself above the lightning pokemon. Noctowl disappeared again, she reappeared flying in circle around Electivire.

Hermione glared "It's too fast Electivire" Hermione exclaimed "Thunder Bolt" Electivire fired quickly.

Noctowl flew back and forth, the lightning bolts flew towards her, she did barrel rolls dodging each attack easily "Now Noctowl Air Slash" Noctowl whipped around the tip of her wing had a deep blue ball, she swung her wing quickly. The ball shot toward Electivire, Electivire felt the ball collide with his chest. He slid back "Electivire return" Hermione exclaimed quickly.

"Buizel you're up" Buizel appeared he was breathing deeply "Water Gun" Buizel jumped up and fired the stream towards the flying pokemon.

"Noctowl Air Slash" Noctowl once again spun around quickly, and fired a quick ball of off the tip of her wing. The ball sliced straight through the water. The ball collided with Buizel, the injured pokemon slid back.

"Buizel return" The orange pokemon glowed red before being pulled into the Pokeball "Electivire" Electivire glared at Noctowl "Electivire Thunder"

Electivire fired a quickly. Noctowl eyes locked onto the bold of electricity, a blue energy surrounded the electricity, stopping abruptly. Electivire growled as Noctowl smirked, before flinging the electricity back. Electivire swung her arms in front of his face just in time for the electricity to fly into his chest.

"Electivire" he roared.

"Zen Head Butt" Noctowl whipped around, her head glowed bright blue, and she dove down. She slammed into Electivire. Electivire growled as the pokemon shot away. Noctowl exclaimed a current of electricity arced out of her body.

"Now Electivire Thunder" Hermione exclaimed. Electivire slammed his foot into the ground, and a bolt of electricity slammed into the bird. Noctowl cringed as he wings close "Thunder Punch" Hermione finished. Electivire charged towards the falling pokemon, his fist became encased in electricity. Noctowl's eyes widened as the pokemon large pokemon swung, Electivire connected with a resounding crack.

Noctowl flew back, and rolled into the grass. Her head slammed into the ground "Noctowl return" Hooch looked at Hermione, she pulled out a large gold key, and handed it to Hermione.

Ginny, and Ron snuck slowly through the tree's. Ron stuck his head around a tree line "There" He whispered. He pointed at a red egg like pokemon with large yellow eyebrow's, and three yellow dot's. It had its arms, and legs pulled in. Making it even more egg shaped, his eyes were closed "Glameow go, us Iron Tail" Ron exclaimed.

Glameow did a front flip, her tail glowed silver. Just as the whip like tail was about to hit, the red pokemon rolled to the side. Glameow touched the ground, and immediately fell into a large hole "Glameow!" Ron exclaimed jumping.

Ginny chased after the boy, suddenly the two plummeted into another large hole "Gib, gib gib" They heard.

"Dar, dar, dar" Ginny cast a glance, Darumaka was laughing loudly, a small shark pokemon laughed beside him. Ginny aimed her pokedex at the blue pokemon.

**Gible**

The Land Shark Pokemon

Gible can eat almost anything, are more well known for their final form Garchomp

Ginny groaned loudly "They're mocking us" She grunted standing up. Gible pointed, and laughed before jumping and munching at the ground his large fin above the ground.

"Glameow" Ron yelled, as Darumaka chased after the pokemon. Glameow stuck her tail down "Come on Ginny" Ron exclaimed. Glameow tore the people out of the hole.

"Eevee" Ginny called out. The brown pokemon appeared in front of Ginny, the two followed the disturbed earth "Eevee use Quick Attack" Ginny exclaimed. Eevee ran towards the two pokemon. Gible turned around, and smiled as the brown pokemon barrelled into him.

"Quick Attack" Ron yelled. Glameow shot towards Darumaka. Eevee collided, shoving Gible into a tree, as Glameow slammed into Darumaka. The two wild pokemon stumbled up, Gible ran towards Eevee, Darumaka ran forwards, a veil of flames surrounded him.

"Don't let it get you Eevee, use Hidden Power" Blue balls [HA HA] shot out of Eevee, and slammed into the rushing pokemon. Gible rolled backwards quickly, Ginny quickly threw a Pokeball at the ground type.

"Use Iron Tail" Ron yelled as Darumaka got within range, the cat pokemon whipped around faster than the eye could see, and snapped long tail down with a crack. He pulled an empty Pokeball and flung it quickly.

Glameow hissed slightly as the ball continued to shake. The ball shook three times before it stopped "Glameow" The cat purred happily, she wrapped her tail around the Pokeball, and put it out for Ron.

"That was great Glameow"

Harry looked at the fading sunlight "Ok guys who's the next professor we battle?" He asked the six.

"Professor Babbling trains rock types, and you have Piplup, Aipom, and Grovyle" Luna stated quickly.

"Well we'll work on Brine, then challenge Babbling" Harry told Piplup quickly.

AN

And DONE so as of right now Glaceon is most likely going to be Eevee's evolution. So anyways, the legends featured in this part of story are the legendary dogs, in particular Suicune. Anyways, next chapter is going to skip a month, and will feature the Mew [As Rose].

Hope you enjoy this non-Harry focused chapter I will probably another one before this story ends, and Harry will get his pseudo legend soon, probably within three chapters.

Much love

Icon-0777


	23. Harry vs the Runes Professor

Harry looked at the lush green forest in front of him "Hello Harry James Potter" Harry whipped around, a floating green pokemon, with large blue eyes, and long antenna with blue tips was looking directly at Harry.

"Who are you" He asked.

It laughed "I am the time travel pokemon" It answered, a breeze shook the leaves around them "I have seen the outcome of this story" The Pokemon answered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Harry asked loudly.

"Voldemort will return" It warned "More powerful than before" It floated to eye Harry "You will lead them against the darkness" She told them "Trials coming, they will push you to your limit" She suddenly a blue light threw Harry away from the pokemon.

Harry flew out of his bed, Aipom was watching him worriedly. Harry's heart beat furiously in his chest "I'm fine" Harry gasped, he rolled out of his bed quickly, and made his way out of the door, Aipom followed behind him. The school day went by until, the last class of the day, which was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Professor Petal watched her students swish their wands "Funis-Arachnid" Hermione exclaimed. A pure white be shot out of her wand, and pinned Ron to the wall.

Ron went bright red "Hermione let me out of here" He exclaimed, moving his finger tips in a vain attempt to break the web.

"Class Dismissed" Petal called out loudly, and ran towards the boy "I'll get you down Mr Weasley" Petal exclaimed.

The students quickly made their way to the door, all struggling not to laugh, as their professor tugged at the web. Harry smiled "Last period of the day" Harry grinned "Piplup" Piplup appeared in front of Harry "Lets go we have an hour more practise with Brine" Harry told him.

The three made their way out to the paddock again. Harry snapped a third Pokeball off his belt "Grovyle" The grass type appeared in front of Harry "Ok Piplup try to hit use ok" Harry exclaimed, Piplup nodded quickly, Grovyle, and Aipom jumped to the side as the penguin fired a stream of water at them.

Grovyle dodged the stream of water easily, Piplup squinted with concentration as he attempted to hit the grass pokemon. He swerved to the side easily "Grovyle" He taunted as he did a back over a rock.

"Ape" Aipom exclaimed blowing raspberry. Piplup whipped around, and fired the attack straight towards Aipom. Aipom dropped to the ground, and rolled to the right.

"Piplup" Harry exclaimed. Piplup blew the water towards Harry, Harry jumped to the side "Good work Piplup" Harry exclaimed, Piplup jumped up "Lets go" Harry pulled the two pokeball's off his hips "Return" Harry muttered. Grovyle, and Piplup waved quickly.

Harry walked towards the Ancient Runes class room. Professor Babbling smiled "How's your work coming along Potter?" She asked.

"Great, I'm still working on translating some of the runes though" Harry told her quickly "I want to battle you" He stated quickly.

"Ok Harry" She pushed stood up, and pushed open a door behind the class. Harry heard her clap loudly. Harry watched the series of torches light, Harry eyed the room. Large jagged rocks were strewn around the room, Babbling walked to the far side of the room. Harry walked into the much closer "Same rules as most professors" Harry asked quickly.

Babbling nodded "Three pokemon, first person to have all three of their pokemon knocked out loses" She stated, she whipped out a Pokeball "I'll start" The red and blue Pokeball expanded "Ryhorn" A large grey rhino appeared in front of Harry, it slammed its foot lightly on the ground, Harry felt the earth beneath him shake slightly.

"Aipom you're up" Harry exclaimed, Aipom jumped off Harry's shoulder. Aipom swung his tail in front of his face "Aipom Swift" Aipom jumped straight up, the stream of stars flew into the rhino.

"Ryhorn Mega Horn" Ryhorn charged straight forward, the ground shook as its horn grew in length.

"Aipom Shadow Claw" Harry exclaimed. Aipom swung his fist towards the rushing pokemon, his fist became bathed in a large jagged purple claw. The two pokemon attacks collided with a loud crack, Aipom Immediately started sliding back, Ryhorn had his large horn nearly on the ground as it continued to push Aipom "Aipom return" Harry exclaimed loudly. Aipom flew away from Ryhorn, he landed in Harry's box "Piplup go" Piplup appeared in front of the large rhino "Bubble Beam" Harry exclaimed loudly.

Piplup sent a stream of glowing blue bubbles, Ryhorn closed his eyes as the bubbles peppered its body "Ryhorn Mega Horn" Ryhorn roared loudly, and charged through the bubbles, its horn glinted silver.

"Piplup Brine" Harry exclaimed, Piplup kneeled forward, and fired a high pressure stream of water. The water connected with the glowing horn. Ryhorn slowed its charge, Piplup flapped his wings keeping himself balanced.

Ryhorn suddenly fell onto his chest "Piplup finish it Brine" Piplup jumped up, and fired the stream. Piplup began to spin into the air from the force "Enough" Harry exclaimed. Piplup stopped, he came down, landing with a crack on the top of Harry's head "Good job buddy" Harry complimented, Piplup blue a bubble in Harry's face.

"Return Ryhorn" She watched Harry give the penguin the a shove, Aipom high fived the pokemon "Go Rampardos" A large dark grey pokemon with a dark blue stripe on his back, tail, and knees. It had a large blue egg shape on the top of its head, and a series of white spikes on the top of its head. Harry pulled his pokedex out quickly.

**Rampardos **

**The Head Butt Pokemon**

Rampardos are supposedly extinct pokemon, who were known to use their diamond hard head as weapons.

Harry smiled "You're up Grovyle" Grovyle appeared with a flash of bright red light. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Rampardos Zen Head butt" The large dinosaur shot forward, the top of its head glowed baby blue.

"Grovyle Leaf Blade" Harry exclaimed quickly. Grovyle ran towards the pokemon, the leaves became long dagger shapes. The two pokemon slammed into each other Grovyle quickly swung his blade into the of pokemon. The two pokemon in place, both shook as they tried to force each other back "Grovyle reverse, and use Bullet Seed" Harry exclaimed.

Grovyle jumped up, and allowed Rampardos to throw him back. As he flew back he fired a stream of seeds towards the pokemon "Head Smash" Rampardos ran towards Grovyle, it became covered in a veil of dark blue flames like energy.

Rampardos shot straight through the seeds "Leaf Blade again" Harry exclaimed loudly. Rampardos tower over Grovyle. Grovyle swung his fist in front of his face. Rampardos slammed in into the glowing sabres. Grovyle winced as the large rock type continued to move forward. Grovyle suddenly swung his head up, before swinging its head down.

Rampardos walked away slowly, it growled before turning around. Grovyle stumbled up, he eyed the large pokemon in front of him "Return" Harry yelled loudly. Harry cast a glance towards the purple monkey "You up and ready Aipom?" He asked.

Aipom jumped forward "Aipom" He yelled happily.

Rampardos glared at Aipom "Use Head Smash" Rampardos charged forward, he quickly became covered in the deep blue energy.

"Aipom Dig" Harry exclaimed quickly. Aipom dove into the ground as Rampardos stampeded forward. Rampardos flew over the small hole, his bright red eyes flashed as the monkey flew out of the ground.

Rampardos flew away, it slammed into the ground with a loud crash "Impressive Harry" Babbling complimented, as Aipom landed. Rampardos glared at the monkey "Rampardos Zen Head Butt" Rampardos charged quickly.

"Aipom Shadow Claw" Aipom jumped in the air, and swung. The two attack connected with a loud crack. A loud explosion shook the entire room, and Aipom sailed out of the cloud of dust. He slid to a stop in front of Harry. Harry smiled "Shadow Claw can an pokemon weak point more often right?" Harry asked quickly. Aipom nodded his eyes still locked on the cloud of dust.

Rampardos walked out of the cloud slowly his eyes glowed with rage "Mold Breaker blocks any secondary affect an attack has Potter" She told him "Head Smash" The large pokemon rushed forward again, the ground shook as it grew closer.

"Aipom dodge it" Aipom blurred forward quickly. He shot back and forth quickly, he became of bur of purple "What is that?" Harry whispered, as Aipom blurred in between the rocks on the battle field. Rampardos stopped his head attempted to track Aipom "Aipom Focus Punch" Aipom blurred in front of Harry before sailing to Rampardos. His fist glowed brightly, and he swung. The large white fist slammed with a loud crack.

Aipom fell to the ground, he breathed deeply. Rampardos, fell to the ground with a crash, his bright red eyes were closed tightly. Harry pulled out his pokedex quickly, he thumbed down to Aipom. Harry aimed his pokedex at the monkey, suddenly a new move appeared above the rest of his moves "Agility" Harry stated.

Babbling smiled "You're about to meet my first pokemon, the one who like yours cannot evolve" She expanded her Pokeball "Cranidos go"

Harry eyed the grey much smaller version of Rampardos "Hey Aipom you up for another battle?" Aipom nodded his head, and jumped up "Aipom Swift"

Aipom jumped into the air, and began to swish his tail quickly "Cranidos Head Smash" Cranidos shot forward faster than Harry could see, Aipom flew back as if he was hit with a cannon ball.

Aipom flew by Harry, and slammed into the wall behind him "Aipom!" Harry exclaimed loudly. Aipom fell from the wall unconscious. Harry picked up the small monkey "Now that's speed" Harry muttered, Aipom nodded his head weakly "Piplup you're up"

Piplup puffed his chest up "Head Smash" Cranidos flew forward quickly. Piplup flew across the room, he slammed into a rock, and rolled "Finish it with Zen Head Butt" Cranidos roared loudly, it shot across the room, and slammed into Piplup again, He flew across the room, and slammed into one of the rocks, and shattered it.

"Piplup!" Harry exclaimed loudly. The tiny penguin pokemon stumbled out of the rocks, his chest puffing. His eyes were half closed "Piplup use Brine" Harry ordered quickly. The dinosaur slid to the side, Piplup tracked him as he ran "Piplup return" The penguin disappeared "Grovyle you're up" Grovyle was breathing deeply, scuff marks showed the pain he obtained facing Rampardos.

"Head Butt" Cranidos flew across the arena, he slammed into Grovyle "Again" Cranidos slammed into the pokemon again "Keep going" Cranidos flew back and forth slamming into the grass type.

Harry cringed as he watched, Grovyle had his eyes as the punishment continued "Come on Grovyle I know you can fight this, I know win this!" Harry yelled, Grovyle's eyes popped open "Now use Leaf Blade" Harry exclaimed. Grovyle whipped around just in time. He swung his sabre just into time to slash the top of Cranidos's head. The rock type, slid to a stop in front of Harry, it began to stumble up.

"Grovyle!" The pokemon roared loudly, he immediately started to glow. He grew taller, the long leaf like hair faded into an arrow head the one leaf on each wrist grew into two, his short thin tail grew into a long, evergreen like shape. The light faded, to a large bluish green pokemon with six bright red balls on his back, his eyes were bright red to. A thick cream strip crossed his bell, and his lower jaw "Sceptile" He roared loudly.

"Cranidos finish it now Head Smash"

A series of glowing leaves flew away out, and away from Sceptile "Go" Harry yelled as the leaves rotated quickly around the pokemon. Sceptile kneeled down, and immediately the leaves shot away from Sceptile, they created a large funnel of razor sharp leaves. Harry felt the wind kick up, Cranidos slammed into the leaves. The wind held it pinned in place.

The blue veil began to fade as the pokemon struggled to hold its place. A small green pokemon watched in awe as the rock type began to slide "Snivy" She snapped quietly.

"Finish it now" Harry exclaimed, suddenly Harry felt as if he was shoved. The wind flew faster, and leaves spun wilder. Cranidos roared as it was picked up and flung into the air. Suddenly Sceptile dropped his head to the ground, and the leaves slammed the pokemon down.

Cranidos stumbled up out of the small crater his body created, before falling onto the ground with a loud crash "Cranidos!" Babbling yelled she ran out to the battle. The rock type opened it eyes weakly, Babbling smiled "You're ok?" She asked hugging Cranidos.

"Do you think that was a little over kill" Harry asked as he walked up to the now taller grass type.

"Tile" It grunted.

"Yeah I guess you're right, Cranidos didn't go easy on Piplup or Aipom" Sceptile smirked, Aipom jumped up, and high fived the large pokemon.

Babbling tapped Cranidos with a Pokeball "Well Harry, you're pokemon are strong" She slowed pulled out a large gold key with a rune on the top, that meant speed.

"Thank you" Harry said as he took the key.

"Snivy!" Sceptile whipped around, the small grass snake jump from the bleacher "You're awesome" She exclaimed excitedly in pokemon jumping up and down.

"Snivy" Sceptile grunted.

"Hey what's Snivy" Harry greeted, kneeling down.

Snivy snapped her head to him, she quickly grabbed Harry with her vines and threw Aipom, and harry away from the two "You're so powerful" Snivy jumped up, and hugged Sceptile.

"Hey get away" Sceptile yelled, he put her down, and ran quickly. He picked up Harry, and Aipom, and the three shot away from the grass snake.

Harry laughed as the three sailed through the halls "Way to go Sceptile" Harry exclaimed as the pokemon stopped. Harry pulled out his pokedex.

**Sceptile**

The forest Pokemon

Known as the king of the jungle. They are extremely fast, and extremely powerful pokemon, who are also known for their pride.

Sceptile and Harry walked into the endless room, Harry was immediately bowled over by Raichu "Raichu hey girl" He greeted. She eyed the large green pokemon, Harry walked to the waterfall his pokemon gravitated to, Snorlax was asleep his feet were in the water. Feraligatr was sun bathing on the ground.

"Honchkrow" Sceptile turned around and smiled broadly at the flying type.

"Sceptile" He answered. The two shook their hand, and wing.

Harry turned, and looked at Venusaur "Hey Venusaur" He called out, the fully evolved pokemon growled "See you still have a problem with me" Harry stated, he looked down, and shook his head.

"Venus" Harry eyed the large grass type, Sceptile glared at the pokemon.

"Sceptile" He answered venomously. The two grass types watched each other, Venusaur grunted, before closing his eyes and falling back onto the ground "Tile" He grunted before pulling Harry away.

Harry shook his head "Whatever, com out everybody" Piplup, Swinub, Eevee, and Chimchar appeared in front of Harry "Lets get some training with my stronger pokemon done" Harry exclaimed.

Harry stumbled into the darkened room, his eyes were half closed, head a few scrapes, and bumps. He fell into the bed, and closed his eyes.

Harry looked around the darkened room "Good Wormtail" He heard a man hiss "Bring me Potter" He ordered coldly.

"Be careful Potter" He heard Celebi whisper.

Harry snapped his eyes open, sweat poured down his head. Aipom was watching him "Celebi" Harry muttered.

AN

Ok So the legends that will be featured are the legendary dogs, Celebi, and maybe the shiny dogs. Celebi will deal with the actual HPGoF plot [along with Mew of course] and the dogs will deal introduced as part of the Harry's Psychic abilities plot.

So does that work for you guys/girls.

And now I'm taking some suggestions for Harry's next flying type. I mean You guys know Harry will eventually catch Snivy, but I want to know what flying type Harry should catch [Not Skarmory] so if you have any idea's just shoot me a review with in this order.

Pokemon

Personality Traits

and Evolution length [Do you want the flying type to be in Harry's care for a while before it evolves. Like Quilava and Charmeleon]

And How Harry, and the flying type interact

So here's your chance to affect the story

Much love Icon


	24. Harry, and Eevee

"Ok Eevee use Quick Attack" Eevee flew across the small paddock, Aipom smiled at the child pokemon. Eevee slammed into Aipom, Aipom slid back, and then fired a stream of star's. Eevee closed her eyes as the stars slammed straight into her. Harry shook his head "Eevee don't just stand there and let Aipom attack you" Harry exclaimed loudly. 

Eevee growled before charging straight forward again "Eevee no!" Harry exclaimed, but it was too late. Aipom had slammed his glowing bright white, Eevee flew into the air, and rolled to a stop in front of Harry "Eevee you need more the these close range attacks" Harry muttered, as he petted the weakened pokemon "Come on girl let's try one more time" Aipom did a front flip and landed in front of Harry.

"Have you thought of evolving her" Hermione asked, as she sat beside Harry, and petted the tired pokemon.

Eevee perked up slightly and listened to Harry's response "Yes I have Hermione, I've thought about, but I don't think she's ready" Harry answered.

Eevee flew out of Harry's lap "Eevee!" She yelled.

"You're not ready" Harry yelled back loudly.

"Eevee" She countered.

"You're not"

"V" She exclaimed.

"Not"

"V"

"Not"

"V"

"Enough you're not ready, and we're done talking about this" Eevee suddenly flew into Harry's stomach. Aipom dove for Eevee, and Hermione pulled Harry to his feet "Eevee!" Harry exclaimed chasing after her. Harry suddenly stopped and grabbed his stomach. Aipom stopped and cast a glance back at Harry "Go" Harry yelled, Aipom nodded and disappeared into the forest.

Harry turned and ran back at the school "Dobby" Harry exclaimed.

The house elf appeared beside Harry as he ran "Yes sir?" He asked.

"Get my bag ready I'm going into the forest" Harry told him quickly.

"Yes sir"

Harry turned into the endless room "Raichu!" He yelled, immediately the orange mouse ran to him "Piplup" Harry slid Piplup's Pokeball onto the rack "Come on Raichu" Harry exclaimed. The mouse chased after the boy.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as the boy ran towards the door.

"Harry sir your coat, and bag" Dobby said as he appeared, Harry pulled the green jacket and, and blue bag on "Raichu return" Harry called out "I'm going after Eevee and Aipom" Harry tod Hermione quickly.

"I know just don't do anything stupid" She told him with a half smile.

"Never do" Harry exclaimed. Before running out of the school.

Aipom flew from tree branch to tree branch, Eevee ran down the path "Hey Eevee where do you think you're going?" Aipom asked as he landed in front of Eevee.

"Ginny's Leafeon told me about a large ice boulder that will evolve me"

"Are you insane, Harry, and I have gotten injured so many times in this pla..." Aipom began. But was cut off by Quick Attack, then Bite, Aipom jumped up but was too late. The tiny brown pokemon ran deep into the forest "Harry's going to be mad"

Harry was jogging slowly through the forest, he was looking at the clear scuff marks made by Eevee. He jumped over a small root "Hey Aipom" Harry called out. Suddenly Aipom flew out of a tree, and landed in the hood of the sweater "Ok buddy which way did she go" Aipom pointed to the north "Come on" Harry muttered quickly.

The two walked through the forest, Aipom watched Harry "Ape, ape, palm?" He asked quickly.

"I'm just worried about Eevee" Harry answered "I mean I know we trained her well, but Bite, and Quick Attack aren't good enough if she runs into anything larger then herself" Aipom nodded sadly. The two walked slowly, Harry began whistle a low tone. Aipom followed suit, the Harry felt the wind blow through the forest.

They slowly made their way through the tree line "Aipom go ahead" Aipom flew into the tree's silently, Harry smiled, and was levitating stones around his feet. He walked slowly through the grass He could.

Eevee charged through the tree line quickly. She suddenly slammed head first into a large brown wall. The small pokemon cast a glance up. A large brown bear like pokemon was standing in front of her, it raised its arms. Eevee jumped away quickly, the large bear slammed his glowing arms into the ground. Two large pillar of earth flew straight up. Ursaring growled at the tiny pokemon.

Eevee flew a large stream of silver trailed behind her. She slammed into the bears chest, Ursaring stumbled back. She slid away from the bear, Ursaring charged quickly its arms glowed brightly. Eevee began to back pedal, Ursaring swung his large forearms. The earth crunched underneath the bears arms. Eevee jumped back quickly "Raichu Thunder Bolt" Ursaring turned towards the electric mouse pokemon. Raichu growled, and fired a pillar of electricity towards the bear.

Ursaring yelped loudly "Raichuuuu" She exclaimed loudly, Ursaring stumbled back.

"Aipom finish it Focus Punch" Aipom jumped off Harry's shoulder, and flew towards the bear. His fist smashed into Ursaring's face. Ursaring slide away from Aipom, It growled. Ursaring glared at the four, Raichu's cheek sparked, Aipom's tailed glowed dangerously, and Eevee growled. Ursaring shook his head before walking into the tree line "Eevee enough, let's go back to Hogwarts" Eevee shook her head "What's the matter?" Harry asked

"E, E, Eevee, V" Eevee stated, she then growled loudly.

Raichu sparked dangerously, Harry eyed the pokemon "You want to evolve" Harry muttered "Fine beat us" Raichu jumped in front of Harry quickly, Raichu glared at the smaller pokemon. Eevee side stepped her eyes locked on the electric type "Use Thunder Bolt" Harry ordered. Raichu fired a bolt of electricity at Eevee.

Eevee slid to the left dodging the electricity, she then shot forward "Take the hit" Harry exclaimed. Eevee slammed head first into the orange and yellow mouse. Eevee rammed into the pokemon "Thunder Bolt" Raichu whipped around quickly, she brought he long tail down with a crack. Effectively pinning the evolution pokemon onto the ground "Thunder Bolt" Raichu's cheeks sparked, Eevee's eyes widened.

The bolt of electricity arced into Eevee. Eevee writhed in pain as the attack continued "Come on Eevee" Harry whispered. Eevee's eyes snapped open, she growled and fired a series of bright green balls. Raichu slid away as the attack continued "Raichu Volt Tackle" Raichu immediately dropped onto all fours, and propelled herself forward. A veil of electricity surrounded her, Eevee charged straight at the larger pokemon. A streamer of silver chased after her.

The two slammed head first, Raichu ploughed through the Quick Attack. Eevee rolled away quickly, Eevee caught herself, and continued slid from the force of the attack "Raichu hit it one more time" Raichu continued forward, she drove the normal type away.

Eevee shook her head away, Raichu stamped her feet, sparks flew out of her cheeks "You're not ready if you can't beat us" Harry exclaimed. Eevee growled lowly "Raichu Thunder" Raichu shook her head quickly, Eevee fell to the ground. Her breathing was wild, she eyed the larger mouse pokemon "Eevee use Quick Attack now" Eevee stumbled upwards, and charged towards the undamaged pokemon. Raichu swung her arms forward. Raichu slid as Eevee continued the attack.

Raichu jumped up, and slammed her head into the pokemon "Now Bite" Eevee bit down on the top of Raichu's head "Finish it with Hidden Power" Eevee kicked away from the mouse, Raichu stood still as a series of green balls slammed into her. A large cloud of smoke flew into the air, Harry smiled as he Eevee ran around the cloud. The smoke thinned Raichu became visible, there were tiny scrapes were the hidden power had hit, but she was still standing strong.

"That's enough" Harry exclaimed "Eevee come here" Harry sighed loudly, Eevee stumbled towards Harry "Are you sure you want to evolve?"Harry asked quietly kneeling down to the pokemon. Eevee cast a glance up at Harry.

She eyed the boy before jumping up into his arms, and nodding "Eevee" She told him.

Harry laughed "Fine" Harry stated "Lets go" Harry swung out his Pokeball "Return Raichu" Raichu glowed red before disappearing. The three into the forest, Eevee was in Harry's arm "Ok girl take a rest" Harry muttered rubbing her head, Eevee put her head on Harry's chest and closed her eyes. Harry flipped open his pokedex "So we're going to the Never Melt Ice Rock" Harry stated quietly.

The three made their way through the forest. They finally pushed their way through a thick set of bushes, Harry eyed the mouth of a cave, a thick layer of ice covered the ground and the tube a of tunnel "This must be the place" Harry stated.

Suddenly a large black pokemon slammed into the ground, a ice shattered. Harry watched as the pokemon put its claws in front of its face "Heracross" It cracked, its large horn, was razor sharp.

"So you're going to try and beat us" The large beetle, glared its yellow eyes locked on the sleeping pokemon "Aipom go" Aipom jumped of Harry's shoulder.

Heracross shot towards, its thick arms glowed "Aipom Focus Punch" Aipom slammed into the beetle quickly, Heracross slid away. Eevee's eyes opened tiredly "Aipom swift" She eyed the purple pokemon, Aipom swung his palm quickly. Heracross covered his face as the stars slammed head first into the pokemon.

Heracross jumped flew towards the monkey, his horn glowed a rainbow of colours "Aipom Dodge it" Aipom Blurred away quickly, but the large pokemon followed quickly. Aipom's eyes widened in shock as the horn stabbed into his stomach.

"Heracross!" He roared throwing the tiny monkey.

Straight into a large tree "Whoa" Harry muttered "It must be training by facing the people who come here to evolve their Eevee" Harry whispered "Ok Listen to me Eevee I'll protect you go evolve" Harry muttered.

"Heracross!" He roared loudly.

"Ok go Raichu" Heracross stamped his foot loudly "Use Volt Tackle" Harry exclaimed loudly. Raichu charged quickly. Heracross jumped, his horn glowed a rainbow of colour again. Raichu slammed head first into the razor horn. Eevee jumped out of Harry's arm and ran quickly into the tunnel.

Heracross picked up the electric mouse. Harry watched the pokemon swing, Raichu sailed across the paddock and slammed into the trees. Her eye was half closed "Thunder Bolt" Raichu jumped, and fired a stream of electricity.

Heracross swung his fist forward. The electricity slammed into the bug type, he began to slide away. He started glowing a deep red. Raichu's eyes widened, Heracross propelled its self forward. Raichu slammed through the tree's , she rolled to a stop unconscious "Raichu Return" Harry smiled "You're pretty good" Harry complimented.

"Cross" The beetle answered.

"Go Chimchar" Chimchar appeared in front of Harry.

Eevee ran quickly through the ice tunnel, she eyed the faintly glowing blue boulder in the distance.

"Chimchar Flame Thrower" Chimchar blew a pillar of flames quickly towards the beetle. Heracross jumped into the air, its arms glowed brightly "Brick Break" Harry whispered. He began to smash his way through the flames, Heracross glared as he continued "Chimchar dodge it" Chimchar bit down, and did a side flip. Heracross swung to side lightning fast "Chimchar Double Kick" Harry yelled loudly.

Chimchar did a cart wheel, and swung her leg. Chimchar's leg locked onto Heracross's thick. Both shook, Chimchar's leg began to bend under the force of the attack "Heracross!" It brought its arms down with aloud crack.

Chimchar rolled to away from the beetle, she rolled to a stop in front of Harry "Chimchar return" He looked down at the Pokeball "Good work buddy" Harry whispered "Go Swinub" Harry called out.

Eevee made it into the end of the large hall, she eyed the faint glowing blue boulder in awe "I need to get back to Harry" She muttered. She ran quickly towards blue boulder. As she got closer she began to glow faintly, Until she touched the boulder, and glowed brightly.

"Swinub use Mud Ball" Swinub fired a stream of Mud Balls towards the powerful bug type. He suddenly disappeared. Heracross reappeared in front of Swinub. He raised his tree trunk thick arm, but before the attack could connect a beam of blue energy slammed into Heracross "Swinub return"

A medium sized blue coloured pokemon was standing at the mouth of "Glaceon" She roared loudly. Heracross growled.

Harry snapped out his pokedex "Ice Beam, Bite, Quick Attack, and Ice Fang" Harry whispered "Ok Glaceon use Ice Beam" Glaceon jumped into the air, and fired a stream of blue energy towards the bug "She's gotten stronger" Harry whispered. Heracross stood its ground.

Heracross slid back, he started to glow bright red again "No way, you're not going to it with Counter again" Harry exclaimed loudly "Quick Attack Glaceon" Glaceon ran quickly, he slammed into Heracross. The black beetle slid away "You're too powerful Heracross" Harry exclaimed loudly, he snapped a Pokeball off his hip quickly "Glaceon use Ice Fang" Harry exclaimed. Glaceon charged towards Heracross. He swung his thick arm towards.

Glaceon bit down, her teeth glowed a bright blue. A thick layer of ice formed on Heracross's arm "Now" Harry quickly whipped his Pokeball towards the black pokemon. Harry watched the Pokeball shake "Come on" The ball suddenly stopped pulsing, Harry smiled broadly as the ball disappeared in a flash of blue light "Way to go Glaceon!" Harry exclaimed loudly.

Glaceon jumped onto Harry "Glaceon, Glace, Glace" She cried out licking Harry. Suddenly a loud pop echoed through the tree's. Raichu appeared in beside Harry. Glaceon eyed the mouse pokemon "Glaceon" She greeted.

"Raichu" Her cheek sparked happily.

AN

Is it just me or did Nintendo Nerf Eevee's move pool. I mean come on, one day it can learn a bunch of pretty good moves. But now it can only learn normal type moves and dig, anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, also here is and update to Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron, and Hermione's pokemon and their keys.

**Harry**

**Current Roster**

Aipom, Glaceon, Chimchar, Piplup, Swinub.

**Rotated pokemon **[These two are rotated back and forth depending on the circumstance]

Sceptile, Heracross

**Power Line Up**

Charizard, Snorlax, Raichu, Venusaur [When it starts listening to Harry], Honchkrow, Heracross [After a bit of training with Harry]

**Speed Line up**

Staraptor, Gengar, Feraligatr, Typhlosion, Sceptile

Eventually Harry will have a full power, and speed line up, an Harry will gain a third set which are the well rounded pokemon [It will have Chimchar, and Piplup]

**Hermione **

Alakazam, Electivire, Tyranitar, Buizel, Eevee

**Boxed**

Blaziken, Cacnea, Butterfree, and Sandslash

**Ginny**

Gible, Clefairy, Magby, Leafeon

**Boxed**

Swampert, Hitmonlee, Ursaring, Crobat

**Luna**

Charmeleon, Blastoise, Grumpig, Slowbro, Starmie, Meditite

**Boxed**

Girafarig, Xatu, Gardevoir

Now the professors they've beaten

**Ginny**

**None**

**Hermione **

McGonagall, Snape, and Hooch Key

**Ron**

Sprout, and McGonagall key

**Luna **

**None**

**Harry**

Snape Key, McGonagall key, Pomfry Key, Sprout key, Hagrid Key, Babbling Key


	25. Three Schools Harry vs Malfoy

Harry smiled broadly "Heracross use Brick Break" Harry exclaimed "Chimchar dodge the attacks" Chimchar dove around as the fighting type swung quickly.

"Glaceon use Ice Beam" Glaceon fired a quickly, the stream of deep blue energy flew towards Piplup "Piplup Brine" The two attacks collided and immediately flew into the air, and created a large pillar of ice.

"Hello Mr Potter" Immediately all the pokemon stopped, Albus Dumbledore was standing in front of Harry.

"Hullo Professor" Harry greeted.

"The Durmstrang, and Beauxbaton are arriving soon" Dumbledore stated.

"Yeah so?" Harry questioned.

"I want to showcase our schools pokemon" Dumbledore state with a smile, Harry eyed the old man in front of him "I want you to have a exhibition battle with a student of Severus's choice"

Harry cast a glance back at his four pokemon out of their Pokeball "Yeah sure thing Professor" Heracross "Well guys take a re..." But Harry was cut off by the group jumping onto them. Harry laughed loudly "Ok guys get off" Harry exclaimed.

Later that night the entire student body was standing outside, looking in the direction of the lake. Suddenly a large shadow was in front of the sun Harry could clearly make out the shapes of enormous horses, with a set of large wing. A large medieval carriage being towed behind, the horses began to descend. The horses landed quietly, they turned abruptly. Harry eyed the light blue carriage, with gold trimming.

Suddenly a wave of water splashed into the air, a large sail began to slowly ascend from the water. Until a large red ship appeared came out of the water. The sail was emblazed with a two headed bird. The ship came to a stop on the edge of the lake. The entire student body eyes went up to the large ship casting a dark shadow over them.

Dumbledore walked forward, a smile was on his face. The Carriage door opened first. A very tall woman walked up "Madam Maxime, a pleasure" Dumbledore greeted, giving her peck on her hand. The two head masters turned towards the ship, a gangway fell to the earth. A man with a thick black beard, wearing a pitch black cloak walked down "Professor Karkaroff" Dumbledore said, putting his hand out.

"Dumbledore, Maxime" He greeted. He shook Dumbledore's, and Maxime's hand. He clapped loudly, and large group began to come down the gangway. In front of the group was Victor Krum. He watched the crowd coldly.

Madam Maxime opened the carriage door. Another group of girls began to move out of the carriage, The Durmstrang boys wore matching deep black robes, with the same red bird, as on the sail. The Beauxbaton girls wore them same blue dresses "I have had our elves prepare a meal" Dumbledore told the two head masters.

The three groups began to funnel into the school, Harry felt Dumbledore grab his shoulder "Come on you'll be the dinner entertainment" He joked.

Harry nodded "Ok sure thing Professor" Harry told the man. Ron, and Hermione stopped, the Great Hall was expanded, a large platform was in front of the professor's. And two more tables were on the side either side of the Great Hall.

Dumbledore looked at the two new a schools "As you may have heard, our school is known for creatures known as pokemon" The two groups remained silent "I would like to show you our schools best pokemon trainers" Harry walked up onto the stage.

Draco Malfoy glared coldly at Harry "Potter" He greeted coldly.

Harry put his hand out "Malfoy" Malfoy took Harry's hand and shook it "Aipom you're up buddy" Harry whispered quietly.

Draco snapped out a Pokeball "Go Seviper" The large black snake appeared in front of Aipom "Seviper Poison Tail" Immediately the sabre tail moved like a whip.

"Aipom Swift" Aipom snapped his tail. The stream of stars slid connected with the snake. Seviper hissed loudly.

"Seviper Screech" Draco ordered, Seviper opened his mouth, and loudly voice echoed throughout the hall. The shockwave of sound slammed into Aipom. Aipom slammed his fist onto his ears, Aipom slid as the screech continued.

Harry winced as the shockwave held Aipom still "Seviper has gotten a lot stronger" Harry whispered "Aipom send swift to his right" Aipom nodded. Aipom swung his tail slowly, the bright gold stars flew to the snakes right. The stars circled quickly around the snake, creating a large gold funnel. The sound wave began to slowly bounce around the room.

"Get out of there quick" Draco ordered quickly.

"Aipom Agility" Aipom disappeared, Seviper jumped into the air. Aipom reappeared on the top "Fire Punch" Aipom swung quickly, the blazing fist connected with the left side of Seviper's face. Seviper slammed head first into the wall of stars. They all heard loud popping as the stars shattered as they slammed into the snake a gold cloud covered the entire platform.

"Seviper return" Harry heard.

"Aipom come back buddy" Harry called out quickly.

The gold cloud disappeared, Harry and Draco were looking at each other "Is that enough Dumbledore or is it going to be a three on three?" Draco asked.

"Three on three" Dumbledore answered.

"You're up Potter" Draco stated.

Harry nodded "Heracross you're up" The large black beetle appeared, the platform underneath him crunched.

Draco snapped a Pokeball off his hip "Tauros Wild Charge" Tauros appeared and immediately started running towards the beetle.

Harry glared, the bull pokemon became surrounded in a veil of electricity "Catch it" Heracross swung his pincers forward quickly, Tauros slammed into Heracross. The Heracross began to slide back, the two glared at each other.

"Tauros Fire Blast" Tauros swung up quickly, snapping the grip Heracross had on his horns. Tauros blew, an x of fire slammed into the beetle.

Heracross slid away from Tauros, the platform burned as he slid away. Harry dove to the side as the beetle flew to his right "Heracross get out of the fire!" Harry exclaimed, Heracross slammed straight into the wall, the stone wall began to glow red under the heat "Come on Heracross" Harry yelled "Now Brick Break" Heracross swung his arms quickly, the fire parted from the force lightning fast swinging of his arms.

"Tauros finish it with Wild Charge" Tauros stopped abruptly and charged forward, a veil of lightning surrounded him.

"Counter" Harry ordered. Heracross jumped into the air, and flew straight forward. The two slammed into each other, Heracross glowed bright red, before swinging his arms wildly, he began to hammer into the bull. The two growled as the fought, Tauros slammed head first into the bugs gut. Heracross flew away from the bull, Tauros swung his head wildly, sparks of electricity arced out his body.

Heracross breathed deeply, his body shook. He suddenly fell on his stomach. The two new groups of students watched the battle in awe. Harry jumped up, and ran towards Heracross. Heracross looked up weakly "You did great go to sleep we'll win this battle" Harry whispered, he tapped Heracross the head with his Pokeball.

"Tepig go" Malfoy called out coldly.

A small bright orange pig with a black back side appeared "One of the new pokemon" Harry whispered. He brought out a large green, and gold tablet. Harry snapped open the tablet to a double screened pokedex. With a series of pokeball's, on the bottom, each had a small picture of Harry's pokemon. Harry aimed at the pig.

**Tepig**

The Pig pokemon

Tepig's are known for their ability to blow flames as hot as the center of the earth.

Harry snapped a pokedex

Harry snapped a Pokeball of his hip "You're up" Suddenly a Pokeball on his hip popped open.

"Chimchar" The chimp exclaimed loudly. She cast a glance back at Harry "Chimchar!" She exclaimed at him boldly

"Ok Chimchar" Harry acknowledged.

"Weakling" Malfoy smirked "Tepig Flame Thrower" The ball on the back of the pigs coiled tail glowed brightly.

"Chimchar dodge the attack" Chimchar stood still as the pillar flew towards the chimp. Chimchar swung her arms in front of her face. The pillar slammed into the chimp, the fire split apart. Chimchar slid back "Chimchar get out of the flames" Chimchar growled as she slid "Use Flame Thrower" Chimchar swung her arms away, and blew a flames. The flames flew away from Chimchar quickly.

Tepig smirked as the flames flew over his body "Tepig Flame Charge" Tepig ran forward, a ball of fire wrapped around the pig.

The flames was absorbed into the ball, Tepig glared at Chimchar as he continued towards the chimp "Chimchar dodge it" Harry exclaimed loudly. Chimchar swung her arms in front of her body one more time. Tepig slammed head first into Chimchar, Tepig growled as he continued to push the fire type, suddenly Tepig did a back flip, and kicked Chimchar. Chimchar rolled away quickly, She struggled up. She breathed deeply, Chimchar cast a glance back at Harry. He was watching her worriedly "Chimchar me, and you are a team"

She looked at Draco watching her coldly "Me and you Chimchar" Harry called out loudly, Chimchar shook her head 'Don't dodge' She heard Draco order in her mind "Chimchar you're better than this" Harry called out loudly. Her eyes popped open "Yes" Harry smiled "Chimchar Flame Thrower"

The flame thrower slammed into the pig, he smirked as the flames continued over his body "Flame Charge" He jumped forward, and once again the ball of fire grew as he grew closer to Chimchar.

"Dodge it" Harry ordered loudly. Chimchar smiled, before disappearing to the side. Tepig stopped abruptly, and whipped his head around "Double Kick" Chimchar reappeared, and slammed her feet into the pig's ribs. The pig rolled away from the attack "Flame Thrower" Chimchar swung her body back to a standing position, and fired another stream of fire.

"Tepig Flame Thrower" Draco ordered calmly. Tepig countered quickly, the two fire attacks collided with each other. Harry watched as Chimchar began to struggle, slowly the fire began to go towards Chimchar. The Flame Thrower slammed into the chimp "Flame Charge" A deep red ball of fire surrounded the pig as it ran towards Chimchar.

"Flame Wheel" Chimchar jumped into the air, an quickly created a disk of fire. The two charged at each other, a deep black burn formed as they moved over the wooden platform. The two fire type attacks collided, Tepig snorted loudly as he moved forward. Chimchar spun quickly as the attack continued, she growled lowly, as the pig started to push her.

Draco smirked "Tepig full power" Tepig suddenly jumped into dusk of fire, he pierced straight through, and slammed into the chimps gut.

Chimchar flew from the force. She slammed into the ground with a loud crack, the wooden platform underneath her shattered "Chimchar" Harry exclaimed. He dove into the hole. Chimchar looked up weakly as the boy picked her up "You did great" He told her fondly.

"Char?" She muttered weakly.

"You did your best, we'll get stronger and next time we battle that Tepig we'll win" Harry told her, he snapped a Pokeball of his hip, and aimed it at the pokemon "Get some sleep Chimchar" Harry told her. Harry.

Dumbledore shook Malfoy's hand, and the Slytherin made his way to his house table. Dumbledore walked towards a covered object in the center of the professors table "I hope you enjoyed that little show" he then tore the blind off the object. A large silver cup was underneath, it had gold accents. Dumbledore swung his wand into cup, and immediately deep blue flame flew out of the cup "This is the Goblet of Fire" He moved around the goblet slowly, a deep silver line began to form "For those willing to take the risk of these three task, must first passed the test of the goblet" He told the group "I must warn you though if you passed the goblet test there will be no turning back" Dumbledore commented, eyeing the groups.

The small rat like man watched the dark grey bipedal pokemon with large red claws, and long red hair, it whipped around, its deep green eyes locked onto the boy, immediately four black fox like creatures jumped behind the bipedal canine. It moved fast then the eye could see, and slammed its claws onto either side of the man's throat "I need your help" The man coughed loudly.

'What makes you think I would help you human?' Came a high pitched response.

"Please I just want you to take this into Hogwarts" He gasped, as he pulled out a tiny slip of paper "Please I'm begging you" The cried out.

The bipedal fox growled 'I'll help you but never return to this place rat' the fox growled.

The man nodded weakly "Ok" He gasped.

'Come children' She stated before moving into the forest quietly. The man fell onto his back, he was breathing deeply, sweat poured down his spine.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Harry sat still, stone slowly made their way around him "I still don't understand why I have to go back to the basics" He growled, his mind going back to homework that was building up slowly in his dresser "I mean I have school work to do" Harry stated.

Mew floated around Harry quickly 'Many pokemon have heard about you Harry, and some are not so friendly to the idea of a creature neither human or pokemon' She told Harry truthfully 'You have one the liking of many legendaries, but they cannot always protect you' Harry's mind went back to the two birds, Darkrai, and Mewtwo.

He remained still, and the rocks started to spiral around him quickly. Mew smiled 'You have a way to go Harry but we'll make you into something great' Mew vowed.

AN

Well hope you liked

PLEASE REVIEW I WANT A HUNDRED REVIEWS

Please three more reviews and I reach my first ever uncompleted hundred review story, please just take the time out of your day and review.

Also what do you think of these once a week updates, I've been trying my hardest to update once a week, and I think I might go with every two weeks.


	26. Zoroark Vs Charizard

The Bipedal fox moved silently in the rafters of the great hall. Her green eyes looked around the room 'Where do I take this' She thought, she looked down 'Human language' She growled 'Hairy' She read slowly 'Pootter" She read quietly. Her eyes locked onto a small well built boy with a matching piece of paper. She followed stealthily, diving from support rail to support rail.

'Mum' Came a voice from her hair.

'Quiet kit' the fox commanded. Her nostril suddenly flared 'It can't be" Her head whipped around and she eyed a dark haired boy smiling, he had a blond in his arms 'The child of Mew' She growled lowly, She suddenly grabbed into her hair, and pulled three small foxes out of her hair 'Stay put kits' She snapped, she put a piece of paper into the middles mouth 'Keep this' She ordered.

Harry, and Luna began to go through the doors "Zoroark!" Harry whipped around just in time of a large red claw slam into his chest. Harry flew away from Luna, a searing pain passed through his chest 'Child of Mew' She growled. Harry heard some of the bones some his ribs crack, as he slammed into the ground.

"Aipom Swift" Harry gasped, Harry heard the groups of students running away from the large fox. Aipom swung his tail quickly, the stars poured towards the fox. The fox ran forward, she pierced straight through the stars, her claws glowed deep "Aipom get out of the way" Harry yelled loudly, Aipom stopped abruptly, and began to back pedal. The fox gained ground quickly, and slashed the bright red claw across the monkey's chest. She then swung fast, and her other claws sent the monkey sliding across the stone floor.

"Get away from the boy Zoroark" The fox whipped around, short red head with pink highlights was glaring at the her.

'Still protecting this little freak' the fox growled angrily.

'Don't make me hurt you' The women warned telepathically. Aipom cast a glance between the two "Come on Harry, we need to get you into the Hospital Wing" Rose whispered, Aipom limped towards the two. The students watched the fox growl lowly before disappearing.

Harry coughed "Aipom you ok" Harry whispered, the monkey nodded "You know that pokemon?" He asked quietly.

"I've heard rumours that a Zoroark, very powerful absolutely lethal battlers" She told Harry warningly. Harry, she held the teen up, and the three moved slowly through the halls.

Zoroark growled lowly, she landed on the rafters 'Let's go kits' The group of little foxes jumped into the elder fox's hair. She moved quickly, she cast one last glance at the goblet, before bending into the stone wall.

Harry laid in the bed, a white bandage wrapped tightly around his chest, he was wheezing lowly "He'll be ok Albus" Madam Pomfry assured.

"What happened Rose" Dumbledore asked.

"A pokemon attacked him, I he was lucky that I was able to stop it" Rose answered.

Charizard sat still, she watched the boy sleep, Chimchar eyed the dragon 'Zoroark won't get close to him' She growled, Chimchar jumped and nodded.

Zoroark landed silently in front of the goblet of blue flames, she dropped a small piece of paper 'Now the child' She growled lowly. She sniffed the air, and pulled the foxes out of her hair 'Go and hide kits' She ordered quietly.

Sceptile sat quietly, the moon light flashed across him. Snivy sat across the room watching the large pokemon. Both were listening to the wheezing breathing 'Don't move' Sceptile growled. Snivy listened to the immediately.

'He trained you well' came of female voice from the shadows. The fox appeared out of the shadows, her green eyes locked with the grass types red eyes.

'Snivy protect Harry' Sceptile muttered quietly, the grass snake pokemon watched the two titans glaring at each other. Sceptile dove over Harry, his sabre like leaves glowed bright red.

The fox did a quick back flip easily dodging the two sabres, before her claws glowed dark purple. Her arms shot forward, and caught the two blades easily 'You're not strong enough' She growled before bringing her purples claws into the grass types chest. Sceptile flew across the hospital, wing and slammed into the window shattering it.

Sceptile breathed deeply from the powerful attack, he watched her move towards the teenage boy. Snivy did a side flip and kicked up a gust of wind, and glowing green leaves. The attack collided with the fox's chest. Zoroark walked lazily through the attack. She brought her bright claw down, instantly stopping the grass snake 'Here' Zoroark threw the snake out of the shattered window.

Suddenly a bright red Pokeball flew by to the flying pokemon the Pokeball didn't even shake and, the Pokeball disappeared "Hey Zoroark" Harry gasped.

She whipped quickly charged at the now standing boy. Harry dove as the bright red claw sailed over his head. He quickly ran out of the door "Zoroark!" Harry was breathing deeply, he could hear the fox chasing after him. Zoroark put her paws together, a deep blue ball began to form.

Harry whipped around, just in time to bring up a bright green shield. Harry felt the ball shatter the shield, and the shock wave threw harry down the hall. His rib cage cracked. Harry was breathing deeply as the fox stood over him. Her claws began to glow bright red "Charizard!" The fox's eyes shot up, A large flame thrower slammed into the fox. Zoroark rolled away quickly 'Stay away from Harry!" Charizard roared, the entire hall shook as the dragon locked eyes with Zoroark.

Harry crawled away from the fox. Charizard gingerly picked the boy up 'I'll protect you' She growled. She put Charizard behind her back.

'You'll fall' Zoroark snapped. Zoroark quickly flung a deep blue ball towards Charizard.

'I'll destroy you' Charizard roared, as she fired a stream of orange flames.

AN

CLIFFHANGER


	27. Zoroark Vs Charizard Pt2

The flames collided with the Focus Blast Zoroark charged through the cloud. Her claws glowed bright red. Charizard claws glowed white, the two attacks collided with each other, and Charizard threw the fox away. Harry moved slowly away from the two large pokemon, his heart beat loudly in his chest.

Charizard grabbed the fox, and blew a jet of fire into the pokemon. Zoroark did a back hand spring and growled loudly. A ball of deep blue formed in between her hands "Roark" She roared loudly, before throwing the ball into her chest. Charizard swung her hands in her face just in time for the ball to slam into her hands.

The dragon flew forward, and grabbed the fox, they flew into the stone walls. Charizard roared 'How long do you think you'll last' Charizard snapped.

'Why protect him you are clearly better than being that freaks pokemon' Zoroark answered coldly.

Charizard swung her fist twice, smashing the fox's head into the wall 'He's more than that, he's my friend, my father, my everything' Charizard roared. Charizard pushed away, before blowing a stream of flames into Zoroark's chest. The stone underneath Zoroark began to glow. Charizard smirked before spearing Zoroark. The two sailed through the with a loud crash. The stones fell to earth, Zoroark swung her arms around the dragon's neck. Zoroark quickly pulled herself around the dragon, until she was on Charizard's back. The two continued to plummet rapidly, she quickly pinned Charizard's wings.

Zoroark closed her eyes as the two slammed into, Zoroark coughed as stumbled up 'Is that the best you got?' She asked as she stumbled out of the small crater.

Charizard opened her eyes, and got to her feet 'No" She muttered. Charizard roared, and blew a stream of flames.

Zoroark quickly swung her claws down repeatedly, the flames split. Zoroark speared forward , she quickly wrapped her arms tightly around Charizard. Her arms thickened, and her eyes glowed bright green. A red aura began to wrap around the two, she immediately released the dragon. And flung her arms out, the deep red aura shot, and created a deep red wave of energy.

The energy wrapped around Charizard, and flung her out of the ball of energy. Charizard slid against the ground. Zoroark breathed deep, and made her way out of the small crater the shockwave created 'Night Burst' Zoroark commented arrogantly. Zoroark stood over Charizard, her claws began to glow red.

"Magmortar Lava Plume" A large red pokemon sailed out of the school. His hand cannon fired a stream of boiling bright red liquid.

Zoroark jumped into the air, and the lava incinerated the grass 'Next time' Zoroark snapped loudly. She blurred across the small distance, as she ran across the Magmortar she slashed , leaving a bright red trailed.

Charizard got, she growled, as she caught a glance at the retreating figure 'Next time' She muttered. She grabbed her stomach, and fell into her back.

Harry woke up the next morning, Charizard had her thick orange wing over his body protectively over him "Good work Potter, shattered your rib cage" Madam Pomfry joked. Harry slowly pushed the large wing off his chest. She growled lowly as Harry stood up, and winced "Careful Potter" Madam Pomfry warned, as she slowly peeled away the bandages. She slathered a light green cream on the bruised and very fragile bones.

Harry winced as the cold cream was absorbed into his skin "Ouch" He muttered.

"You would think you could take a little pain by now" Madam Pomfry snapped.

Harry shook his head "Charmander!" Harry cast a glance at the small lizard running back, and forth grabbing a different cream for the doctor.

"Hey is that one of Charizard's Charmander's" Harry grunted.

"Yeah the two came, and seen her" She patted the little lizard on the head "Thanks" She complimented.

She slathered a pink cream "Do you want to have him?" Harry growled as the cream warmed up.

Madam Pomfry handed the bottle to the fire type "He's been helping me a lot" She told Harry.

Harry slid off the bed, Charizard cracked her eye open "Hey little guy" He greeted, the tiny lizard smiled broadly at the teen "You ready to leave your mum?" She asked quietly. The lizard nodded excitedly "Well then go ahead" Charmander quickly ran and jumped into the healers arms.

She smiled down "Thank you Harry" She said before pulling a Pokeball out of her desk. Charizard stood up, and the two made their way towards door "Careful Mr Potter, your ribs are still healing" Madam Pomfry warned.

"I'll be careful" Harry told her.

"You did a great job with Honchkrow" She complimented.

Harry walked into the endless room, All his pokemon [except Venusaur] were sitting in front of the water fall "Hey Snivy" The grass snake jumped away from Sceptile. He jumped in front of Harry, and put her hands on her hips. Harry sat down "Hey do you want to join my team" Snivy nodded enthusiastically .

"Sceptile!" The large pokemon exclaimed loudly.

Harry laughed loudly, as the grass snake jumped into the king of the trees arms "Ok guys calm down" Harry exclaimed. A tiny fox sat in the shadows, watching as the group laughed "Chimchar, Aipom, Snivy, Heracross, Swinub, Piplup" Harry called out.

'Mum' It whispered sadly.

Zoroark moved silently, her body blending perfectly with the walls, she dove into the air, as a group of students moved beneath her. Her nostrils flared, as she rubbed her ribs 'Charizard' She growled, she felt the two moving in her mane 'Don't move kits we need to find your brother' Zoroark growled.

Outside the school deep the forest, on a small pond, stood a baby blue dog, with two long white tails, and a dark blue mane. It had white specks on its body, and its under belly was white 'The Fox is here' It roared loudly.

The howl echoed through the forest, a large brown cat like pokemon with grey paws, and black rings on each leg, it had a grey face mask, and yellow half star shape, and a shape of clouds on its back. It looked up and howled loudly.

Finally a third dark yellow tiger creature with, with large razor sharp fangs, and a mustard yellow cloud shaped cape on its back. Jumped into the air, and quickly began moving towards the south.

The colour drained from Rose's face. As she heard a series of three deep howls echo through the forest 'Fox!' She heard faintly.

AN

This was a filler chapter for my next major plot line

Ok so my next story arc will deal with the Shiny beast, and the regular beasts. So expect the next chapter to feature Entei, Suicune, and Raikou. And Maybe the start of the over arching plot which will be the standard Tri-Wizard Tournament.

I LOVE YOU MY READERS

I finally broke 100 reviews THANK YOU, this is my first in complete story to break 100 hundred reviews. THANK YOU much love

I have say thank you for the support you have all shown

Much Love Icon0777


	28. Legendary Beasts

Ginny glared at Harry "Heracross use Brick Break" The large beetle with bright yellow eyes jumped into the air.

"Gible Take Down" The land shark quickly ran, a gold energy wrapped around him. Heracross swung his arm lightning fast, Gible dove into the air. Heracross slammed into the center of the large fine, slamming the shark into the ground "Gible return"

"Heracross return" Harry exclaimed.

Ginny smiled "Let's go Taillow" Harry pulled out his pokedex as the small dark bluish black pokemon, with a white underbelly, red face, and bright yellow beak.

**Taillow **

The Tiny Swellow Pokemon

These pokemon are known for their inability to admit defeat, despite their size these pokemon are fierce fighters.

"Chimchar you're up" Chimchar appeared in front of Harry she jumped up and down "Chimchar Flame Thrower" Chimchar blew quickly, the flames shot towards the tiny bird.

"Taillow Tail Wind" Taillow quickly flew into. The pillar of flame chased after the bird, suddenly Taillow whipped his tail, and a strong gust of wind slammed into Chimchar, the flames froze mid air before disappearing "Arial Ace" Taillow disappeared into thin as the wind continued to whip around the chimp.

Suddenly Taillow appeared in front of Chimchar, the tiny bird slammed into the chimp "Flame Thrower" Harry exclaimed.

"Arial Ace" Chimchar blew another jet of flames, but the tiny bird seemed to shatter. The wind continued to swirl around the chimp.

"Chimchar wait for it to hit you" Harry exclaimed loudly. The wind hissed around them.

"Now" Ginny ordered.

Taillow appeared, and flew straight into the chimp . Chimp slid under the force of the attack, she winced as the bird continued "Chimchar grab its wings and use Flame Wheel" Chimchar swung her hands quickly. She pinched Taillow the wing before doing a front flip, the two quickly became covered in flames. The two slammed straight into a tree, the flames dissipated. Chimchar had the bird pinned to the tree "Finish it with Double Kick" Harry exclaimed.

Chimchar jumped into the air, and swung her legs quickly. The tree shook under the force of the attack, Chimchar sailed through the air. She landed in front of Harry "Return Taillow" Ginny smiled.

"Chimchar come back" Harry said. Chimchar ran back to boy "Snivy you're up"

Ginny whipped a Pokeball out "Leafeon go" a brown pokemon with a long piece of grass on the top of his head appeared, he had a long leaf like tail.

Snivy cast a glance back at Harry "Ok Snivy use Leaf Storm" Harry ordered. Snivy dove down, and started spinning. A strong gust of wind formed, as a series of glowing razor sharp leaves appeared.

"Leafeon Magical Leaf" Leafeon quickly swung the long piece of grass on the top of his head, a series of quick moving leaves glowing a rainbow of colour flew towards the funnel of leaves and wind. The leaves sliced straight through to the spinning snake.

Snivy stopped as the leaves slammed into her stomach "Now Energy Ball" Leafeon dove into the air, a bright blue, and green ball formed in her mouth.

"Snivy Leaf Blade" Snivy jumped into the air, her fan of leaves on the tip of her tail glowed bright green. Leafeon blew the ball of blue, and green rocketed towards the grass snake. Snivy swung her tail lightning fast. The ball slammed into the tail, the ball suddenly exploded flinging the snake . Snivy slammed into the ground, she winced as she grinded against the ground.

Snivy stumbled up "That was a good much Ginny" Harry complimented.

"Yeah Harry" Ginny patted the grass dog as she walked by him "How are your ribs?" She asked.

Harry felt his stomach tingle as Ginny ran her finger tips on the top of the bruised ribs "They're fine" He smiled at the red head in front of him. Snivy shook her head "You ok?" He asked.

"Snivy" She answered happily.

"Come on Harry we need to go the goblet is announcing who's going to compete in the tournament" Ginny stated, she grabbed the teen, and dragged him towards the school.

Zoroark handed the tiny fox's at her feet a berry each 'Charizard' She growled lowly 'How's your meal kits?" She asked calmly.

'Great mum' They chimed. The three watched their mum move back and forth, she would slash her claws randomly, leaving deep gashes in the tree's 'Mum you're the best next time you'll beat that Charizard' One of the Zorua stated confidently.

Zoroark cast a glance down 'What will I do with you?' She could hear the faint howl getting ever closer 'I never should've used Night Burst' She growled 'But if I didn't Charizard would've stopped me' She thought angrily 'Kill the child, then leave before they show get here' She thought quickly snapping her claws together.

Harry, and Ginny walked into the school, the three groups of students began to make their way to their seats. Aipom jumped off Harry's shoulder, and ran towards the Ravenclaw table.

Harry sat down beside Ron, and Hermione. They watched Dumbledore make his way to front of the Great Hall. Harry cast a glance across the room, he could clearly make out the outline of large pokemon sitting in the rafters, and Charizard sat was sitting by the doors her eyes moving over the room.

The professors sat on the front table, and immediately the students fell silent. Dumbledore raised from his seat "Now the goblet will choose the contestant , this is one final warning to those chosen, There will be no going back, and there will be no guarantee you will survive every task" Dumbledore warned loudly "And to the Hogwarts Champion, you will be allowed one pokemon for each task" Dumbledore added [Dependence is the only reason, I mean four years of having pokemon assistance would make people dependent on them. And having the pokemon taken away would put the Hogwarts champions at an immediate disadvantage to the rest]

"Now let us begin" Dumbledore swung his wand, and goblet burst into a large blue flame. Harry gasped loudly as the flames almost reached the roof, before receding back into the goblet. A small piece of lightly burned parchment dropped from the ceiling. Dumbledore's wrinkled but agile had flew out. He cast a quick glance down before saying "The Durmstrang champion will be Victor Krum" The Durmstrang students clapped loudly as the man stood up, he got a loud clap on the back from one of the other students "Now Mr Krum would you please go to the trophy room behind us" Dumbledore stated calmly.

Victor nodded and made his way across the Great Hall. As soon as he disappeared down the stairs Dumbledore snapped his wand down again. And a large pink flame shot into the air, the flame soared into air. Before falling, and once again a slightly burned parchment fell into Dumbledore's waiting hand "The Beauxbaton champion will be Fleur Delacour" The group of girl hugged a tall women with platinum blond hair, and deep blue eyes. The women garnered attention from the male population as, Harry caught Luna sending him a warning glance as the women walked by him. Harry smiled broadly at the at the blonde before mouthing 'You're the only blonde'

Dumbledore raised his wand and swished it one more time, this time a large spiral of blue, red, green, and yellow. Dumbledore put his hand out, and grabbed the piece of parchment "The Hogwarts champion will be Cedric Diggory" The Huffelpuff table jumped up and clapped a tall blonde student. He made his way towards the trophy room again.

Dumbledore and the two professors turned and were about to leave when the goblet fired a large pillar of green flames, Dumbledore shot his hand out as a beat up parchment fell towards his out stretched hand. Harry watched the old man's face contort into the closes thing to anger Harry had ever seen on the old man's face "Harry Potter!" He exclaimed. The entire hall remained silent, Harry's eyes shot to the purple monkey running across the hall towards him "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore roared loudly.

Harry got up and made his way to the trophy room, Aipom jumped onto his back, and climbed onto his shoulder. Harry felt the tail pat him on the back. Harry cast a glance at the shocked Luna, before looking down. Harry walked into the long dark stairwell, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end 'Trust your instincts' He remembered Mewtwo telling. He felt himself being dragged into a memory.

**FLASHBACK**

Harry was sitting a thin island, his eyes were covered by a thin purple band. Mewtwo was floating above the rushing water "Tell me again why we're doing this" Harry exclaimed.

'You need to learn to trust the side of you that has been bound for many years' Mewtwo answered calmly.

"Or you just want another reason to starve, and freeze me" Harry joked, as he swung his hands out, disk of green engulfed his hand.

Mewtwo swung his hands up, a chain water balls floated up. Mewtwo smirked before swinging his hands quickly. The balls of water shot towards the black haired teen, the ball slammed into the center of his chest, and Harry managed to stop two from slamming into his face. Before two collided with his left shoulder, and kneecap, Harry swung his hands into the air and once again stopped a ball of water from slamming him into the face.

Mewtwo shook his head 'Trust your instincts Harry' He stated, as the boy stumbled up. He once again started firing a stream of water balls

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Harry walked into the room, and his mind screamed at him to tap into his psychic energy "What happened?" Heard as soon as he walked into the trophy room "Potter what are doing her?" Cedric snapped.

Harry heard three feet making their ways down the stairs "What did you do Harry?" Dumbledore snapped "Did you have an older student put your name into the cup?"

"I didn't put my name into the cup" Harry stated firmly.

"This is not fair, Hogwarts cannot have more than one champion" Madam Maxime said loudly.

"Yes Albus we demand one more of each of our students placed into the games" Karkaroff exclaimed angrily.

"Enough!" Dumbledore yelled loudly "The cup chose the champions, and now we there will be no additions" He cast a worried glance down at Harry "And no champion is permitted to not compete"

"What!" Harry exclaimed "I didn't even want this!" Harry finished.

"I'm sorry Mr Potter"

Suddenly a large red crystal flew out of the ground, every eye went to it "What the" Every person whispered. Just as suddenly the entire floor became surrounded in the red crystals. The crystals pinned every person into the room, as a large black fox materialised from the wall "Zoroark" Dumbledore gasped.

The crystals seemed to jump away as the fox made her way towards Harry 'Freak' She growled.

Harry remained silent, his face went red as he tried to yell. Zoroark swung her claws into the air, they started glowing slightly "Charizard!" Harry finally managed to scream loudly "Charizard I need you!" Harry exclaimed.

'Quite!' Zoroark hissed quickly. But it was to late the large dragon blew a stream of flames, Zoroark whipped around blocked her face as the flames slammed into her. She back pedaled as flames continued. The bright red crystals seemed to shatter, Harry ran as the fox began to make her way out of the flames 'You again' She hissed. An aura of blood red began to form around the fox.

"Run!" Harry yelled loudly, the wizards, and witches ran up the stair case.

Charizard turned, as the fox swung her arms down. A circle wave of deep red energy tore through trophy.

Entei opened his eyes up "The fox is in the human's castle" He roared loudly.

Harry, Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Maxime, Cedric, Victor, and Fleur dive as the shockwave flew up the stairwell 'Freak!' Zoroark roared.

"Charizard!" The students, and professors heard.

Harry grabbed his ribs "Dammit" Harry cursed "My ribs!" Harry groaned loudly.

Charizard, and Zoroark swung their claws into each other, flashes of bright red, and white flashed through the destroyed trophy room 'Leave Harry' She snapped loudly.

'Never' Zoroark growled back. The two locked claws, Charizard's claws glowed bright white, and Zoroark's glowed blood red. Charizard let out a stream of bright flames, Zoroark swung her head, the flames collided with the wall causing the wall to glow bright red.

Dumbledore pulled Harry to his feet, the two limped towards the doors "We need to get out of here" Dumbledore exclaimed.

Charizard, and Zoroark threw each other. Charizard rolled into the stairwell, and Zoroark slammed into the super heated wall. The Fox roared loudly, she swung her paws in front of each other, and a deep blue ball began to form in front of her.

A ball of flame formed in her mouth, Zoroark threw the quickly, and Charizard blew a stream. The two attack collided with a flash of white light, and a loud bang.

Entei, Suicune, and Raikou dove over the stream of student. A group of first years pointed at the trio, as they charged towards the stairwell to the empty stairwell.

Charizard, and Zoroark slammed into each other, the red and white claw dug into each other's face, they slid away from each other as a large dog dove from the stair well, its mouth glowed red with flames 'Zoroark!' Entei roared loudly. Zoroark into the air as a large stream of flames flew towards her. She dodge the red hot flames, but a pillar of electricity arced into her. The Electricity pinned her against the wall as Raikou continued its attack.

Finally Suicune bound into the room, its mouth had a deep blue ball in it, it fired the ball of swirling water. But suddenly Charizard jumped, she swung her glowing white claws into the ball. The balls swirled wildly, before exploding. Flinging the dragon into the wall 'Why did you do that?' Came the weak voice of Zoroark.

'Harry wouldn't want you to get killed' Charizard answered lowly.

The three legendary beast created a small triangle around the black fox 'Your kind and ours have been in a war against each other for ages' Entei growled loudly.

Charizard stumbled up 'I still want to fight you' She stated 'But I can't fight you if you get killed here' She took a deep breath.

'You know this is one fight we'll more than likely lose' Zoroark snapped, she got to her feet. The three beasts eyed the two in front of them.

Harry tugged away from the old man 'Something's wrong' Harry thought, and limped back towards the great hall slowly.

Charizard charged quickly, she slammed her shoulder into the volcano pokemon. As the illusion pokemon slammed her glowing red claws into the thunder pokemon. Suicune smirked as its ally easily forced the two back with a lightning fast Extreme Speed.

Charizard, and Zoroark slid to the opposite wall, smashing into the stone wall with a loud crack 'We need to get out of here, they're at too big of an advantage where I can properly use my speed and you can't fly' Zoroark growled.

Charizard nodded, the two glared at the three legends. Raikou began to charge, electricity arced across Raikou's large flame. As the volcano pokemon opened its mouth, a ball of fire began to glow brightly.

Harry charged towards the large lion shadow "Don't hurt them" He exclaimed, as he dove into the air. Entei turned quickly, Harry slammed into his back. And the flames shot into the, Raikou, and Suicune jumped onto at the teen "Aipom Focus Punch" Harry exclaimed loudly. Aipom flew off Harry's back, and slammed into Suicune, and Charizard charged.

Zoroark, and Charizard threw their shoulders into the lightning pokemon. Entei bucked wildly as the boy continued to cling to his back "Piplup Brine" Harry exclaimed, as the ball popped off his hip. The penguin pokemon appeared, and blew a stream of water at Entei.

'Children leave!' Came a loud deep voice. The three dogs froze, and slowly turned around. A dog that was double the size of the Entei Harry was on. Was standing still, Mew was floating besides of the large fire type.

'Thought you could use some help' Mew stated, she swung her hand, and easily picked the teenager, the penguin, and the monkey.

Entei cast a glance at the fox moving away slowly 'Child of our enemy' Zoroark looked directly into Entei's eyes 'I will not hold you responsible for the actions of our ancestors' Zoroark cast a sceptical glance towards the three moving away 'But any more attempts on this child's will not be taken lightly' Zoroark growled lowly 'I will not be the one to take your but this child has gain the respect of more life then one legend' Entei growled lowly.

Mew was swinging Aipom, Piplup, and Harry lazily. Mew swung her long tail, and tapped the broken rib cage. Harry winced as the rib snapped into position "Thanks" Harry grunted.

'Good bye child' Entei growled, the three smaller shiny beasts disappeared up the stair well. Entei cast one last glance at the boy before saying lowly 'Keep the child safe Mew' He quickly disappeared up the stairwell.

Zoroark, and Charizard fell on to their knees. Zoroark stumbled up 'I will not attempt to take your life' She stated loudly 'But Charizard we'll battle again' She stated before blending with the back ground.

Charizard nodded her head quickly "Charizard thank you" Harry cried out, he dove into the large dragon.

"Charizard" She roared picking up the three.

Zoroark flew from tree to tree 'Kits come' she called out loudly. The three Zorua dove into their mothers hair. She cast one glance back to the large castle 'I'll be back Charizard' She growled lowly before flying forward.

Ron walked slowly through the morning air, his fist clenched tightly "Chimchar use Flare Blitz" Harry exclaimed loudly "Piplup Brine" The penguin and the chimp fired quickly. The two attack collided for a split second before exploding "Way to go guys, Piplup you're awesome" Harry complimented "You to Chimchar"

Ron stepped into the flattened out from years of training paddock "So Harry how did you do it?" He asked.

Harry turned towards Ron, and sent a puzzled glance "Do what?"He asked.

"Get your name into the goblet" Ron stated.

Harry glared at the red head "It wasn't me Ron I don't know how my name got into the goblet, hell I would rather spend my time with my pokemon, and keeping up with my school work" Harry muttered firmly.

"Yeah right Potter, why didn't you tell me how, I thought we were friends" Ron growled.

Chimchar, Piplup, and Aipom swung their head back and forth. Harry stood up, Ron was easily four inches taller than The-Boy-Who-Lived "Ron I do not want this, why would I want to join a suicidal tournament" Harry stated coldly.

"Whatever Potter wasn't winning the double battle tournament enough" Ron snapped loudly.

Chimchar, and Piplup stood behind Harry as Aipom jumped onto his shoulder "What would you have preferred me sabotage Ginny" Harry growled loudly.

"No" Ron stated loudly.

"Well what would you want me to do, I can't quit this tournament" Harry yelled loudly.

The two glared coldly at each other "Why do you have to outdo me in everything" Ron stated. Ron suddenly stood back "I want a full battle with you, your six best pokemon against my best six" Ron stated.

Harry looked at Ron, and only seen a serious expression on his face "Fine Ron, we'll have a full battle"

AN

I'll feature Zoroark, and the legendary beasts again.

And POKEMON BLACK AND WHITE YES

I'll be playing that beast for the next couple of weeks .

Also review me with you own list of Harry's best pokemon, I know his Charizard, and Snorlax will be used in this full battle but I want you guys to choose the last four pokemon


	29. Harry vs Ron

Harry sat his Pokeball's surrounding him "So Charizard, and Snorlax" His hands went to the faded Pokeball's "Raichu maybe, but Aipom and Chimchar are so strong" His hand fell over Aipom who had grudgingly allowed Harry to return him into his Pokeball "But Sceptile, and Honchkrow are also very powerful" He slid Aipom and Chimchar away "Lucario, and Heracross are great"

Harry rolled Charizard, and Snorlax out of the circle "Not to mention Feraligatr, Typhlosion, and Glaceon have all proven that they are powerful" Harry spun around, He suddenly slammed back "All my pokemon are great" Harry moaned loudly "How can I choose just six"

Harry felt the ground shake slightly behind him "How's going Harry" Came the deep voice of Hagrid from behind him.

Harry jumped up from the "Hagrid" Harry greeted enthusiastically.

Hagrid looked sixteen pokeball's around Harry [Venusaur still doesn't listen, and Staraptor is still with Sirius ] "What are you doing Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm trying to figure out which pokemon I am going to use against Ron" Harry muttered quietly.

Hagrid looked down "I need to you to meet me at my hut at nine o clock bring your cloak" Hagrid whispered lowly "Its about the first task" He added.

"Wait helping me is against the rules" Harry stated quickly [AN Dumbledore finished telling the rules in between this chapter, and Chapter 28]

Hagrid kneeled down "Helping the champions without being caught has always been part of the task" Hagrid whispered.

Harry looked at the man sceptically "Ok Hagrid I'll meet you, I'll just finish here" Harry stated pointing at the circle of pokeball's. Hagrid nodded, and made his way out of the endless room "Ok Sceptile, and Feraligatr" Harry muttered "Honchkrow, and Raichu. But Lucario is just as powerful, and I haven't battled with Gengar in a long time" Harry looked at the rest of his Pokeball's "Aipom is reliable" He cast a glance at his Pokeball's before whispering "I know you'll be great" He snapped the six pokeball's.

"Ok guys if you want to come to the battle you can tomorrow" Harry exclaimed as he ran out of the endless room.

Harry ran and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and made his way towards Hagrid's hut "And these are called Bagon" He heard Hagrid's booming voice state "They eventually evolve into in to Salamence" Harry stopped abruptly, Hagrid was standing in front of a line up of large pokemon, Sally was sitting beside Fang, and a large black dog creature with large set of ram horns. A group of small blue creatures, with thick silver forehead, they had yellow lower jaw.

The dog whipped his head towards the boy under the invisibility cloak "Houndoom" He growled lowly.

"Snow come" Hagrid called out loudly. The dog cast one glance back before running towards the half giant.

Harry followed quickly followed after the two large people. Sally led the little creatures into the small hut, her eyes tracked Harry perfectly "So where are we going?" Harry heard Madam Maxime ask.

"I got something to show you that will amaze you" Hagrid answered. Harry shuddered as the large women giggled loudly "This will amaze you" Hagrid stated as a large ball of fire shot into the air. Harry froze as the ball continued into the air, before falling, the ball shrunk as it fell towards the earth.

"Oh my" Maxime stated as the ball disappeared.

Harry's eyes raised as they made their way slowly through the tree's. They stumbled through the trees for fifteen minutes before a they came to a large burned tree's. They slowly made looked around the trees. Harry's eyes widened, three beasts were in a clearing, a dragon was being towed slowly forward "Look out" Harry heard a deep voice yell.

The large deep red dragon, with a large spike ball tail, reared and fired a ball of red flames "Pretego" The ball of flame slammed into a clear barrier. A stocky red head smirked as the flame reflected straight into the air "Now, Stupefy" The man yelled loudly. The circle of wizards fired a stream of red spells quickly.

"Thanks Charlie" Harry's eyes snapped to the other red head.

"Bill, and Charlie Weasley" Hagrid mumbled, in what Harry thought was pride.

"You do not know how much work it took to get Gringotts to lend their three creatures" Bill stated "I don't think we could get a fourth" Bill added.

"So Potter got into the tournament" Charlie said as they levitated the unconscious dragon into a large pen.

"Yeah" Bill acknowledged.

Harry turned his head towards the other three. The first was a ten foot man with a large head of a bull, its body rippled with muscle, a deep brown fur covered its entire body, it swung its head around wildly, a thick chain kept it pinned into the center of the cage.

The next was a large bear, it was as thick as Hagrid was tall, it had bowling ball sized deep brown eyes that swung its large sword like claws.

And finally there was deep black snake, with long sabre like teeth, and deep green eyes, its tail had a large rattle "Ok a Dragon, Minotaur, a Queen Bear, and a Viper Snake" Harry whispered quietly, Harry, turned as the two large people got closer to each other. He caught site Karkaroff running quickly through the tree's.

'I got to tell Cedric' harry thought quickly.

Harry woke up the next morning, he was surrounded by a large button that had his face, but it looked like it was made of green slime. The caption read "Potty Potter" The button swirled into a deep gold version of Cedric's face and the caption changed to "We Support Cedric Diggory Hogwarts True Champion"

Harry smiled slightly "Really mature guys" Harry grunted loudly.

Harry walked out of dorm quickly. Harry heard somebody behind him "It was Ron, and Seamus" Neville stated, as he caught up.

"Figures" Harry growled lowly.

"So what's the matter with you and Ron?" Neville asked as they made their way out of the common room.

"Ron's being a prat" Harry answered quickly.

Neville watched people walk by, almost every single one wore the exact same button as the ones around Harry's bed "Don't pay attention mate" Neville grunted.

"I wish I had Aipom" Harry whispered.

"Yeah you and Aipom are usually attached at the hip" Neville stated "By the way Ron has told everyone he's going sweep you in your battle with him" Neville added quietly.

Harry glared "Yeah that's not happening" Harry said confidently.

Neville cast a glance "Yeah I've noticed a change since our battle, I doubt I could beat you now, even with your normal team" Neville stated.

Neville, and Harry sat down at the table, Harry felt Luna sit beside him "Yeah you knocked some sense in me" Harry shoved Neville slightly "Thanks by the way" Harry grunted with a grin "Luna" Harry greeted enthusiastically.

Ron flipped through his pokedex. He landed on Harry's name, he closed his eyes "Ok Charizard will be the most likely in Harry's team. Sceptile's speed, and power are will put him upfront, Snorlax will be in Harry's team most likely" Ron predicted "Harry has a ton of pokemon that would be great for this battle" Ron whispered angrily.

Harry laid on his back, he watched Charizard soaring, Snorlax was on his back snoring loudly "Shouldn't you be training a bit" Harry snapped.

Snorlax moved his head "Snorlax!" Harry growled loudly.

Harry jumped up, the blue crocodile was running at him "Feraligatr" Feraligatr roared happily bowled Harry over.

Honchkrow landed beside the two "Honchkrow" He squawked loudly.

"Get off" Harry snapped. Feraligatr latched onto Harry's arm, and bit "Lightly" Harry yelled loudly "Get off!" Harry roared loudly.

Raichu charged her cheeks "Raichuu!" She exclaimed, the electricity seared through the two, Feraligatr released immediately.

Sceptile watched the three "I know you're happy to get to battle again" He grumbled, rubbing his sore arm. Harry looked down at his watch "Lets get going guys" Harry pulled out his six pokeball's and the six disappeared.

Luna watched Harry run out of the paddock "Hey Luna" Harry greeted loudly, she ran after him.

"So what's your plan?" Luna questioned.

"Use my pokemon the way I always have" Harry answered.

Harry ran into the clear green house like battle dome. He stopped abruptly the entire Gryffindor tower was sitting in the stands "Great" Harry whispered sarcastically. He cast a glance around the dome, It wasn't just Gryffindor students. There wasn't just Gryffindor students, there were some Durmstrang, and Beauxbaton students, and a few students from the rest of the houses.

Harry locked eyes with Draco Malfoy "So Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potters six on six pokemon battles" Lee Jordan's magically magnified echoed throughout the dorm.

Harry looked at the water arena "So Potter you ready" Ron exclaimed from far side of the room.

Harry nodded "So who's going to make the first move?" Harry asked quickly.

"I will, Arcanine to battle" The deep orange cat doglike creature appeared.

Harry smiled "You're up Raichu" Raichu appeared on one of the floating platforms.

"Flame Thrower" Ron exclaimed loudly

"Light Screen" Raichu's cheeks sparked, and a deep gold barrier wrapped around her, as the fire slammed into her barrier. Raichu smirked as the fire was cut down, the fire hit her chest, but little damage to the electric mouse pokemon "Raichu Return"

Ron's eyes shot up "Harry brings back his always impressive Raichu" Lee Jordan exclaimed loudly.

Harry smiled "Snorlax you're up" Harry exclaimed loudly. Snorlax appeared, and landed on the platform, and a large wave splashed through the pool. Arcanine kneeled down slightly as the wave shook his platform.

"And Harry next pokemon is the defensive dynamite know as Snorlax" Lee commented loudly.

"Arcanine Flame Thrower" Ron ordered quickly. Arcanine charged forward, he blurred to the right, and slid a stop on the right of Snorlax. Arcanine kneeled forward and fired a stream of flames at the large pokemon.

The flames slammed once again into the bright gold shield, once again the flames were cut in half. The flames collided with the large blue pokemon. Snorlax grunted loudly as the flames continued to pelt him.

Snorlax scratched his belly lazily, as the flames continued to sear Snorlax "And Snorlax is showing his defensive power" Lee exclaimed loudly.

"Extreme Speed" Ron ordered. Arcanine cut his flames of, and charged forward a spiral of blue energy wrapped around the rushing pokemon. He slammed into the center of Snorlax's belly "Again" Arcanine kicked off the belly and ran back. Arcanine bounced across the platform, before whipping around and charging again. Arcanine began slam into the large pokemon. Flashes of white shot through the entire dome as Arcanine collided with quickly with Snorlax.

Harry watched as the attacks continued "Snorlax use Earth Quake" Harry yelled loudly. Snorlax jumped into the air, and Arcanine ran underneath Snorlax. Snorlax shot down quickly , He slammed into the floating platform and immediately went straight down. Snorlax and the Platform collided with the bottom of the pool with a loud crack.

A flurry of tsunamis formed as the earth shook "Arcanine dodge" But t was too late, the large wave slammed into the fire type, and picked him. The wave flung Arcanine into the dome wall with a loud crack.

"And Arcanine is no longer able to battle, and Harry takes the lead with a blazing defensive power of Snorlax" Lee Jordan exclaimed loudly.

Harry heard the crowd around boom loudly, but he could clearly make out the sounds of his pokemon, and Luna cheer loudly. Snorlax plopped out of the water, followed shortly by the platform, the large pokemon climbed back up "Aipom!" The purple monkey cheered from the stands.

"Snorlax" He roared loudly, grinning broadly at Aipom.

Hermione smiled "Harry had Raichu use Light Screen, knowing that Snorlax's already perfect defence, and Thick Fat ability would make it nearly impossible for Arcanine to beat Snorlax" Hermione mumbled.

Luna nodded beside her "Yeah Harry had that planned with second he saw Arcanine"

Ron glared at Harry "You're awesome Snorlax" Harry complimented.

He pulled one of his pokeball's off his hip "Pidgeot" Ron called out, the large deep brown bird, with a gold, and pink waddle.

"And Ron's next pokemon is Pidgeot" The bird hovered slightly watching the blue pokemon.

"Pidgeot Gust" Pidgeot beat his wings twice gaining height before flapping his wing, sending a vortex of air at Snorlax a bright gold shield appeared as the wind got closer to Snorlax. The wind slammed into the shield and severely weakened the wind "Damn it" Ron cursed as Snorlax scratched his belly "Hurricane" Ron exclaimed.

Pidgeot dove down, and flew lightning fast. He quickly flew around the large pokemon. Pidgeot started to glow light blue, and wind began to get kicked up, blowing a strong gust of wind. A storm of strong wind, and water flew around the fat pokemon, who was once shielded by the Light Screen. Ever body watched as the gold shield began fade. The wind created a tornado of water, Harry watched the tornado began to grow upwards.

"And Snorlax is being pelted by the strong flying type attack" Lee Jordan yelled over the howl of the wind.

Finally the twist reached the top of the dome, causing Harry to smirk "Now Snorlax Ice Beam"

"Pidgeot Dodge" Snorlax fired at the stream dark blue energy. It slammed into the twister of water, instantly freezing it.

"Now Snorlax Rest" Harry ordered quickly.

"Pidgeot Arial Ace" Pidgeot flew back, before whipping around, and shooting towards the ice.

Pidgeot slammed beak first into the ice, with a loud crack "Pidgeot!" The bird cried out painfully, he flew back and shook his head.

"Pidgeot are you ok?" Ron asked quickly. The bird cast a glance at Ron, and nodded his head "Pidgeot you need to break the ice using Hurricane" Pidgeot flew forward and he whipped around the tube of ice. Wind once again started, it slowly started creating a funnel of water, and wind.

Harry watched the tornado of water batter the ice 'Keep sleeping, rest off all the damage' Harry thought. Pidgeot continued to fly around the tube if ice, small chunks of ice cracked off the tube. Snorlax was snoring loudly. Harry watched calmly as the storm formed a large web of crack along the ice. Harry grinned "Now Snorlax get up and use Ice Punch" The ice wall crumbled away, and with a type of speed that Ron thought impossible for Snorlax. He got up and ran at the bird his fist glowed bright blue, and crackled.

" Pidgeot Dodge it" But it was too late, Snorlax closed the gap, and slammed his large fist into the center of the bird beak. Pidgeot did a double back flip, and slammed into the exact same spot Arcanine had slammed into previously.

"And another one hit take down by the super powerful Snorlax" Harry smiled as his pokemon cheered loudly "You're awesome Snorlax" Harry complimented loudly.

Ron glared as the blue pokemon scratched his belly tiredly, Harry had an arrogant smile on his face "Ok Blastoise" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron's first pokemon Blastoise is next up, can Harry continue his winning streak against Blastoise" Lee commentated.

"Snorlax use Earth Quake" Snorlax dove into the air quickly.

"Blastoise Withdraw" Ron ordered quickly. Snorlax slammed into the floating platform. Pillars of water shot strain into the air, Blastoise was flung around in the waves and pillars of water.

"Ice Beam" Snorlax roared loudly, a ball of deep blue energy shot into the water instantly freezing the pool "Snorlax return" Snorlax looked back as the red energy absorbed him. Harry smiled at the towers of ice "You're up Sceptile"

"Snivy, ivy" The grass snake pokemon screamed happily from the stands.

"Tile, Sceptile" The forest king exclaimed, he rubbed the back of his head, and cast a glance at the snake.

"Sceptile pay attention" Harry said.

"And Harry switched out Snorlax for his Sceptile" Lee Jordan called out.

"Blastoise Hydro Pump"

"Sceptile onto the towers" Harry called out calmly. Sceptile did a back flip, and dodged the thick stream of water, that was sent from the large turtle's shoulders cannons. He landed on the side of the ice tower, and easily made her way up the ice tower.

"Blastoise Hydro Pump" The two large cannons locked onto the fast moving grass type, and fired straight at him.

"Dodge it and use Bullet Seed" Sceptile kicked off, and did a back flip as the stream of water smashed into tower. He whipped around and fired a stream of gold seeds at the turtle.

"Withdraw" Blastoise retreated into his thick, the gold seeds slammed into the thick armour.

Harry smirked "Leaf Blade the top of one of the towers" Sceptile bounced into the air again, with a swish he sliced through the thick ice, and landed on the top "Now Leaf Storm" Sceptile aimed straight down as a swirling mass of leaves formed.

"Blastoise Ice Beam" Blastoise looked up and fired and deep blue beam. The swirling mass of leaves collided with the deep blue beam. The two glared at each other's as the two attacks mixed with each others, frozen leaves fell to the earth.

Harry, and Ron locked eyes "Enough games Harry" Ron growled.

Harry nodded his head "Sceptile full power Leaf Storm" The ice crunched as the leaves spun faster, and the wind tunnel blew harder.

Blastoise put her arms in front her as the Leaf Storm slammed into her. The slammed shell first into the same spot as Ron's previous two pokemon, she stone wall cracked under the force of the leaf storm "Blastoise!" Ron exclaimed. The blue turtle stumbled back into the battle square, the leaves slicing into her "Use Hydro Cannon" Blastoise aimed her right cannon, and fired. A swirling blue ball of water rocketed towards Sceptile.

"Sceptile off the tower" Harry yelled quickly. Sceptile dropped off the side of the ice tower, the ball of swirling water slammed into the top of the tower. Sceptile plummeted towards the earth, his feet on the ice tower "Now Leaf Blade" Sceptile used the speed of the drop to blur straight into the turtle, he swung his glowing sabre into Blastoise's stomach.

Sceptile slid to a stop in front of Ron, his red eyes locked onto Ron's blue eyes. Sceptile smirked, just as Blastoise fell to the ground "And Blastoise is unable to battle, putting Harry up six to three" Lee Jordan exclaimed.

Ron watched Sceptile make his way back to Harry "That was great Sceptile" Harry stated.

"Snivy" The snake yelled from the stands.

"Glameow go" Sceptile whipped around as the boomerang headed cat appeared in front of him.

"Use Leaf Storm" Sceptile swung his hands out, and a large tornado of sliced the ice down leaving only slightly elevated platforms, Glameow watched in awe "Return Sceptile"

"And Harry calls back his Sceptile after an amazing win over Blastoise, who's he sending out next" Lee exclaimed.

Hermione was watching from the stands as Harry swung out his Pokeball "What's he doing?" Hermione whispered.

"Honchkrow you're up" Harry exclaimed.

"Damn it he flattened the ground so Glameow can't hide" Ron growled "Glameow Ice Beam"

"Honchkrow Aerial Ace" The deep blue beam slammed into Honchkrow, but the bird suddenly disappeared.

"Glameow get ready" Ron advised.

Honchkrow suddenly appeared behind Glameow, he slammed beak first. Honchkrow flung Glameow quickly "Now Sucker Punch" Glameow did a side flip, and landed on the thick ice perfectly, she opened her eyes in shock as the bird appeared in front of her face, his wings changed to deep black, and before she could react Honchkrow slammed his wings into her face.

"Glameow use Echo Voice" Glameow jumped into the air, and screeched loudly, sending stream of deep silver rings at Honchkrow.

"Dark Pulse" Harry counted quickly. Honchkrow did a side flip, and sent a deep purple energy at the rings. The two energies collided with each other, and immediately exploded "Honchkrow Aerial Ace"

Honchkrow did a dive, and slammed head first into Glameow, before whipping around and hitting her again "One more time Sucker Punch" Honchkrow flew quickly, and swung his dark wings into the cats jaw. Glameow slid away from the bird, he dug her claws into the.

"Glameow Ice Beam" Glameow blew a stream of deep blue at the bird.

The Ice Beam slammed to the crow pokemon "Aerial Ace" Honchkrow beat his wings once before disappearing "Honchkrow return" Harry exclaimed loudly.

"And Harry recalls again"

"Feraligatr you're up" Harry called out. The light blue crocodile appeared, Feraligatr turned and looked at Harry "No don't" Harry exclaimed, as the water type charged at him.

"Feraligatr!" He roared happily.

The crowd watched Harry run away from Feraligatr "Don't" Harry screamed "We have a battle waiting" Feraligatr stopped abruptly.

"Iron Tail" Glameow charged forward, her tail glowed bright silver.

"Catch the tail" Glameow did a front flip and brought her tail down with a loud crack. Feraligatr smirked as he wrapped his razor sharp claws around the cat's tail. Piplup watched in awe as the large crocodile smirked "Feraligatr now finish this with Hydro Cannon" Feraligatr pulled quickly bringing the cat into his right hand. Feraligatr clenched his hand around Glameow's chest. He opened his mouth, a large ball of swirling deep blue water formed.

"Glameow break his grip with Iron Tail" Glameow flailed wildly, bring her glowing tail into his belly repeatedly.

"Now Hydro Cannon" Feraligatr blew the ball, and released the pokemon. The ball of water smashed into the cat, the ball once again smashed into the exact same spot as Blastoise, Pidgeot previously.

"And Ron's Glameow goes down leaving Ron with two pokemon" Lee exclaimed.

Piplup was breathing deeply as the large water type toppled Harry over "That was great Feraligatr" Harry exclaimed, as the croc licked him happily.

"Ariados come out" A bright red spider appeared in front of Ron, her jaw crackled.

"Return Feraligatr"

"And Harry again calls back his pokemon"

Harry looked down at his Pokeball and smiled, he brought the ball to his lips, and threw it [Reference to another pokemon/Hp story, it was awesome but I haven't read it in a year and forget its name] "Charizard you're up"

"And Harry uses his always dangerous Charizard!" Lee exclaimed.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head "Charizard use Flame Thrower" Charizard locked eyes with the spider, and blew a red hot Flame Thrower.

The flames moved to fast for Ron to counter, and the flames slammed into Ariados, and sent him flying into the exact same spot all Ron's previous pokemon had hit "Return Ariados" Ron whispered.

"That was great..." Harry began but Charizard turned and charged at Harry "I thought you out grew this" Harry exclaimed as Charizard dove on to him "Come Charizard I get it I love you to" Harry gasped, as Charizard picked him up and swung around.

"And Ron is down to one pokemon, and what little chance Ron had it winning has gone down the drain with that powerful Flame Thrower"

Ron looked down "Its up to you Dragonite" A yellow dragon appeared in front of Ron, it had a cream bell, and under tail. And had two long yellow antenna , its had a set of wings that were green on the back side.

Charizard walked into the arena, her eyes locked with the yellow dragon "What the" Harry, and Ron whispered in unison, as the ceiling began to recede. Suddenly the voice of their pokedex rattled off "Each of Hogwarts battle domes are equipped with the ability to allow flying type pokemon to take full advantage of their flight" It said " This is only taken advantage of when two or more pokemon are on the battle field at once, or if specifically specified by each trainer" The pokedex added as if it could read their mind.

"Charizard fly" Harry ordered.

"Follow her" Ron countered quickly. The two dragons shot into the air quickly "Dragon Breath"

"Flame Thrower" Dragonite opened her mouth a fired a deep green ball of swirling fire, Charizard looked down and fired a stream of fire. The ball of green flames pierced straight through orange flames. And slammed into Charizard's, Charizard winced, and immediately slowed down.

"Now catch up and Thunder Punch" Dragon flapped her large wings and easily caught, She slammed her electricity covered fist into Charizard's back. Charizard closed her wings as the electricity coursed through her body. Charizard began to fall "Again" Ron exclaimed. Dragonite swung her fist again, she followed quickly after Charizard . The two dragons plummeted towards the earth "Keep her from flying with more Thunder Punches" Ron exclaimed. Dragonite continued to smash her fist into the fire types back, the two rapidly grew closer to the ice covered battle field.

"Enough Ron you're seriously going to hurt Charizard" Harry exclaimed as the two fell fast. Ron glared at Harry in response.

Dragonite continued to hit the orange dragon "Now pull up" Dragonite swung her wings, and slowed her decent dramatically.

Charizard continued her dive into the field with a loud smash "Charizard!" Harry yelled loudly dove out of his square. Harry watched the ice begin to fall away from her body "No she can't fall into the pool" Harry exclaimed, Harry slid to her side.

He began to pull away from the crumbling ice "Listen Charizard you need to get up" Harry whispered urgently.

Aipom ran to Harry's side, and pulled Charizard "Charizard!" They all whipped around as a large black Charizard flew into the dome, his eyes glaring coldly at Dragonite.

"Charlie" Harry said "Come we need to get her now"

"Why doesn't he just return her into her Pokeball?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Because putting a severely injured pokemon into their pokeball's could injure them even more" Hermione whispered. [I see the pokeball's like a car, a injured would still be jostled, and could possibly be hurt more]

"Char" Charizard whispered weakly as Charlie swung his arms underneath her arms, and picked her up.

"Sceptile" Harry called out , Sceptile appeared and looked at the injured Charizard "Help Charlie take Charizard to Madam Pomfry" Harry said.

Sceptile nodded , and grabbed Charizard's left side "Tile" He said as the made their way off the battle field.

"I'm ending this" Harry growled, as the three retreated out of the dome. The dome roof closed again, Harry locked eyes with Ron.

"Bad move Ron" Ginny, Hermione, and Luna all whispered at the exact same time.

"Raichu you're up" Dragonite smirked confidently at the small electric mouse "Raichu full power Thunder" Raichu Raised her arms, and fired a deep gold bolt of electricity into the air, the bolt of electricity expanded quickly, casting a blinding white light. The pillar of electricity grew, and grew until into completely overtook the arena.

Ron watched in awe as his final pokemon smashed back first into the wall. The electricity faded quickly, Raichu sparked her cheeks angrily "I win" Harry growled as he ran out of the dome.

Harry ran into the hospital wing "She's fine Mr Potter" Madam Pomfry said without casting a backwards glance.

Charmander was slowly moving a wet rag over his mothers forehead, Charlie watched Charizard "You're lucky from much higher and Charizard might have broken her neck" Madam Pomfry said "You can take her to the endless room but I advise watching her, and if she starts showing a sign of a concussion bring her back to me.

Harry nodded "Ok I'll take her to the endless room" Sceptile grabbed Charizard easily, followed shortly by Charlie, the three moved slowly to the endless room. They moved to a Charizard to the thick grass she normally slept in "Put her down gently" Harry said lowly. Harry sat watching the dragon into the late night. Harry sat beside the large orange dragon, he patted her head gently. Venusaur watched Harry slowly move to the water "Glaceon Ice Beam" Harry exclaimed. Glaceon fired a small beam freezing a large chunk of water "Aipom Dig a bowl out of the ice" Harry said "Feraligatr Pick up the bowl and take it to Charizard.

Feraligatr picked the large bowl up easily, he dropped it onto the ground in front of Charizard "Piplup Brine into bowl" Harry said, Harry kneeled down in front of Charizard "Listen girl" He started quietly "You need to take a drink" He stated.

Charizard looked up weakly "Please Charizard" Harry begged. Venusaur eyed the two interestedly "Come on Charizard you can do" Harry urged. Charizard pushed her self up, her legs shook under her weight, Charizard began to lap at the water, before falling back onto her stomach "Ok Charizard that was great" Harry complimented.

"Char" She groaned.

Harry sat down beside the dragon, his eyes drooped as tiredness began to take over. He laid back on Charizard's rib cage. He heard Charizard sigh, soon enough Aipom sat beside Harry, followed shortly by the rest of Harry's pokemon. Charizard sighed in contentment as the large group of pokemon, and one teen fell asleep beside her. Venusaur sighed before closing his eyes.

AN

Next chap is going to be either Piplup, or Swinub centric

Review please and thank

Much Love

Icon


	30. Heracross trains Piplup

Piplup sat still his wings across his chest. Chimchar was sitting beside him, and Piplup was sitting beside her "Ok Snivy Leaf Blade" Harry ordered quickly "Heracross use Brick Break" The black beetle, and small snake slammed into each other "Aipom take them both with Fire Punch" Aipom spun around, his fist blazed. And he punched the two apart quickly, Heracross slid to a stop, and Snivy rolled away.

"Piplup, Chimchar, Swinub you're up" The three jumped to their feet and made their way "Chimchar Flame Thrower, Piplup Brine, Swinub Powder Snow" The three blew a stream of water, flames, and snow at each other "Ok guys I have some work of my own, keep working at it" Harry said, Harry walked away.

As soon as Harry was out of sight Piplup blew harder than normal and sent the stream straight into Chimchar. Chimchar slammed onto the tree that surrounded them with a loud crack "Is that it Chimchar" Piplup taunted confidently, putting his wings on his hips.

Chimchar glared, and shook her head "I'm going kill you" She exclaimed angrily. Chimchar charged across the paddock.

Piplup turned and ran in towards the edge of the paddock "It was a joke" He screamed as the female chimp jumped into his.

Aipom and Heracross shook their heads, as the two wrestled with each other "Should we stop them?" Heracross asked.

Aipom sighed loudly "I guess we have to" Aipom muttered. The two pokemon walked over the arguing pokemon. Aipom swung his long tail and easily picked the chimp up, Piplup jumped into and rushed at Aipom, and Chimchar. But was cut off when a large black beetle moved in front of him.

"Stay still little one" Heracross grunted lowly, his deep voice echoed throughout the paddock.

Piplup nodded quickly "Ok Heracross" He said quickly.

"Calm down" Aipom grunted.

Chimchar thrashed for a second longer before taking a deep breath "Fine put me down" She muttered.

Swinub, and Snivy watched the four "Heracross, Snivy, Aipom, Chimchar, Swinub, and Piplup" The whipped around, a penguin with a dark blue bottom half, and a light blue top, and dark blue on either tips of his wings, and around its bright yellow beak, and large blue eyes. Its beak had a yellow crown that went to the other side of his head. He had four white buttons on its belly.

Piplup looked up at the larger penguin "Prinplup" He snapped.

Prinplup smirked before blowing a strong stream of water into the Pokémon's chest. Piplup flew back and smashed into Aipom, the two rolled on the ground "Yep" He stated arrogantly.

Heracross walked over calmly "Leave no..." He started but was cut off when a stream off water flew from over his head, and smashed into the large penguin.

Piplup landed in front of Heracross, he glared at the penguin "I don't need you" Piplup snapped.

Heracross shook his head "Fine Piplup" Heracross grunted. The black beetle gave Piplup a push "Go battle then"

Prinplup smirked as the little penguin stood up, they glared at each other. Both dove into the air and fired a stream of water at each other. Piplup seemed to be slowly over powering Prinplup, as his Brine pushed Prinplup's away easily. Piplup flapped his wings, before blasting his jet of water hard. The stream of water slammed into Prinplup, Prinplup smirked as the stream hit him directly in the chest.

Prinplup swung his wing into the air, and the light blue tip took on a stainless steel look. Prinplup charged straight forward. He towered over Piplup, and was about to bring his dagger wing down, when a thick black swung over his head and blocked the Metal Claw "Need protection" Prinplup taunted.

Heracross glared "Get behind me little one" Heracross stated. Piplup looked up at Heracross, and made his behind her "We are leaving" Heracross turned his back.

Prinplup charged his wing turned a steel again "Take this" Prinplup swung his wing quickly. The wing slammed into nothing. Heracross suddenly reappeared behind the shocked penguin.

"This is not my battle to finish" Heracross growled.

The group left quickly, they came to another paddock that was clearly not used as much as their usual paddock, a small stream trickled into black lake. Heracross grabbed onto Piplup and the two walked to the opposite end of the paddock "Piplup, Harry is a truly great trainer. But I trained on my own, in such a different way, and now if you want beat that Prinplup you'll have to train just as I did"

Piplup nodded "Ok what do I do?" He asked quickly.

"Beat me" Heracross swung his arm straight down. Piplup did a back flip, and dodged the thick arm. The group watched the lightning fast movements "To slow" Heracross swung, and slammed the top of his fist into the top of the penguins head "But you have potential" He added, as the penguin stumbled up.

Harry was sitting in the library. Hermione, Luna, and Neville were with him "So a snake, a minotaur, a dragon, and a bear" Luna muttered "So first who are you using?" She asked.

Harry thought for a second "Chimchar, or Heracross" Harry stated confidently.

Hermione nodded "Ok let's get going for spells that will help you take down those creatures"

Harry cast a glance out the window "I wonder what my pokemon are doing?"

Piplup slammed back first into the tree "Not good enough" Heracross commented. He swung both his arms in a large circle.

Piplup shook his head, and stumbled to his feet "I'm not done yet" He yelled, as he started glowing brightly. He grew larger, and a long pointed crown shape formed on the top of his head. He slammed his sword shaped wing into the bug types thick arm, as the light faded. Piplup was replaced by a larger pokemon. Who had a dark blue upper half, and wings with a baby blue bottom half, and wing tips which were glowing slightly. He had four white dots on his belly, and dark blue eyes "Prinplup!" He roared, and slammed his left wing into Heracross's belly.

He then picked Heracross up, and threw him over his head. The shell broke open, and Heracross flew down "Better" He said.

Prinplup was breathing deeply "Better" He snapped.

"But now we'll work harder" Heracross stated. Chimchar, and Swinub looked up "Aipom, Snivy" Heracross called out.

"Yeah" They answered in unison

He aimed at Prinplup "Get him"

Aipom, and Snivy smirked before charging "Hey wait what?" Prinplup exclaimed. Snivy did a front flip, and brought its fan of leaves downward. Prinplup swung its wings up, and the light blue tips glowed, and became metallic.

Aipom slid, forward, and brought is glowing purple tail into Prinplup's stomach. Prinplup winced as the fist forced him back, Heracross flew above the three fighting. His wings stopped, and he dropped behind Prinplup with a loud crash.

"That's not good" Chimchar commented.

Prinplup both his wings into the air, forcing Snivy away, he then brought the wings down with a loud crack. Before whipping around just in time to block the Brick Break "Is that it" Prinplup grunted.

Hours later the six pokemon walked back to their normal paddock. The other Prinplup was sitting in paddock "So you evolved" He snapped "That won't change anything" The wild Prinplup jumped up and charged straight at Harry's Prinplup. His wing glowed, and went metallic.

Prinplup brought his metallic wing up, and the two smashed into each other. Prinplup then spun quickly, and forced the wild pokemon back. He then blasted the wild Prinplup with Brine. The wild Prinplup smashed into the tree with a loud crack.

And before the wild pokemon could react Prinplup slammed its Metal Claw into the Prinplup's chest . He wild Prinplup cried out in pain, before blowing a jet of water into Harry's Prinplup's face. Prinplup stumbled back, and the wild Prinplup stumbled up, and charged straight forward.

Prinplup swung his wings up, and slammed them into the rushing pokemon. The wild Prinplup flew away. The wild pokemon looked up at Prinplup before turning and running into the forest "Oh yeah" Prinplup exclaimed, he jumped down and did the worm.

"That was good young one" Heracross complimented.

Prinplup jumped up, and did a moon walk "I know" He stated confidently, before falling to the ground.

"Of course you still get exhausted" Heracross muttered.

Harry walked down into the darkened forest "Hey come here" Harry called out.

"Swinub" The furry pig landed on the top of Harry's head.

" Chimchar" The chimp slammed into stomach.

"Snivy" The snake wrapped his legs in vines.

"Aipom" The monkey wrapped around arm.

"Heracross" The beetle bowled them over.

"Prinplup" The larger penguin dove onto the to of the pile.

"Guy's get off, and who are you?" Hey asked, and pointed at the large blue penguin.

"Prinplup" The penguin answered.

The young man's eyes widened in shock "Piplup you evolved!" He exclaimed "That's great!" Harry yelled.

Prinplup jumped up and pounded its chest with its wing "Prinplup" He stated Arrogantly.

AN

I think the next chap will be a filler chap

I hope I gave you some love for Harry's Heracross, I love the idea of pokemon helping each other grow stronger [Torterra Grotle like]

Also Swinub is going to start being used more often I mean Harry has had her a year, and hardly ever uses her. So yeah, expect much more Swinub, and she'll be at Chimchar, Piplup's, and Snivy levelled


	31. Filler Chap Harry and the Bug Types

Harry did a flurry of high speed stunning spells, Chimchar was standing beside him firing small burst of Flames Thrower. Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Aipom, Swinub, and Prinplup were all firing back at the two "So how was potions today Neville" Harry taunted, as he dove behind the thick tree.

"Pretty good, you know was great, Nice, helpful, and didn't give us a truck load of homework" Neville quipped sarcastically.

"Yeah I had fun today to, crap Hermione" Harry exclaimed, and ran out from behind the tree, Hermione, and Neville fired five disarming spell "Chimchar, Flame Thrower on Neville" Chimchar jumped in front of Chimchar and fired a stream of flames at the shocked teen.

"Pretego" Neville yelled. A Bright blue bubble wrapped around him instantly blocking the flames.

Harry smiled and jumped over a stone before whipping around "Stupefy" He yelled, Neville turned his head as the bright red spell slammed into his back. Chimchar instantly stopped breathing fire as the boy crumbled down "I stunned Neville" Harry yelled

"Ok Harry enough, you've been working for weeks on increasing your spell knowledge and work, you, and Chimchar's teamwork is impeccable. I say enough work, take a break rest up, and be at your pique for the task" Luna stated, kneeling onto the trees.

Harry, and Chimchar were breathing deeply, Chimchar was sitting in front of Harry. Sweat was pouring down Harry's brow, when he finally sighed loudly "Fine Luna, I'll take a break, tomorrow I'll go into the forest, and spend my day exploring for a bit" Harry told her "Chimchar take a long rest, return" Chimchar sighed loudly as the deep red energy over took her, and sent her back in the Pokeball.

Ginny shoved Harry "But first take a shower, hours of this doesn't help your smell one bit" She joked.

Hermione laughed, as she helped Neville to his feet after using an awakening spell "Yeah Ginny I'll do that first, then go check on Charizard, and sleep" Harry walked back to Hogwarts, he yawned loudly "Thanks guys this will help me a ton" Harry stated.

Harry pulled on his emerald green t-shirt, and made his way towards the endless room. He looked at the still dragon lying in the waist high grass "How are you feeling girl?" Harry whispered gingerly rubbing Charizard's back.

"Charizard" She answered.

Harry kneeled down "Dobby has been feeding you?" He asked, the dragon nodded weakly "And you went to Madam Pomfry to get your neck checked?" He asked worriedly. Charizard, winced as she nodded again.

"Sir Harry Madam Pomfry said that she needs a little more time to heal" Dobby said loudly.

Harry walked towards the door quickly "Keep a good eye on her" Harry said quietly.

Dobby nodded eagerly "Yes I always make sure your pokemon a rested, well fed, and healthy" Dobby said excitedly.

"Ok well I'm going to bed" Harry yawned loudly.

Harry woke up the next morning to Dobby holding his bag, he had Harry's Pokeball's cleaned, Aipom was laying on the top of the book bag "Dobby has prepared all you need to go into the forest for the day" The elf stated, He then dove under Harry's bed.

"Dobby what are you doing?" Harry mumbled rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes.

Dobby reappeared carrying a large emerald green sweater, a dark blue t-shirt, and jeans [Harry's forest close for future reference]. Harry pulled out a worn out green baseball hat, which he had gotten during his time in the United States [Reference to the missing two months between the two books].

Harry, walked out of the dorm, Neville was sitting on the couch "Hey Harry" He greeted.

Harry smiled "So are you coming?" Harry asked.

Neville smiled and nodded "Lets go" The two teens walked into the Forbidden Forest. They walked slowly through the trees.

Aipom was sailing through the thick tree line quickly "Pansage go" Neville called out loudly. Harry watched the monkey with a dark green lower half, and orange upper half fly into the trees. He had a thick broccoli like afro on the top of his head.

The two sailed above their heads "Pansage" They heard the green monkey call loudly. Harry, and Neville walked towards the sound.

Aipom, and Pansage blasted away small wine red centipedes with green mid sections and bright yellow eyes, they had two large red, and black antenna, and two spikes in its hind side.

Pansage blasted the bugs with a large gold seeds, and Aipom was swing his tail wild punching the bugs away with his purple tail. They were protecting a small beat up green caterpillar with six orange legs, a yellow face with black and white eyes, and orange upper jaw with bright white fangs. And a white lower jaw. His face was surrounded in a leaf. Harry, and Neville whipped out their Pokedex at the exact same time.

VENIPEDE

Venipede Centipede Pokemon

Known for being vicious, and attacking in large swarms, be careful where there is one there is likely going to be hundreds more.

SEWADDLE

Sewaddle the sewing pokemon

Known for their relatively docile nature, and their sewing abilities, they are known to make silk clothing for people, and pokemon they like.

Neville's hand snapped a Pokeball off his hip "Scizor go" the large red pokemon appeared, and started racing to the group of Venipede "Use Bullet Punch" Neville ordered quickly.

Harry threw a Pokeball quickly "Swinub use Powder Snow" the brown pig appeared and immediately started firing snow balls into the group of hostile pokemon. They four pokemon started to repel the bugs.

Harry, and Neville kneeled down. a much Smaller Venipede was laying on the ground beside. Neville kneeled down, he pulled a green tube "Here this should help" Neville whispered, she winced as he slathered the green lotion on the scratches.

"Nice going Swinub" Harry complimented. Swinub snorted loudly, and jumped into Harry. Swinub rubbed her snout into Harry "Hey are you ok?"He asked the green caterpillar.

Sewaddle looked up at Harry, he got a dangerous glint in his eyes before firing a thick white web into his face "Sewaddle" He snapped loudly. Sewaddle jumped into the air, his teeth glowed a deep green that pulsed yellow. He bit down in Aipom "Waddle" He growled grind his teeth.

Aipom yelled and ran back and forth, as the teen tugged at the webbing "Help" Harry gasped loudly.

"Aipom!" The monkey snapped loudly. Pansage, Venipede, Scizor, Swinub, and Neville watched as Aipom screeched and pulled at Sewaddle. Harry was rolling attempting in vain to tug the webbing off his face.

"Scizor help Harry" Neville sighed "Lets get Sewaddle off Harry" Scizor snapped his claw down pinning the teen. Before gingerly cutting the webbing off Harry's face "Pansage get Sewaddle off Aipom" Pansage jumped on Aipom, and began tugging caterpillar. The two monkeys growled in frustration.

Sewaddle suddenly released, the unprepared Pansage flung Sewaddle into the air. Sewaddle smirked, and sent a string shot, and started swinging quickly "Get him!" Harry yelled chasing after the green caterpillar.

Aipom, and Pansage flew into the tree. Swinub sat in the hood of Harry's sweater, and Scizor ran quickly "Bye Venipede" Neville exclaimed. The red centipede watched the teens disappear. They chased the swinging Sewaddle for five minutes before he finally came to a large tree covered in three types of green and yellow bugs "Quiet" Harry whispered quickly. And they dove behind a tree.

The beat up Sewaddle made his way to a tall thin praying mantis like pokemon, with bight red eyes, and a large green hood of leaves 'I'm sorry I could not find out why the Venipede are trying to take over' Sewaddle stated sadly in pokemon.

The tall mantis nodded 'Well then we must leave, we'll find a new home' She muttered.

Sewaddle jumped up 'No we can't move I'll find out why the Venipede are attacking us' He exclaimed loudly.

"And we'll help" Harry yelled loudly. He jumped out from behind the tree, the group of Pokemon disappeared into the tree.

The mantis looking pokemon walked over to Harry 'You brought a human here' She snapped loudly.

'No he must've followed me' Sewaddle snapped loudly.

"Look I can help find out why the Venipede are attacking you" Harry stated "I've helped legendary pokemon before, and I helped a Charizard retrieve her egg from a Skarmory" Harry told the mantis.

"Leavanny" The mantis finally snapped. She then looked at Sewaddle 'Show him where he needs to go' Sewaddle grunted loudly.

Sewaddle left the large tree, Harry followed quickly after him "Hey Neville come on" Harry exclaimed as he chased after Sewaddle.

After an hour of walk Sewaddle stopped abruptly "Waddle sew Sewaddle" He said quietly.

"Neville we're in the Venipede territory" Harry whispered.

Sewaddle quickly climbed into the tree. Aipom, and Pansage followed quickly, Neville, and Harry snuck along the ground. They didn't notice the tiny red centipede following behind them "Durant!" They heard a deep voice roar loudly. Harry, and Neville dove as a wave a silver energy flew into a tree beside them.

Harry quickly crawled towards the sounds. Neville chased after him, Harry stuck his head from under a bush. Four sectioned wheels of armour, with red circles on each section, and four antenna, and four Venipede's were fighting, with six pure metal ants with deep red eyes.

The four Venipede, and their Whirlipede began to lose as the powerful steel ants began to blast away with large glowing silver energy beams. Harry cast a glance at Neville, and nodded "Heracross you're up" Harry exclaimed, the ants whipped their heads towards the beetle "Use Mega Horn" Heracross flew quickly towards the ant.

Durant charged towards the flying pokemon, its razor sharp pincers glowed, before turning steel. Heracross slammed into the large pincers with a loud metal smash "Heracross throw it" Harry exclaimed. Heracross dropped its large horn. Durant growled as the beetle began to lift it "Come on Heracross" Harry yelled. Heracross slammed his arms into the ground, before roaring loudly. And catapulting Durant into the air, the ant flew into a tree with a loud crack.

The five growled before rushing Heracross, all their pincers glowed bright silver "Close Combat" Harry ordered calmly. Heracross kneed the first ant in the face, before bringing elbows onto the top of the ants head. He turned just as the third Durant jumped into the air, and before Durant could reach Heracross. He swung his fist lightning fast, and smashed the ant away. The fourth crunched his pincers around Heracross abdomen.

Heracross winced as Durant started to crush him "Mega Horn into the ground" Harry snapped quickly. The final ant rushed the struggling beetle. Heracross swung his horn down, the final Durant slammed into the top of his head "Now throw it into the air" Harry exclaimed loudly.

"Cross" He exclaimed loudly, he quickly lifted Durant over his head, the fifth Durant landed with a loud bang on the forth Durant's back. The forth Durant released Heracross "Brick Break" Harry ordered quickly. Heracross whipped around, the two Durant started to get up, but were to slow. He smashed his thick arms into back of the fifth Durant. The fourth Durant struggled underneath its unconscious ally.

Heracross flexed, and beat his wings loudly "Cross" He growled loudly.

"Ok so the Durant are expanding their territory which are forcing the Venipede towards Sewaddle" Harry muttered.

"Yeah but why?" Neville stated.

"Don't know come on Sewaddle we'll just keep walking" Harry said "Return Heracross" He added.

"Scizor come back" Neville called out. Pansage, and Aipom landed on their respective trainers.

The human, and pokemon made their way into the Durant territory quickly. Aipom had his head up, and was sniffing loudly "What's the matter buddy?" He asked.

"Palm" Aipom muttered.

"Smoke" Harry said. Aipom nodded his head quickly, they started moving slowly, a faint orange light shone through the tree's.

Neville watched Harry move quietly, Aipom was sitting on his shoulder pointing, Sewaddle tailed the three.

"Heatmor!" A large pillar of flames flew into the air. A large red pokemon with deep yellow stripes on its body was stomping through the forest, it had a brown face and legs, it had yellow claws, on both paws, and feet.

**HEATMOR**

The Anteater pokemon

Natural enemies to Durant, they hunt Durant for hours if not days. They pierce through the strongest armour with its fire breath.

"Well that explains why the Durant leaving" Neville whispered. Sewaddle dove out of cover, and started firing a stream of razor sharp leaves at the anteater.

Heatmor took the leaves, and let out a snort like laugh "Heat" He started deeply "MORE!" He finished, firing a large stream of bright red flames towards the caterpillar.

Harry jumped up and whipped threw a Pokeball quickly "You're up Prinplup, use Brine" Harry exclaimed loudly. Prinplup appeared, and fired a jet of high pressure water quickly. Harry dove to the ground and grabbed Sewaddle "Come on" Harry growled tearing the pokemon from the ground "Keep going" Harry said loudly.

Heatmor, and Prinplup locked in place. The fire, and water steamed loudly "Come Prinplup you can beat this pokemon" Harry called out loudly.

"Go Poliwhirl use Hydro Pump" Neville exclaimed loudly. The blue toad appeared, and fired a large stream of water. The two water type attacks slammed into the jet of fire, and easily over took the flame, and slammed into Heatmor. The anteater slammed into the ground with a loud crack.

Prinplup pounded his chest "Prinplup" He grunted eagerly. He smirked arrogantly as Harry returned him to his Pokeball.

Harry looked down at the bug "You need to be careful, Heatmor would have killed you easily" Harry warned. Sewaddle watched Harry "Ok Neville we need to figure out how to get these Heatmor out of this part of the forest" He snapped his Pokeball off his hip again "Go Heracross" Heracross quickly walked in front of Harry "Hey Heracross pick up Heatmor we'll figure out what to do in a minute" Heracross heaved the pokemon over his shoulder easily.

"Harry" Neville groaned.

Harry snapped his pokedex, and smirked "Ok I have plan" Harry stated loudly "Come on" Harry exclaimed loudly, he quickly ran, Heracross was chasing after him.

They made it to a river rushing by "Ok there are two rivers, we'll connect them, and that should block the Heatmor tribe" Harry stated "Ok everybody you're up" Harry exclaimed, Chimchar, Snivy, Prinplup appeared out of their Pokeball. Swinub jumped out his hood, and Heracross dropped in Heatmor "Ok guys we need to dig a deep trench are you ready?" He asked, they all nodded "Great Chimchar burn a large gap to each river"

Chimchar nodded and fired an in one direction "Prinplup watch Chimchar make sure we don't start a forest fire" Harry then aimed at Aipom "Aipom use Dig, and Heracross follow him, and use Brick Break to cave in the ground" Harry told Aipom, and Heracross.

"Pansage, Scizor, Poliwhirl, and Torkoal" The three appeared, and Pansage jumped from the trees "Ok We'll work in the opposite direction as Harry, and his Pokemon. Use Dig Pansage, follow him Scizor, and use bullet punch to cave in the ground. Torkoal use Flame Thrower to burn a line to the river, and Poliwhirl follow Torkoal and put out fire" Neville copied.

The eight pokemon worked slowly through the forest, Venipede watched from the shadow, and Sewaddle watched the group work.

They didn't notice a large group of shadows moving towards them. Their red eyes glowed as Harry called out "Chimchar be careful" One of the shadows clicked its pincers, and the group immediately charged towards Harry, a group turned jaggedly and ran at Neville.

"Durant" The leader roared loudly.

Harry turned, and went white as the group ran towards him "Swinub use Mud Ball" Harry exclaimed. Swinub jumped in front of Harry, and started firing balls of brown mud. The front four fell, but the group continued climbing over their heavily armoured ally.

Sewaddle jumped in front of Harry, and started firing a stream of Razor Leaves towards the group "Snivy Leaf Storm" Harry exclaimed loudly. Snivy ran beside Swinub, and s did a side roll. The wind and leaves slowed the ants down, but they were far from stopping.

"Rampardos, Golem" Neville exclaimed loudly. The large Dinosaur and the ball of rock with thick brown arms, and legs. The ants grew closer "Use Flame Thrower Rampardos, and Golem use Stone Edge" Rampardos breathed a stream of flames quickly, Golem fired a series of jagged rocks towards the steel ants,

Venipede whipped jumped out of the tree and blew a stream of white needles "Venipede" Neville exclaimed loudly, she landed in front of him.

The ants continued forward, the three were not strong enough "Come on" Harry exclaimed. Swinub ran towards the front one a deep gold energy wrapped around her. She slammed into the ant with a loud crack, she bounced away and landed in front of Harry. She landed beside Harry, and immediately started glowing,

She grew larger with humps on her back, two tusk grew out of cheeks, and her snout grew. The light faded to a large brown pokemon with short white tusks, and a large pink snout "Piloswine" She growled.

"Piloswine Double Edge" Harry exclaimed. Piloswine rushed forward, he knocked back large silver ants. Piloswine snorted loudly "Use Powder Snow" Piloswine snorted loudly, sending a stream of snow into the group.

Snivy, and Sewaddle watched in awe as Piloswine blew group away easily "Double Edge" Piloswine charged at the group again. The Ants didn't stand a chance against the wall of brown fur throwing them into the air "Finish this with Blizzard" Harry exclaimed loudly.

"Piloswine!" She roared loudly. A large tornado of snow whipped around them, Snivy, and Swaddle jumped on Harry as the storm grew larger, Harry could make out the faded outlines of the bugs. Neville watched in awe as the storm flew into the air, Rampardos, and Golem continued to fire random blasts of fire, and Golem fired jagged stones into group, but their eyes were locked onto the storm.

"Enough Piloswine" Harry snapped loudly. Piloswine cut off the attack, the group of Durant's fell from the sky "Guys hurry up" Harry exclaimed. Piloswine snorted loudly, before rushing Harry "Hey wait Piloswine you're to big to go into my hood" Harry yelled quickly, Piloswine slowed down, and put her head.

"Swine" She grunted.

Harry smiled brightly "Oh you want me to get on your back" He stated, Harry jumped onto her back, and began to walk slowly towards Chimchar, and Prinplup, they had burnt to the river "Chimchar" The chimp cried out, giving the ice type a thumbs up.

Prinplup smirked, and slammed his wing onto his chest "Prinplup" He snapped arrogantly.

Suddenly Aipom sailed out of the earth followed by Heracross, Aipom smiled and jumped up by Harry "Palm, Aipom" He congratulated eagerly.

"Cross" Heracross grunted happily.

Neville walked up behind the eight "Hey Harry what's the plan now?" He asked.

Harry felt the soft earth "Ok use Brick Break on the last piece of solid ground" Harry told Heracross. Piloswine ran off the burnt earth, Harry's pokemon, and Neville's pokemon followed. They watched Heracross fly straight into the air. He whipped around, and flew straight down. He swung his thick arm onto his back, and flew down. He slammed his arm into the earth Aipom had not softened.

They all heard a loud crack, splash as the water began to flow into the soft earth. Heracross flew into the air. As the water flow brown from the soil for ten minutes before it became a crystal blue "Well that worked better than I expected" Harry stated calmly.

Heracross landed with a loud bang "Cross" He grunted.

Harry smiled and padded Piloswine on the back "You were awesome Piloswine" Harry complimented.

"Piloswine" She grunted.

"Let's go Neville we'll take Sewaddle back, then go back to Hogwarts. Piloswine started walking "Return" Harry exclaimed loudly. The four pokemon flashed red before returning to their Pokeball's. Neville walked beside Piloswine.

"Hey thanks for help Venipede" Neville said. Venipede looked up expectantly "What do you want?" He asked.

"Venipede" She snapped.

"I think she wants to join your team" Harry said, Piloswine confirmed with a loud snort. Harry had his pokedex out and was slowly going through the professor's "So do you want battle with me when I challenge a professor?" Harry questioned, he tapped her back,

"Swine" She grunted loudly.

Neville snapped a Pokeball off his hip "Venipede" Neville exclaimed, the ball bounced off Venipede's head. The ball shook once before disappearing.

"Congrats Neville, I bet she'll get strong with you as her trainer" Harry stated. They were moving slowly, the Durant watched them from the shadow, they left their territory. And they slowly moved through the Venipede territory.

They slowly made their way to the large Swaddle covered tree, Sewaddle ran back to the tree. Harry waved "Bye Sewaddle nice meeting you" Harry exclaimed. Sewaddle shot a stream of silk into the air "Come on Piloswine lets go home" Piloswine nodded, and they walked away. Aipom turned and waved.

'Go child we all must leave sometimes' Leavanny stated.

'Thank you' Swaddle exclaimed he followed after the boys.

AN  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter if I get good reviews for these types of filler chapter then I will do more.

Also if you want to help me out with the filler chapters, and be part of the story, just PM/Review me with a one shot styled plot, and I'll do my best. If you do I'll acknowledge who gave me the idea.

Anyways much love

sECUREij [My new Screen name, I have YT channel under this name, and a wiki account under this name, icon0777 was a name I used since I was ten, and I decided to standardize my names to match my XBL Tag

Now let's talk Black and White

I have to say adore these games, Nintendo have perfected Pokemon finally, and I have finally don't get that feeling of every Region being connected but being unable to go to them. And the plot, I can't even talk about the plot without spoiling it.

Yes some of the pokemon are bottom of barrel, but saying that, a good 85% of the pokemon are awesome looking, an overall this games are probably the best game in the series, but at worst it is the second best only behind Crystal, Gold, and Silver.

So if you're reading this and haven't gotten the game yet GET IT


	32. Harry and the first task

Harry was sitting watching the crowd funnel into the Quidditch pitch. Which had been lowered, and four Alakazam were sitting on the corners of the pitch. He could see the other champions make their way into a large tent that had a second doorway. He sighed loudly, before handing four pokeball's to Aipom "Ok Aipom its time for me to go" Harry muttered, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

Harry walked into the tent quickly, Cedric was sitting down beside a bipedal pokemon with a bouquet of blue flowers on one hand, and red on the on the other. She had spiky white hair [Roserade].

The three headmasters walked up "Ok Mr Potter which pokemon will you use in your task?" Dumbledore asked.

"Chimchar" Harry, the small orange pokemon appeared in front of Harry.

Dumbledore slowly pulled out a large black bag "In this bag is the creature you will be facing" He told the group.

Fleur walked forward first "I'll go first" She stated, as she stuck her arm into the black bag. She winced and pulled out a miniature Minotaur.

Dumbledore nodded towards Viktor Krum, He put his large hand into the sack. And after a second tugged out a black toy snake, Cedric walked towards the old Professor quickly. He tore out a bear, Harry winced knowing what was coming. He tore out a miniature spike tailed dragon "Crap" He muttered.

Chimchar jumped onto his shoulder, and watched in curiously as the dragon blew a flame into the air "We're in trouble" Harry whispered.

Chimchar jumped off his shoulder "Char, Char, Chimchar!" She cried out swing her hands into the air enthusiastically "Chimchar" She stated.

Harry smiled, and picked up the chimp "Yeah you're right we can beat anything" Harry watched Fleur leave the tent, as the faint sound of an announcer called "The Minotaur seems to be struggling to focus" Harry, and Chimchar looked at each other "No way the Minotaur handed the golden AX to Fleur" Said the announcer in a shocked tone.

Viktor began to go out when the announcer exclaimed "Thirty seconds unbelievable" Harry watched the platinum blonde walk by him arrogantly. She cast one shocked glance at Harry, before walking back out the exit.

"And Viktor blast the Viper with a powerful stunning spell, but the Snake Scales makes it ineffective" The announcer cried out "Viktor fires four binding spells pinning the viper to the ground, and now he's firing stunning spell's" Ten second later the announcer exclaimed "Viktor grabbed the golden egg. In forty seconds" Cedric walked towards the arena, Roserade following behind him. Viktor walked through the tent and left, as the announcer yelled "Cedric Diggory and his Roserade are going to face the great bear"

Chimchar jumped up and down "Hey Harry" Ginny whispered quickly.

Harry turned, as the girl walked into the tent "Ginny" Harry greeted.

Chimchar waved, and the girl hugged the boy "Aipom took your pokemon to Luna" Ginny told him.

"Ok" Harry muttered

"Don't worry Harry, you and Chimchar are a great team, and nothing will stop you two" Ginny stated soothingly, Chimchar was nodding her head in agreement.

"And Cedric, and Roserade use a combination a stunning, and sleep powder to take down the great bear" the announcer yelled, they heard the crowd cheer loudly.

Ginny quickly kissed him on the cheek "Good luck" She said "Use everything you're capable of" Ginny added quickly.

Harry pulled on the thick leather armour that all the champions were given "Not as comfy as Mewtwo's armour" Harry grunted as he tugged on the thick gauntlets, and boots, Chimchar jumped onto his back, and Harry put on the large bright red robe, with a Gryffindor lion on the back.

"And Cedric retrieves the golden cub from the bear" the announcer cried out, Harry flexed his fingers the leather gloves seemed to become liquid, and he not obstructive.

He quickly walked out the tent, as Cedric walked in "Good luck Potter" Cedric grunted as he walked by Harry.

Harry walked through the dark tunnel. The blinding white light at the end of tunnel grew larger. When Harry got to the end of the tunnel he sighed, and walked into the arena, the pitch was covered in large thick jagged stones, four thick doors, metal chains with a large iron stake "Harry Potter, and his pokemon Chimchar" Came the faint voice as if he was under water.

The large door opened up with a screech, Harry locked eyes with a deep brown eyes, she growled lowly, the thick spikes on her forehead rippled. It began to move slowly forward "Listen I don't want fight you, look see that egg its not your own" Harry pointed out quickly.

The opened her mouth, and a ball of fire swirled in the back of her mouth. Before firing a stream of flames towards Harry "Chimchar Flame Thrower" Harry exclaimed quickly. Chimchar blew a flame from underneath Harry's robe, the force of the Flame Thrower picked Harry up, and flung him into the air.

He spiralled into the air, the dragon watched the boy fly "I should've thought this out better" Harry yelled as he sailed higher into the air.

Chimchar cut the flames off "Chimchar!" She cried out loudly.

Harry started to plummet towards the earth "Chimchar use Flame Thrower slow us down" Harry began firing a shock wave spell as the fell. The dragon charged forward, her teeth bore widely. Harry swung his hands in front of his face, and a deep green shield wrapped around Harry. The dragon slammed into the barrier, and threw him back. Chimchar, and Harry flew into the wall with a loud crack. He slid down the wall, and fell into jagged stones.

Harry looked, Chimchar mirrored him "Well that didn't work" He winced quietly. Chimchar stood in front of Harry "Chimchar Double Kick" Chimchar jumped into the air, and shattered a large stone "Keep going" Harry grunted. Chimchar swung her feet into stones, and propelled the stones into the large dragons head.

The Hungarian Horntail growled lowly, and charged at Harry, the large thick chain snapped loudly. Harry slid to the side he swung his hands towards the dragon, and created a barrier. The dragon slammed into the barrier, and crushed him against the wall. The spikes on her head began to pierce through the psychic barrier.

Harry groaned as the horntail dug her tail into the ground and pushed forward. The barrier cracked "Chimchar go grab it and pull it away from me" Harry grunted, his fist going red from the force. Chimchar rolled to the side, and ran towards the back end of the dragon. The horn tail growled loudly, and pulled her head back, and slammed her head with a loud crack.

Chimchar slid to a stop in front of the Horntails, tail. The large ball of spikes twitched as she attempted to push Harry against the wall. Chimchar grabbed the joint between her tail, and spike balls, and pulled.

The dragon roared loudly, as the chimp tugged "Chimchar!" He growled loudly, the dragon turned her head. Chimchar dug her feet, and slowly pulled the monster away from Harry, she growled in frustration. Harry smiled as the spikes were slowly moving out of his shield "Chimp" She grunted loudly "Char!" She exclaimed finally pulling the dragon out of Harry's barrier.

Chimchar finally managed throw the dragon into the air, she was breathing deeply "Good going Chimchar" Harry muttered. Chimchar nodded her head, as the dragon came down. Harry smiled, an made his way towards the group of dragon eggs, Chimchar walked beside him. Harry looked at the golden egg with a knob on the top, and designs that spiralled around the egg.

Suddenly the dragon's eyes popped open, she watched the two make their way towards her nest. She jumped, and roared loudly. Chimchar reacted first, she jumped into the air, and grabbed Harry in one hand, and flung Harry. She then blew a Flame Thrower, as the dragon did the exact same thing. The two flames mixed for a split second, before the flames flew towards Chimchar. The flames threw Chimchar back, the dragons flame threw Chimchar into the wall.

"Chimchar!" Harry yelled loudly, as the monkey thrashed wildly. The dragon stopped, and Chimchar fell into the stone, her had cracked against the ground. Harry ran quickly, but had to stop when the dragon snorted a ball of flame towards him "Pretego" Harry exclaimed. The ball slammed into the shield. Harry slid back slightly, Harry back tracked two steps as the dragon stomped towards her.

Chimchar shoved off the ground, she stumbled up. Her hands hung weakly, Harry watched the dragon reach him.

"Chimchar!" She roared loudly, Chimchar's backside flames blasted into the air. Chimchar clenched her fist and did a front a front flip and became covered in a veil of flames. She shot towards the dragon, the wheel of fire grew as she slammed into the dragon.

Harry watched in awe, as Chimchar stopped the Flame Wheel. Grabbed the spikes on the dragons head, then blew a powerful stream of flames into the center of her forehead. The dragon roared, thrashing wildly.

"Chimchar let the dragon go" Harry exclaimed. She whipped around, her grey eyes, were filled with a deep well of swirling anger. She kicked of the Horntail, sending dragon sliding across the stones, she sailed towards Harry.

Harry dove to the ground, dodging the chimp. Harry rolled to his feet, as the monkey whipped around. They locked eyes "Chimchar fight whatever this is" Harry said quickly. Chimchar jumped into Harry's chest. Harry held the chimp tightly, as she cried out. the flames on her back blew into the air "Listen Chimchar you're stronger then this" Harry winced as the flames licked his arms "Come on Chimchar" Harry growled.

Chimchar suddenly bit down on Harry's shoulder, tears streamed down her face "Come on Chimchar" Harry whispered. The flames started to recede, she her eyes gleamed with realisation.

"Chimchar" She gasped loudly.

"Its ok we'll need to figure out that" Harry held the dark burn on his left arm. She watched Harry grab on the golden egg.

"And after three minutes Harry finishes the task, and placing after the first task are. Fleur Delacour in first place, Viktor Krum in second place, Cedric Diggory in third place, and finally Harry Potter in Fourth place"

Harry walked through the dark tunnel, Chimchar had her head down "Hey don't worry about it, you weren't yourself. I mean Charizard crushes me, Feraligatr bites me, so I'm use to a bit of pain" Harry stated. Chimchar smiled faintly "Now let's what that was" Harry muttered, he aimed pokedex at the chimp.

"Its called Blaze Potter"

Harry looked up quickly, Draco was standing in front of the tent "It was the only reason I captured Chimchar"

"Chimchar is already powerful, she doesn't need Blaze" Harry stated firmly, Chimchar watched her former trainer, and Harry glaring at each other.

Draco smirked "Whatever Potter, I'll battle with you when she reaches her final stage" He stated.

AN

Ok its official, I'm looking for 2 betas [two because I try to update once a week, and I don't want to overwhelm anybody with my updates]

Also If you do not realise I based Chimchar off Ash's. But unlike Ash, Harry will not attempt to use blaze. I loved the Chimchar storyline in the anime hell I loved a lot of Diamond Pearl moments. What I didn't like was the fact that Ash is a major contradiction when it comes to Chimchar. He says that Chimchar, and him didn't blaze. Yet in the final battle with Paul he allows Infernape to take a close range thunder from Paul's Electivire.

Although I personally loved DP [Yes I loved it] It had some major flaws, the stories, and everything else. I especially liked Paul. I mean I wasn't a big Gary fan, but I loved how different Paul is from the rest of Ash's rivals. Cold ruthless calculative he had Ash's number and it showed by how much Ash struggled even in the last battle with Paul.

Also I'm looking for somebody to do a Harry's pokemon Forum Sig, so if you're willing to help me out I post on serbii under sECUREij7770noci. Thanks if you help me out.

Harry's pokemon

Chimchar, Aipom, Snivy, Piloswine, Prinplup, Heracross, Rufflet [Captured after the Yule Ball], and Sewaddle [Next Chap Captured]

Raichu, Charizard, Gengar, Lucario, Snorlax, Feraligatr, Honchkrow, Typhlosion, Glaceon, Sceptile[shiny]

Staraptor, Venusaur


	33. one Pokemon leaves, another joins

AN Ok if you couldn't tell I am turning Aipom into Harry's most well rounded pokemon hence Solar Beam, if you have any Aipom move suggestions. Or move list you want Harry to use EX Solar Beam, Focus Punch, Dig, Return=Power Move set

"Snivy Leaf Storm" Harry exclaimed loudly. Snivy dove to the ground, and sent a stream of swirling leaves towards Aipom, and Chimchar. Aipom jumped up, and swung his tail. Chimchar blew fire into the center of the spinning leaves "Aipom use Solar Beam" Aipom did a front flip, a small ball of deep gold energy form in his mouth, he began to sparkle silver.

Snivy stopped abruptly, and ran as the ball glinted, and a large gold beam flew toward her "Snivy!" She squeaked loudly.

The energy slammed into the ground, Chimchar watched Harry, and Aipom smile "That was awesome Aipom!" Harry exclaimed loudly, the two dove into each. Harry spun happily, suddenly Snivy flew out from behind the tree. The tiny green caterpillar was biting her on the head "Snivy" Harry gasped loudly, Harry watched Sewaddle grind his teeth "Hey aren't you the Sewaddle from a week ago" Harry gasped.

Sewaddle released from Snivy, he smiled, before firing a white web into Harry's face "Sewaddle!" He exclaimed, he jumped onto Aipom and bit down happily. Aipom, and Harry thrashed as the they attempted to take Sewaddle off of them. Snivy rubbed her head, and Chimchar rolled onto the floor laughing loudly at the two.

"Help!" Harry yelled loudly.

Snivy shook her head at the laughing fire type "Snivy" She snapped swinging her glowing green fan. It slashed through the thin webbing. Harry gasped loudly, and Snivy smiled at the boy "Ivy" She taunted.

"Thanks Snivy" Harry complimented.

Aipom tore Sewaddle off his head, and yelled loudly "Palm, Aipom, Aipom" He exclaimed pointing his palm at him.

Sewaddle glared at Aipom, she swung his head down, and fired a stream of razor leaves towards Aipom "Aipom Swift" Aipom swung his tail, and immediately stopped the attack. Sewaddle charged at slammed into the monkey, who slid away easily "Aipom Fire Punch" Aipom jumped back, and swung his flaming fist into the caterpillar. Sewaddle slid away from Harry, and Aipom "Ok" Harry snapped a Pokeball off his hip and threw it at the caterpillar.

Sewaddle smirked and blew a stream of webbing at the ball, covering mid flight. He jumped up and kicked the web covered ball back at Harry. He then opened his mouth, a ringing echoed through the paddock, Aipom, Chimchar, and Snivy grabbed their heads, Harry winced. Sewaddle aimed a glowing yellowish green ball at Aipom, before firing a large beam at him.

Aipom crossed his arms just in time to block a deep beam. He slid back quickly, dust flew into the air as he slid back. He smashed into Snivy with a loud crack, Sewaddle fired a streamer of white webbing into the air "Aipom Dig" Harry ordered quickly "Fire Punch" Sewaddle whipped around as the blazing fist flew from the ground. Harry smiled "Solar Beam" Harry exclaimed loudly. A bright white light flashed from the hole. Before firing a deep gold beam from the ground, Sewaddle cried out as the beam threw her into the air.

He did a double back flip, flying straight into the air. Harry threw a clean Pokeball towards the flying pokemon. The ball bounced off his head, shook once, and disappeared before Harry could blink.

AN

I know I don't usually middle of the chapter Author Notes, but Heracross, and Sewaddle will be rotated, and I might include Snivy in that Rotation depending on the battle.

"Yes" Harry exclaimed loudly, he and Aipom high fived "Return" Harry recalled the chimp, and snake before running into the school. A large shadow watched Harry, it limped after the boy.

"Heracross, Piloswine, Chimchar, Prinplup, and Snivy" Harry called out. Sewaddle smiled at the boy as he walked into the endless room. Charizard walked towards the group "Hey girl how are you feeling?" Harry asked petting the orange dragon.

"Char, Char" She answered, wincing as she moved her neck.

"So still some pain, well don't worry you'll be battling soon enough" Harry stated firmly "Now let's go see Sewaddle" Sewaddle was sitting surrounded by Honchkrow, Feraligatr, Typhlosion, and Glaceon "Guys back off" Harry said as he walked into the group "Hey Sewaddle you want to join my team?" Harry asked. Sewaddle got a questioning look on his face, before firing a string shot into Harry's face, and jumping onto the boy happily.

The large green pokemon limped into the endless room, he smiled at Harry's Sceptile before falling. Immediately all of Harry's pokemon ran towards the elder Sceptile. Harry followed after managing to tear the webbing off his face "Sceptile" Harry called out loudly. He kneeled into the old pokemon, Venusaur watched with interest from the back ground "I got some of Neville's antibiotic for those cuts" Harry said running for his book bag.

'My child' The elder Sceptile coughed out.

'Dad what happened' Whispered the once weakling Treecko.

Sceptile smiled weakly 'I see I made the right decision with Harry Potter' The elder muttered.

'Yeah dad you did' Sceptile answered with a fond smile 'Now tell me what happened' Harry's Sceptile growled.

'Your cousin' Sceptile grunted in a reply 'He caught me off guard, please child return to your home, take your place as the rightful leader of your troop' Harry came back, and lightly rubbed the deep green lotion. The wild Sceptile grunted, as the lotion burnt under lotion.

"Its ok I know somebody who knows a lot about grass type pokemon" Harry stated "Dobby go get Professor Sprout" Harry told the tiny house elf. Dobby nodded enthusiastically, before disappearing. Venusaur eyed Harry "Ok Sewaddle give me some thread please" Sewaddle nodded his head, and fired a small stream into the air. Harry plucked the webbing out of the air, and bound a large deep gasp.

"Mr Potter your elf told me you nee, oh my. What happened to him?" Professor sprout gasped loudly. She ran her fingers over the large pokemon. She quickly sent out her Torterra "Torterra pick up Sceptile" Torterra nodded his head, and gingerly picked up Sceptile "Ok Potter I'll take it from here" The three moved slowly out of the endless room.

Sceptile looked up into the air "What's the matter?" Harry asked, he kneeled onto the large Pokémon's shoulder.

"Sceptile" The gecko grunted.

Harry nodded "Its time" Harry summarized, Sceptile nodded his head "Lets go" Harry put Chimchar's Pokeball away, and grabbed into Sceptile's Pokeball. He then put Prinplup's onto the rack beside Chimchar's Pokeball.

Venusaur watched Harry put pokemon into their pokeball's. He then ran out of the endless Room, Aipom, and Sceptile following after him. Venusaur's slowly moved towards the door.

Sceptile sailed into the tree, Aipom followed after him, Harry ran along "Come on guys" Harry yelled, Sceptile dropped down in front of Harry. Who slammed into the back of his grass pokemon.

"Sceptile!" He growled, kneeling down.

Harry smiled, and jumped onto Sceptile's back, Aipom turned and watched the two. Sceptile's head moved from branch to branch, before growling "Sceptile" He sailed into the air quickly, he landed on a thick tree branch silently before sailing forward.

The two sailed lightning fast, Aipom behind them 'Keep up Aipom' Sceptile taunted, Aipom smiled wider and sped up. The two slowed down as they grew closer to the tree Harry had visited one year prior "Ok Sceptile we need to be careful" Harry whispered, Sceptile, and Aipom nodded their heads.

Sceptile jumped up, he sailed onto higher branch, before repeating, and landing on the very top of the tall tree. He glared at the large tree, off in the distance "Sceptile" Harry muttered "You're home, let's take it back" Sceptile smirked, and dove off the tree, they fell down quickly.

Harry, Aipom, and Sceptile slowly looked through the thick foliage. Sceptile glared at the quiet near lifeless troop of Grovyle's, and Treecko's, four powerful looking Sceptile's were standing around the tree, with a very tall, and thick black Sceptile sitting calmly. His, and Sceptile's eyes locked 'Cousin' He greeted.

"Go" Harry whispered quickly. Sceptile flew out of the tree dropping Harry on the ground has he ran towards the leader Sceptile. Harry caught the group of Grovyle's, and Treecko's eyes glinted with happiness.

Sceptile's wrist leaves grew into Sabres as he charged towards his cousin. The leader Sceptile jumped up, copying Harry's Sceptile. The two swung into each other, Harry's Sceptile immediately started shaking, as the larger Sceptile began to push him back easily "Use your speed" Harry exclaimed. Sceptile nodded, and disappeared "Leaf Storm" Harry exclaimed loudly. Sceptile reappeared, and fired a stream of swirling green leaves towards the black Sceptile. Sceptile smirked as the wind and leaves forced back his cousin.

'Get the boy" The leader called loudly.

The four guard Sceptile's flew towards Harry quickly "Aipom Swift" Aipom spun lightning fast surrounding the two "Heracross, Sewaddle, Snivy you're up" Harry called out loudly. The three pokemon appeared in surrounding Harry. The four Sceptile's moved around the vortex of gold stars, their eyes locked on to Harry 'They're too powerful, Heracross, and Aipom will be able to stop them, but Snivy, and Sewaddle' Harry thought "I got trust your abilities" Harry whispered.

"Snivy Leaf Storm"

"Aipom Focus Punch"

"Sewaddle Razor Leaf"

"Heracross Close Combat"

The four charged out quickly Aipom swung his fist propelling the stars outward. Snivy followed suit, and blew the gold stars outwards with a powerful leaf storm, and Sewaddle swung sharp razor leaves into the funnel. The stars flew out slamming into the quick Sceptile's .

Sceptile smirked, and swung his blade into his cousins chest throwing it backwards 'You've gotten better' the black Sceptile growled lowly.

The two swung at each other again, colliding with a loud crack 'Yeah' Sceptile answered angrily. The two pushed away from each other, and fired a stream of glowing seeds at each other.

Sceptile cast a glance back at Harry quickly 'Bad move' Sceptile growled. Harry's Sceptile whipped his head back, but before he could react a large glowing green sabre slashed across his chest. He growled in pain as the second sabre threw him into a tree 'Really bad move' He added.

Snivy whipped her head as the black Sceptile flew towards the tree 'No' She screamed. Snivy dove underneath Sceptile's leg, and charged towards the two larger Sceptile 'Take this Vine Whip' Both Sceptile turned into as the girl's thin vines flew forward and snapped down repeatedly.

The free Sceptile smirked and charged towards Harry. His wrist glowed brightly "Crap" Harry cursed loudly.

'No!' All five pokemon yelled loudly. The wild Sceptile swung the Leaf Blade down, but before the blade could hit its mark a thick vine flew out of the tree line, and wrapped tightly around the shocked Sceptile's wrist "Venusaur!" Harry watched in awe as the large grass type dragged the shocked final evolution pokemon towards him.

"Saur" He roared firing razor sharp leaves towards the pokemon. The leaves slammed into the pokemon sending flying across the field. He moved slowly towards Harry, who flinched away "Venusaur" He growled lowly.

"You want to battle with me?" Harry asked quietly.

Venusaur nodded his head "Saur"

Harry smiled "Ok then let's go" Venusaur wrapped his vines around Harry's belly and put him on the very top of his flower "Venusaur use Razor Leaf" Harry called out.

The black Sceptile grabbed onto the thin vines, and easily swung her over his head and threw her "Snivy return" Harry called out loudly. Harry's three pokemon watched in awe as Venusaur easily overpowered the three Sceptile's with his Razor Leaves. He yawned taunting as he pelted them "Ok now Venusaur use Power Whip"

The entire troop of grass types cheered, as Harry's Sceptile disappeared, and reappeared slamming its leaf blade into their forced leaders back. The Black Sceptile whipped, but was far to slow as Sceptile disappeared again. But this time kicked out the wild Pokémon's legs.

The black Sceptile winced as he stumbled up "Finish it now Sceptile, use Leaf storm" He heard Harry faintly call out, as Venusaur swung the coiled vine across the three Sceptile's. Throwing them into the tree's.

Sceptile smirked, he raised both his hands, an series of glowing leaves flew out of his body, and a large vortex of leaves spun wildly around. He kneeled down and like they were shot out of a cannon, the leaves flew across the small field. The wild pokemon looked up as the leaves slammed into his body, and threw him out of the large tree's shadow into the forest. He slammed back first into a large stone.

'Leave cousin' Sceptile ordered calmly. The wild pokemon watched his allies run from the powerful Venusaur, and Sceptile. Before casting one last glance and disappearing into the tree's.

Harry jumped off Venusaur and ran towards the bipedal pokemon "That was great" Harry complimented happily.

"Tile" Sceptile replied.

Harry nodded he clenched his fist tightly, before reaching for Sceptile's pokemon "I know they need" Harry whispered, he aimed his Pokeball at the tall grass pokemon "But remember you'll always be my friend" Harry muttered clicking the center button. A deep blue energy wrapped around Sceptile before shattering like glass "Bye Sceptile" Harry grunted dropping the faded Pokeball on the ground "Keep it" Harry told Sceptile, before walking away.

Aipom, and Heracross waved, Sewaddle blew a string of sticky white webbing into the air. Venusaur stood rooted to the spot, as the four disappeared 'Protect Harry' Sceptile stated quietly.

Venusaur swung his large vine out from underneath the flower on his back 'I Will' He told the other grass type. The two pokemon shook each others vine/hand. Sceptile smiled as the grass pokemon turned, the heavy foot falls echoing loudly.

Harry didn't cast a glance back as he ran towards Hogwarts.

AN

Ok here are some idea's I've been toying

Harry facing and eventually beating students from Hogwarts rather than just his friends/professor's

Another pokemon tournament between fourth and fifth

What do you guys think

ANYWAYS

Glaceon, and Piloswine will be used in the next Chapter

Harry Potter vs Madam Hooch

Ok Sorry about the double Upload I couldn't upload the previous Chap because I decided to shit on me and not let me upload, and it took me forever to finally be able to access my stories


	34. Harry vs Flying Pokemon

Harry smiled; Aipom was swinging his tail lightning fast. But Glaceon was dodging each attack easily, she moved her head as Aipom swung his tail towards her. She then chomped down his tail, a thin layer of ice formed on his tail "Great work" Glaceon jumped onto Harry "Return" Harry called out, Aipom jumped onto Harry "Lets go"

The Quidditch pitch was changed back from the first task, Madam Hooch was sitting watching her pokemon fly wildly around. Harry caught site of two pokemon he had never seen, one was large eagle. With a blue under belly, and under wings. The top quarter of his body was covered in deep red feathers. He had three toned tail feathers. Most of the tail feathers were red but they had a yellow stripe, and blue tips. He had large yellow talons, with deep black nails. His face was a ruffle of white fluff, with a circle of long white, and red feather, with a blue dot in the center of his face which made a crown.

The second was a small eaglet, He had a light blue belly, and the feathers around his eyes were the same blue. But the rest of his head was fluffy white, with a single red, and white feather on the center of his forehead. He had two small talons with deep black nails. Harry swung his pokedex out, and aimed it at the full grown eagle.

BRAVIARY

The Eagle Pokemon

Fast strong, and Manoeuvrable, these pokemon are among the top flying type pokemon. They have been known to pick up full grown Sawsbuck's with easy. They are also very predatory pokemon.

Harry aimed at the smaller pokemon next.

RUFFLET

The Eaglet

Natural born fighters known for their stubborn nature, they have been known to pick fights with pokemon who are much stronger than them.

"Potter" Hooch grunted her hawk like eyes, locked onto Aipom. The six flying types landed lightly behind her.

"I want a battle" Harry told her.

Madam Hooch nodded, she suddenly pointed at a large grey pokemon with purple underneath its thick wings. He nodded and took to the air, she walked back to her white square, as Harry stood in his square.

"Aerodactyl" Harry whispered "Which means, You're up Snivy" Snivy appeared, and cast a glance backwards "Don't worry Snivy you can beat him"

"Aerodactyl use Fire Fang" Hooch exclaimed loudly. The large grey pokemon flew forward, his mouth became bathed in searing flames.

Harry watched as Aerodactyl dropped towards Snivy "Wait Snivy" Harry called out as the pokemon closed the gap "Now dodge, and use Leaf Blade" Aerodactyl slammed his blazing fangs into the ground, as Snivy did a front flip. Her tail started glowing, Aerodactyl looked up, as the grass snake slammed her tail onto his cheek.

"Grab and use Sky Drop" Aerodactyl whipped his head, and bit down on the glowing tail, and then shot straight up.

Harry watched as the grew smaller from the height "Snivy when it lets you go use Vine Whip" Harry yelled loudly. Snivy thrashed wildly as the flying type flew she felt then wind slam into her body from the speed of their flight. Two thin vines sprouted from her shoulder protectors.

Aerodactyl suddenly snapped his head to the left throwing Snivy towards the earth. Snivy then snapped her vine around the rock types throat "Shake it off" Hooch exclaimed calmly. Aerodactyl did a barrel roll [Slippy Toad "Do a Barrel Roll" LOL]. Snivy closed her eyes as the large pokemon spun quickly.

"Hold on Snivy" Harry exclaimed, as the pokemon spun around her around. Harry smiled broadly, as the pokemon began to drop "Get Ready" Harry yelled. Snivy watched as they closer to the ground "Snivy Leaf Blade into the ground" Snivy swung her tail downward. She sliced straight into the ground, Snivy yelled in pain as they stopped abruptly. Aerodactyl slammed face first into the ground.

The two rolled to a stop in the center of the Quidditch pitch "Get up Aerodactyl and use Fire Fang "

"Don't give it time Snivy use Leaf Storm" Snivy jumped into the air, she spun quickly creating a hurricane of leaves, Aerodactyl's eyes widened as the as the leaves slammed into her. Aerodactyl flew back, spinning wildly. Before slamming into the ground, grinding against the ground, he slid to a stop in front of Hooch.

Hooch clapped as she returned the pokemon to his Pokeball "Impressive Potter" Her hand moved towards "Gengar go" A deep purple pokemon with bright red eyes, and a large toothy smile appeared in front of Harry.

"Snivy return"

"Nope Potter, Gengar Mean Look" Gengar blurred forwards, he spun around Snivy creating a vortex of purple. The red energy flew towards, but before the energy could absorb Snivy. A series of deep yellow eyes formed around Snivy. Snivy started glowing as the red energy slammed into her.

For a split second Snivy glowed bright red, before the energy shattered leaving Snivy in the center of the pitch "Snivy use Leaf Blade" Harry exclaimed. Snivy jumped into the air, and swung her fan of leave towards the circle.

"Gengar Shadow Punch" Gengar stopped moving, his shot arm started glowing, and he floated quickly towards Snivy. Snivy swung her tail down, Gengar swung his fist forward. Suddenly a ghostly image flew out Gengar's arm. The shadow arm flew straight through Snivy's Leaf Blade, and slammed into Snivy's chin.

Snivy did a back flip from the force of the attack, she slammed into the ground with a loud crack "Use Shadow Ball" Gengar threw his arm forward, firing a deep purple towards Snivy.

"Snivy roll, and use Vine Whip" Snivy rolled towards Harry quickly, the Shadow Ball slammed into the ground front of Snivy. She rolled to her feet and brought her vines down on the top of Gengar with a loud crack. She swung her Vines Wildly, Gengar floated back as the attack continued.

"Gengar get in close" Gen disappeared, Snivy swung her head wildly as the ghost moved quickly around her. He suddenly appeared in front of Snivy, before she could react he grabbed her face "Hypnosis" Suddenly Gengar started spinning, he began glowing bright.

"Snivy don't watch it" Harry yelled desperately.

Snivy's eyelids started to close, her eyes following the red swirl. Gengar released her, and she was stumbling slightly "Gengar Shadow Ball" Gengar stopped abruptly, and once again threw a deep purple ball into Snivy. The ball drove Snivy away from Gengar, she slid to a stop in front of Harry.

"Snivy get up" Harry called out, the grass snake snored loudly.

"Finish this with Dream Eater" Gengar floated quickly into the air, he swung his arms outward. Suddenly a ghostly image of Gengar flew into Snivy. Who thrashed wildly for a split second before jumped into the air. She cast a glance at Gengar, before crashing into the ground with a loud crack.

"Snivy return" He looked down at the Pokeball and smiled "You were awesome Snivy" Gengar floated back and forth 'My Gengar is speed based, and clearly so is hers, how would I beat him' Harry thought 'By out lasting him' Harry snapped a Pokeball of his hip "You're up Piloswine" Piloswine snorted loudly as she appeared in front of the floating pokemon.

"Use Shadow Ball" Gengar floated quickly, firing a series of deep purple balls at Piloswine. The Shadow balls slammed into the unmoving pokemon with a loud bang, which sent a shockwave through the entire Quidditch pitch. Hooch's eyebrows went to her hairline as Piloswine snorted a ball of snow 'No way he went from a high speed pokemon like Snivy, to this defensive Piloswine' Hooch thought.

"Piloswine Blizzard" Piloswine raised on her back legs, a twister of snow spinning wildly around the ice type.

"Gengar fly up, get out of the way of the attack" The tornado of snow widened, Gengar swung his arms in front of his as the storm over took him "Gengar stop it with Shadow Punch" Gengar swung his arms, sending two deep black arms.

The two shadows slammed into Piloswine. She slid back a foot before shaking her head , and looking at Gengar.

Gengar floated up, and down "Gengar get in close"

Harry smirked "Use Blizzard" She stood up, and fired a swirling mass of snow. Gengar slammed into the wall of ice, he stopped abruptly. The wind and snow threw him around "Enough" Piloswine fell onto all fours again, instantly stopping the snow storm.

Gengar crashed into the ground beside Hooch "Gengar return" Hooch laughed "Interesting, you knew that the combination of Gengar's ghost like abilities, and speed would make it nearly impossible to out manoeuvre, so instead you used the raw power of Piloswine"

Harry patted Piloswine "Ok Piloswine return"

"Braviary fly" Harry heard a loud whish as the eagle soared into the air.

"You're up Glaceon" The deep blue dog appeared in front of Harry, she immediately eyed the flying eagle "Glaceon Ice Beam"

"Super Power" Hooch exclaimed loudly. Glaceon fired a beam of deep blue energy towards the eagle. He dropped down beak first the beam chasing after him. Braviary flew along the ground quickly, becoming a blur as he rocketed towards Glaceon.

"Get ready, and use Ice Fang" Harry ordered quickly. The eagle slammed into the ice type with a loud crack. Glaceon slid slightly under the force of the attack, her face contorted in pain "Come on Glaceon Ice Fang" Glaceon growled before biting onto the right wing.

The eagle hissed loudly "Frost Breath" Harry ordered quickly. The eagle thrashed as Glaceon's jaw started glowing, frost was caking the ground.

"Break free with Super Power" Braviary slammed his razor sharp talons into the ground. The two thrashed wildly trying to pin each other.

"Keep holding it" Harry yelled loudly. Braviary spun wildly, he glared at the offending ice type holding him. He suddenly did a side flip, bring Glaceon down with a loud crack "Keep holding girl" Harry ordered quickly, Glaceon grunted. Braviary spun wildly, a thin layer of ice started forming slowly on him.

"Braviary spin" Braviary stumbled up and spun quickly, but Glaceon continued holding him. Braviary swung his wing into the ground with a loud crack.

Suddenly Glaceon released, she shook her head wildly, as the large bird stood. He locked eyes with the ice type pokemon, before falling down. Hooch looked at the eagle she tapped him on the head "Good match Potter" She suddenly looked at the young flying type "Rufflet come here" The baby eagle flew over quickly. Hooch dug into her pocket, she pulled out a large gold key with a talon on the top, and an H along with the talon.

Harry spun the key, Aipom jumped onto his shoulder, Hooch pulled a Pokeball from her robes "Rufflet return" She slowly handed the Pokeball to him "Keep Rufflet train him, and he'll be great with you"

"But your Braviary was powerful why don't you want to train him?"

"I have a feeling he'll be better with you" Hooch answered.

Harry touched the Pokeball "Well Glaceon bye" the ball disappeared with a bright flash of red light.

Harry walked away from Hooch, he felt the ball in his hand "Ok lets see Rufflet" The eaglet pokemon appeared in front of Harry, he whipped his head around wildly.

"Rufflet?" he questioned.

"Listen Rufflet you're gonna be my pokemon ok?" Harry stated. Rufflet's eyes went the size of dish plates, before he flew into the air quickly. He pecked furiously at Harry, and Aipom who started running "Come on" Harry yelled, as the eaglet chased after them.

Harry was asleep, Aipom was at his feet "Aipom use swift" Harry mumbled lowly. Aipom's ears twitched, and he swung his tail slow. A Small streams of stars slammed into Heracross sleeping against the wall.

Heracross's eyes snapped open "Snivy use Leaf Blade" Heracross watched the snakes tail lift up and start glowing, she was about to bring down her tail, on to Harry's stomach. But Heracross dove into the air flew into the bed with a loud crash.

Harry, Aipom, Snivy, and Chimchar flew out of the bed "Heracross!" Harry grunted lowly, the four yawned loudly. Harry squinted at the faint pink sunlight, he stumbled out of the bed, Harry let out a second loud yawn. Aipom, Harry, Snivy, and Chimchar stumbled down the stairwell.

He looked at the notice board "Hogsmeade, lost items, and Yule Ball" Harry muttered, walking towards the door, his eyes suddenly shot back "What?" Harry read the poster quickly, and growled "Champions required to attend"

AN  
I hope you enjoyed

And I'm still looking for a Beta so PM [I want one of my readers to be my beta] if you're interested


	35. First Beta Chapter Fixed hopefully

AN: with eight pokemon I'll be updating Pre chap to tell you which pokemon  
will  
be on Harry's team. Aipom, Rufflet, Heracross, Sewaddle, Piloswine, Prinplup.  
Chapter 35 

"Rufflet use Peck" Harry ordered, he then turned towards Luna "So you you're leaving for the Christmas break?" Harry asked, as Aipom caught

.  
Rufflet on the top of his head, Rufflet swung his wings quickly. "Yes Harry I'm sorry I can't go to the ball with you" Luna muttered. Rufflet swung wildly at the monkey hold his head

.  
"That's ok Luna I'll ask Hermione, or Ginny" Luna raised her eyebrow. "I mean just because you're not here, and I need to do some kind of opening dance" Harry added quickly "Sewaddle, Heracross, Prinplup, Piloswine" Harry called out quickly.  
.

"Ok Harry" Luna watched Rufflet whip his head around "Harry" She muttered. Rufflet turned away, and flew towards the four.  
.

"Ruff" He growled flapping his wings loudly.  
.

Piloswine snorted loudly, and walked away from the group. Sewaddle walked up happily "Waddle Sew" He greeted happily. Rufflet looked up, before bringing his tiny beak down with a loud crack. Sewaddle rolled shaking his head. He then charged forward  
.

"Sewaddle" He roared, his teeth started glowing bright green. Aipom suddenly grabbed onto the caterpillar's stomach and pulled him away from the eaglet pokemon.  
.

"Rufflet why did you do that?" Harry asked, Rufflet turned his head, and ran towards Piloswine. He slammed beak first into Piloswine, Piloswine snorted loudly, and shoved the tiny eagle back.

.

"Guys calm down" Luna soothed. But it was too late, Rufflet flew up and pecked wildly at Prinplup.  
.

"Prinplup" Prinplup snapped loudly, he slammed his large wing into Rufflet, with a loud crack.  
Rufflet jumped up, and glared at Heracross. The large beetle sighed as Rufflet charged towards him.

.  
"Cross" He grunted. Before disappearing, Rufflet whipped his head around.  
.

"Ok everybody return" Heracross, Piloswine, Prinplup, Sewaddle disappeared, leaving the dazed eaglet, and the amused monkey  
.

"Rufflet what was tha-ouch" Harry began, but the bird charged at him, and started pecking at him. Aipom shook his head, and punched the eagle. Rufflet rolled to a stop "Return Rufflet" Harry muttered, he rubbed his head.  
.

"What was that" he asked Luna, who had been watching the whole thing in quiet disbelief.  
.

"Don't know" Luna said. She watched the dark haired boy raking his hands through his air, she locked onto the shimmering green specks, which since the previous school year had seemed to become even more pronounced in his eyes.  
.

"Luna what's the matter?" Harry asked Aipom climbed onto Harry's head.  
.

"Nothing" Luna muttered  
.

'I know what I saw Luna' Ginny's voice echoed through her mind.  
.

"Luna" Harry sighed "What's bothering you?" He muttered. Luna watched the specks move themselves around slowly, at an almost unnoticeable speed.  
.

"Nothing Harry" Luna answered with a smile, she pulled the  
boy into a kiss, but Ginny's voice echoed through her mind 'Luna I know what I saw, Harry can somehow move things without his magic. And if he told anybody it would be you'

.

FLASHBACK  
.

Ginny, and Luna were moving slowly through forest, Clefairy was bouncing in front of them, Charmeleon walking slowly around the two girls "So you think Harry is some kind of telekinetic?" Luna said unconvinced.  
.

"I know what I saw Luna" Ginny stated.

.

Luna shook her head "Well he never told me about anything strange with him" Luna told the red  
head.  
.

Ginny nodded her head. "Luna watch him" Ginny stated.  
.

END OF FLASHBACK  
.

Luna, and Harry parted. Harry was watching her, worry in his eyes "Ok Luna, I know something's bothering you" Harry stated firmly. He sat down on the frosted ground, and turned to look into Luna's eyes. "Tell me" He said, and gestured for Luna to sit down.  
.

"Ginny saw you moving a rock, and she has it in her mind that you're some kind of-" Luna started, but cut herself off abruptly, as Harry eyed the blonde's face contorting.  
.

"Freak" He supplied quietly.

.

Luna's eyes widened in shock at Harry's choice of words, and turned back to him. "No, you're not a freak" Luna answered quickly. She watched Harry look down guiltily "Are you?" She questioned.  
.

Harry put his hands one her belly for a second before she started floating into the air like she was feather-light. "Yeah" Harry answered. Luna was silent as she floated into the thick foliage of the trees. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest. Her eyes locked onto the glowing eyes, Aipom was moving slowly towards Harry, concerned for his trainer's well being.  
.

"Harry" She whispered as she was gingerly placed onto the ground. The glow faded from Harry's eyes, he eyed the emotions that soared through her eyes until she reached 'Fear' Harry saw this and turned to Aipom.  
.

"Aipom lets go" he said to Aipom.  
.

"Harry, wait!" Luna exclaimed, but before she could reach Harry, he had disappeared in a flash of deep green energy "What the bloody hell?" Luna mumbled in awe. Harry reappeared fifteen feet in the air. The monkey, and human slammed into the ground. Both were groaning loudly due to the pain that they were in.  
.

"So you haven't perfected teleportation, then, I take it." a familiar voice pointed out to Harry. Harry rolled over, and looked up at the smiling Mew/Rose.  
.

"No" Harry groaned loudly, and got to his feet.  
.

"How did you know I teleported?" Harry muttered, while Aipom was rolling beside him.  
.

"You send out the energy I gave you, so I can sense things like teleportation easily." Rose answered.  
.

"Here let me help you" She added, putting her hand out, which Harry grunted as he grabbed onto. "You know flying should come before teleporting." Rose stated gently.  
.

"What? Mewtwo never told me that!" Harry gasped loudly. Rose shook her head in surprised amusement.

"Yeah I know that, since you two were too busy on learning to control your psychic abilities. And teleporting came naturally to you, which he probably didn't predict" She told him. Harry nodded his head, then turned to Rose with a question in mind.  
.

"So why did you come here?" Harry asked Rose. Rose, jumped into the air, and morphed back into Mew, simply saying, 'Training',  
.

as she immediately fired a stream of pink balls at Harry. "Hey wait a bloody minute, I'm still dizzy." Harry yelled diving to the ground quickly, as the pink energy slammed into the ground. Harry jumped up, as a pink ball slammed into him. He slid to a stop a few feet away. "Come on Mew" Harry hollered loudly in indignation as they got into their training...  
.

TWO HOURS LATER

.  
Harry was covered in dirt, pouring sweat. And laughing loudly, Aipom was beside him, equally dirty and sweaty due to its own training. "That was great" Harry muttered, adding to himself,  
"Its been too long since I could flex my abilities like that" He sighed loudly. He walked through his paddock, as he heard someone say,

"Grumpig use Psychic," then Harry felt himself torn from the ground. Harry looked around to see that Luna had her arms across her chest

"Look you're not a freak, you're just different. It only adds to your mystique and intrigue. And you being whatever you are doesn't change the way I feel about you" She told him truthfully. Harry looked at the blonde, and nodded his head

"I know, Luna, it's just that the years I spent with the Dursley's made me fear being different, and here I am, a wizard, who gained abilities from a legendary pokemon," he told her.

"Legendary pokemon?" She questioned, with a raised eyebrow. Harry laughed at her expression

"Well Luna, you're about to hear the true story behind the Boy-Who-Lived…"

AN

Ok so this is my very first chapter that I had beta read first. So if you would please review and tell me your thoughts, did the story get better [Hopefully] Worse [Hope not], or stay at the same level [wouldn't mind].

Ok so expect either a Rufflet based chapter next, or maybe Zoroark, or Celebi [I have three chapters in the works].

**Comet Cat** if you're reading this.

I had a bad experience with Espeon. I mean it was getting knocked out with like one hit constantly, every move set I tried was failing, and nothing I did to make Espeon good worked. So maybe it was that one sour experience but I can't seem to find Espeon anything but average.

Piece

sECUREij

Beta

Sithlord1988

PS

Sorry about the periods in between each line it had to be done


	36. Celebi, Rufflet

AN Chimchar, Snivy, Heracross, Piloswine, Sewaddle, Prinplup, Rufflet [OH MY  
NO AIPOM! KILL sECUREij]

Harry watched Rufflet arguing with the five pokemon with him, he was flying back, and forth slamming his steel hard beak into Sewaddle, and Prinplup. He sighed loudly, as Heracross, and Chimchar grabbed onto Sewaddle, and Prinplup

"Rufflet what's your problem" Harry snapped. Rufflet glared at Harry.

"Ruff" He snapped, and flew into the air.

"Rufflet" the bird Pokemon said as he beat his wings loudly, blowing. The five pokemon seemed to shatter, and fly into their poke balls.

"Whirlwind" Harry muttered.

Harry began to slide back slowly, his baseball hat flew off his head. Harry's hand moved slowly towards Rufflet's Pokeball. His hand shakily aimed at the eaglet.

"Return" Harry said.

Rufflet's eyes went wide, and he attempted to fly away. But he was too slow, and was absorbed back into his Pokeball.

"Maybe you need to gain Rufflet's respect" Hermione stated calmly

"I heard they only listen to people they respect" Hermione told Harry.

"Have you even bothered trying to figure out the clue yet?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"I've been busy, I'm starting to think Ron was right about not taking Divination." Harry muttered, rubbing a particularly large bruise on his shoulder.

"How have you been getting so beat up?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her.

"Practising" Harry answered quickly

"Hey Hermione I got to get going" Harry snapped loudly, before turning and running back to the school and ran across the small enclosed bridge that lead to a Hogwarts courtyard. Harry turned and headed towards the door, but was stopped by a large brown pokemon with two large antlers with two thick yellow rings on each. His yellow eyes locked onto him, as he moved slowly towards Harry, each hoof  
clicked loudly against the cement. Harry heard a Pokeball on his hip pop open loudly.

"Rufflet!" The eaglet roared loudly.

The large brown pokemon snorted loudly. "Bouffalant" He grunted.

Rufflet jumped into the air, and pecked quickly at the buffalos head. The large pokemon growled, and cantered onto his back legs. Harry reacted immediately, he dragged Rufflet into his chest. And dove back, Bouffalant slammed his thick hooves into the ground.

"Bouffalant return"

Rufflet glared at Harry began pecking at his shoulder

"Rufflet return" Rufflet disappeared in a flash of red light. Draco smirked

"Another pathetic pokemon Potter" He stated.

"I was able to beat you" Harry countered quickly.

"You had Weasley to hide behind" Draco taunted. Harry glared at his hated rival and stared daggers.

"So you caught another big headed rusher" Harry growled.

"Better then the idiot who doesn't even listen" Draco said calmly. Harry heard another loud pop.

"Chimchar, char" Chimchar screeched.

"Keeping that weakling?" He grunted. Harry clenched his fists tightly.

"Chimchar's not weak" Harry stated firmly as the two glared at each other. Chimchar sat on climbed onto his shoulder

"Whatever Potter" Draco grunted, and walked onto the bridge. Harry growled lowly, and Chimchar jumped off his shoulder and stamped her feet into the ground.

"That idiot bugs me so badly" He yelled.

"Chimchar" The chimp added in agreement. Harry looked down at Chimchar and smiled.

"Lets go" Harry said, as Chimchar jumped onto Harry's back. Harry was about to push open the large wooden doors, when Cedric yelled, "Hey, Harry, come here." Cedric and a medium heighted snake that looked like a matured version of Snivy were walking towards them.

"Hey Cedric" Harry greeted, as Chimchar waved from his shoulder.

"Hey you want to battle?" He asked. Harry caught a group of students from Durmstrang, and Hogwarts watch them.

"Why?" Harry questioned.

"Just thought it would be great for the Hogwarts Champions to put on a little show" Cedric stated.

Harry cast a glance into the sky, the sun was going down.

"Sure, how about we have it a week before the Yule ball. I need a little more time with my Rufflet and Sewaddle" Harry told the older teen.

Cedric nodded in understanding. "Sure thing Harry" He said.  
Harry walked into the endless room, and pulled Sewaddle's Pokeball off his  
hip.

"Aipom come on" He called out, and threw Sewaddle's Pokeball into the air. Harry moved towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Homework, stupid tournament, and pokemon." He growled lowly. Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck shoot up. A deep green, flying Pokemon flew up

'Hullo Harry' Celebi greeted, adding, 'It's time for your first task.'

"Hey wait what do you mean?" Harry exclaimed, and charged at the time travel pokemon.

'Beat the Gym Leader' Celebi told him. Celebi flashed bright white, Harry felt himself torn from the ground, and flung down the hall.

AN: Ok filler chap to the next pokemon focused plot point. The Celebi Arc will  
be  
mostly after the second task up until midway through the fifth year. Now I  
don't want to spoil too much, but an anime character will be featured next  
chapter [Guess who]

So sorry for the super short chapter much love  
Author sECUREij  
Beta sithlorde1988


	37. Harry and Misty

AN Ok I made a mistake, Heracross is off the team

Harry woke, and winced. The sunlight shone throughout the small room. Harry's hands fell to his hips, and immediately flew out of the bed "Aipom!" He yelled loudly.

Harry's head whipped to the side, as a door opened "Hello I see your awake" A pretty red headed women with light green eyes greeted. She had Harry's buffed Pokeball's on a tray, Aipom was sitting at her feet. "I'm sorry, it's just a needed to make sure your pokemon were ok after I made sure you were alright" She apologized.

Harry looked around the small room, with blue wall paper, and a single bed which he was on. There was a desk in the corner, and a rack of magazines on the desk "I should be sorry, it's just I usually am the one who makes sure my pokemon are ok" Harry told the red head "I'm Harry"

"Most people call me Nurse Joy" She stated "Here are your pokemon, they're all in tip top shape" she told Harry sincerely "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Harry watched her strangely "Go ahead" He replied.

"Well you obviously have been to multiple regions judging by your pokemon" She stopped abruptly at Harry's confused glance "Wait do you even know where you are?" She asked.

Aipom ran jumped onto Harry "No the last thing I remember was Celebi telling me to beat a Gym Leader" Harry answered quickly.

Joy's eyes went wide "Oh my you've actually met Celebi" She cried out loudly.

"Yeah, it's no big deal, I've met plenty of pokemon" Harry told her.

"Harry Celebi have not been seen in years, I mean the last time it was reported was thirty years ago in Crown City" She gasped out.

Harry looked down at the Pokeball's "Perfect" He muttered sarcastically. He looked at the nurse and muttered "What's a gym leader?"

"A Gym Leader is a person of high skill level, who controls a pokemon gym, and hand out badges" Harry looked confused "Badges are used to enter the pokemon league" She added quickly "The cities Gym Leader is Misty Waterflower"

Harry nodded, and pulled on his sweater, and hat "Where is this Gym?" Harry asked.

Nurse Joy watched the dark haired boy, and Aipom go towards the door "Its next door you can't miss it" Joy told Harry.

He nodded and left the room "Thank you" He added. The two walked quickly down the hall "Where are we" Harry muttered.

"Palm" Aipom he added strangely.

Harry nodded, he stopped abruptly as they entered they walked into the lobby. It was full of people, each of them had all their pokemon out "Ok well we need to get going" Harry slowly made his to the automatic door.

The sunlight blinded Harry, and Aipom they looked around the street. Harry locked onto a large blue dome, with a large white Pokeball. The two looked at each other. "I think that's the gym" Harry stated jokingly.

"Palm" He agreed, laughing.

Harry walked towards the door, he sighed the dirt crunched underneath his feet. He was about to walk into the gym, when a orange haired girl with blue eyes walked out "Oh another challenger" She sighed "Well you'll have to wait a couple of days, I need to go and get more badges" She told Harry boardly, she rolled her eyes, and walked away.

Harry stayed rooted in place for a couple of seconds. "Hey Wait" Harry called out quickly. "Are you the Gym Leader Misty?" He asked.

She turned her head slightly, and nodded "Yeah" She grunted.

Harry ran after the girl "Hey wait up" Aipom, and Harry chased after the women "We'll come with you" Harry told her.

Misty cast a glance back, and watched teen catch up to her. Aipom smiled at her, his trainer wore the same grin. "So what's your name?" Misty asked, as they walked towards the outskirts of the city.

"Harry" He answered simply. Aipom waved at her "And this is my best friend, and first pokemon Aipom" He added quickly.

The two continued down the dirt road "So Harry what pokemon do you have?" She asked casually.

"Aipom, Snivy, Piloswine, Rufflet" He sighed at the mention of the eaglet "Prinplup, and Chimchar"

Misty nearly fell on her face "Rufflet, and Snivy" She gasped "Those are Unova pokemon" She added loudly. "Can I see them?" She asked excitedly

Harry's eyes widened, and his cheeks went pink "You can see Snivy, but Rufflet is sort of a big baby, and won't listen to me" Harry told her truthfully. "Snivy you're up"

Misty kneeled down, as the snake appeared. "Snivy?" She questioned Harry.

"Its so adorable" Misty gushed.

Snivy crossed her arms as the orange haired girl picked her up "Snivy, Snivy, Sniv" She gasped. She swung a thin vine out, and grabbed Harry.

" It's ok Snivy" Harry told the snake.

Snake gingerly released Harry, and cast a glance back and nodded proudly. "Snivy, grass types" Misty judged, as she held it up in the sunlight. Which caused the snake to sigh loudly in contentment "And judging by body type its based around speed" She guessed.

"Spot on she's unmatchable when it comes down to speed" Harry stated proudly.

The two continued down the dirt path, trees lined either side of them "So how did you catch her?" Misty, as the wrapped around her wrist.

"She found me" He smiled faintly "Well more specifically my Sceptile, very interesting. And kind of had an obsession with him"

Snivy glared as the teen explained her crush on his released pokemon. "Snivy" She snapped loudly.

Misty veered off the path, and into the forest, Harry chased after her "Hey wait where are we going?" Harry said as they walked down the path.

"I am working on a redesigned Cerulean Gym Badge, and I need the help or a artist named Kinso, to help me complete the badge" Misty stated.

Snivy pulled herself out of Misty's arms, and jumped onto Harry. She slid down Harry's side, and landed by Aipom. Aipom grinned, and jumped into the air. Harry watched the two flying above them back and forth. "They're incredible Harry, you've obviously given them a lot of freedom" Misty said in awe, as Aipom did a front flip over her head.

Harry yawned loudly "Piloswine you're up" Misty turned towards the flash of red light, just as the large furry pig appeared "Hey girl you mind giving me a lift?" Harry asked quietly, raking his fingers through the shaggy coat.

"Swine" She snorted in return, and kneeled down.

Misty smiled fondly, at the obvious love Harry had for his pokemon, and their clear return of that love tenfold "Thanks you're the best" Harry jumped onto the pokemon, and she lazily followed the orange haired girl.

Misty smiled "You treat you pokemon well, and it can show" She voiced her opinion.

Piloswine grunted in agreement. "I Try my best to show my pokemon the love they deserve, and hopefully bring out what makes them great" Suddenly Piloswine stopped. "Hey what's wrong"

Misty watched, Harry pat Piloswine. The two seemed to communicate silently for three minutes, before Misty asked the burning question. "What did it stop for?"

"She smells somebody up ahead, and was just worried about our safety" He told the orange head. He lightly tapped her on the belly. "Come on girl. Snivy, Aipom come here" Harry said loudly. The two flew down, almost on Harry's command "Ok Snivy return" Snivy waved at Misty, and Aipom as she disappeared.

They continued down the path, Piloswine moved much slower than before. Harry patted her soothingly. Misty continued to eye Harry eyeing the mountain of brown fur. Harry stroked her fur, whispering "What is it girl"

Lightning fast Piloswine bucked, sending Harry into the air. As he sailed into the tree he picked Misty, and sent her into his arms. As this was happening a beam of orange energy slammed into Piloswine, who stood her ground firmly. Harry grabbed onto Misty, then Aipom's waiting long tail. "Piloswine Blizzard" Harry yelled loudly.

"How did you do that" Misty screamed into Harry's ear.

Piloswine snorted loudly blowing a large stream of snow and ice into the tree's. The cold seared into a large ball of stone, with a turtle like face. "Golem!" He roared agonized.

Piloswine slammed her right front foot into the ground kicking dust into the air "Ok Piloswine use Blizzard one more time" Golem growled lowly, he charged at the pig. A swirling mass of ice, and snow whipped around Piloswine, she locked onto the rushing pokemon.

Golem gave a final roar, and slammed into the pig. Both shook, as the snow whipped around them. Golem slammed his feet into the ground, and began lifting the pig. She thrashed her feet wildly, Golem grunted, and Smacked the large pig Down.

"Misty my belt" Harry grunted quickly. Golem kicked Piloswine lightly, Harry swung wildly. "Hurry" Harry snapped.

"I'm going" Misty snapped loudly.

She snapped the Pokeball on Harry's far left hip. "Hey no don't that's Chimchar" Harry snapped.

Misty sighed. "Which ball do I get?" She asked urgently

Golem glared at the three in the tree. "Middle right on my spine" Harry answered quickly. Harry felt the ball click of his back. "Ok alright Prinplup you're up" Harry exclaimed, as the girl threw pokemon out. Golem watched the ball pop open with interest. "Ok Prinplup Brine" Harry snapped loudly. Prinplup fired a stream of water out of the glow.

Golem slid away from the ice type, it glared at the blue penguin. "Great now go into Metal Claw" Prinplup shot forward, a line silver chased after him. Harry released Misty, then fell to the ground.

Prinplup jumped into the air, and slashed across the rock type. "Golem" It roared, firing a beam of deep orange into Prinplup.

Prinplup began sliding back, he hissed loudly. "Come on Prinplup" Harry encouraged. Prinplup stumbled his eyes began to fill with rage. "Prinplup use Metal Claw" Prinplup ran forward. His claws suddenly became encased in deep blue water "What move is that?" Harry snapped loudly.

Golem glared at the smaller water type. He threw his arms in front of his face, his arms started glowing white. Prinplup, and Golem locked arms, Prinplup glared. The water around his wings jetted backwards, but the large rock type held firm.

It looked up the glow on his arms flashed around it. suddenly a ghostly image bulldozer surrounded the two "Now that can't be good" Harry, and Misty whispered in unison. Prinplup's wings shook, as he attempted to push the stone.

Golem charged forward, easily shoving the water type. He trampled over Prinplup easily, Golem continued on his destructive path towards the three "Go Azumarill" A blue pokemon with large floppy ears, and a blue lower half appeared in front of Misty. "Use Aqua Tail" Azumarill Bounced into the air, and swung her long thin black tail, with a ball at the end.

A Tornado of fast moving water formed as she swung. Prinplup stumbled up, and watched Harry, and Misty jumped out of the away, as Golem steam rolled over Azumarill. "Prinplup return!" Harry hollered loudly.

"Azumarill return" Misty, and Harry ran into the tree's the large rock type watching coldly.

Harry, and Misty set up camp, after an hour of walking. Harry, was looking down at the bag "Lucky I was in the forest before Celebi grabbed me" Harry muttered. "Chimchar you're up" Chimchar looked around the unfamiliar forest "Ok buddy use Flame Thrower lightly" Chimchar Blew a thin stream of flames, instantly lighting the small pile of wood up.

Misty watched the two laughing, Harry had jokingly speared Chimchar to the ground. For a split second the bright green, and blue baseball hat, was replaced with a blue, and white hat with a green L. And the boy beneath the hat was replaced by a slightly stockier boy, with bright brown eyes.

She shook her head effectively banishing the image of the boy "Hey Harry come here" She called out.

Chimchar jumped away from her trainer, and went to Aipom. "Yeah Misty" Harry said sitting beside her.

"You should go back to Cerulean City. I have to take an entirely different route around that Golem" She told Harry sadly. "We'll have to post pone our battle for a longer time" She stated.

"Hey why you just battle it, you have a water type" He asked smoothly.

"Well" She started going red "I Kind of only have a team of freshly hatched pokemon I'm training, heck I won't even use them in a gym battle for at least two more months. And Azumarill isn't built for power" She explained.

Suddenly Prinplup's Pokeball popped open "Prinplup" He growled confidently. He winced, and fell onto his knee "Plup" He muttered.

"You want to go back" He muttered. He aimed his pokedex at the penguin. "Water Pledge" Harry whispered. Harry pulled a cream out of his bag, and told Prinplup "We'll practise your Water Pledge, and then we'll go back" He slowly started slathering the cream on all the nicks and bumps.

"I can help you train" Misty stated. Harry nodded his head, and yawned loudly, he placed his back pack underneath his head and closed his eyes. Prinplup fell beside him, and Aipom climbed into the tree, and fell asleep.

Misty climbed into her sleeping bag, and cast one last glance towards the teenager, Harry had the worn out green baseball hat covering his eyes, Prinplup had a wing protectively over his chest. "Ash" She whispered.

The next morning the two humans, and three pokemon were standing across from each other "Ok Prinplup, use Water Pledge" Prinplup charged forward, his wings became covered in deep blue water.

"Aqua Tail" Azumarill charged towards the penguin, she whipped around, slammed her tail into Prinplup's wing.

The two slammed into each other, before sliding away from each other "One more time" Harry ordered quickly. Prinplup swung his wings quickly. But was once again blocked by Azumarill, Harry smirked "Use Brine" Prinplup looked down, and fired.

He immediately soared into the air, smiling at the shocked expression "Go straight into Water Pledge" Prinplup did a front flip, a ring of deep blue water.

"Azumarill dodge" Misty yelled. But it was too late Prinplup had closed the gap, and brought his wings down with a loud crack.

Prinplup dropped down and smirked. "That was perfect" Harry complimented happily, Prinplup flexed his wings happily.

Azumarill stumbled up, shaking her head. "Well Harry Prinplup's impressive" Misty complimented.

"Prinplup" He squawked arrogantly.

Harry punched him lightly "Ok Misty one more time" Harry stated, the penguin beside him nodded.

Azumarill sighed, and stumbled up. "Ok Harry, Azumarill Hydro Pump"

FOUR HOURS LATER

Prinplup was breathing deeply, he swung his wings. Misty watched the two in front of her. "Ok Harry enough let's get supper ready, and then Prinplup will need to rest up for his battle." Misty advised.

Prinplup snorted loudly. "She's right Prinplup, take a rest I'll get you some food" Harry told Prinplup calmly. Prinplup fell down loudly, the sun beat down on his body.

Harry pulled a tub from his bag. Harry smiled and thought 'Thanks Dobby' He pushed it to the penguin, Prinplup jumped up at the fruit salad. He munched loudly, Harry followed suit. Misty watched the two eating loudly, at odd intervals Harry or Prinplup shoving each other.

Misty slowly cooked. Laughing as Harry speared Prinplup "That's mine" Harry hollered grabbing the pineapple.

"Prinplup" Prinplup exclaimed swatting the piece of pineapple. Prinplup ran and jumped into the air, he landed in the tree.

"Get back here" Prinplup cast a look back

"Give it" Harry yelled loudly. Prinplup looked back, and put the pineapple into his mouth "Prinplup" Harry groaned. Prinplup jumped down and laughed loudly.

Harry, and Misty spent the rest of the day in the forest Harry. She watched Harry help Snivy scratch off the loose scales until she once again looked clean. He brushed the large brown Piloswine until her fur flowed down her body perfectly. He plucked some of the more wild feathers on the struggling Rufflet. Harry, Chimchar, and Aipom were throwing a Pokeball at each other.

Early the next morning the two were moving silently down the trail. Harry was in front of Misty, Harry's eyes glinted, and he whipped out a Pokeball "You're up Prinplup" Harry exclaimed.

Dove back and speared Misty "Lum!" A Deep orange stream slammed into the ground beside the two pokemon trainers.

"Brine" Harry growled loudly. Prinplup blew immediately, Golem started sliding back. Golem dropped onto the ground and started spinning speedily. He started slowly powering through the pillar of water. Harry glared at as Golem reached Prinplup. "Metal Claw" Prinplup cut off the stream of water, and swung his wing.

Golem slammed into the glowing but powered straight through, and threw Prinplup. He slid back towards Harry. Golem rolled towards the sliding pokemon "Brine" Harry snapped loudly. Harry rolled on top of Mist and ordered quickly "Water Pledge" Prinplup continued blowing at the rapidly moving pokemon, his wings started glowing. "Throw him" Harry called out. Harry rolled towards Prinplup towing Misty with him.

Prinplup felt the large stone Pokémon's weight as he collided with the Water Pledge powdered wings. He hissed loudly, and allowed the large pokemon to ramp into the air. Harry spun underneath Golem, Prinplup jumped instinctively over Harry as the two rolled.

Prinplup cast a glance back, Harry had jumped up and was watching him. "Come Prinplup use Water Pledge one more time" Prinplup ran towards Golem, who had rotated, and started moving again towards Prinplup.

"Harry the power difference between the two" Misty cried out.

Harry smiled down. "Prinplup full power Water Pledge" The water around Prinplup's wings rotated faster. Prinplup, and Golem collided with each other. Prinplup started sliding back immediately. "Come on Prinplup, throw it back!" Harry exclaimed.

Prinplup growled in frustration as he shakily started picking up the heavy pokemon, Golem continued to spin wildly in his wings. Prinplup grunted, and dropped the boulder. Prinplup didn't have the time to react to the large boulder, which floored him. Golem crushed the water type as it rolled towards the two humans.

Harry swung his hands up and a large green bubble surrounded the two. Harry yelled in pain when the boulder slammed into the barrier. He felt his trainers losing footing as the attack continued. "Harry what are you doing?" Misty questioned.

Harry couldn't reply. He felt the searing pain go through his muscles as he attempted to force more energy out. "Come on Prinplup" He gasped loudly.

Prinplup's eyes snapped open. He whipped his head around, and locked eyes with Harry. "I Have to put it all into this one attack' Prinplup whispered, He stumbled up. His wings started glowing a deep blue. Water whipped around them, he started running at the spinning boulder.

With matching determination Harry managed to psychically picked the spinning boulder up. As the Water jumped into the air, and swung his wings. Golem flew away from the three, Prinplup fell onto the ground and hissed loudly. And Harry fell onto his knees.

Golem smashed into the ground, and immediately started to get up. "No" Misty, and Harry whispered in unison. Misty reacted to first. "Pokeball go" She snapped loudly. Golem growled loudly, before being absorbed into the Pokeball. The ball shook five times before a loud click echoed throughout the forest. They watched the ball disappear.

Misty let a small smile stretch across her face. Prinplup kneeled down to Harry, he pecked him worriedly, Harry heard three more pops. Chimchar, Snivy, and Piloswine tapped him. "I'm Fine" Harry muttered weakly. "Just a little tired" He yawned.

Misty looked at the tight knit group, Aipom, and Prinplup helped Harry onto Piloswine. Snivy, and Chimchar held Harry in place. "Lead the way" Harry said tiredly.

AN

Ok I have recently been thinking of a way for Harry to get his Pseudo Legend, and I just can't seem to think of a plot that fits into the story, so if you would please leave a review with you suggestion [I'll give you full credit of course] Thank you

Oh and while we're on the subject of credit, Rufflet comes from the knightblazer85, he suggested I used. Sorry dude I forgot to give you credit. He/ She also gave a ton more pokemon some of which I will use. So thank you, and I'm sorry again.

Ok this for Halo/Mass Effect fans which I probably don't have many, but this line made me laugh. And the story from what I read has been fantastic. The story name is The Last Spartan by DinoJake

"Gentlemen, we're dealing with a three-hundred pound, seven-foot tall super-soldier with abilities comparable to a Krogan on steroids. If any of you want to piss him off, I'll be sure to inform your families." Currick said. The Turian troopers got the message, as they all then lowered their weapons.

Here's the link [Hope fully, I don't know anything about the Link Blocker, on actual stories]

.net/s/5939286/1/The_Last_Spartan


	38. Misty Egg Pokeballs Galore

Harry was back in the pokemon center. He had spent four days in this world, he was wearing a plain white t shirt, and blue shorts. Misty, and Harry had returned to Cerulean that day. And agreed to a battle earlier that day, Nurse Joy had graciously agreed to clean his clothes.

Harry was kneeling out the window, Aipom was sitting beside him. The wind flowed faintly 'Call her' he heard faintly. Harry sighed loudly "Celebi" He whispered more to himself than anybody else. "Venusaur please bring me him" He muttered desperately.

Harry felt a strong gust of wind hit him. Aipom, and Harry whipped around. They watched Rufflet's Pokeball start to shimmer a faint green, and blue. Before disappearing, the two remained silent for ten seconds before another gust of wind. A swirling mass of blue, and green energy created a ball, for a split second before fading to another Pokeball.

Harry ran over to the balls, and picked it up. "Venusaur you're up" Harry threw the ball out the window, it sailed out into the backyard of the pokemon center for a second before popping.

"Venus" The large pokemon snapped loudly. He whipped his head around confusedly. "Venusaur?" He questioned loudly.

"Hey Venusaur up here" Harry exclaimed loudly.

Venusaur roared loudly, he shot a vine towards Harry. And easily lifted plucked Harry off the deck, Aipom jumped off the deck and clung to the vine. "Venusaur, Venus, Saur" He growled loudly.

"I don't know where we are, I think Celebi took us much farther back then I ever thought" Harry told the grass type, scratching the Pokémon's forehead. Harry smiled fondly. "With you here buddy, beating Misty has gotten much easier" Harry told the pokemon. "I was at a major disadvantage, I had a pokemon who can't use three moves effectively in Prinplup. Chimchar, and Piloswine are weak to water. Rufflet still doesn't listen. Snivy, and Aipom are the only ones who can fight effectively" Harry explained to Venusaur.

Venusaur smirked "Venusaur!" He roared loudly.

"Let's see what you can do" Harry yelled loudly. Venusaur put Harry on his head, and started launching attacks.

**IN THE GYM **

Harry was walking through the halls. Misty was walking in front of Harry. Harry and Misty, walked a large arena. The ceiling was a large glass dome. "You don't restrict a solar beam, or any other sun based attacks" Harry stated silently.

Misty smiled. "Most people don't pick up on that. A Gym leader must win battles without handicapping their enemies" She explained to Harry. A large pool was in the dome, floating platforms moved slowly.

A pretty blued haired girl smiled at Misty. "You know who he reminds me of?" The girl asked from the diving board in the center of the large pool.

"Yeah" Misty replied quickly.

Harry noticed a blond haired girl and a pink haired girl sit in the bleachers whispering to each other and pointing at Harry. Harry couldn't help but notice the beauty to four had.

"Are you ready Harry" Misty exclaimed, as she reached the opposite end of the pool.

Harry moved into his box, and yelled to her "Yeah"

The blue haired girl raised her arms and hollered the rules. "Ok the Cerulean Gym battle between Harry Potter, and Mist Waterflower. Only the challenger will be aloud substitutions, and the first to lose their three pokemon loses"

Misty snapped a Pokeball of her hip, and exclaimed. "Go Dewgong" a large pure white sea lion like pokemon with two large teeth, and pitch black eyes. And a large horn on the top of his head, He clapped loudly at Harry, and Aipom.

Harry kneeled down "Ok Aipom let's start with a bang" Aipom jumped out of the squared, and landed on top of one of the swaying platforms. "Aipom Swift" Aipom jumped up and swished his tail lightning fast.

Dewgong smirked, and dove into the water. The deep gold stars slammed into the top of the water. "Dewgong Aqua Jet" Aipom was whipping his head around wildly. When the large sea line flew out of the water and slammed into him, he spun around as the pokemon flew into the water. "Again" Dewgong flew out of the water again, He slammed into the purple monkey. "Keep going" Dewgong sailed out of the water. Dewgong crashed into Aipom repeatedly from different angles.

Aipom had his eyes half closed as the barrage continued. Harry growled lowly "Aipom use Agility to get out of range" Harry ordered. Aipom smirked as the pokemon flew out of the water again. He sailed straight at Aipom. Dewgong growled and barrelled into Aipom, who shattered. Dewgong whipped his head around confusedly.

Aipom reappeared in front of Misty. "Ok use Solar Beam" Harry exclaimed loudly. Dewgong's eyes widened.

"Use Aqua Jet" Dewgong sailed into the air, and became a torpedo of water. Aipom cast a glance at Harry.

"Jump into the water" Aipom did as he was told and dove down. Dewgong dropped down, and went straight for the dropping pokemon. Aipom was glowing brightly, he opened his mouth as the sea lion got reached. The sea lion slammed into him, he hissed. Before firing the Solar Beam, A large pillar of deep yellow energy flew out of pool. Dewgong sailed into the air. He spun as he dropped onto the floating platform in front of Misty with a smash.

Aipom swam up and climbed onto the platforms. He was breathing heavily, Aipom fell onto his knee had growled lowly. Dewgong stumbled up his eyes half closed, Dewgong suddenly fell onto his stomach. His eyes closed. "Dewgong is unable to battle, winner Aipom" The blued haired girl called out.

"Hey buddy come back, and take a rest" Aipom nodded weakly. Harry patted him on his head. "Nice going" Harry whispered.

Misty returned Dewgong to his Pokeball, and muttered "You used the waters to absorb solar energy faster" She threw out her second pokemon. "Ok go Politoed" Misty exclaimed. A large green frog with a yellow lower jaw, and deep pink cheeks, he had a swirl of green on his belly, and brown eyes. His hands, and feet were yellow. He clapped loudly.

Harry smirked, this should be easier. "Ok you're up..." Harry cast a glance "Venusaur" Misty's eyes widened at that. Venusaur appeared in front of Harry and growled lowly.

Politoed stumbled back, and fell onto his back. "Politoed get up quick" Misty encouraged quickly.

"Venusaur Vine Whip" Harry ordered quickly.

"Use Mega Punch" Mist countered.

The two thick vines flew towards the frog, who jumped to the left. Misty's eyes widened as the Vine pushed the platform down with ease. The second vine flew towards the speedy water type. Politoed's fist became bathed in deep pink energy.

He was bouncing quickly towards the grass type "Wait for it" Harry whispered quietly. Politoed finally jumped onto the platform in front of Venusaur. "Now Razor Leaf" Politoed stopped abruptly but was to slow. The large leaves slammed into his body, and threw him back, ten leaves slammed into his body. And propelled him into the gym wall with a loud crack, Venusaur growled lowly.

"Politoed is unable to battle winner his Venusaur"

Misty looked down as she returned the frog. "Now that's raw power" She whispered. Misty looked at her three sisters, and smirked. "Its not over yet "Golduck go" She cried out.

Harry sighed tauntingly "You can have to first move"

Misty smiled "Ok Golduck use Confusion" She ordered.

Golduck's eyes immediately started glowing blue, as an aura of energy surrounded him. "Golduck" He cried out loudly. Sending a deep blue energy wave at the large grass type the water flew wildly as the shockwave tore its way to Venusaur.

Harry smirked "Venusaur Protect" He yelled at the last second. Faster than a blink of an eye a bright green barrier wrapped around him, and completely blocked the blue shockwave. Harry hissed slightly as the weakened energy passed over him.

Misty growled "With Protect"

A Dark blued haired woman came through the door, and immediately froze as she heard. "Misty's in trouble that Venusaur is to powerful" Her eyes shot the battlefield. Misty was standing with a glare on her face, Venusaur was snapping vines down toward Golduck, who was struggling to dodge each of the vines.

Her eyes shifted to the dark haired boy wearing a dark green sweater, with a lightning bolt on the right arm of the sweater. His wild her was tucked underneath a black baseball hat, with a green front panel and tongue.

Her eyes widened for a split second as the boy yelled "Venusaur Solar Beam!"

"Don't let him charge the attack, use Psybeam" Misty countered. Golduck reacted quickly, he through his hands forward, and sent a beam of purple, and pink energy.

Venusaur glared the beam collided with his body, he winced, but stood his ground as the attack continued. "Go straight into Zen Head Butt" Golduck shot forward, his head started glowing.

Suddenly the gold ball on the bulb of the flower flashed brightly. Harry smiled and hollered "Finish this now Venusaur use Solar Beam" Venusaur aimed his flowered quickly, and fired a deep gold pillar of energy.

Golduck's eyes widened as it the energy bared down on him. "Into the water" Misty exclaimed. Golduck dove to the side, and into the water. The solar beam slammed into the wall, searing straight through the wall and going down the luckily empty street.

"Golduck Zen Head Butt" Suddenly Golduck flew out of the water and slammed face first into Venusaur, who stumbled back slightly "Confusion" Golduck swung his claws straight into Venusaur's face with a loud explosion.

Venusaur crashed into the platform in front of Harry. "Come on buddy get up" Harry encouraged loudly. The blue haired girl shook her head as the boy continued. Venusaur stumbled up, his feet shook slightly.

"Razor Leaf"

"Psybeam" Venusaur shook sending thick razor sharp leaves towards the water type. Golduck jumped back, and fired a large pillar of energy towards Venusaur. The Psybeam seared through the leaves, and slammed into Venusaur.

Venusaur stood his ground for ten seconds, as the energy slammed into his body. Venusaur suddenly fell onto his stomach after the barrage of energy. "Venusaur is unable to battle, winner is the Gym Leaders Golduck" The blue haired girl exclaimed.

Harry jumped down on to the platform. He kneeled down to the weakened pokemon. "That was great" Harry complimented. "Sleep" Harry muttered.

"Saur" The grass type replied.

They watched Harry return the large pokemon "Hey Aipom" The monkey looked up from the were it was sleeping "You up for a battle?" Hey asked. Aipom did a front flip and landed on Harry's shoulder "Ok let's go" Aipom jumped onto the platform. As Harry climbed back into his box.

'Aipom battled against Dewgong was pretty bad' Harry thought "So I'll end this quick" Aipom nodded his head slightly "Aipom Swift" Aipom jumped up and fired a stream of stars at the blue pokemon.

"Golduck Psybeam" Golduck put both his hands together and fired beam towards the monkey. The stars, and the energy collided with one another, but before Aipom could react the stars parted, and the beam slammed into him. Aipom flew out of the wall, and slammed into the wall.

Aipom stumbled up slowly, when he heard Harry call out "Return" Aipom nodded his head weakly and jumped into Harry's hood. Harry grabbed the last Pokeball of his hip and whispered "Ok this is it" He expanded the ball in his head before yelling "Snivy You're up" The blue haired girl eyes once again widened, as Misty smiled faintly.

Snivy appeared in front of Harry, and crossed her arms "Snivy use Leaf Storm" Snivy jumped up and spun quickly.

"Golduck get under the water" Snivy sent a stream of leaves towards Golduck, who dove into the water just as the leaves reached him. The water exploded as the leaves pelted it. "Use Zen Head Butt"

Harry glared "Not this time" Harry then exclaimed. "Snivy use Vine Whip" Two thin vines sprouted from underneath her gold shoulder protectors. "Get ready" Harry warned. Snivy spun slowly waiting for the swimming pokemon.

Suddenly the blue duck soared out of the water, and shot towards Snivy "Grab and drop" Then vines moved lightning fast, and easily wrapped around Golduck's neck, and she dropped onto her belly. "Roll" He exclaimed. Snivy immediately rolled, forcing Golduck to smash face first into the brightly coloured platform next to her.

"Leaf Storm" Snivy used to momentum from the roll to jump start her leaf storm, the mass of wind and leaves slammed into Golduck. He started spinning wildly through the air "Ok now finish this with Leaf Blade" Snivy cut her leaf storm immediately, and dove into the air. Her tail glowed bright green, and she swung the leaves into the water types gut.

Golduck's eyes popped open, as he was thrown across the arena, and slammed back first into the. He slid down the wall. The three people in the stands remained silent, as the blued haired referee called out. "Golduck is unable to battle, winner is Snivy. The battle goes to challenger Harry"

Harry smiled and jumped down onto the platform. "Snivy that was great" Snivy jumped up and landed on top of Harry's head.

"Well I have to say Misty, you were right about him" Harry looked up as the blue haired girl walked over to Misty. "Just like him" She kneeled down her clung tightly to her "My names Dawn" She introduced herself.

"Harry Potter" The teen stated.

Dawn's opened her bright yellow back pack "Misty is one of my husband's friends, when she called us to told us about you, I just had to see you for myself" She pulled Harry out of the pool. The two stood Misty laughed as Dawn grabbed Harry's cheeks "Look exactly like him" She locked onto the eyes "Except the eyes" Dawn suddenly shook her head and said "Anyways Misty thought that it would be a good idea to give you this" It was a three toned egg. Dark blue on the bottom, a light blue in the center, and white on the top. One side of the egg had a shell shape.

"Why?" Harry asked boldly.

"You just remind us of one somebody we know that's all" Mist butted in. She suddenly dug into her purse, and pulled a deep blue badge, it had a swirl in the center, with a Golduck like beak on the bottom, with a gold coil on the back. "This is the Cerulean Gym Bade proof that you beat me" She told Harry.

Harry grabbed the egg, and badge. But just as he put badge in his pocket everything froze 'Your first trial completed.

Harry felt a pair of small hands touch his back. "Celebi where did you send me?" Harry asked.

Snivy, and Aipom watched the legendary look down. 'I want to break the vicious cycle' Celebi answered cryptically.

"What?" Harry questioned loudly.

Celebi smiled 'I travel through time I have seen the past, present, and future' she then looked sadly 'Every time it never fails, a world will reach its peak, and then it will be violently broken destroyed by evil' she then smiled 'Every time the evil comes, a hero would attempt to stop it, but they always fail'

Celebi touched Harry 'This world has only five more years before it is destroyed' she stated. 'You Harry, and your successors, and predecessors are the hero that's destined to fail' Harry looked at the pokemon 'Then entire world burned destroyed' she then smiled 'But things remain, hidden beneath the earth'

She pulled Harry's pokedex 'Did you ever wonder where Dumbledore got the schematics for these, and the Pokeball?' Harry knew what would happen next, Celebi flashed bright green and Harry felt the world disappear from underneath him.

Harry watched bubble wrap around the four "Snivy Return" Harry muttered as the group stopped abruptly. Harry noticed they were Dumbledore's office "What the"

"Beginning of the year before you went to Hogwarts" Celebi stated.

Dumbledore was pacing "The American Pokeball has its flaws" He muttered, at the broken Pokeball on his desk"

Harry felt the familiar presence fly into the room 'Albus Dumbledore' She greeted loudly, she did a spin 'You seek the ability to train pokemon' Mew stated. Harry watched the two locking eyes.

"I've only seen eyes like that once before" Dumbledore told Mew calmly.

Mew let a high pitched laugh, before muttering 'Of course you have'

Dumbledore's eyes suddenly became steely, his demeanour changed, finally showing his fall strength "Will he become like you"

'I will seal the part of my kind he will be normal in your world' Harry laughed slightly at her statement. She suddenly flew around Dumbledore, and said one more time. 'So are you going to come with me, I'll give the equipment necessary to become a pokemon trainer' Suddenly Celebi, and Harry were sucked into a deep pink tunnel as the Dumbledore, and Mew disappeared.

The group reappeared in a half destroyed muggle bunker. Harry looked around "Where are we?" He whispered.

Celebi sat on Harry's head beside Aipom, and stated nearly silently. 'We're in a bunker of the last great civilization' She answered.

Harry was in silent awe at the as Mew led Dumbledore in the maze of tunnels. 'Be careful Dumbledore, traps are set up, and I have know idea if they will be set up' Mew warned.

Celebi and Harry chased after the group. Dumbledore was moving faster than a man of his age was possible. He had his wand aimed in front of him sending a stream of light down the tunnel. Celebi cried slightly 'Humans are resilient the tried to fight, and when they knew he couldn't win, they hid'

Celebi cried slightly 'I Will **not **let this world die like so many before it' Celebi growled. The four turned, and were immediately pelted with large steel balls. Dumbledore brought a shield up, and Mew brought a pink shield up. The metal balls bounced helplessly off the shields. Harry noticed that the balls seemed to explode, and shatter into fragmentation on impact with the shield.

The group slowly moved forward. Harry's eyes glowed with a need to protect the old man, and pokemon. Aipom patted on Harry's back. "Come on Dumbledore" Harry mumbled lowly, Celebi smirked.

'I've seen this so many times' She whispered, she put her hand in Harry's face. And put three fingers up 'Three, two, one'

"Mew fire a psychic down the hall" Dumbledore exclaimed loudly.

Mew nodded 'Get ready' She told him calmly 'Now' Mew fired a ball of deep pink energy down the hall.

Dumbledore moved his wand, and fired a ball of fire. The ball slammed into the wall at the end of the hall. They all heard a loud explosion rip down the hall. Mew, and Dumbledore smiled as they moved towards the end of the hall.

The group reached the end of the hall, the wall was laced with heavily melted gun barrels. Mew, and Dumbledore muttered in awe "'Who ever built these knew about longevity'"

Harry watched the old man, gaining a new respect for his professor. The four then turned, and started turned left, and continued. Dumbledore had his twitching around him wildly.

'We're nearly at the end I think' Mew stated.

Dumbledore nodded "So Harry won't have any of your powers" He talked calmly.

"I'll be certain the boy is protected, and should he ever gain my abilities he'll be guided to use his abilities for those he cares for" Mew answered.

Suddenly Dumbledore Grabbed Mew's tail and brought a bright green shield up. But was to slow, as a deep metal pipe slammed into his shoulder blade, he hissed in pain as the blade pierced straight through his shoulder.

Harry watched in shock as the strong old man held the barrier up. The thick metal pipes shook his shield, blood poured out his shoulder "Mew theirs a skin potion pour into the hole hurry" The man gasped loudly.

The barrier started to fade slightly. Mew flew quickly, and tor the potion from Dumbledore's robes 'Is this it' She cried out.

"Yes" Dumbledore gasped loudly.

Mew flew up and poured the potion into the gaping hole. The hole immediately started to close, Harry could see the colour returning to the old man. Harry could see the large jagged circle shaped scar. Dumbledore started mumbling lowly. Mew gained the glint in her eyes, he had seen during their training sessions.

Mew swung her paws together, the ball started to form in her paws. The large pipes continued to pelt the shield, as the two continued to charge their energy. Mew, and Dumbledore fired unison, the shield flew forward instantly stopping the large pipes. And Mew released a pulse of pink energy followed after Dumbledore's throwing the pipe towards the wall.

"Whoa" Harry whispered. "They worked perfectly together"

'Yes your guardians are great, with theirs and my help you'll break the cycle' Celebi stated confidently. The four continued for fifteen minutes, before the finally entered a large strongly built room. With large metal support beams strewn across the room, Harry recognized a multitude of warn out muggle computers.

Dumbledore and Mew looked around the room. Harry watched the two looking through the room Dumbledore had raised his wand, and repaired a large metal support beam, that had looked like it was nearly incinerated. Mew used her psychic energy to lift up large table, and put it against the wall. "Anything?"

'Nope' Mew answered nearly silently.

Harry noticed a large desk in the center of the room, the table was pitch black, and was crumbling. Dumbledore pointed his finger at a large thick metal safe. "Bombardo" He exclaimed twice. The thick metal hinges flew off the safe. "Ok Mew tear it off"

Mew nodded, her eye glowed brightly, and the door flew off the body of safe. Dumbledore coughed loudly as rust cloud flew into the air. "Reparo" The contents of the safe glowed faintly. And for two minutes the dust slowly regressed to Pieces of worn out paper, which connected with each. And they de-aged until they were a pristine white.

Dumbledore looked at them, Mew reacted quickly, swished her tail. The archaic writing changed to a writing Dumbledore would understand. Dumbledore smiled fondly. "Will take some work but with runes I think we can replicate these pokeball's.

'Time to return hero, rest up for your next task' Harry cast a glance back, he felt the world go black around him. Harry Felt like the world became liquid, and he descended. He felt himself slam into his bed.

Harry's eyes popped open, and he flew out of the bed Harry flew out of the bed. Harry's body glowed, and he moved slowly down. Aipom was watching his train curiously "Did that actually happen" Harry whispered, He whipped his head towards the green sweater. And back pack Harry ran to the sweater, and brought out the Cerulean Gym badge. Before dropping onto his knee's and digging into his bag.

"Harry Potter sir, Dobby has taken your newest egg, and is incubating it" Dobby told Harry as he appeared in the fourth year boy's dorm.

AN

Point of this chapter was

Show Venusaur's strength/Defence.

Explain the Pokeball's/Dex

Anyways the Celebi plot will have Harry face pokemon anime characters. And I know Paul, Gary, Dawn, and May will be featured alongside Ash [who will be the last task]

So who should he face next, and take a guess at the egg


	39. Trials of being Poisoned

Harry, Luna, and Mew were in the forest, Luna was carrying Harry's back pack, before the boy climbed into a large tree. Harry was sitting at the very top, beside Aipom. "This is insane" Harry gasped loudly.

"Aipom said you slowed your fall once" Mew exclaimed.

"That was falling with style" Harry exclaimed loudly. [AN love Toy story, and that line I love to]

Mew shook her head, and began pulling the boy from the large tree. "Harry this is one of the least stupid things you've ever done" Mew stated firmly. Luna watched Harry slowly started floating in away from the tree, he glowed pink. "Get ready"

Harry winced, and nodded his head. "Fine" He sighed loudly. Mew released Harry, who plummeted down Harry threw his hands forward and large green ball slammed into the ground, just before Harry. Luna and Mew coughed loudly, as the dust cloud shrunk. They could hear a third coughing "Help me" Harry gasped.

Mew, and Luna looked down quickly, Harry was half buried thrashing his arms wildly. Both females cracked a smile. Before bursting to full blown laughter at the dark haired teens predicament "This isn't funny" Harry hollered.

Both pointed at Harry , and laughed. "Oh it's pretty funny Harry" They gasped in unison.

"Just pull me out of here" He exclaimed. Suddenly Aipom dug into Harry's bag. "Aipom don't" Harry ordered, but was too late, the monkey pulled out a small camera, Harry had gotten during the summer before his third year.

Luna had a tear in her eyes, as she plucked the camera from Aipom. "Memories" She sighed, and took the picture.

Rufflet suddenly popped out of his Pokeball. He cast a glance towards Harry, and flew straight into the air. "Rufflet" Don't Harry yelled, but was to late as the eaglet already sent a blast of air, Mew shatter and disappeared. Luna was picked up and tossed into Aipom's waiting tail. And large tornado of dirt sent Harry through a thick bush.

Harry groaned, as the eaglet laughed loudly at. Harry raised his Pokeball but the eaglet moved faster than a blink, and grabbed it away. "Rufflet" He squawked loudly shaking his head to fluff up his feathers.

Harry shook off the dirt, and watched the eaglet. Aipom was struggling in the tree to hold the blonde. "What's the matter with you, I've tried being your friend, I want to help you get stronger but all you do is fight me tooth and nail" Harry finally snapped loudly. Harry rubbed his head because of painful head ache starting to act up. "I Don't have time for this Rufflet, if you don't want me to be your trainer fine go" Luna's eyes went as large as dinner plates at his statement.

The tiny eagle pokemon looked shocked, and hurt. Before his eyes became steely, and he flew off into the forest. Aipom dropped Luna, as Harry fell butt. Rubbing his temple, Luna ran, and sat down beside Harry. She slowly snaked her arm around him. "You tired Harry?" She whispered.

Harry sighed under the blue eyed girls observant eyes. "Yes" He sighed loudly. "Professor Petals DADA, Snap piling on the homework, the clue to the next task, and trying to master these powers" He stated "Its running me dry" added.

Luna smiled faintly, and tugged him into her lips. "You're only human Harry, we'll go see Hermione and get her to help you organize yourself" Luna told him. Harry nodded his head dumbly, and smiled tugged at his lips from the kiss. "But first we need to get Rufflet back"

Rufflet soared angrily through the tree's. He was about to fly over a large stream, when a thick vine stopped him 'Child' came a deep rumbling voice. He whipped around, Venusaur had him wrapped tightly.

'You've been watching Harry' Rufflet snapped.

Venusaur growled lowly. 'Myself, Lucario, and Raichu have been watching the boy since Charizard's injury, and Sceptile's return to his troop' Venusaur explained. 'With the boys luck he needs us to constantly watch him' he added. Rufflet thrashed wildly, causing Venusaur to chuckle 'Stubborn just like the boy' Rufflet glared 'You know the boy will be coming for you right?'

'Venusaur let me go' Rufflet yelled. He suddenly pecked wildly at the vine hold him.

Venusaur growled as the eaglet's beak slammed into his vine. Finally he managed to break the grip Venusaur had on him. Rufflet beat his wings loudly. Venusaur disappeared in a flash of green light.

Harry, and Luna walked through the forest, Piloswine was snorting loudly, sniffing the air. She chased after the scent. Harry smiled patted her side. "You're up Snivy, Sewaddle, Prinplup" The three cast a glance at Harry. "Rufflet still young so he should be easy catch" He kneeled down next to Snivy. "But I need you to be careful Snivy, he has Peck and despite his age he's powerful" Snivy nodded.

Rufflet was moving quickly, he was paying attention as he soared. Thick white webbing as, web slammed into his wing, causing him to drop abruptly. He spun wildly into the ground. 'Why are you here'

Rufflet looked up, a group of small green spiders, and larger red spiders were climbing down the tree's towards him. Rufflet thrashed wildly, attempting to break the webbing. The Ariados stood in front of him, his pincers started glowing a deep menacing purple.

"Aipom Swift" Ariados looked up as stars slammed into him, throwing him away from the eaglet.

"Leaf Storm" a series of leaves threw some of the green pokemon into the trees.

"Razor Leaf" Small leaves slammed into the bug pokemon.

"Powder Snow" balls of snow pushed the spiders away from Rufflet.

"Brine" four quick blast of water threw pokemon into the trees.

The five pokemon created a circle around Harry, as he ran at the bird. "Come on Rufflet we need to get out of here" Harry snapped picking the bird up. Suddenly Harry heard a thump

"Prinplup!" The penguin cried out. Harry whipped around, Ariados was biting down on the side of Prinplup's neck. Rufflet's eyes widened as Harry speared the spider. Ariados and Harry rolled away from Prinplup.

Snivy picked up Prinplup, and dragged him away from the webbing. Piloswine charged the spider the was attempting to bite down on Harry. She picked the spider up and threw him into the air. "Thanks girl" She sniffed the small nick on his shoulder. "Just a scratch"

Aipom grabbed onto Rufflet, and the seven moved back. Luna watched the group Harry was sweating "Ok guys return" Harry gasped, but before Harry could return his pokemon he fell.

"Harry!" Luna cried out. Harry was breathing in short gasps. Prinplup followed suit, and crashed into the ground. Luna Pulled Harry into her arms, and hugged him tightly. "Snivy put them together" Luna told Snivy quickly.

Snivy moved Prinplup gingerly, until he was beside Harry. The two were sweating heavily, and breathing erratically. "Good now Sewaddle use String shot, and bind the two together" She dug out a Pokeball from her jacket, as the caterpillar tied the two tightly. "I Need you Gardevoir"

A Large green pokemon, wearing what appeared to be a flowing white dress few out of the Pokeball. She looked around calmly. "I Need you to use Heal Pulse on Harry, and Prinplup" Luna told her.

Gardevoir nodded and put her hands together in a praying fashion. In the center of the triangle two deep pink bubbles formed. She stood rooted in pace for ten seconds, before snapping her eyes open, and slamming her open palms on the two slightly moving boys.

Both stopped, and their breathing seemed to return to normal. "Ok now pick them up with psychic" Gardevoir put her hand on the two, and they started to glow faintly. They slowly started floating, Harry`s face scrunched up.

Luna kneeled down in front of Aipom "Ok buddy go ahead and make sure nothing gets in our way" Aipom nodded. Aipom jumped into the tree and started swinging towards Hogwarts. The group moved slowly after him.

'Damn it Harry, getting yourself poisoned' He growled. Aipom did a side flip, over a particular gap. He stopped, as a large shadow cast from behind him.

Snivy, and Piloswine were moving slightly ahead of them. Luna watched Harry worriedly. Harry opened his eyes weakly.

He smiled "Hey don't worry Luna I'm fine" he gasped hoarsely.

Luna smiled, and put her hand on his forehead. "I Always worry about you, I'm scared your luck won't hold out" She confided in the teen.

Harry closed his eyes. "Sorry Luna" He muttered. "I Just can't help, helping my friends" He added weakly.

She looked at her boyfriend. "Don't be sorry, I know you Harry. Its Imbedded in who you are. Its one of the things I like about you" She stated. "Even if you end up like this" Harry acknowledged the bindings.

Harry looked down his pale skin tinted pink. "I do end up like this a lot" Harry joked.

Aipom slammed into a tree trunk. A large dragon with a rough skinned body, he had a blue body, with a bright red head, and spikes over his body. He had large white claws on either hand, and feet.  
'Listen I don't want to fight you' Aipom tried quickly.

His claws started shifting from bright red, to blue, to deep purple. 'It hurts' The dragon exclaimed in agony He rushed the monkey. Aipom back flipped as the large claw came.

He landed and swung his long tail, punching the dragon type in the face. 'I want to help' Aipom pleaded.

The dragon type exclaimed in rage, his stomach glowed bright, Before he released a large ball into the air. Aipom's eyes followed. It reached its peak in the sky, before shattering into ten deep red balls of energy.

Aipom closed his eyes. And swung his tail on top of his head, they came down with loud explosion. The dragon roared one more time. 'Hey' Suddenly the dragon looked down. the heavily injured, but still standing Aipom was standing a large crater.

Aipom jumped up, and swung his glowing white tail into the dragons face with a loud crack. The dragon back pedaled as a shock wave rocked through the forest. Aipom swished his tail, and sent a stream of stars into the rough skinned dragon.

Aipom landed, breathed deeply. 'I can't continue this. That Draco Meteor was to powerful' Aipom gasped.

Piloswine snorted loudly 'Aipom's in trouble, there's some kind of dragon pokemon up ahead' Luna watched the hairy pokemon run ahead. Aipom flew through air from the force of the Dragon Claw. He came down with a loud thud. He groaned, and dragged himself. He cast a glance up, the dragon pokemon was roaring loudly. 'What's wrong with him' The dragon loomed over Aipom, his claws started glowing brightly.

Piloswine flew through the tree glowing bright gold, and silver. The dragon pokemon whipped around and caught the large brown wall of fur. Piloswine snorted, and continued her wild charge. Aipom got up weakly. Piloswine growled in frustration, as the dragon dug his toes into the ground, and stopped her abruptly.

"Aipom come back" Aipom whipped around, Luna was standing , beside the white as a sheet Harry.

Aipom ran, and jumped onto Luna's shoulder. Harry yelled loudly "Piloswine Blizzard" A large storm kicked up around the two pokemon. Luna aimed her pokedex at the dragon.

DRUDDIGON

The Cave Dragon Pokemon

It sleeps in geothermal caves. Its known for its massive strength, and endurance. They have rough skin, that is able to slice into most pokemon.

Druddigon picked up Piloswine, his stomach started glowing red again. A loud explosion rocked the two. Piloswine slammed into the ground. Harry stumbled towards her. "Hey listen, remember the movie we've been working on" Piloswine stood, up and nodded. "Use it" He whispered.

Harry fell down, Piloswine started glowing dark purple. Druddigon looked down, just into time to see four large boulders fly out of the earth. Each Boulder slammed into his jaw. He crashed down with a loud bang.

"Now finish this with Blizzard" Harry grunted. Druddigon looked up, he closed his eyes as the large cloud of wildly moving snow hit him. Harry got up shakily as the dragon began to shake, and get to his feet.

Luna, and Harry had the same thought 'Something isn't right, that Blizzard should've been enough. Harry snapped a Pokeball off his hip. "Ok use Ancient Power" Harry gasped weakly. Piloswine once more started glowing, but instead of purple. She glow bright white. She increased in size. He tusk grew larger.

The light faded to a much larger brown wall. her snout was surrounded by a light brown, and her eyes were covered with a blue, and white mask. A silver ball of energy was floating in the center of her tusk.

"Mamoswine" She roared, the ball of energy threw itself forward. Druddigon put his hands up to block the ball. Harry smiled, and threw the ball towards the dragon. Mamoswine whipped around, the ball shook repeatedly. Mamoswine poked Harry with her tusk lightly "Swine, Mamoswine"

They watched Mamoswine pick Harry "Come on Mamoswine we need to get Harry to the Hospital Wing" Luna exclaimed. Mamoswine ran through the tree's quickly.

Madam Pomfry sighed as the large ice type knocked open the door carrying Harry, Luna followed behind them. "What happened?"

Harry looked up weakly "Got poisoned by an Ariados" He sighed.

Madam Pomfry shook her head, and muttered "Potter" She pulled out a vile of potion, as Mamoswine laid Harry on bed. Luna laid Prinplup across from him. "Here drink this, and you'll be better in a couple of hours" She told Harry. Harry picked up the small cup of bright orange. She laid an nearly identical cup next to Prinplup.

Luna grabbed Harry's pokeball's and returned the four pokemon calmly. "Get well soon" She said, laying the red, and white balls next to Harry.

Harry drank the potion, and whispered "Druddigon"

AN

Ok Druddigon, he is the Tauros/Muk/Kingler of my story. He's extremely powerful, and Harry will use him in a similar way to Charizard. He'll be a versatile power house like Charizard. He's a tester to see if you my reviewers/readers enjoy Harry catching already powerful pokemon. And using them only when necessary.

So give me some feedback do you want some more of these one off captures, or just continued the way I've been doing things.

All though he'll probably be used next chapter to give some insight into his personality.

Much love

sECUREij

PS getting a job expect less updates.


	40. Harry Helps Ginny

Harry, Neville, Ginny, and Hermione were in the endless room, Harry had all his pokemon around him. He patted Charizard on the wing. "So that's where Druddigon went to" Harry said, pointing at a large cave. Charizard nodded, she gave a slight cringe, but smiled. "How's the neck girl?" Harry asked kindly.

Charizard roared loudly, and snapped her neck back and forth, showing a slight amount of pain in her eyes. "Don't worry you're almost back in top form" Harry soothed. "Now come on we need to go see Druddigon" He added.

"So last time you seen him he was attacking you" Neville stuttered.

Harry laughed. The girls watched Harry, he threw his arm around his shoulder "I was poisoned last time" He stated confidently.

Neville shook his head "You really need to work on pep talks mate"

Harry began walking towards the cave, Aipom was in front of him. "Hey Druddigon" Harry yelled. Before any human could react a large set of claws flew out of the cave and grabbed onto Harry.

Druddigon roared loudly into Harry's face. Suddenly Druddigon felt a razor sharp claw press against his throat. 'Put the boy down now' Charizard growled lowly.

Druddigon grunted, and slowly put Harry down "Thanks Charizard" Harry muttered. He sat cross legged, the group of people watched Harry. "Listen Druddigon, we're a team now. So I want you to at least like me" Harry told the large dragon. Druddigon nodded "I'm sorry I took you from your home, but I'm sure we can be friends"

Druddigon cast a glance at the group of humans, each had two pokeball's in either hand. His eyes then traveled to the large group of pokemon each were on edge, clearly ready to pounce.

'Fine child' He growled. Harry's face broke into a smile, Charizard still didn't move.

Charizard's eyes locked onto the dragon. 'Don't try that again' She threatened. Druddigon watched the orange dragon grab Harry by the collar and drag him away. 'Don't trust him Harry' she grunted calmly.

"Charizard let me go" Harry whined, Harry's pokemon cast one last threatening glance back and walked with the two.

'A leader through and through' Druddigon thought, as the humans caught up with Harry, and Charizard.

"Harry you're insane" Ginny screamed.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I just needed to try and get through to Druddigon before he despised me" Harry told her. "Plus Luna taught me not to throw myself head first anymore. Which is why I wore this" Harry pulled up his shirt, and revealed a thin metal plate. It had small claw shaped dents.

Hermione kneeled down and eyed the plate. "Where did you get this?" She asked touching the cool metal.

Harry looked down "I got it from Diagon Ally, one of the pokemon shops sell these in full sets" Harry lied smoothly.

"Ok now let's go figure out this egg" Harry said. "Ok Chimchar, Sewaddle, Rufflet, Prinplup, Heracross, Snivy return" Aipom look down sadly. "Hey buddy I'm sorry but the rest of the team needs some training, plus you get to spend some time with the rest of the team" He told the sad monkey.

The humans left the endless room, suddenly Snivy's Pokeball cracked open. "Snivy" She greeted, she climbed into the Harry's back pack.

"You know Harry, Snivy are usually very proud pokemon, its strange to see affectionate Snivy" Hermione told Harry, Snivy stuck her head out of the pokemon, and glared at the teen.

"Snivy, ivy" She snapped loudly.

Snivy looked at Harry "Yeah Harry seems to be able to break through Pokemon stereotypes" Ginny added. Snivy jumped out of his bag, and landed on his head.

The group went into an empty room. Snivy pulled the egg out of Harry's bag. Snivy winced as Harry spun the flower on the top of the egg, It immediately snapped open and started screeching loudly "Close it" Harry heard faintly. Snivy bound the egg with vines before locking it shut. "Ok that didn't work" Harry groaned rubbing his ears.

Snivy shook her head "Now that stings" Naruto said loudly. Snivy was patting on Harry on the back.

He sat down and shook his head, the ringing never left his ears "What's the matter Harry?" He heard Hermione faintly.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm going for a walk" Harry answered taking Snivy into his arms. Ginny followed after him. "Ok so it's just a screeching, what can it mean" Harry muttered to himself, the ringing becoming lower, and lower.

Snivy looked at Harry "Snivy" She answered.

Ginny caught up to Harry, Snivy slid into his bag. "Hey Harry" Ginny greeted. "I Need your help" She sighed loudly.

Harry nodded "Sure with what?" Harry asked.

Ginny tugged out her pokedex "I want to catch a Marill" Harry looked at the water mouse.

Harry nodded "Ok Rufflet you're up" Rufflet smirked confidently "Hey buddy" Harry plucked the pokedex out of Ginny's hand "Go look for this type of pokemon" Rufflet nodded, and flew into the air. They walked towards the forest.

"Snivy you'll take the defensive stance right girl" Snivy flew out of Harry's bag, and happily waked in front of them.

Suddenly a flash of bright red appeared of on Ginny's hip "Bayleef" The large grass type glared at Snivy.

Snivy puffed up her chest, and countered Bayleef's glare. "Come on" Harry called out, Snivy blew a raspberry at the larger grass type. "Cut it out" Harry said. Snivy cast a glance back, and smiled innocently.

The four walked down the path for an hour, before they heard a wing beat. "Rufflet" Harry looked up as the bird landed on his shoulder.

"Hey Rufflet lead the way" Rufflet nodded, and flew ahead of Harry. He landed into tree, and pointed with his beak.

Snivy shot a vine into the tree, and followed her ally. Harry smiled, his hands were on the back of his head. "So Ginny" Harry sighed loudly. "I Was wondering if you would come to the..." He began but a large stream of water slammed into the ground in front of them.

Azumarill, and two Marill's stood in front of them. Harry glared at the mice "Come on!" He exclaimed. "Just once I want something to go as planned" He hollered, as the three fired one more stream of water towards them. "Snivy Leaf Storm!" Harry exclaimed loudly.

"Bayleef Magical Leaf" The three streams of water slammed into the leaves. the three jumped back, and dove into the water. A pillar of water flew into the air, from the force of the two attacks.

Harry picked Snivy up, he smiled fondly "That was great" He complimented. "Now Return"

Harry looked at the water "Man this is going to suck" Harry took off his shirt, and pants. "I'll bring one up, get ready" Ginny nodded.

Harry dove into the water "You're up Prinplup" The penguin looked around wildly. Harry sucked in, and dove underneath the water. Prinplup followed after him. A Green bubble formed around Harry "Lets go" The two went deeper.

The two moved through the water "Whoa" He gasped as a school of Poliwag swam by him. Prinplup swam down fast, and came up. Harry laughed as the bubble bounced around under the water. Prinplup puffed his chest happily. "Lets go" Harry exclaimed.

They slowly chased after the three mouse pokemon. "Ok I'll ask Ginny to the ball when we're done here" Harry told the penguin. He watched the mice swim under the stone. Prinplup, and Harry floated to the large boulder. Harry squeezed his way underneath the stone, he groaned loudly.

Prinplup followed him "Underwater cave" He sighed loudly "Lets go, Chimchar you're up" The chimps tail glowed brightly sending an orange stream down the cave. "Heracross you're up" The black beetle looked at Harry "Ok buddy stay here I need you to yell when I call for you" Heracross nodded his head.

The three left the beetle in the tunnel. The three pokemon race down the tunnel, away from Harry, and his two pokemon. Harry chased after them, Chimchar bounced down the tunnel, her flames burned brightly.

The tunnel was spiralled, and curved around them. Harry chased after the sound of the water types tails smacking the ground. "You know I wonder why I do stuff like this?" He muttered loudly.

They came to a cross road "Chimchar Prinplup take the left" He then pulled two pokeball's off his hip "Snivy, Sewaddle" The two grass types stood in front of Harry. "We'll take the right" He pulled out his wand, and yelled "Lumos" The bright white light streamed down the tunnel.

Prinplup, and Chimchar waved, before they walked down the tunnel. Snivy, and Sewaddle walked down the tunnel. The stone casting large shadows around them. "Stay on your guard guys" Snivy snorted loudly, fine "Sewaddle, and lady keep your guard up" Harry snapped

Snivy did a side step lightning fast. A Loud voice echoed through the tunnel, Harry slid under the force of the voice. Snivy blurred towards the attacker, the large pokemon cut the attack off as snake's tailed glowed green.

He clenched his fist, and punched. A green and yellow energy wrapped around the fist, Snivy's Leaf Blade collided with the Drain Punch, sending an echo down the tunnels. Snivy did a back flip, she landed in front of Harry protectively.

"Sewaddle Razor Leaf, Snivy Leaf Storm" Both grass types sailed into the air, and sent a stream of leaves towards the attacker.

He stood his ground as the mass of leaves, and wind went straight at him. His body started glowing taking the shape of bulldozer "Seismitoad!" He roared bounding forward. He went straight through the leaves.

The two felt the hands pluck them from the air, before slamming into the ground. The bounced painfully. The toad walked towards Harry. His fist started glowing green and yellow. Suddenly Harry felt a stream of water fly past his head.

Prinplup closed the gap, he whipped around his wings glowed deep blue. The two locked onto each other. They started trading blows, Prinplup did a back flip, causing the toad to slam his fist into the ground with a loud crack.

Before the toad could react Prinplup shot forward, and slashed across the toad. Seismitoad stumbled back, Harry's suddenly yelled "Dobby I need an empty Pokeball"

Dobby appeared at his feet "Here Harry sir" he exclaimed joyously.

Seismitoad jumped to his feet, and delivered a powerful uppercut to the penguin pokemon. "Prinplup use Water Pledge" The penguin kicked off the ceiling and speared the toad, slashing him powerfully across his stomach. "Now it's my turn, Pokeball go" Prinplup started glowing brightly. As the ball sailed through the air.

He grew much taller, and his wings became larger swords with three fingers. His beak became a large crown. The light faded to a large black pokemon with what appeared to be a dress shirt design with high collar around his face. He had a thick aura of power around him. "Empoleon!"

The Pokeball stopped shaking, and disappeared. Suddenly a large amount of water types slowly came out from small crevasses. Empoleon looked around as they bowed, Harry shrunk away. Suddenly the Azumarill that Harry chased into the underwater cave walked by him, flanked by her two Marill cohorts.

'I See my senses are correct' She stated calmly. She bowed her slightly, and whispered 'Thank you for taking away the dictator'

'You knew I was with Harry'

'Correct we have been watching you train, and When Harry sent for my kind I saw it as an opportunity to take down Seismitoad'

Harry looked at Chimchar, who had climbed onto his shoulder. He returned the grass types to their Pokeball. 'Please be our Leader' The Mouse begged.

'Why?' Empoleon grunted.

'You're the most powerful water type I met, please we need a new leader' She cried.

Empoleon looked at the desperation "They want you to lead them" Harry stated sadly. Empoleon nodded his head, his eyes widened when he felt Harry's arm. "Then stay" He muttered.

He turned, and looked down 'I Can't our team is my best friends' He told the teen.

"They need you buddy, just stay with them" He stopped. "But never forget us" He added. The blue eyed pokemon watched his trainer. His fingers clenched tightly.

"Chimchar let's go" He stopped abruptly "Hey" The two mice pokemon looked at Harry. "My friend really wants on of your kind to join her team, can you please come back to the surface with me?" He asked.

The two Marill looked at one another, then too Azumarill 'Go' The larger of the followed Harry as he walked away.

Harry dropped Empoleon's Pokeball, he gave it a light kick, sending it rolling at Empoleon. "Good bye friend" He exclaimed. The three made it back to Heracross, he was sleeping, snoring slightly. "Return Heracross, Chimchar" He said. Harry, and Marill dove into the water, He came encased in a light green bubble. Marill watched the boy float towards the surface.

Harry jumped out of the water, grabbed his clothes "So cold" He gasped loudly. "Look what I brought" Marill flew out of the water, and landed in front of Ginny.

Marill spun around, Ginny snapped a Pokeball off her hip "Thank you Harry" She squalled happily.

Harry looked at the ground, his ears tinted pink. Ginny looked at Harry curiously, he stuttered faintly "Ginny you know the Yule Ball, well normally Luna would be my date. But she has to go home, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"

Ginny laughed "Yeah I'll go" She giggled out.

Harry grinned "Thank you!" He yelled. "Lets get back to Hogwarts, I'm freezing" He hollered running down the path.

AN

Ok I want five reviews for this chapter [Needs some love man].

**Also readers I'm running out of idea's so I want some chapter plot subjects. Please man I need your help.** [I Have the main plots but I need some chapter storylines] I'll give full credit.

Also with Empoleon being released, let's just I have a method to my madness. It has to do with the end game, so please don't question me.

**TOPIC OF THE DAY**

Well I have recently gotten back into Naruto [After Itachi was killed it seemed to lose some flare]. So I began reading some FF [You know to hold off until the next episode comes out]. And I kind of hate how most authors treat Sasuke, an and Sakura. They treat Sasuke is this completely incompetent idiot, who is only treated well because he's the last Uchiha, with his better then everybody arrogance being a super over killed.

And Sakura being treated as this useless fan girl [Which she was in the Canon, until the Chunin arc when she started to actually become a likeable character] I mean the Authors seem to completely forget the Part 2 Sakura and how good the driven Sakura is.

And then they go overkill with the smart Naruto fictions. Yes Naruto can be smart, and clearly outclass other Genin, but I seriously read this story where Naruto takes Itachi, and Kisame when he's like 10, and kills the Akatsuki when he 12. I Mean there's a difference between being smart, and being a Gary Stu.

Anyways the best fiction I ever read [Naruto at least] Was a genius, he clearly out did every Genin. But During the Itachi arc Rewrite. Naruto says this, and it really stuck with me "Ok I may be smart, I may be a better the average Ninja, but there's no way in Hell I can take on two S Class missing nin" It Really gave me this moment of, Yes Naruto knows he had limits, and doesn't try to push himself against them.


	41. Harry's Final Starter

Aipom was walking around the endless room, Harry's newest egg was on his tail. Honchkrow had his eyes half closed. 'Hey' He greeted happily.

He continued down the path, Lucario, and Raichu were racing each other down the path, sending small sparks of electricity, and Aura Spheres at each other. Charizard opened looked at him. 'So Harry's latest egg pokemon' She growled lowly.

'Yep' He replied enthusiastically.

Typhlosion suddenly bowled Aipom over 'Let me take a look' He begged grabbing the egg out of his hand.

'Want a look!' Feraligatr roared tackling Typhlosion.

'Idiots' Charizard sighed.

Feraligatr jumped up. "Well sorry we're not all" He puts his claws on his hip, and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm Charizard, I am the greatest pokemon in the world, I can fight legendaries without breaking a sweat' He taunted.

Aipom grabbed the egg just in time of a vine to pluck him off the ground. Venusaur held him at eye level. 'Hullo' His deep rumbling voice greeted.

Aipom waved 'Mind putting me down?' He asked. The thick pokemon nodded, and gingerly placed him on the ground. 'So who's watching Harry?' He questioned.

'I Sent Glaceon, and Gengar' Charizard said from underneath Typhlosion, and Feraligatr. Lucario, and Raichu ran to the group.

'Aipom" They greeted. Lucario took the egg "Looks almost ready to hatch" He stated, his paw started glowing faintly. 'Extremely close' It suddenly started glowing brightly. Aipom felt the egg change shape. Slow becoming a bipedal pokemon with two tiny arms, and feet. With a short flat tail, and tiny ears on the top of its head, Aipom put the pokemon down as the light faded.

A Small pokemon was surrounded by the rest of Harry's pokemon. 'Hullo' Came the delicate female voice. She had a baby blue belly, with short whit arms. Dark blue feet, and tail, her head was white with tiny black whiskers, and large black eyes. Her ears were the same colour her feet. And finally she had a large brown nose. She glanced at the group in front of her, before giggling loudly, and yelling 'Lets play tag'

She ran and slammed her shoulder in Lucario. The pokemon took a step back as the pokemon laughed loudly, and ran away from the group. 'What the!" Harry's pokemon whipped around, the tiny water type was bouncing around Druddigon. 'Lets play, lets play, lets play' She repeated loudly.

Druddigon growled lowly. Aipom bounded towards the two, He quickly yelled 'Sorry Druddigon, she just hatched' He grabbed her belly and forced her away.

'Hey let me go, he's my best friend let me go' She hollered thrashing wildly.

'We'll play a game with you but you need to leave Druddigon alone' Aipom muttered .

'Why he's nice and I love him' She exclaimed loudly.

'He's not nice, he tried to hurt our pokemon trainer Harry Potter' Aipom grunted tugging her. 'Charizard come and help' Aipom hollered.

The orange dragon went over to the two. She laughed Aipom was attempting to pin the water type, but she was constantly squirming. Oshawott thrashed when she felt the large claw wrap around her belly. 'Calm yourself child' he said calmly.

Oshawott looked at the blue eyes, and redoubled her efforts to break the grip. Charizard growled lowly 'Calm down' Oshawott stopped moving.

She grinned and blasted Charizard in the face with a stream of water. 'Take that' She yelled bouncing away from the group. Aipom chased after Oshawott quickly, yelling back at Charizard 'Sorry'

Oshawott flew through the tree, laughing like a maniac as she went. She heard Aipom, Lucario, and Raichu chasing after her. 'Catch me if you can' She taunted loudly.

Raichu slid to a stop. Oshawott slammed into the belly muscle of the mouse pokemon. 'Settle down' Raichu commanded calmly.

Oshawott puffed her cheeks. 'You're no fun' She commented.

Aipom landed behind her, and wrapped his tail firmly around her belly. "Lets go we'll call Dobby, and get you something to eat" He comforted.

Oshawott sighed loudly, before finally relenting 'Fine' Aipom picked her up, and immediately the baby pokemon closed her eyes.

The two turned and started back to the group, they both heard a soft snore coming from Oshawott. 'Well she's interesting' Aipom commented as they walked along.

Lucario fell into his place beside Raichu. Oshawott opened her eyes tiredly, she yawned and closed her eyes again. 'Dobby' Aipom called out loudly.

"Yes Aipom" The house elf greeted with a pop. He noticed Oshawott sleeping soundly in Aipom's. "Dobby will be getting her food, will it be solid or a bottle?" He asked excitedly.

'Make it solid, but be ready with a bottle' Aipom replied. Dobby nodded and waved , Aipom said before he disappeared 'Thank you'

Aipom dropped Oshawott gently placed her down. They all hear a loud echo quietly through the endless room. A Large toad eyed the group, he growled slightly 'Where's the boy?'

Charizard smirked 'What's with Harry and catching aggressive' She mumbled to herself.

Aipom strode forward confidently he swung her tail forward, and introduced himself 'I'm Aipom' He greeted friendly.

'Seismitoad' The large pokemon grunted.

Aipom glared at him, Oshawott opened her eyes, and yawned. 'Who's ugly over there' She asked pointing her hand towards Seismitoad.

Seismitoad roared in indignation 'What was that?' He roared loudly.

'And he has bad breath' Oshawott tauntingly said, swing her arms in front of her face.

'I'm going kill you' He exclaimed, and ran at the baby pokemon.

'Oh no you don't' Aipom hollered, Aipom swung his tail, and smashed it into the side of the large water types face. 'What are you doing?' Aipom exclaimed grabbing onto Oshawott's stomach and forcing her away from Seismitoad.

'It's true' She humphed loudly.

'Be quite' Aipom snapped loudly.

'No!' She countered even more loudly.

Harry shivered as he ran into the endless room, he hollered "Aipom"

"Aipom palm!" He heard his best friend exclaim.

"Watt, watt, Oshawott" A Otter with white, baby blue, and royal blue fur yelled back. [Angel61991 that's for you, love you].

She pulled the shell of her belly and ran at Aipom, held her by the top of her head, and blue a raspberry. "Aipom who's that pokemon [Reference to the anime]"

The otter whipped her head and smiled "Oshawott" She greeted loudly. She ran and hugged Harry's leg, and grew large puppy dog eyes "Osha, watt, Oshawott" She whimpered cutely pointing at the monkey.

Harry laughed and picked her up "Well let's see what the Pokedex has to say about you" He muttered.

**Oshawott**

The Sea Otter pokemon

The Razor sharp Scalchop on its belly to defend itself, along as crack the shells of fruit they love so much. They are known for their signature move Shell Blade.

"So you hatched from the egg Dawn gave me then" Harry summarised, he looked at the pokemon snuggling up to his chest, sending glances down.

"Harry sir" Dobby was holding a plate, and bottle "She must be hungry sir" Dobby said.

"Hey Oshawott you hungry" Oshawott giggled and jumped out of his arms. Aipom climbed onto Harry's shoulder. "Hey buddy" He greeted, Aipom hit him on the back gently.

Oshawott was going savagely into food, alternation between fruit bowl, and bottle. "At least I have somebody I can Rufflet with"

AN

Oshawott will be the last starter Harry will catch so I'm opening up the flood gates to suggestions. And I'm also begging for some chapter Suggestions I need you my readers help. Just give me a general plot that is small enough that can resolved in one chapter, and I'll do my best to add as a filler chapter.

And if you want to request a topic of the day PM/Review me and if it interest me I'll write down my thoughts on the subject

I know I'll get people asking how Dawn got an Oshawott egg, but that'll be fully explained during the next part of the Celebi storyline. 

**TOPIC OF THE DAY**

Today its another Naruto topic and this time its Sakura.

I Personally am a Sakura fan I enjoy her change from the weakling fan girl to Tsunade Jr What I don't like is her inconsistency as a character. I enjoy watching/reading a character and getting to know them. What I don't like is a character being wild and unpredictable, especially in a main stream manga/comic/show/movie. I like being able to reliably predict a characters action.

I don't like a character being a strong female leading one issue, and the next the same female character being "Oh please Sasuke give me another chance take me with you" I like Sakura during her moments as a stronger character.

But I can't stand her fan girl moments that the writers are have made her into especially now that I've seen the character she evolved into. The way Naruto is going Sasuke is going to kill Sakura, make Naruto "Snap" and go onto another training trip. This time mastering the power of the Fox, who Naruto has snapped out of his hateful attitude.

I Just hope my prediction isn't true, and Sakura see's the monster the readers get to see and save herself from getting killed by Sasuke.

**Naruto vs. Shippuden**

Naruto is the name sake of the Manga/Anime and he hasn't done anything notable [in Shippuden]. He had a fight with Pain, got raped in his fight with Sasuke. Could've been killed by Madara, he has powers that are never used [Demon Sage Mode].

Attacks that are used once [Rasen Shurriken] and is pretty much weak sauce in comparison to his classmates. I know I hate it when one character goes through everybody like nothing. But I mean seriously give Naruto. It's getting annoying I mean come on, they should just rename the series Sasuke since he has been more important to the plot for years.


	42. Harry Vs Cedric

Harry, and Cedric watched each other as they began going to their boxes, the grass in the dome blew slightly. "Three versus three" Harry called across.

"Agreed" Cedric

Neville stood in the center of the arena "Ok this will be a three versus three battle, trainers choose your pokemon"

"Roserade go"

"You're up Sewaddle" Sewaddle, and Roserade appeared. Sewaddle smiled friendly at the fully evolved pokemon, and sprayed a white thread into the air.

"Roserade Magical Leaf"

"Dodge" Sewaddle jumped back, the glowing leaves slammed into the ground in front of him. Harry watched the caterpillar dodging the leaves. "Sewaddle use Bug Bite" Sewaddle shot forward, the leaves slammed into the ground in front of Roserade. Roserade did a back flip, avoiding the large deep yellow and green fangs. "Now Razor Leaf"

"Magical Leaf" Cedric countered quickly.

"Side flip as you Razor Leaf" Harry exclaimed loudly. Immediately Sewaddle spun to the side dodging the large golden, and silver leaves. Sewaddle fired a stream of large green leaves at, the green leaves sliced straight through the Magical Leaves like nothing. Roserade fell back as he was pelted by leaves. "Take him down with Bug Bite"

Sewaddle stopped firing leaves, and shot forward like a rocket, and bit down on to Roserade's flower like left hand. "Roserade shake him off" Cedric hollered. Roserade thrashed his arm wildly.

Harry smirked "Let him throw you and use String Shot" Roserade swung his arm into the air, and immediately Sewaddle released his death grip, and spun into the air. He fired thick a stream of webbing of webbing.

Roserade fell onto his knee's from the weight of the webbing. "One more time Razor Leaf" Roserade went wide eyed as the leaves bared down on him. "Substitute" His eyes glowed brightly as the leaves crashed into him. Before he popped leaving a log on his place, Sewaddle whipped his head around wildly [Naruto reference FTW].

Suddenly the grass type appeared behind Sewaddle, Harry, and Cedric yelled at the exact same time. "Poison Jab" "Bug Bite" Sewaddle twisted his body as Roserade swung his glowing purple fist straight at him.

Sewaddle's teeth glowed bright green, as the purple fist flew at him. Sewaddle bit down the fist, the two flew away from each. Sewaddle slammed into the ground, as Roserade gracefully landed. Sewaddle struggled to stand on his leg, Harry kneeled down in the box. He called out loudly "Come on buddy, you can do this. I Know you're stronger then this come on buddy" Sewaddle breathed deeply, he grinned and forced his legs up.

"Roserade finish this use Shadow Ball" A Deep purple ball of energy erupted from Roserade's red flower hand and flew directly at Sewaddle.

"Sewaddle use String Shot to block the attack!" Harry hollered. Sewaddle instantly blew a stream of webbing directly at the purple energy. A Loud explosion shook everyone in the bleachers teeth. Harry looked at the large cloud of ash.

Suddenly a bright light flashed in the center, Harry clenched his fist knowingly. Harry could see the outline of Sewaddle changing into a ball wrapped tightly, on its back side was a bush. The light faded to as the ash cloud fell.

A ball of yellow was bound tightly in green leaves. underneath his green leaf cocoon, was a much dark green bush. Two sharp leaves were on the top of his head. He was glared through the heavily destroyed wall of webbing.

"Swadloon" He roared loudly. The leaves on the top of his head started to slid back and forth, giving low sorrowful tune. "Grass Whistle" Both teenage battlers snapped loudly.

"Don't listen Roserade" Cedric yelled desperately. But it was to late, Roserade's legs started to wobble underneath his weight, his eyes drooped.

"Finish now with one more Bug Bite" The ball of leaves blurred straight into the drowsy pokemon, and bit down. He spun the grass type, and flung him across the field. Roserade slid down in front of Cedric.

"Roserade is unable to battle Harry takes the first round" Neville exclaimed, the crowd in the bleachers booed loudly.

Swadloon stumbled forward, he was breathing heavily. "Nice work Swadloon you were perfect take a rest" Harry praised happily. Swadloon grinned fondly, the red light absorbed back into his Pokeball. Harry snapped a Pokeball off his hip, he cast a glance to the bleacher. Draco smirked coldly, Harry yelled loudly "Chimchar you're up next"

Chimchar smiled happily, she waved at eagerly at Cedric, and did a double back flip. Cedric laughed loudly "Well aren't you a little wild fire" He commented, as he pulled a Pokeball out of his jacket. "Blitzle lets go"

Suddenly Harry heard a loud pop echo through the entire arena. "Oshawott!" The otter exclaimed loudly, a second pop signified another pokemon coming out. "Rufflet" Rufflet and Oshawott looked at one another and charged at Chimchar.

"Hey guys" Harry yelled and grabbed the two youngling. Both speared into the monkey "Rufflet Oshawott enough" Harry hollered, Chimchar was dodging slashes, and pecks from the two younger pokemon. "I Want to use Chimchar for this battle!" He yelled loudly.

Both pokemon stopped their attempt at forcing Chimchar back to Harry. Both looked at Harry, Oshawott cried loudly, and Rufflet squawked in his defence. "I'm sorry, We'll get some more training and you two will be my first pokemon in my next battle" He vowed to the two. Oshawott sniffled as she was returned to her Pokeball, and Rufflet glared at Harry as he returned to his. "Sorry about that they're both freshly hatched pokemon and see themselves as much more powerful then they are" Harry explained.

"No problem let's begin"

"Chimchar Flame Thrower" Chimchar jumped up, and sent a blast of flames at the zebra unicorn pokemon.

"Blitzle Thunder Bolt"

Blitzle back pedaled quickly, her horn glowed brightly before firing a bolt of electricity into flames. "Get into close and use Double Kick" Blitzle bound forwards, becoming a blur of black.

Chimchar's jaw dropped as the pokemon stood in front of her within a blink of an eye. "Dodge to the side, and show them a true Double Kick" Chimchar dove to the side as the zebra slammed her front feet into the ground.

Chimchar slid to a stop behind Blitzle, she started turning as Chimchar into the air. She managed to turn just into time to receive a powerful kick to the center of her face. "Blitzle get away" Cedric exclaimed.

Harry smiled, Chimchar shared the look. "Chimchar use Flame Wheel" She started flipping quickly before she hit the ground, quickly becoming covered in flames.

"Flame Charge" Cedric countered. Blitzle slid to a stop in front of Cedric, and then charged at the ball of flames spinning in the air. Flames blazed around the two pokemon, Chimchar touched the ground and shot forward like she was shot out of a cannon.

Blitzle, and Chimchar collided with a loud explosion. Blitzle slid back to Cedric, breathing heavily. "Chimchar Double Kick" Chimchar suddenly appeared behind the still sliding pokemon. Blitzle's eyes went wide with fear as the monkey slammed her feet into her ribs.

Blitzle crashed loudly, Chimchar cast a glance at Harry. "Finish this with Flame Thrower" Chimchar sucked in loudly, and blew a powerful pillar of flames at the downed pokemon.

"Protect" Cedric hollered. Blitzle stumbled up, as a bubble of green energy wrapped around her.

"One more time Flame Wheel" Cut off the Flame Thrower and rolled into a flame wheel. Blitzle closed her eyes as the ball closed the gap lighting fast. Chimchar rolled to a stop, as the zebra fell onto the ground.

"On Blitzle is unable to battle" Neville exclaimed, the crowd once again booed loudly.

Draco watched Chimchar, run and jump into Harry's arms. They were laughing loudly. "Perfect girl" Chimchar climbed on to Harry's shoulder licked his cheek. "Cut it out Chimchar" Harry laughed loudly. She slid down back.

"Blitzle is unable to battle" Neville hollered, the boo once again echoed through the entire arena.

Cedric shook his head at the two. "Servine" Cedric exclaimed. The larger cleaner cut version of Snivy stood in front of Cedric.

Harry grinned broadly, and snapped a Pokeball off his hip. "You're up..." Suddenly Harry felt the Pokeball off his pop open. The tiny grass snake pokemon appeared in front of Harry. "Snivy?" Harry sent questioningly.

"Snivy" She called back confidently.

"Servine" The larger pokemon countered arrogantly.

Snivy glared at the larger snake. "So you want to battle" Snivy nodded confidently. "Fine then Snivy let's get to this" Harry said happily.

"Servine Vine Whip!" Cedric yelled instantly after Harry's statement. Servine shot forward, two large vines flew out of the more ornament gold shoulder pads. Snivy did a back step was the vines snapped down. Dust flew into the air as the smaller snake avoided the strong attacks.

"Snivy Leaf Blade"

"Servine Leaf Tornado"

Snivy jumped back, and immediately did a front flip. Servine did a side flip, and twitched his tail. Snivy blocked her face as tornado sent her flying into the air, she spun wildly. Servine stood up, and slammed his tail into the ground. The tornado of leaves, and Snivy slammed into the ground, creating a large V shaped crater that ended in front of Servine.

Snivy groan loudly, she pushed weakly from the ground. Snivy looked up, her large brown eyes locked onto the smaller brown eyes. "Snivy Leaf Storm" Harry exclaimed. Snivy spun around, and started creating a large blast of wind, and glowing leaves.

"Dodge it" Cedric ordered calmly. Servine immediately disappeared, Snivy stopped abruptly and whipped her head around. "Leaf Blade" Suddenly Servine appeared in front of the shocked pre-evolution.

The powerful attack sent Snivy flying, she slid across the ground. "Finish this with Vine Whip" Servine moved forward, the long thin vines flew into the air.

"Use your own Vine Whip to grab onto Servine's vines" Harry exclaimed, two thin vines shot out of Snivy's shoulders, and made there way straight to the thicker vines.

"Toss it"

"Keep holding" Servine spun Snivy quickly, before bringing down Snivy with a loud bang. Snivy winced in pain, holding Servine tightly.

Snivy closed her eyes, she felt her body spin wildly in the air. Before being smashed in the ground again. "Come on Snivy hold on just keep taking the hits" Harry whispered quietly. Sniv clenched her teeth with new resolve. Servine brought Snivy down again, sweat was pouring off his body. Snivy smirked, as she felt him slow down. 'That's his plan' She thought clenching her teeth.

"One more time!" Cedric exclaimed. Servine did a front flip, bringing Snivy down with a loud bang.

Servine landed, and his chest raised and fell rapidly. Neville nearly started when Snivy twitched awake, she pushed off the ground. "Snivy Leaf Storm" Snivy released her death grip, and sent a blast of leaves at Servine. He attempted dodge the attack, but the storm over took him. And he was flying,

"Vine Whip" Servine pulled himself out of the wall only for a flurry of thin vines slammed him back into the wall. "Finish this with Leaf Blade" Snivy ran towards the larger snake, her tail left a deep green trail. Servine dragged himself out of the wall again, but once again the deep green tail slammed, into the bottom of his cheek, and sent him rolling up the wall.

Snivy kicked off the wall sliding to a stop as Servine fell into the ground. Snivy fell onto her knee tiredly, Servine slowly pushed up. He looked at his pre-evolution, before falling onto his belly. Snivy grinned weakly, she heard the loud compliment come from Harry "That was awesome Snivy!"

Snivy turned, Chimchar, and Harry was in front of her. Both smiled at her, Chimchar jumped off Harry's shoulder and clapped her happily on her back. "That was a great battle Snivy"

"Servine return" Cedric looked up at the three. "That was a good battle. That Snivy of your is extremely powerful" Snivy grew a prideful look at his compliment. He shook Harry's hand in good sportsmanship, before turning and leaving. "Oh and if you haven't figured out the puzzle for the second task take a bath with it and everything will become clear"

Harry looked at him, before picking up the small snake. "Go to sleep Snivy you deserve it" He commented quietly. Snivy closed her eyes, and fell asleep in his arms. Chimchar jumped onto Harry's shoulder.

"Pathetic Potter" Harry turned towards Draco standing in the doorway.

Chimchar instantly jumped off Harry's shoulder. "I see you still don't have control over that bird of your, and now you have that water type" Draco cast a glance at the sleeping snake. "But I'll admit that Snivy isn't a complete weakling" He added calmly he turned his back and walked away.

AN

Review please, I hope to break 200 hundred reviews before the end of this part of the story.

**Topic of the day**

Halo Combat Evolved remake

Ok if you don't know I love Halo it's really the first game I ever got really into. I think people are jumping the gun with saying 343 is messing up the game through multiplayer. I noticed that we saw absolutely no First Person Multiplayer video from H-CE Anniversary. I personaly believe that 343 is going to do what Bungee didn't, fix the one problem with Reach [AA's don't bother me]. GET RID OF THE BLOOM. I won't get to hyped but that's my belief.

I Think that if they go back fix the error in Reach, and bring out a H1 remake all of a suddenly H4 becomes one of the most anticipated games of 2012. And they become the good Halo company.

Do you like TOPICS OF THE DAY

I want to know do you guys/gals enjoy these topics of the day or should I just stop?


	43. The Ribcage of Mew

Harry flew through forest dodging Mew's attempts at grabbing him. He felt a pressure wave collide with his lower back, causing a misstep. Harry stumbled running headfirst into a tree. "What does this accomplish?" Harry groaned loudly.

"Helps you use your powers under pressure" Rose replied, pulling Harry to his feet. "Plus its funny watching you" She added tauntingly.

"Says the old lady" Harry grunted.

"Hey don't go there" Rose snapped loudly.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because" She turned away from Harry, and swayed her hips in a exaggerated fashion. "I'm hot"

Harry slapped his face with both his hands, and asked the obvious question "Are you joking" Rose smirked, and disappeared in a little flash of pink energy. Harry ran and jumped into the space she had just disappeared from, Disappearing himself in a small flash of green. Harry rolled on the ground, he moaned loudly "You did that on purpose"

The now Mew giggled loudly at Harry's expense. Harry heard the roar of the water fall in the distance. 'Let's go'

"Mew do we have to do this its nearly Christmas, and I'll freeze" Harry half heartedly begged.

'You're to easy on the boy' Mewtwo stated as he walked up to the two, his paws behind his back.

"To easy!" Harry hollered.

'I See you still have problem controlling your emotions' Mewtwo countered calmly.

"What do you want me to do?"

'Nothing Mew told me you needed help flying' Mewtwo replied simply.

"No way keep away from me" Harry panicked loudly, Mew giggle as the teen ran into the woods. Mewtwo sighed and followed leisurely after him.

'Fine you want to do me a favour?'

Harry stumbled to a stop and nodded. "Yes anything but another one of your suicidal training sessions" Harry exclaimed.

Mewtwo grinned sadistically. 'Recently we've been having trouble with pokemon that should've stayed extinct'

Harry's eyes went dead serious as he nodded. "Where do I go" Mewtwo touched Harry's forehead. Harry felt the familiar sensation of his mind being downloaded with the information he needed. "Ok Mewtwo I need to go back Hogwarts to get Charizard"

'Do as you see fit' Mewtwo replied.

"Dobby" The loud pop signified his entrance, he smiled broadly at Harry. "Can you take me to the dorm?"

"Oh yes Dobby would be delighted to help you" The house exclaimed nearly jumping up and down with excitement. Harry held his hand out, Dobby grabbed Harry's hand and the two disappeared with a loud pop.

They reappeared on Harry's bed. Harry tore through his trunk, as Dobby began filling his bag with everything Harry would need. Harry looked at the dent armour, before sliding it underneath his shirt. He pulled his baseball cap on. And Dobby handed Harry his bag, and deep emerald sweater.

"Rufflet, Oshawott" The two pokemon looked expectantly at Harry "Stay here with the others" He told the two as they entered the endless room. "Charizard!" Harry hollered loudly. "Aipom!" Harry's original two pokemon walked up to him. Harry rubbed Charizard's neck gingerly, asking as he did "How is your neck feeling"

Charizard snapped her neck back, and forth grinning madly as she did. "Charizard!" She roared.

"Great girl lets go for a flight" Aipom jumped onto Harry's shoulder as he grabbed the two Pokeball off the rack. And the three disappeared in a flash.

They reappeared on the roof of the highest tower of Hogwarts [Astronomy tower for all the Harry Potter Nerds reading, of course that's like the pot calling the kettle black since I knew it off the top of my head] The sun was shining brightly around them, Harry sighed contently as the wind whipped around them. "Lets go!" Harry hollered and jumped off the building, Charizard instantly followed.

Harry, and Aipom plummeted. Both smiled like a crazy person. Harry swung his arms and legs around Charizard's neck, and back. And the large dragon pulled up and the three flew straight over the forest. Harry made a young student in the forest pointing at them as they flew. "So much better than a broom" Harry screamed loudly, Aipom yelled beside him.

Charizard snorted indignantly. Aipom patted the back of her head soothingly. "You know you're my favourite form of flight girl" He stated, Charizard rumbled loudly, and sent a stream of flames. Harry couldn't but hug the dragon tightly. "I Missed having you at full power" He mumbled sadly.

Charizard suddenly flapped powerfully, propelling them higher into the air "We're looking for a large ancient looking tree, with a lot of large notches" Harry yelled. Charizard acknowledged the description as they sailed quickly over the trees.

Aipom, and Harry looked from tree to tree. Charizard was swaying from side to side, she glanced back at Harry. "Nothing" He acknowledged the look. Suddenly Charizard shot straight up, barely avoiding a large grey pokemon.

Harry whipped his head around as ten smaller Parrot like pokemon with large teeth, flew around them. "Aerodactyl!" The Pterodactyl pokemon roared loudly.

"Archen!" The parrot's squawked loudly in reply.

"Crap!" Harry yelled as they all flew at the three, Charizard roared loudly. Instantly slowing the parrots down, Aerodactyl snorted and rocked towards them. "Charizard Flame Thrower" Charizard back pedaled and blew a stream of flames into the grey pokemon. Aerodactyl slowed dramatically. "Aipom keep the others away with swift"

Aerodactyl ploughed into Charizard, but the dragon easily grabbed the fossil Pokémon's wings. "Charizard knock it back with Slash" Charizard threw it back, and then slashed strongly. Aipom was spinning wildly stars drove Archen back into the forest.

Aerodactyl glared at three. Charizard beat her wings keeping them in the air, Harry's eyes locked onto a turtle, a swirling mass of water shot towards the. Harry instantly brought a deep green barrier, the Water Pulse went straight through the shield.

Harry dove off Charizard's back, Charizard whipped around and reached for Harry. Aipom mirrored Charizard. But both were to slow, a blinding white light shone. The three fell from the sky, Charizard reached wildly for the unconscious boy, spinning slowly towards the earth. Aipom climbed onto the top of Charizard's nose, with his long tail managed to grab Harry's foot and tow him into Charizard's waiting body.

Charizard closed her eyes as they were about to reach ground 'I Can't let her get hurt again' Harry thought weakly. Suddenly Harry felt his rib cage getting torn out of his body, he screamed in agony as the deep green rib cage formed around the three.

They crashed into the ground, Harry yelled as the ribs faded. 'Aipom what was that?' Charizard roared.

Aipom put his hand on Harry's forehead. 'He should be fine' Aipom replied

'I Know Harry's not normal his scent tells me that, now tell me what is he!' She growled menacingly.

'Mew saved him when he was a baby, and he's starting to gain some of her powers' He muttered as a large group of pokemon made themselves known.

'He's the child of Mew' The large Rampardos said.

Aipom's tail instantly glowed bright white, Charizard's mouth glowed with flames. 'Stay away' Charizard ordered calmly. All of Harry's pokeball's popped open, Snivy, Chimchar, Swadloon, and Heracross stood in front of Harry.

'What's happening?' Chimchar snapped.

Harry was walking through the darkness in his mind, his hands instinctively reached for a faint purple glow. Mewtwo was suddenly standing in front of him. 'Hello Harry' He greeted calmly.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

'I Am a repressed memory created by the true Mewtwo, in the event that you unlocked a Mew's ultimate defence' Replied the false Mewtwo.

"What's a Mew's true defence?" Harry questioned. "I Thought it was their psychic strength" Harry added as an afterthought.

'Incorrect Harry, a Mew's true defence lie beneath the flesh and fur' Mewtwo replied in monotone.

"Ok what is it then?" Harry was truly confused since his entire time training with Mewtwo was focused on Harry's psychic strength, and control.

'Punch me'

"But you're just a figment in my mind" Harry stated.

'In your mind I am as I would be in the real world now punch me' Mewtwo ordered calmly.

Harry sighed 'Fine' Before swing his fist straight into Mewtwo's jaw. Harry yelled in pain, it felt like he had just punched a brick wall. "What are you made of!" Harry roared loudly, blowing on his sore wrist, and knuckles.

'A Mew's ultimate defence lies in their bones' The Mewtwo figment stated.

"Explain" Harry groaned

'A Mew's bones have evolved to create a perfect shield from a majority of external forces, their light weight and harder then diamonds. And why would they need to be so hard?' Mewtwo asked.

"To defend from physical strikes, a nice psychic shield wouldn't help much if the enemy gets close enough to just hammer through it"

'Exactly our psychic strength is our main defence, but the bones are our perfect defence'

"How did I use them to defend Charizard, and Aipom?" Harry exclaimed as the figure started to fade.

"You tapped into your other half" Mewtwo replied.

"What?" He felt a tug, as his body regain consciousness. Harry jumped up, and yelled "Nobody fights!" Harry felt the tug as the green ribcage materialised again. Instnatly the fossil pokemon went rigid. "Guys back off" Harry ordered his six pokemon.

Rampardos glared at Harry. The ribs had made most of his followers rigid, Harry said loudly "I don't want to fight you, I just want you to stay in your parts of the forest, and listen to the legendaries"

'Fine child of Mew, we will not leave our part of the forest as long your scent still resides' Rampardos growled angrily.

"Thank you" Harry muttered unsteadily.

'We will begin our move when you are gone, do not forget this' Rampardos added.

"I Won't lets go" Harry laughed as his pokemon touched the ribs. "Stop that" But they wouldn't listen to him.

**MEW AND MEWTWO**

"How long do you have before you become a danger to Harry?" Mewtwo asked.

"Why do you ask brother?" Mew replied innocently.

"Drop the act sister, you I know he's the only one" Mewtwo snapped harshly.

"I Don't know it comes and goes, sometimes it drives me mad, but others manageable, I try to only be around him during class, and our training sessions, so I should be ok" Mew said calmly.

"If it gets to much to handle let me know and I'll replace you until it passes" Mewtwo said.

AN

Harry's Susanoo-esque Rib cage will be fully explained at the end of fifth year. Has to do with Mew Harry connection/Harry's DNA and would spoil the major plot for Harry and Mew. Take a guess at the plot twist if you.

**Message to My Reviewers/fans [Please read]**

I Feel like it's been way to long since I did a formal thank you to all my reviewers/Fan.

I love you all I personally believe the a majority of writers don't give their reviewers especially the loyal reviewers the love and deserve. You guys/gals are awesome and I appreciate all the support you have given me. You might not know it but you have helped shaped the story, and my own writing style to what it is today. You have helped out my writing a ton, I remember back when I first started writing Harry Potter, and the Pokemon at Hogwarts. I was terrible, everything about my story was atrocious. It was and still to this day is a bad start [An error I plan on going back and fixing].

But you all have stuck to my story, and helped me become better. I Know I still have a long way to go, I know I still make amateur mistakes with my spelling and grammar, I know I over use words, and my vocabulary could use a major boost. But I also know I am getting, I know I will continue to get better. With your guys support, and help pointing out the errors I made.

I Won't bother you with a list of names of everyone who ever reviewed [Long and Boring] unless of course you all want me to.

Oh and if you don't believe me ask AngelIvan105, He/She [Probably I dude since I have a nephew named Ivan, if that's really his/her real name] I said basically the same thing in a review reply. [He/She was kind of wondering if Ron would be back]

Thank you Much Love  
sECUREij/icon-0777


	44. Yule Ball part One

Harry sat in the bath tub, steam poured off the hot water. Oshawott was back pedaling fondly in the pool of water. Snivy was laying on her belly bathing in the steam. Chimchar kicked water gingerly, and Swadloon sat on the stair well. Heracross was in sitting beside Harry, Rufflet was on his large horn. Harry fiddled with the golden in his hands.

"What do I do?" Harry mumbled to himself. Suddenly Harry felt a stream of water hit him on the back of the head.

Oshawott giggled at her trainer, and dove underneath the water. Harry dove under the water, as soon as he was completely submerged Oshawott slammed into his chest. The egg popped open and the water became filled with beautiful singing. 'One hour you have to survive where we live. Or lose what is most precious to you' Oshawott smiled at Harry. Harry laughed, as they went upwards he closed the egg when they broke the surface. "Oshawott you're a awesome!"

"Watt" She replied proudly.

The next half an hour was spent cleaning himself for the Yule ball. Two days ago Harry received a deep green suit from Dobby, who had been taking his payment and putting it towards Harry's Christmas gift.

Harry dried his hair as he walked out of the bathroom, all his pokemon were returned to the ball. He jogged slowly down the hall, he had a grin on his face when he turned the corner. Instantly slamming head first in Rose. Harry rolled to a stop, and apologized "Sorry it was an accident I was in a hurry back to Gryffindor Tower"

"No problem Harry" She commented weakly.

Harry stood up, and pulled Rose her feet. He noticed she was deathly pale, he usually bright green eyes dimmed dramatically. She seemed smaller, and her usually bright red, and pink hair lost almost all of its sheen. "Are you ok?" He asked, his breath caught in his throat. A strange sweet smell emanated between the two, Harry's eyes glazed slightly. "What's that smell" He questioned, sucking in the strange almost fruity scent.

Rose seemed to gain her strength back. "Harry listen to me, don't go to the Yule Ball tonight" She looked desperately at Harry. "Please I'm begging you" She cried out.

Harry looked at her strangely. And shook his head arrogantly "Whatever Rosy see you around" He shoulder shoved her, almost knocking her back down.

Harry strutted into the Gryffindor tower, he smiled a hate filled near taunting grin at Ron. He purposely slammed his shoulder blade into Ron's shoulder. Ron glared at the black haired teen as he made his way up the tower.

Harry felt his pounding in his head as he sat on his bed. The world around him came in and out of focus. He yelped quietly, the pounding continued, Harry closed his eyes. He felt like he was falling into icy water, for a split second before his eyes popped open. A Dangerous glint filled his eyes. And then a very un-Harry like smirk tugged at his lips.

Harry tore into his trunk. A white long sleeved dress shirt, a black dress pants. Before pulling out the long green dress cloak, it has gold accents on his stomach, and the bottom of cloak Aipom like hand shape.

Harry pulled the pants and shirt on, and smiled at himself. "This is going to be fun"

AN

Guess what happened to Harry


	45. Yule Ball part 2

Harry sat in the Gryffindor. Most of the males were waiting for their dates, Harry watched some of his classmates twitching in their seats. He sat cool calm and collected in his seat.

Ginny walked down the stair well slowly. She eyed Harry sitting, Harry got a predatory glint in his eyes at the teen walking down in her ruby red dress, it clung to her slight curves and accentuated her flaming hair perfectly. "You look great Gin" Harry stated fondly.

Ginny felt the long forgotten feeling jump in her belly as Harry put out his arm, she couldn't help but smile and take his arms. "Let us go Milady" He jokingly said.

Ginny took his arms "Let us kind sir" She replied. Harry couldn't help but smirk icily at Ron as they left the through the portrait hall.

Mew stumbled into the endless, immediately Aipom was by her side. 'You need to go to Harry before he does anything he'll regret' She stuttered weakly. Aipom sniffed the air he looked directly at the red head. 'He got affected by it' She said sadly.

Harry was standing at the top of the stairwell sending evil glances at Victor Krum and Hermione. He smiled seductively at Hermione sending a shiver down her spine. McGonagall walked up to the six students "You will walk down the stairs, and when the music starts you will take the first dance" She told the champions.

"Harry is something wrong?" Ginny asked after she noticed the glances Harry was sending Hermione.

"Of course Gin" He replied coolly. He placed his hands or her hips possessively, a low husky whisper floated in Ginny's ear "You want to ditch this ball and have a little bit of fun" He could feel her shiver slightly. "Come on Gin you know you want to" He continued grabbing her butt as he did.

"Harry stop now" Ginny commanded coldly. "What's your problem you would destroy Luna if she caught right now"

"But she won't" Harry countered pulling into a deep kiss.

Ginny nearly lost herself in the kiss before she shoved Harry hard. She threw her hand back, loud crack echoed through the chamber. "What the hell Harry get away from me!" She screamed and ran away from Harry.

Harry noticed the looks he was getting by the other champions McGonagall and Hermione. "Well I guess that means I won't have to take the first dance" He stated angrily.

"What's his problem" Cedric mumbled as Harry stalked by him.

Harry laughed as he walked down the hall "Simple matter of getting..."

'Harry come with us' Lucario barked from the end of the hall. Aipom Typhlosion Feraligatr stood beside the bipedal dog.

A Smile tugged at Harry's lips. "How about no" Harry replied coldly.

'This isn't good' Aipom thought as Harry went towards them. Feraligatr suddenly shot forward, he roared loudly. "No we don't know exactly what Harry's capable of!" Aipom screamed at the blue pokemon. Feraligatr grunted loudly, and brought his claw down with a loud crunch.

Feraligatr looked down with shock clearly written on his face. The ghostly bones had sprouted out of his back and created a cage just above his head. "I Thought I trained you better then that" A ball of green energy formed, The gator back pedaled quickly but was to slow as his trainer threw the energy ball into his belly. "Feraligatr" He finished as the gator slammed into the wall.

"How strong did he get" Aipom gasped as Feraligatr fell onto his knee's. Lucario watched Harry, his red eyes stayed on Harry's glowing green. Harry smirked, and at the exact same time they threw a ball of their respective energy.

Aipom and Typhlosion put their arms in front of their faces as a dusk cloud was blasted down the hall. Lucario saw the faint flash of green light in the cloud, his metal claws flashed out his wrists. "Where did you go Harry?" He questioned himself, whipping his head around the hall.

"Behind you" Harry whispered. Lucario slammed his claws into the large rib cage. "That won't do" Harry growled, he grabbed his head as the pounding returned. 'What's happening to me' Harry winced.

"Harry!" Rose was standing at the end of the hall. "You need to calm down" She exclaimed. "The pheromones I'm releasing are affecting your mind" She explained.

"Yeah right" Harry exclaimed.

"Get away from him!" Aipom yelled at the legendary.

"No Aipom" She replied calmly. "I Created this problem I'll fix it" She snapped.

Harry's eyes traveled down to hall, a faint song went down hall "Oh Vicky you're in trouble now" Harry mumbled hatefully to himself, but Lucario could hear.

'Don't o anything you'll regret Harry' He growled his claw still on the green bones.

"I Won't regret anything. Lucario!" He yelled the last part. Lucario felt the pressure wave slam into his body, and was thrown back like a rocket. Lucario blasted apart a class room door, and slid to a stop against the wall. Aipom dove into the air, and his fist went bright white. "Focus Punch this" Harry, Aipom thrashed wildly his entire body was encased in a deep green energy. A Loud pop echoed, and with a crack Aipom was smashed into the wall.

Typhlosion roared loudly, a ball of swirling red flames erupted from his mouth. "Not going to work!" Harry laughed loudly, a bubble wrapped tightly around the bones. The bubble rippled underneath the flames. Harry suddenly disappeared, Typlosion's back went rigid went Harry reappeared on the hunch on his back. The bear mouse cast a glance up at the dazed, and glazed eyes of Harry. "Come on I must suck as a trainer" Harry mumbled into his ear.

"Or You're one step away from being a legendary" Typhlosion countered calmly. Another much quieter explosion went down the hall, and Typhlosion slid to a stop in front of Rose. "I'm sorry" She whispered to the fire type. Suddenly the bones became translucent "What the when did Harry learn that?" Harry looked at the weakened Rose and whipped around. "This isn't good"

Harry strolled into the Ball, his eyes fanned

the crowd with a dangerous glint. He suddenly felt a strong claw grab his shoulder, Harry yawned as Charizard attempted to move him. 'Come Harry' She mumbled lowly. Harry smiled and placed his hand on her belly "Bye Charizard" She suddenly felt herself tore away from Harry in a flash of green light. He grabbed his temple immediately afterword's "I Wasted too much energy on my pokemon" He mumbled to himself.

"Harry are you ok" Harry looked up Neville was standing in front of him smiling.

"Yeah I'm fine Nev" He muttered rubbing a particularly painful spot on his head. "Well see you later Neville" Harry shoved the Neville lightly. "Now where is Krum" He twitched his head back and forth, he grinned when he caught a glimpse of Viktor and Hermione at the champions table. "Oh yes" Harry moved quickly to the table.

Before he could do anything Neville grabbed his arm. "Mate I don't know what the problem is but I can't let you go any further" Neville stated bravely.

Harry laughed coldly at his friend "Well you don't have a choice" Harry swung quickly, and with a small explosion of Psychic energy sent Neville three feet into the air. Harry instantly moved away, he could hear people around him saying whispering wrong information as Neville crashed into the ground.

Harry eyed McGonagall as she ran towards Neville, he was rolling on the ground coughing for air. "What happened?" She asked the quietening students. Harry turned his attention away from McGonagall, and watched Viktor put his arm around Hermione's waist. 'Now how to pull them apart' Harry thought the pounding in his mind becoming worse as he continued his path.

Harry laughed and made his way to the table. "Vicky!" He greeted loudly. Instantly the entire table went rigid at Harry's strange attitude. "Oh what's the matter we're all champions here" He stated as he jumped onto the table and took his seat beside Viktor, and the empty seat meant for Ginny.

"Calm down Harry" Viktor ordered.

"Hey Hermione does the Russian accent help pick up girls" He half jokingly asked. "I am idiot Russian chosen by a pot for who knows what reason" Harry joked in a horrible Russian. He could see Viktor's eyebrow twitch slightly. "I Also try to do the deed with girls half my age" He stated again in his false Russian, Harry's eyes twitch to Hermione's hurt brown ones.

"Shut up Potter" Viktor roared gaining the attention of many students.

"Potters going to get his ass kicked" He heard a Slytherin hiss quickly 'If they only knew' Harry thought to himself as the large Russian stood up. "What's the matter Vicky did I hit a nerve, or is Hermione just another one of your one night stands you must be acquainted with being a big Quidditch celebrity"

"I said Shut up" Viktor snapped.

"I Doubt you even care about Hermione, all you see is a pretty face" Three things happened in quick succession. Viktor swung his large hand at Harry, his fist glanced off the invisible bone shield, and Harry used the momentum of Viktor's failed punch to drive an elbow into the Russians throat brutally.

"Stupefy" The three other people at the table screamed as Viktor fell onto his knees. Harry parried back dodging the three stunning spells slammed his fist into Hermione's gut, sending her sliding across the floor, and tore his wand out and aimed it directly at Cedric's head in one quick movement.

"Really you two are suppose to be champions and you couldn't even hit me at this close of range" Harry taunted Cedric, and Fleur had their wands poised and ready to strike, Harry could see Dumbledore Karkaroff and Maxime running towards them in his peripheral vision. "Looks like I'll have to end this quickly" He said over the loud coughing of Viktor.

Cedric yelled a binding spell, and Fleur screamed a stunning spell. But they both missed Harry, who had instantly dove over the table. Harry crashed into the ground and fired two quick stunning spells, Harry laughed when the two champions dropped two the earth with a loud bang.

"Really does the goblet know anything at all" Harry laughed. Harry growled in pain afterwards, the invisible ribcage took the brunt of the fall but his shoulder still hurt, and the head ached continued to jack hammer his mind.

"Mr Potter calm down" Dumbledore said in a comforting voice.

"I Am calm, do you really think could beat those four with out being calm" He rubbed his temple and stood up, the three head masters had their wands aimed at him. 'No way I'll be able to beat them with out revealing to them Mews abilities' He thought. 'So I'll avoid fighting them but how' His eyes flicked dangerously over the entire crowd. 'Ok Flight is a know go so instead we'll work on making yourself lighter faster, and then we'll go from there to weightless, and finally flight' He heard Mewtwo roar in his mind. His mind drifted slightly to the time he had spent hours dangling off the side of a cliff to learn how to use his abilities to make himself lighter.

Harry aimed his wand to the side like he was about to give up, and screamed "Accio table" The three head masters whipped their heads to the rocketing table.

Dumbledore reacted quickly yelling "Wingardium Leviosa" The table stopped flying and Harry grinned dangerously "Depulso" A Purple spell flew into the table causing it to spin on its axes. Both headmasters countered with their own "Depulso" The table reflected back at Harry, both expected Harry to reflect it back but were shocked when the spell bowled him over.

Dumbledore locked eyes with Harry as he spun with the table, they both heard people whispering about him. Harry released the table and crashed into the ground. He jumped to his feet and ran towards the door yelling "Later Dumbles, Vicky" Dumbledore with speed of a man half his age chased after Harry.

Harry ran down the halls his head pounding like crazy, he knew Dumbledore was chasing so he didn't slow down. A part of his mind roared 'That was extremely stupid of you' and another part laughed loudly saying 'That was fun' He stopped abruptly when he heard "Hello Harry"

Harry looked down the hall, Rose was smiling weakly at him she seemed be bathed in golden glow "I See you entered phase three" She said knowingly.

"What are you talking about!" Harry growled.

"There are three phases to a male Mew's mating cycle"

"I'm not a male Me" Harry countered quickly.

"Closes enough to be affected by my pheromones, but like I was saying three phases. Anger, fighting, and finally your body naturally finds the mate affecting you"

"Shut up!" Harry hollered.

A shiver ran down the female's spine at the commanding voice. "Females on the other hand are the opposite, we grow weak, tired, and submissive"

Harry felt the strange scent over taking him as she moved towards him. "Why does your body become submissive?" Harry asked finally the pound receding slightly.

"Simple we Mews are proud creatures, but it's in imprinted in our instincts that I am suppose to be the weaker of the two" [AN I am not a sexist I have four older sisters it's just how animals are] "So to satisfy both our needs to be the bottom, and keep our pride in check the pheromones I release weaken me and strength you"

They stood eye to eye, both bathing in the others body heat. "I'm sorry Harry I should've left sooner, this is the only way" She suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss, he felt the strange scent finally break through painful headache and strange half serene half alpha male persona took over.

Rose and Harry disappeared with a bright pink flash, just before Dumbledore could catch a glimpse of them. They reappeared a warm forest, the light was fading into a pink glow. Harry picked up the female easily and shoved her lightly into a tree, her legs instinctively wrapped around Harry's waist. She moaned loudly when Harry tore her pants down.

Before she knew what was happening she was on her back Harry kicked away his jeans and... [LEMON will be posted as its own story along with any other M rated scenes that might pop up, although I only have two thought off right now. This pheromone induced one, and one with Luna MUCH later I'm talking sixth year at earliest]

Harry woke up sun light bathing him, he could feel a body curled beside him. Harry let his hands roam slightly realising that this was definitely a female body. And if he had to take a guess it was a pretty one. He felt the curves of her hips, she gave a light moan as his hands gingerly traced a circle on her butt. "What happened?" Harry groaned tiredly. The entire night after his bath was a blur.

Suddenly he heard a loud sob, Harry's eyes popped open. And the shocked teen got a copious amount of skin as Rose dove behind a tree taking her clothes with her. "I'm sorry" She sobbed loudly.

"Rose, Mew whatever. What happened?" Harry asked as he pulled his forgotten dress pants on.

"I Took advantage of you that's what happened" She cried loudly.

"What happened?" He repeated firmly.

"I Went into heat" Harry's ears tinged pink at her comment. "I knew Harry, I knew there was a chance that the pheromones I released would affect Mewtwo warned me. But I just couldn't stand the idea of leaving for two months so I stayed I thought if I avoided you and when I forced around you to keep a distance that everything would be fine. But you just had to run into me didn..."

"Rose stop" Harry commanded with a type of confidence he didn't know he had. She still cried but her mouth remained closed. "Why did you listen to like that?" Harry asked.

"My side of this still hasn't worn off, you claimed as your own, and until the pheromones wear off I am bound to you" She replied quickly.

"How long?" He questioned.

"An hour or until I flush them out of my system"

Harry nodded, before saying calmly "I'm glad it was you"

She sucked in loudly "What" She squeaked.

"I Hoped my first time would be with Luna, but I'm glad it was you" He replied truthfully.

"Lets go back to Hogwarts you have something's to take responsibility for" Rose joked.

AN

I Feel the need to apologize to my female readers about the whole Female Mew are submissive in bed thing. I respect females, and like I said I have four sisters, and was raised with the firm belief that females are just as good as males. But I had to have a reason for Harry to act so aggressive and I figured that he would need it to be the top when doing the deed if you know what I mean. So PLEASE forgive me for the derogative view on women in this chapter it won't happen again. In fact that's why it took so long to put this chapter out I was worried about the reception it would get

Hope you enjoyed the seeing some of what Mewtwo taught Harry. I always find Chapters like these where you get see a different side of Harry/Major events to be the extremely fun to write

This is the first version of the dragon Harry fight read if you're interested things to note

I wrote this before the Harry Ron battle

And two this would've been the chapter Harry realised Flare Blitz wasn't perfect for both Chimchar and Charizard.

Tell me if you want more partial chapters

And if you haven't already WATCH HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON

Harry looked at the large wine red dragon. Its tail snapped back and forth menacingly, rocks crunch underneath the spiked tail. He felt the Pokeball at his side. "I Don't want to fight you" A Low rumbling growl echoed through the arena. Harry could hear the people whispering in the crowd. "Please calm down" Harry attempted fruitlessly.

The horn tail took two large steps away from Harry, her eyes blazed furiously. She suddenly sniffed loudly, before letting out loud roar. "This can't be good" Suddenly he heard a loud pop. Charizard sent a stream of flames into the air.

The horntail countered with its own flame. "Charizard what are you doing girl?" Harry whispered. The orange dragon, and red dragon's eyes stayed locked on one another in a unblinking concentration.

'Get ready Harry' She mumbled lowly, as the larger dragon back pedaled to the wall. The horn tail blasted a flame into the chain 'Get on' Charizard hissed, Harry instinctively hopped onto her back, hitching his legs in front of her wings.

'Don't do anything Harry like' McGonagall thought as the dragon sprayed the chain with flames.

'This isn't good' Charlie's mind rang

'Come on Harry' Luna stated.

"Fly!" Harry exclaimed. The Horntail instantly shot into the air, Charizard rocketed over the crowd. Harry could see people pointing and screaming as the horn tail chased after Charizard. Harry felt the heat of flames go by as the dragon fired. Charizard growled and increased speed, the crowd in the stadium watched in horror as the two whipped around the castle a lightning fast pace.

Harry looked up and smiled "Charizard up" Charizard smirked and flew straight up.

"Come on higher girl" Harry encouraged as they flew, the horntail followed after then. Charizard started spinning slowly as the horntail fired balls of flames. "Now" Harry exclaimed, releasing his death grip on Charizard, and fell towards the earth.

Charizard whipped around and fired a powerful Flame Thrower downwards. "Stupefy" Harry exclaimed as he dropped by the Horntail. The Horntail whipped around dizzily, the crowd screamed as Harry fell towards the earth.

Charizard dropped down, flying beside the dizzy dragon. "YES!" Harry exclaimed when Charizard caught up. Harry and Charizard flew over the crowd, the Horntail shook its head one more time before regaining her bearings and chasing after the two. "That didn't work" Harry mumbled as the three continued through the air.

THIS IS AS FAR AS I GOT BEFORE I STARTED THE REWRITE

How it was suppose to end as Harry and Charizard fly straight up and Harry once again does the stunning spell but this time Charizard compliments the stunning spell by using a Flare Blitz. She would be completely over taken by flames. And the two don't have time to stop, so Charizard takes the brunt of the blast hurting her neck in the process.


	46. Dumbledore's task

Harry walked into the Gryffindor tower, and immediately knew he did something to bother the students last night. McGonagall was sitting waiting her lip nearly flat against her skull. "You broke Longbottom's ribs, and one of Hermione's rib, severely injured Krum's air tube and vocal cords and knocked two students unconscious" She listed off calmly. "Get clean clothes and go to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately.

"Yes Professor" Harry stumbled up the stair well not noticing four glares followed after him.

Harry walked into the Dumbledore's office slowly, the old man had a worried glint in his eyes. "Hullo Harry take a seat" Harry sat down slowly. "Your pokemon are fine, and Charizard seems to just be exhausted from flying all last night" He told Harry kindly. "Now care to explain last night?" He asked.

"I Don't remember it's all a blur" Harry rubbed his temple sorely. "I'm sorry professor what's my punishment"

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Ok first you'll give a written apology to Mr Krum Miss Granger Mr Diggory and Miss Delacour" He then pulled out a piece of parchment. "And your professors have requested your assistance as part of your detention"

"What do they want me to do?"

"Use your knowledge of pokemon to help retrieve and fix attitude problems with pokemon" Dumbledore replied.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked quietly.

"Recently we've been having a problem with a pokemon breaking into the kitchen, knocking out the house elves, and stealing a lot of food. It usually happens in the middle of the night so tonight you have a pass to be out past curfew" He told Harry.

"Well that's sound easy enough" Harry was walking towards the door and stopped. "Umm Professor where's the kitchen" He asked sheepishly.

Dumbledore laughed slightly and replied "Its behind the fruit painting on the stairwell leading to Huffelpuff common room, you tickle the pear"

Harry nodded and ran down the stairs. "Care to explain what's happening to Harry, Mew"

Harry ran into the endless room, Charizard Aipom Feraligatr Typhlosion Charizard and Lucario were waiting. Harry looked at the three they didn't appear to be to injured. "I'm sorry for the things I said and did I don't remember much but I do remember hurting you all"

The group smiled and knocked Harry off his feet. "I Get you forgive me thank you guys are the greatest" He pulled a Pokeball of his hip and exclaimed "Swadloon stay here for a bit, come on Aipom" Aipom landed on Harry's shoulder.

That night Harry and Aipom made their way silently to the painting of a bowl of fruit. A Figure followed silently behind them, Harry whipped around when the figure grabbed his shoulder. "Hermione" He gasped silently.

"What are you doing Harry?" She asked coldly.

"I See you're mad at me" Harry stumbled slightly on his own feet. "I'm sorry Hermione I don't remember much but I hope I didn't hurt you" He apologized sadly.

"I'm going to need an explanation how you were able to blast me across the hall, and how a punch aimed clearly at your jaw was suddenly redirected as if it hit something" Hermione told him unhappily.

Harry rubbed his temple and thought 'Well I've been meaning to tell her' Harry fell onto the ground cross legged, Aipom sat beside him. "Ok how do I say this wit out sounding crazy enough that you run away" He looked up at Hermione. "Hermione what if I told you almost everything the story of my survival of the Killing Curse was a lie"

"What?"

"Uh nothing I'll explain it to you after I get my detention for professor Dumbledore done with" Harry finished walking to the bowl of fruit painting. The three were immediately ambushed by a group of house elves "Can we get you any sir, miss" a grey eared house elf squeaked happily.

Harry kneeled down until he was eye level with the elf and replied " We heard a pokemon is causing some trouble down here"

"Yes's he's coming in and hurting us in the middle of the night" The House elf replied quickly.

Harry and Aipom nodded "Ok well that's stopping tonight" Harry went into the darkened part of the kitchen the house elves did their best to avoid walking over and asking the pokemon, and trainers if they need anything. The three sat and waited in the kitchen hours passed by, Hermione was half asleep her head resting on Harry's shoulder.

"Aipom" The purple monkey quirked his head "Will Luna be mad when I tell her what happened with Mew and Ginny" Flashes of the forced kiss and not so forced sex with the two females bombarded his senses.

Aipom nodded "Yeah I figured"

Suddenly a blur of movement ran through the portrait hole. And before Harry or Aipom could blink three House Elves fell in a heap, Harry and Aipom were instantly standing Hermione crashed into the ground and heard "Aipom Double Hit" She looked up just in time to see Aipom knock the shadow back towards the portrait hole. She heard Harry's pokedex say.

**MIENFOO **

**The Martial Arts Pokemon**

**Using its flexible body and speed they are able to release a barrage of powerful punches and kicks.**

Mienfoo walked out of the shadow his teeth were bore at the three. Suddenly Harry heard two loud pops, and slapped his forehead. "Oshawott!" The blue otter hollered proudly.

"Rufflet" The eaglet squawked loudly.

"Really not the time guys" Harry mumbled. "Ok Rufflet Peck" Harry ordered quickly, the little bird jumped into the air and rocketed at fighting pokemon. The bipedal doglike creature put its left arm down, and right arm up as the bird flew straight at him.

"Rufflet" The bird screeched pecking wildly, Mienfoo deftly dodged each peck. After the tenth strike Mienfoo jumped into the air, and smashed his foot into the flying Pokémon's beak. Sending him flying back into Harry's arms, Harry laughed at the young pokemon arrogantly fluffing his feathers. "Rufflet return"

"Oshawott Tackle" Oshawott ran directly at Mienfoo quickly. Mienfoo laughed at the young pokemon running shoulder first at him. Mienfoo back pedaled twice, and within a blur of movement Mienfoo put her open palm on Oshawott's belly. She looked down and thrashed her head around before a bright flash of gold light Oshawott rolled into Harry's feet. "Return Oshawott"

Aipom sighed loudly "Yeah I get it" Harry muttered chucking out a third Pokeball "Chimchar you're up" Chimchar waved at the slightly in the shadow pokemon. Mienfoo ground his teeth at the chimp pokemon.

"We don't have to fight Mienfoo just tell me what's your problem I'm sure I can help you" The dog like creature locked eyes on Chimchar she nodded her head in agreement with Harry. The dog walked out of the shadow.

Unlike the pokedex which was a dark pink colour, this one was dark purple. He had dark purple sleeve like arms, legs, and the tip of his tail. His chest was a purple tinted white, along with his paws, and head. There was two large purple circles on his head. He put his arms down and walked towards Harry.

"Mein fu, Mein" He said grabbing Harry wrist and taking him out of the kitchen. Chimchar, Hermione and Aipom chased after them. The two began a familiar trek to place Harry had been to since. Mienfoo pushed open Moaning Myrtles bathroom door, and silently made his way to the sink.

"No" Harry whispered as the fighting pokemon shoved the large sink, it groaned in protest and slowly moved. "How I used Parseltounge to get in [AN Harry can't speak to snake I'll explain why he could in year during his fight Voldemort in the grave yard hopefully]" Harry muttered following the dog down the pipe.

"I'm guessing the Basilisk was somehow keeping the magical wards around the pipe. And now that it's gone the spell that allows only people who can speak Parseltongue to enter was broken" Hermione guessed after she and Harry got to their feet. The first chamber was almost exactly the same, but unlike last time wild grass seemed to have taken over.

Harry felt an ominous presence, last time he was in the chamber was also the first time he had used Mew's powers. He followed the fighting type closely as they went deeper into the chamber. The group finally got the chamber Harry had fought Ginny two years prior, both were expecting to see the half destroyed Basilisk carcass but instead found it changed into an empty temple like creation.

The statue of Salazar Slytherin was destroyed and sitting in its place was a large crudely built throne along with two large pillar. In the throne a large light brown pokemon with deep pink veins all over its chest and tree trunk like arms. Its hands were both three fingered claws. It had a large pink nose, white beard.

In front of the humans was a large group of tiny pokemon [Caterpie Rattata Pichu that sort] they were all handing large quantities of food to larger pokemon. "Oh I get it" Harry whispered quietly. Mienfoo confirmed Harry's suspicions with a slight nod.

"Heracross you're up!" Mienfoo bug eyed at the dark beetle walking slowly towards the larger pokemon, Harry yelled "Leave those pokemon alone" Harry aimed his pokedex at it. Hermione stayed hidden with Aipom as their friend made it to the center of the group of pokemon. He aimed his pokedex at as the pokemon stood up from its throne.

CONKELDURR

The Pillar Pokemon

Using its enormous strength, and two large pillars they will fight fiercely to the end.

"Pillar's" Harry snapped his head up from the screen, both pokemon and trainer watched the Conkeldurr lift the large pillars with easy. "Not good" Heracross nodded in agreement.

"Cross!" The beetle roared.

Hermione's popped from their skull as a large green rib cage erupted from Harry's back "Its up but I don't know what good it will do" Heracross smirked "I guess we can't lose" Heracross snapped his head left to right and put his hands up.

"Conkeldurr!" He roared throwing the pillars into the air, and rushing at Heracross.

"Brick Break" Conkeldurr muscles grew, and his body was encased in a deep silver energy "Super Power" Harry mumbled, Heracross jumped into the air and swung both at each other. A Loud crack echoed loudly through the chamber. Everything stayed still for a split second, before Harry felt a shockwave rock his body. The Trainer and pokemon slid away from Conkeldurr, Harry hollered "Mega Horn" Heracross flew straight at the larger fighting type his horn glowed brightly.

Conkeldurr growled loudly and disappeared "No he's..." Harry didn't get to finish his sentence because Heracross was blasted back by a powerful Mach Punch. "No how can such a bulky pokemon be that fast" Heracross slid to a stop and immediately started rolling as the pillars crashed into the ground. He picked himself off the ground only to get second Mach Punch to the gut.

He slammed back first into the wall of the Chamber of Secrets. He tugged himself out of the crater he created to once again be smashed into the wall by a Mach Punch. Blood sprayed out of the large horn Pokémon's mouth.

"Heracross throw him away with a Arial Ace!" Harry hollered loudly. Heracross coughed loudly as the larger fighting type hammered into his gut repeatedly with the barrage of Mach Punches "All that training by the Forever Frost Stone don't let it go to waste, don't let all the training we did go to waste" Heracross's eyes popped 'He's right' Heracross thought. Conkeldurr swung a tenth Mach Punch, only to punch into the stone wall. He whipped around only the thrown into the by Heracross.

Conkeldurr rotated quickly his entire body seemed numb from the force of the attack. When they all heard a voice exclaims "Pokeball go!" Harry and Hermione turned quickly. Draco was at the door of the chamber "Thanks Potter I've been looking for this pokemon for weeks" He taunted as the Pokeball pinged and he disappeared back into the chamber wall.

Harry cast a glance back at the terrified pokemon, before they completely freaked out. He felt the ground rumble underneath him as the pokemon ran towards the door "No we can't let them get the pipe they'll destroy the school!" Harry yelled to Hermione as the pokemon made their way to the exit.

"Everybody you're up" Harry chased quickly Chimchar started firing Flame Throwers at the front of the line, Aipom did the same with his Swift. "Snivy Leaf Storm, Oshawott Water Gun, Rufflet Whirl Wind, Heracross get in front of the group and start knocking them back with Brick Break"

"Lets go Electivire Panpour Turtwig Nidorina Jolteon Buizel" The six pokemon appeared, Nidorina jumped up and down excitedly, Panpour cast a glanced shyly back at Hermione, Jolteon sparked and looked jealously at Hermione's first pokemon, Turtwig yawned lazily, Buizel immediately fired a powerful jet of water in the group, and Electivire punched his fist together powerfully.

"Thunder Bolt" Jolteon and Electivire both fired powerful bolts stunning some of the smaller pokemon "Brine" Panpour blushed brightly and fired jets of water knocking the pokemon onto their back "Attract" Nidorina smiled and winked sending little hearts at the pokemon instantly stopping some of the pokemon in the crowd. "Razor Leaf" Turtwig yawned and closed his eyes "Get going!" Hermione screamed. Turtwig yawned and fired a stream of Leaves into the crowd.

Mienfoo blurred to the front of the group He started low sweeping becoming a blur of movement, Heracross smirked at the younger fighting pokemon. The group slowed down as more and more were knocked to a stop. Ten feet from the opening the group stopped completely, they looked dizzily at the two young pokemon trainers.

A Half an hour later Harry, and Hermione had successfully herded the pokemon out of Hogwarts and into the forest. The moon shone brightly against the snow as the group of pokemon minus Aipom were returned to their pokeball's. "Why did Malfoy do that, I'm sure taking away a dictator would shock pokemon" Harry mumbled.

"Conkeldurr was the only one worth catching in that group of weaklings" Harry looked up at the blond, Aipom was already glaring.

"What's your problem you use to be just a dick but now you're being much, much worse than that" Harry snapped loudly.

"None of you business Potter, anyways I want a battle. A Full six on six battle, the day before we return to class" He ordered calmly.

Harry nodded "Fine"

Draco whipped around and stomped back into the school. Hermione and Harry were about to follow when they heard "Mienfoo!"

Mienfoo dropped into his fighting stance when Harry turned "You want to battle Mienfoo" Stated. Mienfoo nodded eagerly. "Ok Then Heracross you're up" Mienfoo looked up at the beetle and smiled brightly.

Mienfoo kicked off the ground and rushed directly at Heracross who just grinned, Harry waited to the last second to yell "Brick Break" Mienfoo instantly parried to the right barely dodging the large black arm, he was about to attack when he felt a large horn fling him into the air "Mega Horn" Harry yelled after the Arial Ace hit its mark.

Mienfoo rotated a glowing ball of energy was in the center of his paws. Heracross flew straight at Mienfoo his horn glowed bright silver, Mienfoo grinned and sent the Aura Sphere directly at him. Heracross ploughed through the Aura Sphere and drilled his horn straight into Mienfoo's gut.

Heracross did a back flip catapulting the dog into the ground. Mienfoo rolled across the snow "One more Arial Ace" Mienfoo whipped around only to be forced into a lighting fast spin. Harry expanded a Pokeball from his hand, and threw it. The ball shook once before disappearing "Wait to go Heracross!" Harry hollered.

AN

This chapter is dedicated to angel161991 this chapter is heavily based on her/his suggestion. If you're reading this I really hoped you enjoyed my take on your [Sorry no offence meant] simple idea.

The next couple Chapters are going to be rest of Christmas break, and setting up for the Luna/Harry confrontation, and Celebi sending Harry to face his next opponent.

SOOO I've finally ran out of chapters and I'm starting a new series with three more Harry helps a professor filler chapters so here's what I need from you.

The professor – Obvious

The Task

And the featured/caught pokemon – Right now Harry's currently has his Rotation as. Aipom Chimchar Snivy Rufflet Oshawott Heracross Swadloon Mienfoo, and I want to add a second Water Fire and Flying [Although I do want him to catch Emolga got to love that flying rat this is the first Pika-Clone I have used on my team multiple times and like Aipom I feel it's a very solid and much underrated pokemon. So if you don't mind I would love Harry to catch it] But I am open to any type so don't think of just those three.

So if you want a part in this story just review/PM [if you don't want anybody to know who gave me the idea.

FINALLY

I want the pre second task arc to end with a 6v6 battle with Malfoy so expect that, and a reappearance of Zoroark and the legendary beasts.


	47. Celebi task 2

"Ok Mienfoo keep using Jump Kick on Heracross" Mienfoo was jumping wildly kicking at Heracross "Rufflet and Oshawott keep to knock out Aipom" The two younglings rushed Harry's first pokemon Pecking and Tackling at Aipom. Harry smiled at the pokemon in the endless room "Snivy, and Swadloon come on" Harry cast a glance up at the large spiky dragon. "Hey Druddigon you want to come and train a bit?" Harry asked calmly. Druddigon kneeled down roared in approval loudly in Harry's face "Ok I'll take that as a yes" Harry mumbled rubbing his

Chimchar jumped onto his shoulder as Harry returned Snivy Swadloon and Druddigon into their Pokeball. "Come on Chimchar lets go to work" Chimchar jumped up and down excitedly they were standing in their now snow covered training ground.

'Hello Harry' Both turned Harry looked calmly at the green pokemon. 'Its time for your second task' Harry felt the ground become liquid underneath his feet "Come on can you at least tell me where I'm going" He yelled his vision rapidly darkening.

3 HOURS LATER

Harry felt a flurry of bubbles hit him in the face, his eyes cracked open. He looked at the red lobster like pokemon with six feet. Both its claws had a pale brown coloured bottom, and the bottom of his shell was the same colour. "Where am I" He was laying on a tropical beach

"Corphish" The pokemon growled loudly opening its claws.

"Hey wait I don't want to fight" Harry exclaimed. Corphish moved left and right its claws trained on Harry.

"Corphish that's enough" Harry whipped around, a blue haired women was standing at the edge of the beach, she was wearing black short, and t-shirt and a pink and black beanie with a Pokeball shaped on the front "Harry?" She questioned.

Harry got a thoughtful look before saying "You're the women who gave me Oshawott!" He squinted slightly before saying "Dawn"

"What are you doing in the Orange Island's" She asked hugging Harry tightly.

"I Just thought I would take some time away for myself, Unfortunately I was battling on a ferry and my Chimchar was knocked off the boat and I had to dive in after her, hence" He pointed at his wet and worn appearance.

Dawn laughed loudly "And you didn't think to I don't return Chimchar to her Pokeball"

"Out of range" Harry answered simply.

"Come on I'm sure Professor Ivy has some clothes you wear while yours are being washed and dried. Bye Corphish" She waved at the water type who was hiding in between two large boulders. It blew a stream of bubbles towards the two. Both ran off the beach quickly holding their heads "Sorry about him Ivy has been trying to take some of the native pokemon to Hoenn, and its mostly successful most have adapted well but that Corphish was tasked with protecting its family and feels like it failed, and has forced itself into exile" She explained looking at the Corphish shaped shadow sadly.

"Why are you here" He asked as they walked down the road.

"I'm helping Professor Ivy with some research she's doing"

Harry gained a little interest at this "Really about what?"

"The mating habits of Moltres Articuno Zapdos" Her lips dipped down "And protect them from a very dangerous person"

"Dangerous person?"

"No Need to worry I beat her when I was ten so she'll be no problem now" Dawn stated firmly.

"Ok do you mind telling me where I am?"

"You're on Shamouti Island" Dawn replied. She turned back towards the ocean and pointed, Harry followed her hand "Lightning Island, Ice Island, and Fire Island. According to Ash that's where the three legendary bird live, along with the this Island. This is the island of the chosen one said to protect the legendaries along with Lugia"

"Lugia" Harry mumbled his mind returning to the large blue and white pokemon.

The group reached a large grey house, it had fifteen windows littering the front of the house. Dawn strode straight in "Professor Ivy!" Dawn yelled. She turned the corner into the first room, Harry following shortly behind her.

In the center of the room was an old lady with greying purple hair, she was wearing a white lab coat. She was carrying a large brown bag, and had a slightly larger black one packed. She turned and gasped loudly "Ash"

"Harry actually" He joked.

She pointed rudely at him "He Looks exactly like"

"Yeah I know" Dawn cut Ivy off. "Anyway Professor do you have any clothes he can wear while his are being dried?"

"Yeah give me minute" Ivy grunted dropping the two bags with a loud bang. She disappeared into a back room for three minutes. Ivy walked and threw a white t-shirt and green shorts. Harry quickly went to the bathroom and changed.

"Interesting this Swadloon, Snivy, and Chimchar look powerful" Ivy was carrying Chimchar on one hand and Snivy in the other" She was eyeing them calmly "Its been a long time since I last went to Unova" Snivy crossed her arms and gave undignified glare. "I Wonder..."

"Its a Druddigon" Both women nodded quickly "He agreed to help me train but I'm not one hundred percent trusting of him yet" Both acknowledged the warning, Ivy put the Pokeball down and went back to work analyzing his pokemon.

"Chimchar seems to be pretty strong and might be ready to evolve" She told Harry "The Flame Thrower, Flame Wheel, and Double Kick seem to build her for any range and her high speed enables her strike and flee style" She guessed. "Snivy is much the same extremely speed based slightly more built for mid range with her Leaf storm and Vine Whip but her close range attack Leaf Blade is powerful too"

Harry looked at her confused "How did you know her attacks"

"Well Chimchar's legs are well built meaning she uses them more the average in battle, along with her slightly darker fur colour which lead me to believe either Flare Blitz or Flame Wheel are used a..."

"Why would Flare Blitz make her fur darker"

"What?"

"Flare Blitz all it is a extremely powerful Flame Thrower"

"What are you talking about Harry, Flare Blitz is an all out rush attack" Dawn cut in quickly.

"What?" Harry shook his head in confusion "My Charizard and Chimchar both just shoot a flame"

Ivy quickly said "Harry can you come out side and show me your Chimchar's Flare Blitz"

"Sure I guess" Harry muttered "Come on Chimchar"

"Oh and Swadloon is the opposite of both He seems to be a mid to long ranger with Protect used to defend himself if an enemy gets in close, Bug Bite used as a finishing move, add that String Shot, and Grass Whistle you have a powerful ranged battler" Swadloon puffed his chest proudly at the praise the women was giving him. "You must be a very talented trainer" Swadloon nearly fell over and starting screaming at Ivy angrily. Ivy smiled and kneeled down "Of course you powerful Swadloon to"

"Thank you Professor I try my best" He rubbed Chimchar's head affectionately "Funny thing about this Chimchar I caught her after I caught someone trying to force her ability Blaze out of her" Dawn miss stepped at the off handed comment "You ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah fine" She replied getting back to her feet.

Chimchar looked darkly at the three "Doesn't matter we'll work together and show him what he lost right Chimchar" Harry smiled like a maniac at the monkey, Chimchar grinned and gave a thumbs up. They looked up at the moon "Ok girl show them Flare Blitz" Chimchar sucked in loudly before firing four quick blast of fire straight up, finishing with a final large pillar of flames that could be seen from the village to miles away. Ivy and Dawn looked at the pillar with awe 'Such power' They both thought, Chimchar stopped and winced 'Same secondary affect it must be a variation on Flare Blitz' Ivy stated calmly.

"That's powerful Harry and its similar to Flare Blitz" Ivy began "Come out Growlithe" The dog lion looked at Ivy "Ok Flare Blitz" She commanded. Growlithe nodded and charged away from the group, He ran towards a wooden practise dummy. Halfway to the dummy a bright blue flame surrounded him, He roared loudly and slammed head first into the dummy incinerating it on contact, Growlithe flew out of the cloud of smoke red spark arced away from his body.

Harry and Chimchar's jaw dropped, before turning to each other wearing matching grins. Dawn couldn't help but get a nostalgic smile at the two "We're going to perfect Flare Blitz" Chimchar jumped "Growlithe can you help us"

"Chimchar" Both got down on their knee's and begged the dog, he was stumbling back. "Please, please, please" They begged in unison .

"Growlithe" The dog growled. Before snapping his head up and down.

"Great lets start" Chimchar stood in front of Harry. Harry didn't notice a small figure watching from the shadows as Harry hollered "Ok Chimchar gather the flames around you like a Growlithe" Chimchar nodded the tail flame grew.

"Well lets go they'll be at for hours" Ivy muttered "We need to get some rest we leave tomorrow Dawn"

3 Hours Later

Harry and Chimchar stumbled into the darkened labratory. "Well that move is a lot harder then the Flare Blitz you and Charizard know" Chimchar nodded in agreement.

"We'll ask him tomorrow one more trainer will be assurance that the babies will be ok" Ivy stated from door, Harry was snoring on the couch.

The next morning Harry was watching tiredly as Dawn and Ivy raced around. He pulled his emerald sweater over his body, and tugged his blue jeans on. Harry plucked the baseball hat left on the coffee table "Harry" He looked up his bright green eyes glinted, Dawn thought for a split second that it was a man from her past standing in front of her.

"Yeah" He replied tugging it on. Chimchar hopped onto his shoulder.

"I Know you're trying to vacation but would you please help me and Professor Ivy we'll pay"

"No Need if I get to meet some legendaries that will be worth it" Harry stated. "Lets go" He said taking the bulky black bag off her back. The three set off away from the lab towards the small village Harry looked at the bright sunlight and thought 'At least Celebi sent me somewhere tropic' all three didn't notice a small red pokemon following after.

AN

Ok I decided to shift the events I had planned because when I got this PM I fell in love with the idea, SO anyways this chapter is Dedicated a long time reviewer and guy/girl who has helped a lot knightblazer85.

I Am also asking for five reviews for this chapter [Helps keep me motivated and I feel like asking for reviews every couple of months is not a bad thing]

Also I will be posting another poll on my profile What fire type Harry should capture in the next , and after that we'll get the Draco Harry full battle, and then three or four chapters including a Hogsmeade visit which all lead up to the second task.


	48. Zapdos captured

"Ok one more time Chimchar Flare Blitz" The flames swirled wildly around Chimchar, they went from bright red to dark blue before exploding. Leaving a shocked but otherwise unharmed Chimchar standing the center of circle of black earth.

Dawn clapped loudly "For three days of work you and Chimchar are doing great" Chimchar hacked loudly coughing up a small cloud of ash. Both looked up the spire "Zapdos's mountain" She stated lowly.

"A Marvel of the power of the Thunder Pokemon" Ivy was smiling at the large mountain. "Well guys we should go to bed" Harry looked at the small camp and nodded .

The next morning the three person group was walking up the dirt path leading the peak of the mountain. About half way up the mountain a figure was laying on the grass a large Charizard was sleeping beside. "Hey" The boy greeted lazily, his eyes were closed. "Are you Professor Ivy and Dawn Berlitz?" He asked.

"Yeah why" Ivy replied.

The boy got up opening his eyes the large Charizard opened his eyes. "I Heard you two are powerful battlers" He yawned expanding a Pokeball.

"Who told you that" Dawn growled.

"J" He answered simply.

"J"

Dawn expanded a Pokeball when she heard Harry exclaim "You're up Swadloon" Harry and the boy locked eyes, Harry nearly stumbled back, the teen in front of him had dark red eyes.

"Flareon go" The orange pokemon a cream yellow collar of fur and fluffy tail and the top of her head appeared. "Ryu Ampheritre" He introduced himself.

"Harry Potter" Harry replied calmly "Go ahead I'll catch up in a couple minutes" Swadloon blew out a stream of webbing it swirled in the air.

"Ember" Ryu ordered quickly.

"Protect" Harry countered. The tiny balls of flames bounced uselessly off the dark green barrier "Now use Razor Leaf" Swadloon swung the top of his head, sending a stream of leaves at the fire type.

"Ember" The flames and leaves smashed into one another. Slowly but surely a large cloud of ash started swirling as the two attacks continued. Ryu smirked seeing his chance "Now Giga Impact" Flareon basted straight through the cloud of ash, a dark green energy wrapped around her as she slammed head first into the grass and bug type.

"Swadloon return" Harry smiled down at the Pokeball "Awesome Swadloon"

"Flareon Return" Ryu smiled lazily "Go Vaporeon"

Harry grinned and exclaimed "You're up Snivy" Snivy appeared and stuck her chin up. Snivy looked at the water. Snivy and Vaporeon moved from left to right " Snivy Leaf Storm" Snivy kicked off the ground, and flew into a power spin.

Ryu grinned as the powerful cloud of glowing leaves rocketed at his water. Vaporeon remained deathly still. "Haze" Vaporeon with lightning fast reaction sent a thick white cloud. "Dig!" the leaves sliced straight through the cloud.

"Damn it" Harry cursed.

Ryu raised his hand and bellowed "Ice Beam!" Snivy screamed in pain as a large pillar of dark blue energy erupted from the ground.

Snivy slid to a stop in front of Harry. "Come on Snivy" Harry urged. Snivy glared at the water type climbing up from the earth. "Snivy use Vine Whip" Two thin vines erupted from her shoulders.

"Dodge it" Vaporeon kicked off the ground and gracefully dodged the whips. "Haze" Vaporeon did a front flip firing another thick cloud of fog.

Snivy looked from left to right frantically "Snivy" The grass snake slid back as the frigid beam seared into her chest "That's it" Snivy looked back "Just hold girl I know you can do it" Snivy nodded a thick layer of ice slowly encasing her body.

"Snivy shake the ice off with Leaf Storm" She spun powerfully on her back. The thin layer of ice flew off, the thick leaves rocketed at the water type.

"Haze!" Ryu snapped loudly. "Ice Beam" The thick beam of dark blue energy sliced straight through the cloud of fog" Vaporeon and Ryu snapped their heads from left to right "Where's Snivy" Ryu snapped.

"Snivy Leaf Storm!" Vaporeon nearly crunched as a pressure wave of wind and razor sharp leaves forced pinned.

"Vaporeon!"Ryu exclaimed.

"Now Snivy!" Snivy abruptly stopped spinning and went straight into a high speed front flip. "Leaf Blade!" Snivy's glowing tail smashed into the top of the water types head with a loud resounding crack.

"Vaporeon" Ryu tugged a Pokeball of his hip "Return!"

Snivy fell onto her knee's and looked up weakly. "You're awesome Snivy" Harry gently lifted her up. "Take a rest you deserve it" She disappeared in a dark red flash.

Ryu smiled at Harry "You caught me off guard"

"You're really good" Harry complimented snapping a Pokeball off his hip. "Jolteon go!"

"You're up Chimchar!" Harry exclaimed. "Flame Thrower!"

"Thunder Bolt!"

Dawn and Ivy looked at back, a pillar of bright yellow electricity and bright orange flames swirled into the clouds. "Those boys are true trainers"

Dawn nodded in agreement, she finally mumbled "Lets go" She jumped over a downed tree, professor Ivy followed behind her. The two moved through the forest they could hear the battle going faintly behind them.

Chimchar and Jolteon slid back the two boys glared at one another "Thunder wave" a web of golden electricity flew at Chimchar.

"Chimchar Flame Wheel" Chimchar rolled forward, Chimchar sliced straight through the web.

"Wild Charge!" Jolteon kicked forward the yellow Pokémon's body erupted into a cocoon of electricity.

The two smashed into one another, Chimchar was instantly sent flying in the opposite direction. She slid on all fours stopping three feet in front of Harry. 'He super charged his attack with the static electricity that Thunder Wave causes' Chimchar ground her teeth 'This is annoying'

Chimchar looked backwards and gave a thumbs up. Harry nodded 'We'll use our battling style' Chimchar tail flame started glowing brighter "Now Chimchar Flare Blitz"

"Jolteon get back" Ryu exclaimed as the flames swirled dangerously around the chimp. Jolteon back pedaled quickly, the flames changed from swirling red to dark blue... Before exploding, Jolteon whipped his head around, the large cloud of ash and dust completely blanketing Harry's side of the arena.

"Chimchar Flame Thrower!" Chimchar flew out of the smoke, sliding the right of Jolteon, and before either could blink sent a searing flame into the electric Pokémon's side.

"Jolteon Shake it off"

"Don't let him" Chimchar instantly jumped into a front flip and rocketed up the pillar of flames. "Flame Wheel" Chimchar crashed into the shocked Jolteon with blinding speed. "Finish it now with Double Kick" Chimchar kicked off the ground slamming her right foot into Joelton's rib cage, then followed up with a second kick to the exact same spot with her left leg. She cart wheeled to Harry as Jolteon fell.

"You copied my combinations" Ryu excused. Jolteon slowly got off the ground.

Dawn and Ivy followed Dawns Quilava slowly through the maze of caves, Quilava's back flames glowing brightly as they walked. Ivy dropped another marker down "I Hope harry realises that he needs to follow these"

"He'll be fine now we got to hurry if that boy was mean to slow us down, J if you hurt that baby" Dawn growled.

Chimchar bounced from left to right avoiding power thunder bolts sent by Jolteon. "Come on Chimchar!"

"Jolteon keep going"

"Chimchar Flame Thrower" The flames mixed, before exploding. Jolteon and Chimchar slid away from each other. "Flame Wheel!"

"Wild Charge!" The two flew into each other again. "Thunder Bolt" Jolteon kicked off the ground flying towards Chimchar sending streams of electricity. "Wild Charge" Joelton's body quickly became encased in dark yellow electricity, she continued firing bolts of electricity from inside the armour of electricity.

Chimchar cart wheeled left and right as the lighting pokemon grew closer. Jolteon smashed head first, Chimchar flew away from Jolteon. She barely managed to stop herself two feet away from Harry. "Can you keep going Chimchar?" The fire chimp nodded proudly. "Ok Lets finish this with one more rush"

Dawn and Ivy looked down the large cavern of jagged stone. They could clearly see the outline Zapdos on the far side of the cavern. Dawn hammered a climbing rope into the side of the cliff, beside her Ivy was doing the same thing. The two fastened a harness on and dropped off the side of the cliff.

"Chimchar Flame Thrower!" Chimchar jumped up and sucked in a large gulp of air, before releasing a large ball of flame.

Ryu's eyebrow went up "Power" he thought as the ball grew closer "Wild Charge!" Jolteon flew straight through the ball but Was thrown straight back through from a second powerful flame thrower. "Chimchar Flame Wheel" Chimchar kicked off the ground and rolled straight at the electric type.

"Jolteon get up" Ryu exclaimed, but was to slow as the chimp smashed into Jolteon.

"Double Kick" Chimchar stopped abruptly and swung two powerful kicks. "Finish this with one more Flame Thrower!" Harry exclaimed. Chimchar quickly releasing a powerful jet of searing flames. Jolteon flew back, she slid to a stop in front of Ryu.

"Return amazing battle Jolteon" Ryu mumbled.

"Chimchar you're great" Chimchar put her hands on her hip and smiled confidently. "That was a fun battle" Harry stated.

Ryu yawned and walked away "Have to get going come on Charizard" Harry waved as the boy flew off.

"Come on Chimchar we have to catch up Professor Ivy and Dawn" Harry and Chimchar jogged down the road.

Dawn and Ivy slowly crawled through the jagged rocks. Both women eyed the legendary sitting in the, her golden feathers glowing brightly. They jumped gently over a large boulder, they slowly made their way through the maze of jagged rocks. 'You carry the scent of our saviour child' A High pitched voice that almost sounded like she was singing rang through the two women's minds. 'Which is why I have held my attack' Instantly at the lightening pokemon smashed down in front of them 'But I will do anything to protect my child' Zapdos eyes never left the two in front of him.

Dawn slowly walked forward "I Am only here to make sure your baby remains with you" Dawn replied timidly.

Zapdos raised up in a single wing beat sent a powerful stream of wind straight down into Ivy and Dawn. 'Why do you worry about my child's safety' Zapdos screeched.

"A Women named Hunter J is coming for your baby she wants to sell him or her" Dawn answered.

Zapdos beat her wing 'I'll protect my child' Her rage filled screech echoed loudly through the cavern.

Harry looked around the dead end path "Hmm where to go" He looked into the tree an called out "Chimchar do you see anything?"

Chimchar looked down from the tree and shook her head sadly. "Char" She sighed.

"Its ok" Harry yelled "You tried your best" He finished proudly. He dropped down onto his butt and thought 'They had to have marked some kind of path'

An Explosion rocked the mountain maze, Zapdos shot into the air with near useable speed. Dawn's eyes snapped to the left "Go Buneary" The tiny rabbit pokemon looked around the dark cavern. "Bounce to the very top of the rocks" Buneary nodded and flew off the ground.

Zapdos flew straight towards her nest. A large ominous ship had torn a hole in the side of her mountain. "Zap" Her entire body crackled with power "Dos" A large blinding gold flash lit the entire cavern up.

Harry walked through the forest gently tugging a small electric torch the glowed yellow. A pitch black shadow darkened the forest. "What the..." He heard the loud hum of an engine nearly deafening him.

Harry look up "Oh..." His eyed the large pitch black floating ship "Crap..." He sighed lowly. "That can't be good" He ran down the marked path quickly.

Harry's hands erupted in an emerald glow as he flew straight into the cave. Chimchar looked out from the hood of Harry's sweater and yawned loudly. "Can't slow down!" Harry exclaimed.

The entire ship glowed bright gold as a powerful bolt of electricity sliced into the armour of the ship. "J our shields are barely holding up!" The ship's captain bellowed urgently. A tall woman with grey hair wearing dark purple armour with a dark purple trench coat with a blood red inner lining stood up. As a second blast of pure electricity hit them "Fire then net!" she ordered

Zapdos flew straight up the ships cannon followed her movement, she whipped around as a loud bang echoed. She spread her wings when a ball of energy shatter into a large net of metal and electricity. "Zapdos!" She roared, the net sliced straight into her instantly redirecting the electricity back on Zapdos. "Dos!" She screeched loudly, she fell straight towards the earth. "Zap" The net glowed as the legendary dropped towards the ground.

Zapdos crashed beak first into the ground with a loud crash. "No!" Dawn screamed.

J jumped onto her large floating platform "We have to hurry" She exclaimed. "Status on Zapdos!" She snapped into her ear piece as the group of techs unhooked the platform.

"She's still captured" Came her ship's captain curt reply.

"Good if she breaks free take her down hard no mercy" J ordered.

Dawn watched J rocket at Zapdos's nest. "Buneary Ice Beam!" Buneary bounced high into the air and released a dark blue beam.

J swerved the beam and looked down on Dawn. "Its been a long time since you nearly killed me" She greeted.

Dawn ground her teeth. "Go Salamance" A Large blue dragon with sharp red wings appeared in front of the two. The large dragon's looked down with large angry eyes A Large orange ball formed in the center of its large jaw.

"Buneary Ice Beam!"

"Chimchar Flame Thrower" An orange beam, red flames, and dark blue energy collided with one another. J flew towards the nest "No!" Harry bellowed an explosion rocked the humans. "Chimchar listen to Dawn" Harry jumped off the side of the cliff "You're up Swadloon" He bellowed, the green cocoon pokemon appeared in front of Harry "Use String Shot" Harry bungied down.

J looked down at the nest; a tiny yellow bird screeched loudly, Harry closed his eyes. "I Have no choice" Harry closed his eyes. "Buddy" Swadloon looked up at Harry "Do you believe in me" Swadloon nodded his head immediately. Harry smiled "Come on let this work" He disappeared in a bright flash, Dawn and Ivy looked up at the nest just as a second flash "Swadloon Razor Leaf" Harry roared holding his head.

Swadloon jumped into the air firing a flurry of leaves. J swerved in weaved the razors flew around her. "This boy" She looked down at Harry standing defiantly in front of her "Is like him" She snapped a second pokemon ball off her hip and yelled "Go Drapion"

"You're up Druddigon" Harry bellowed. The two titans smashed into the ground around the baby Zapdos. "Druddigon grab the Zapdos" Harry exclaimed.

"Pin Missile" Drapion swung his glowing claws and aimed them straight at Harry and fired a flurry of powerful needles.

"Swadloon String Shot" Swadloon slid in front of Harry and fired a wide net of webbing. Druddigon jumped into a roll grabbing the baby Zapdos with one arm. And with his free arm he swung back "Focus Blast" A Blue ball instantly formed and with lightning fast speed Druddigon threw it.

"Drapion block it" J bellowed, the ball slammed straight into Drapion's out stretched arms. J crashed down on the dark haired boy. The glowing spectral ribs got barely an inch out of Harry "You child are going to get in my wa..." She was cut off by Swadloon Sending a flurry of leaves straight at her. She gained height, Drapion and Druddigon had their claws locked in one another. The young Zapdos chick standing slightly behind.

"She was aiming to kill me with that" Harry mumbled. "Druddigon the baby" Druddigon tail smashed the baby flying into Harry's chest knocking the wind out of him.

J looked down and fired a golden beam from her wrist. The baby bird froze in his arms "What did she..." J Swooped down. Harry felt a tug and the bird flew from his arms, he rolled to his feet as the platform flew towards edge of the spire. Harry instinctively chased after her, he dove spread eagle off of the rock spire Druddigon and Swadloon nearly stopped what they were doing.

'Half an inch' Harry thought grabbing his fingers brushed the platform. With his finger tips alone he clung for his life. The two flew out into the sun.

Drapion jumped off the spire grabbing on Salamance, the two chased after their trainer. All of Harry's and Buneary fired at them. Harry felt the jet stream the forest was a blur of green. He felt his fingers screaming in pain under the pressure they were in. Suddenly the blur of green shifted to dark blue "I'll save the baby" Harry bellowed his fingers finally losing their grip.

The last thing her heard before he went of ear shot was "Good Luck"

**AN**

I Rewrote chapter one of Harry Potter and the Pokemon at Hogwarts I have to ask though how many chapters do you guys feel need to be rewritten Do you guys mind if Harry catches Corphish I know I promised less Ash pokemon but the person who gave me this idea [Knightblazer85] Wanted either Corphish or Psyduck I personally hate Psyduck hence Corphish.

Solirambeast I hope you enjoyed our OC's battle style I tried and he'll be featured at least once more before this is over.

Sorry for the LONG update wait got engrossed in writing Naruto and gum-gum fruit.


	49. BLAZE Chimchar gets angry

Harry fell deep into the cold ocean, a green bubble attempted to wrap itself around the young man. 'Child you smell of Mew' Harry watched a dark blue erupted bubble around him. Harry turned, as a dark figure swam towards him 'Why is that?'

"Lugia" Harry mumbled weakly.

'Yes' Lugia's large shape could be seen against the wall of water that surrounded Harry. 'You are not of this world child?' She squinted. 'Why are you here?'

Harry sat cross legged in the bubble "Celebi wants me to train so she sent me here" Harry replied.

'Why do you smell of Mew?' The large legendary swung her large head back.

Harry looked into the eyes and said "She save me, and I have a portion of her pow..."

'I Know this child but you smell of her why is that?'

Harry's face darkened, memories of Roses sweaty face, the feeling of her heat, and finally her naked body filled his mind "She went into heat and we didn't know how it would affect me"

'So you mated' Lugia replied bluntly.

"Yes" Harry mumbled.

'That is good for Mew' He looked up. 'If you need me call me' Lugia beat his wings once sending Harry flying up. Harry took a large gulp of air, the sunlight nearly blinding him. "Great" Harry hacked loudly. The cold water lapping at him "So where do I go"

"Corphish!" Harry saw a flash of white when a steel hard claw smashed into the top of his head "FISH" Harry looked at red lobster.

Harry looked at the pokemon "You came looking for me" Corphish looked away pointing his large claw to an island in the distance, unlike the one he was on this was a desolate spire of ice rock reaching high into the sky "Come on Corphish" He grabbed his claw and the two were off.

Harry's pokemon sat gloomily on the edge of the boat. Dawn sat beside them with a hopeful smile "I Sure he's ok" Chimchar sighed "He's fine if he's anything like my husband its going to take more then a little swim to kill him" Swadloon Snivy and Druddigon looked at Dawn swinging her legs off the deck "So we'll work together until Harry finds us" They looked up at the large ice mountain. And slowly Snivy nodded her head, Swadloon copied ten seconds later, Druddigon snorted and laid across the ground, closing his wings.

Chimchar sighed and kicked the ground weakly, and with a sideway's glance. "Fine" She squeaked. Chimchar sent a stream of flames into the air "Trainer!"

Harry looked at the mountain growing ever closer. "You're doing a great job Corphish" Corphish looked back and swung his claw up. "Here we come!"

Dawn and Ivy looked back at the ship. Druddigon was snoring lightly on the deck of the ship, his large claws over his eyes. Sun beat down on him, he gave a appreciative snore. Snivy Chimchar and Swadloon followed after them. "We have to hurry J could already be here" Ivy rushed the group.

Harry hacked loudly "Thanks Corphish that was awesome" Harry looked up, a blizzard swirled around the tip of the mountain. Harry sighed "My clothes" A Large figure suddenly smashed him into the ground.

"DRUDDIGON" The dragon type looked down on his trainer happily.

"Where are the others?" Druddigon roared loudly. "Yeah I get it"

The group climbed through the cave, thick parka's covered the humans body. Chimchar's tail glowed brightly. They could see a faint ball of glow "We're almost in the nest" Ivy stopped, and quirked her heads "Its quite"

"J" Dawn mumbled and charged towards the hole. Chimchar ran right ahead her, a Large dark blue bird twisted. "Uno" She screeched send a dark blue beam of energy. Salamance blew a ball of dark green flames. J was flying slowly towards a much smaller bird who was screaming loudly.

Chimchar clenched her teeth hatefully "CHIMCHAR!" She screamed sending a large pillar of flames towards the pokemon hunter. J swerved away from the flames. Chimchar charged through the canyon inside the mountain ice lined the walls. J looked down at the flame chimp, she was charging at her. Chimchar climbed a pillar "Go Staraptor"

Chimchar kicked off the ground, instantly doing a front flip. She smashed into the large bird, she kicked off Staraptor's back and sent a stream flames from her mouth. Chimchar landed threateningly on J's platform. J looked down the monkey, a flame swirled dangerously floating in front of his mouth. "Char" She growled lowly.

J smirked dangerously at the small orange chimp, and raised her left gauntlet a small gold ball formed in a barrel of a wrist fired cannon.

Druddigon swung his glowing claws, power gusts of air nearly knocked the dark haired boy who lived off his. Ten seconds past when the teen exclaimed "That's enough Druddigon" Harry's first dragon type nodded his head. "Thanks bud I'll need a lift"

Chimchar did a back hand spring dodging a golden ball. She smirked and blew a red hot flame. J stumbled away, she tugged a Pokeball off her hip. "Chim..." Her tailed started swirling quickly engulfing her. The red flames dramatically "Char!" The blue flames exploded. Half of the metal platform was decimated, Chimchar smashed into the ground rolling to a stop.

J crashed down Her hand gingerly touched her right rib cage. Chimchar pulled herself up, when a large claw smashed her head first into the ground "Staraptor!" Staraptor gave one powerful wing beat and with his talon catapult sent Chimchar flying through an ice spire.

J looked at the chimp laying in the a pile ice. "Damn it that kid raises powerful pokemon" She looked at the bird "Come lets go" Staraptor dropped his wing and let the women climb onto his back.

Dawn and Ivy ran towards the hurt chimp. "Dawn go stop J" Ivy exclaimed.

Chimchar's eyes popped open and screamed loudly. Her tail erupted in a blinding flash of bright red flames. "Oh no" Dawn whispered. The ground melted underneath the chimp. "chimp...CHAR!" She screeched a large twister of flames erupted from her back.

"Chimchar!" The monkeys head snapped up. Harry was dropping slowly down Druddigon looking at the chimp with shock written on his face. "Calm down Chimchar" Harry's eye went back slightly to women shrinking the gap to the young Articuno. "Dawn go save the baby" Chimchar screamed again sending a flame at Harry. A Green barrier erupted from Harry's body. The boy instantly fell to his knees "This isn't good" Druddigon looked around at the faint glow "Druddigon go I can't keep the barrier around us Chimchar's to strong" Her mumbled.

Dawn ran towards J at full sprint. When suddenly a Large claw grabbed her belly and they shot upwards. Her eyes drifted back down to the teenager holding back the roaring flames. "Chimchar please calm down I don't want to hurt you" Harry begged as the ball erupted sending the flames backwards.

"Chimchar" The young chimp cried out holding her head.

"Buneary Ice Beam"

Staraptor wings beat once sending him up ten feet, the dark blue beam of energy chasing after him. "Keep up Buneary"

Articuno struggled as the blue dragon pinned her again. The two humans and three pokemon flew towards her child. "Keep up the Ice Beam"

Chimchar screamed in the agony the dark red flames seared the stone and melted ice, steam ran away from the chimp pokemon. Ivy watched with awe, the green bubble held up. Harry's hands shook as the powerful near beams of flames cracked the shield.

Harry felt himself start slowly sliding. Snivy and Swadloon watched in awe. Harry's brow furrowed with concentration. He felt the air around him become heavy, and everything but himself and Chimchar seemed to fade into the nothingness. "Chimchar you need to stop" He mummbeled weakly.

"CHIMCHAR!" She cried loudly firing a large pillar of searing flames from her back.

Ivy felt her jaw drop as Harry took one shaky step forward. His two grass type companions with fear written on their face. "Chimchar!" Harry tried again taking a second step. Snivy's tail started glowing a dangerous shade of green, until Harry growled "Chimchar is my pokemon" He gasped loudly, sliding back half as step "No we're are friends" As if powered by the energy itself Harry walked forward "Remember we don't" Harry looked up "NEED THIS" Harry clenched his teeth tightly and rushed Chimchar.

J jumped off Staraptor and the bird instantly spun around and rocketed back "Brave Bird" The Bird tucked its wings in and its flame.

"Druddigon catch it please!" Dawn exclaimed. Druddigon swung his large claws up, Druddigon started dropping.

"Close Combat!" The bird snapped its wings, Druddigon glared as the bird delivered a flurry of wing punches. J aimed her hand at the young Articuno. The bird screeched loudly, and started running. The golden bolt smashed into the young birds back freezing it in its spot. She walked forward towards the bird and flip it up. "Staraptor!" The bird kicked off Druddigon sending him crashing into the ground. With a single wing beat he was in the nest.

Staraptor shot his leg out and caught J in one talon and with the other grabbed the golden Articuno. "Flame Thrower Articuno " Druddigon kicked off the ground and flew directly at the bird. As Salamance fired a stream off flames into Articuno's body, the elegant blue bird screeched loudly "Now finish it with Fire Fang" Salamance bit with a mouth full of flames into the bird right wing and kicked off the ground.

With out a second look J ordered "Dragon Breath" Druddigon roared loudly when the green flames slammed into his belly "Dragon Claw!" Druddigon looked down just in time to feel the razor sharp claws drive into his gut.

"GON" The dragon roared. He barely managed to avoid crush Dawn when he smashed into the ground.

"No!" Dawn screamed as J and her two pokemon disappeared.

Harry stopped abruptly in front of Chimchar, and with a single "Fight this" He grabbed into her. Instantly searing pain passed through his body. "Ahhh" The boy hacked loudly, he bit down on his bottom lip and hugged the chimp tightly "Come on Chimchar!" Chimchar slammed her forehead into Harry's right shoulder repeatedly "Chimchar we don't need this remember we'll be stronger then Draco without this!"

Chimchar bit down severely tearing at Harry's left shoulder. As soon as the copper taste of blood in her mouth the red in her eyes faltered _'HARRY!'_ The chimp gasped, the flames instantly receded. She felt Harry's grip lessen as he fell back onto his butt _'Harry' _ Her eyes never left the deep red and peeling skin. And then to the large bite mark on his shoulder.

The Dark haired teen smiled weakly "I'm fine Chimchar, its just a little bite and burns are nothing"

'_HARRY' _The Chimp bawled loudly, she flew into his belly tears in her eyes.

She felt Harry gently lift her up "J Got away" He sighed hugging the crying pokemon.

Ivy looked at the dark haired boy, and pulled a medic kit off her a clip on her back pack.

"We should get going, the third bird needs our help" Harry returned every pokemon back to their ball except the teary eyed Chimchar.

**AN  
**Starting from this chapter I'm going to italicize anything said by pokemon.


	50. Saving Children

Harry looked out sea, a large volcano was clear in his vision. His emerald green sweater was replaced with a plain black one, bandages could be clearly seen bulging underneath his sweater. Chimchar still had a guilty look "Moltres..." A Completely driven look filled Harry green eyes. He grabbed his shoulder blade, wincing when the boat jolted in the sea.

"Char?" Chimchar.

"I'm ok" Harry watched the volcano grow closer.

Ivy and Dawn looked at the black haired boy sitting on the edge of the deck. "Hey Corphish" The lobster looked away "Thanks you saved my life"

"Phish" Corphish sighed.

Harry checked his pokeball's as he and Chimchar jumped off the ship as the boated landed on the island, it was a desolate mass of black stone. Harry jumped off the ship and started running towards the mountain. The small lobster pokemon chased after them.

Harry ran down the mountain path. He chuckled loudly "Its times like these I wish I had kept Charizard on my team at all times" Dawn and Ivy were still watching the boy. Emerald sparks erupted from his finger tips 'Stay calm Harry' He thought to himself 'These powers react to your emotions keep them in check' The sparks stopped instantly as they continued down the path. "Mewtwo no matter where I am your teachings always stay with me" Harry mumbled as the group climbed the upwards slope, black volcanic rock crunched underneath his feet.

Dawn Ivy and Harry look into a pitch black tunnel. Dawn instantly pulled out a flash light as Chimchar's tail erupted into bright flames. She jumped onto the dirt path and the humans ran down the winding tunnel.

The group felt heat grow more and more intense as they crawled through the stone maze. Finally after fifteen minutes they heard a pained screech. "Moltres!" The group started racing down the tunnel. The group emerged into a blinding red light.

A Molten pool of magma was bubbling at the bottom of a large pitch, and in the sent a spire of stone, where they could clearly see a tiny Moltres. Flying high above was the mother, trying to fight of J and her Salamance.

Harry closed his eyes tightly "Focus..."

"What are you doing?" Ivy snapped as a faint glow of green erupted from Harry's pores.

"I Am not completely human..." He winced as the glow continued to swirl around him.

"Yeah we figured that out a while back" Dawn looked at the glow with worry.

"Mew gave me a portion of her power, now grab on!" He threw his arms to his left and right. Instantly the two grabbed on, and in a with that they disappeared in a flash of green light.

The group of humans and one pokemon rolled into the Moltres nest. Harry groaned loudly "Still haven't perfected that"

"Char!" The chimp sent a blast of fire stopping a swirling green flame ball.

"You again!" Corphish slid off the side going straight towards the molten mass.

"J!" Dawn proclaimed "That's enough of this"

J Moltres flew into Salamance but the dragon reared up catching it. "My buyer wants them, and is willing to pay enough for me to retire the rest of my life to get them"

"Phish!" Blue bubbles sprayed from the lobsters claws, a jagged bridge slowly formed as the pokemon moved his claw slow. Stepping onto the rock, he started slowly towards the spire "Corphish"

"So that's it you want money?" Harry felt his anger rise "And you're willing to take those younglings from their mother for?"

"Chimchar" The monkey growled in agreement.

"Go Aggron!" A Large steel mass dropped into the mass of stone creating a large crater. The trainers and pokemon stepped back from the three horned triceratops, T-rex hybrid. It opened its sky blue as and looked coldly onto them. It stepped out of the crater revealing a large heavily armoured grey and silver body, with a long grey tail.

"AGGRON!" He roared ferociously.

"Chimchar" The pokemon jumped forward "Flame Wheel!" Aggron swung his arms forward as a spinning mass of flames shot towards. Aggron looked down and its entire head burst into a silver, and faster then a blink of an slammed a powerful head butt, slicing through the flames with no resistance.

Chimchar flew back but before she could get out of arms reach the monstrous steal type's glowing silver arm choke slammed her into the ground. "THAT'S A UNOVA REGION ATTACK, CALLED HEAVY SLAM!" Dawn screamed.

"Chimchar!" Harry bellowed as the chimp was forced deeper into the stone, a large web like fissure sliced across the nest.

"Go Buneary jump kick!" The brown rabbit appeared in a flash and instantly swung a kick to the steal types jaw sending it stumbling off of Chimchar. "Ice Beam" Buneary bounced away as a blue ball sent a power beam straight into Aggron freezing it instantly.

Chimchar winced and slowly limped out of the hole "Hey girl are you ok" Chimchar looked back at Harry her left eye half closed and nodded weakly "Ok girl return" Chimchar disappeared in a flash.

Buneary looked at her handy work, the large mountain like pokemon frozen in a thick block of ice. When with a loud crack the ice shatter "Buneary DODGE" The rabbit barely back flipped out of the way of a powerful metal claw slicing three feet into the ground. Aggron charged straight towards the humans its claws glowing menacingly. "Buneary Jump Kick" Aggron turned and took the kick the chin and without a second glance slammed his claws into her chest, and like Chimchar before her smashed her into the ground devastating the nest even more. "BUNNEARY"

Harry's and dropped to a Pokeball and instantly called "Swadloon you're up" The egg looked at the menacing steel type without fear. "Use Razor Leaf!" The barrage of leaves smashed into the monsters back. Aggron trotted forward the leaves bouncing off his stomach. "Grass Whistle!"

Swadloon gently started rubbing the leaves on top of his head, releasing a delicate high pitched sing. Aggron looked dumbly for a second when Harry bellowed "Finish it with Bug Bite" Swadloon flew forward and with two powerful bites sent the large steel pokemon crashing into the ground.

"Swadloon that was amazing!" Harry proclaimed. Swadloon turned and looked smugly at his trainer. "Return"

Buneary climbed from the crater and fell onto her belly "Return Buneary"

Ivy looked up at Salamance and J fighting off Moltres. She snapped a pokemon from underneath her coat and yelled "Fearow go!" A Large wild looking bird pokemon appeared and dropped its wing down. "Lets go"

"Togekiss go" A Pokemon appeared and let Dawn jump onto her back.

"Druddigon" Druddigon appeared. and looked down at Harry "Hey can I fly with you" Druddigon looked up as the four flew into battle and nodded dropping down to let Harry climb on.

"Corphish!" The Lobster climbed over into the half destroyed nest.

"Corphish what are you doing here?"

'I Want to help protect the young legends like a couldn't help my family' Corphish replied in Pokemon.

Harry looked at the lobster with interest and nodded "Come on Corphish" Corphish ran and jumped onto the dragon and instantly the group was flying.

Fear smashed beak first into Salamance knocking him and J off the legendary. "Ivy!" J Snapped. A Glowing blue Togekiss smashed into Salamance's right side sending him tumbling downward.

"Crab Hammer!" Corphish flew off Druddigon's back smashing at its steel hard claw into the blue dragons jaw. J and Salamance crashed into the stone walls, as Druddigon caught the water type and threw him up into Harry's arms.

Salamance and J looked at the seven enemies, and Moltres was laying weakly into her nest, the baby Moltres urging her to get up. "Dragon Pulse"

"Druddigon Focus Blast, Corphish Bubble Beam!" Harry bellowed.

"Aura Sphere Togekiss!" Dawn added

"Fearow Hyper Beam" The Dark Blue Bubbles, two large blue energy balls, and bright orange attack flew towards a single menacing green yellow and blue shockwave. A Flash of bright white energy erupted from the mass of attacks. A Pitch black cloud of smoke wrapped around the nine

"TRES!" The seven whipped around and flew out of the smoke cloud just in time to see Salamance grab the frozen baby pokemon, J's Aggron disappeared in a faint red light.

J shot straight up towards the open top of the volcano. "Follow her"! The trainers pointed. And instantly they jolted towards the flying pokemon and Pokemon Hunter. The nine flew out of the mountain J cast a glance back was a large ship appeared out of thin air. A Large door slowly opened, the Pokemon Hunter and her dragon type seemed to shrink. "They're too fast" Harry looked at the futile attempt to catch her. "Wait Dawn Ivy get close" His body once again started glowing "Come on..." The two stopped their bird as the door to carrier started closing. "Hurry!" Dawn grabbed Harry's right wrist, as Ivy grabbed his left, And with a flash they teleported.

J felt her chest rise with relief. Salamance dropped the golden baby Moltres roughly, J looked at the two baby bird smashing beak first into a clear window "Stay put" She yelled at them. She aimed her wrist at the baby and in a flash it the golden armour receded. "Salamance put it with the rest" She commanded. The blue dragon grabbed the thrashing baby legendary. He flew to the top of the glass box, and flicked his claws sending the baby sprawling into the cage.

A Green flash drew the attention of J as she was walking from the cargo hold. She felt anger course through her as the group picked themselves up "You!" She looked at the group with hatred.

"You're up Snivy!" The small snake appeared in a flash her arms crossed angrily.

"Go Drapion!"

Dawn was next bellowing "Go Mamoswine!" the large mountain of brown fur seemed to take up half of the cargo hold.

"Salamance" The Dragon dropped down in front them.

Ivy snapped another Pokeball off her hip and yelled "Kangaskhan"

J snapped a third Pokeball from her hip and without missing a beat called out "Houndoom!"

"Return" Harry Ivy and Dawn called out the dragon, and two birds disappeared from the cargo hold. The six pokemon looked at one another. "Snivy Leaf Storm" Harry broke the uneasy silence, his small snake pokemon spun on her back creating a large vortex of leaves.

"Houndoom Flame Thrower, Drapion Pin Missile, Salamance Dragon Pulse" J countered.

"Mamoswine Blizzard!"

"Kangaskhan THUNDER!" Mamoswine reared back sending a wall of ice and hail in the opposite direction, Kangaskhan body crackled and a beam of electricity shot towards the enemy, and Snivy spun of sending the vortex at J.

Houndoom sent a powerful jet of fire from his mouth, Drapion swung his arms back and then forward sending a stream of pure white needles in the direction of Harry, and finally Salamance roared loudly sending a crackling beam of green blue and yellow.

The six attack connected with a deafening boom and blinding white flash. The Cargo hold struggled to contain the wild energy, the ceiling and floor bulged outward as the six powerful attacks continued. The trainers and pokemon started sliding away, shockwaves peppered everything.

"Keep going!" J Dawn Harry and Ivy screamed over the deafening screeching of the attacks clashing. The metal I Beams started crumbling as if made of tin foil, and they started shredding.

"Boss!" One of J's henchman cried out. "You have to stop if this continues the ship will be torn apart, or we'll have to jettison the cargo hold" Every crate, and box raced away from the attacks, smashing into the wall with denting force. "Boss stop this" The henchman tried again. The man raced away from the Pokeball battle and slid to a computer, a face of a man wearing a thick black visor came to view. "Get the cargo holds doors open now!"

The man clicked at a computer before exclaiming "The doors aren't responding" The man slid into the cargo hold, and over the near blinding white ball he could make out the heavily bent, and missing hydraulic pump of the cargo hold doors. "No! Boss get out of her now where jettisoning it"

"NO" J Screamed "Lock down the birds cage first" She got a sadistic grin on her lips.

The six pokemon were falter, the floor was barely held together, J's henchmen press four small buttons on the side of the small glass box, and then smashed the key pad. "Its done!"

"Get it ready to be jettisoned" J looked coldly at the man. She gently pulled three pokeball's off her hips. She slowly walked towards the doors "Dawn you die here today..." Her cold eyes seemed to slice the white ball and looked straight at Harry "Ketchum" She drawled.

"Malfoy..." Harry mumbled.

She aimed her three Pokeball as large steel doors started falling. "Return" The three dark pokemon disappeared. The Blizzard, Thunder, and Leaf Storm smashed into the wall.

"Wait" The Steel door dropped down with a loud clang. The group charged at the door, and with a loud his everything went still. Harry felt his feet fly off the floor, Dawn and Ivy screamed as everything started spinning. The green eyed teen watched as crates and boxes flew around the compartment, which was spinning at a dangerous pace. And then with a loud bang the world went black.

Harry coughed he gently pushed at a crate on his back, water was past his feet. "Dawn Ivy!" He moaned, holding the side of his. He could feel the wet sensation in between his fingers "Something must've hit me" He groaned "Dawn!" He waded through the mountains of boxes and crates. "Ivy" Suddenly a small snake jumped out of the maze beneath "Snivy!" Harry greeted as the snake flew into his arms, she gently felt at his bloody temple. "Its ok" Lets find the others" Harry watched a mountain of brown fur erupted from the crates.

"Swine!" He roared swinging his tusks in a wide circle, sending the boxes flying around wildly.

"Thanks" The Bluennete climbed out from underneath the large pokemon "Return" She waved at Harry "Good to see you're fine" Harry looked through his cracked glasses and nodded.

Kangaskhan pushed away four crates. Ivy was falling behind her "Good to see you two are alright"

"Moltres!"

"Articuno!"

"Zapdos!" The three baby birds screeched loudly, the water at their feet was raising at a slow consistent pace.

"We have to help them!" Dawn and Harry gasped. Corphish jumped from box to box following group towards the wall. The humans reached the glass case and touched it gently glass, the three young birds smashed beak first into the glass. "Calm down" Harry soothed "Druddigon!" The large blue dragon looked around at the room. "Get the boxes back with Dragon Claw" Druddigon swished his large hand sending the boxes and crates flying in the opposite direction. "Good now Focus Blast on that case" Druddigon threw his right arm back, a large blue ball formed and then without missing a beat threw his forward. The blue ball smashed into the glass for a split second it looked solid before exploding creating a wall of blue energy in front of them for a split second "Dragon Claw" The imposing dragon type swung his the three large fingers glowed brightly and with a loud screech slashed into the glass, which held strong.

"What the!" Dawn and Ivy looked at the little scrapes.

Snivy kicked off Harry's shoulder, her tail went bright green and with a loud crack swung her tail into the glass, but the pokemon before her the attack only left a tiny scrape on the clear window.

"Phish" Corphish bellowed jumping high into the air, his claw glowed bright silver and with a bang brought the claw into the glass. a tiny centimetre long crack formed.

"Chimchar!" The fire chimp appeared into a flash. She kicked from the water and with a crack loud crack brought her tiny into the exact same crack as Corphish before her.

"Swadloon!" The egg like pokemon sent a flurry of leaves into the glass.

"Mamoswine!" The large brown fur charged at the glass "Double Edge!" The large pokemon smashed into glass, before sliding back. "He was my best chance" Dawn mumbled.

Harry looked at his pokemon "Chimchar Flame Thrower!" Chimchar jumped back and sent a flame into the window. "Corphish Bubble Beam!" Corphish jumped back and sent a stream of bubbles into the glass window. "Snivy Leaf Storm" Snivy jumped into the air and sent a flurry of leaves into the same point as the bubbles and flames. "Razor Leaf Swadloon" Swadloon swished his head sending leaves into the glass "Druddigon Focus Blast" The final attack smashed into the glass with a loud explosion.

The group watched with anticipation as the smoke fell, finally after ten seconds the smoke fell. Revealing a heavily crack but still strong glass window. "I Have an idea" Harry walked towards the glass the water was just below his knees "Get ready when I tell to attack, don't hold back" His pokemon and Corphish watched him touch the glass with his palm. His body flashed but he couldn't get through the glass "What is this glass made of" Suddenly his back was covered in thick green bones. Harry touched them and winced, small balls formed on the ribs. He pressed the rib cage onto the glass "Corphish Crab Hammer!"

The lobster looked at Harry's back, then to Dawn and Ivy watching with a unreadable expression. "Phish" Corphish brought down the claw with a bang. Instantly the glass crack, and Harry stifled a pained yell. "Ok Snivy" Snivy sailed into the air, and with an swish slammed her tail into his back, Harry dropped to his knees but instantly stood back up. Once again a web of cracks formed, Harry raised his hands and coughed a small glob of blood. "Druddigon" Druddigon looked at Harry's back and raised his arm high. His claw erupted into a green and blue glow and with a bang brought his hand down onto the ribs.

Harry gave a loud agonized screamed, his legs buckled and he fell face first into the water. "Harry!" The women and Chimchar ran towards Harry, but before they could even reach half way Harry was pulling himself up. The glass was nearly so cracked that it wasn't clear, he hacked "Chimchar..." The Bones appeared again, but this time, the right side had cracks going up it. "Double kick"

"Char" Chimchar shook her head "Chimchar!" Harry was holding his right side, with his right hand still pressing firmly on the glass. "Chim!" She pushed Harry aside. And sucked in a large gulp of air, and sent a blaze into the window "CHAR!" The Monkey screamed, the large stream of flames filling the room with steam. She sat in front of cracked window for thirty seconds before for lack of oxygen she was forced to cut off the attack. She gasped loudly looking up at the window, and then to Harry "CHIMCHAR!" She screamed again starting another blitz of flames_. 'I Can do this'_ Chimchar growled through the flames. _'I Can be strong'_ She screamed as the flames started forcing her to stand on her tippy toes and kneel forward to compensate for the massive push back. _'Harry needs me to be stronger then before' _She fell to her knees breathing heavily, her eyes went to the bandaged covered shoulder _'I Don't need Blaze to be strong!'_ she stood up proudly and sent another beam of heat. The glass cracked even more _'I Need to be stronger so Harry never leaves me!'_ And with that final push her body erupted into a brilliant white energy.

"Chimchar's evolving" Harry coughed.

Her body grew taller, her arms grew longer and thicker, and finally her back side sprouted a long tail. The light faded revealing a monkey. Her fur was slightly darker orange then Chimchar's, and now instead of her whole hand being cream. It was a tan brown only the fingers and palm of her hands were now a different colour to her body. She grew a scruffy white collar around her neck around the top of her eyes blue, and in-between the eyes were red. The rest of her face was dark orange except for the large ears which was a tanned brown. Her belly and feet remained much the same except for the darker shade.

"Monferno!" She sent a flame pillar twice the size of her one as Chimchar into the glass. Every eye remained on her. She suddenly snapped her mouth shut and a recognition flashed on her eyes '_I'm Stronger then this' _She bounced from foot to foot, Swinging both her fist at a blinding speed. Her fist started glowing a royal blue shade of colour, and with a speed that cleaved the water in half smashed into the glass case, the baby birds watching with awe. The fist were a blitz of high speed movement, the cracked window was starting falter. When the monkey dropped into one arm with two bangs kicked off the glass into a side. She slid back as far as the crates where strewn. Her body erupted into a red which quickly changed to a blinding blue. "Monferno.." The Monkey looked at Harry he could make out a smile and pointed at the glass "Flare Blitz!" the room exploded into a steam room when the monkey charged forward. The glass looked solid for a split second before shattering! "Monferno!" Harry jumped up.

Monferno slid to a stop half way through the glass room. "Monferno!" She was breathing heavily. She jumped up and started slapping her chest, bouncing from left to right foot chanting "Ferno, Mon, Monferno"

Dawn and Ivy climbed into the glass case and picked up the small birds. As Harry pointed his Pokedex at the chanting pokemon.

**MONFERNO **

**The Monkey pokemon**

**Using their natural agility and flexibility Monferno can release barrages of high speed punches and kicks that can decimate even steel. Monferno's fire breath as at least twice as hot as their predecessor Chimchar**

Monferno turned and smiled brightly at Harry "Ok guys return" Harry called out, Harry's two grass type, and one Dragon disappeared. "Monferno you were amazing thank you" Monferno flexed her arms proudly.

"We're in trouble" Harry looked into the glass case, and unlike where he was standing the water was up Dawn's hips. "We need to get out of this thing before we sink any deeper into the water" They looked at the crates starting to slide. "Monferno the door!" He pointed at the steel door.

Monferno sucked in and sent a blast of flames into the door. Harry watched a wall of water stampede down the cargo hold. "Return" Harry pointed at Monferno milliseconds before the water crashed into him. He was thrown into the wall everything around him was pitch black 'We're to deep' Went through Harry's mind in a flash. 'No I can't take them to their moms' Harry started thrashing trying to get his bearings. 'No I need to' Harry started swimming towards the door, he started feeling light head, a small bubble wrapped around Harry's body for a split second before it shattered. He could make the outline Dawn Ivy Zapdos Articuno, and the rapidly fading Moltres. And with one last desperate attempt Harry bellowed "Lugia!"

**AN**

PLEASE I'm begging you give me some reviews I love this chapter and I feel like it's one of the best chapters I ever written so please five reviews.


	51. Celebi Task COMPLETE

'_Child of Mew'_ A Large white creature sliced through the water elegantly. With speed power and grace that didn't fit its bulky exterior. Dawn Ivy Moltres Articuno and Zapdos were suddenly covered in thick blue bubbles. _'Hello'_

Harry look at the giant with hope written on his face. "Hullo" Harry greeted gently. He felt a blue bubble flash around him. Corphish looked with at Lugia with shock written on his face. "Thank you"

Harry put his hands through the bubble and gently his hand forward. _'What is your name?' _ Lugia looked with curiosity the three baby legendary floating into her field of vision.

"My name is Harry James Potter"

Lugia gently swam forward allowing Harry's outstretched hand to touch the center of her horse like head. _'That name will be remembered'_ Lugia commented, the dark green psychic energy mixed Lugia's blue own. The Blue bubbles all went to Lugia's long tail. Harry's landed on the top of the pokemon head. And Lugia cast a glance at the faint ball that was the sun.

And in one mighty wing beat the group erupted from the from the sea, long stream of water chased them twenty feet up before falling back into the deep blue sea. "YEAH!" Harry had his arms high above his head as they started flying towards the ice island.

Articuno looked up as a large shadow dropped into her island. _'Lugia!' _Articuno watched with trepidation as a boy dropped off her the large white forms head.

"Hey calm down!" Harry threw his arms up "She helped me save your baby" Harry turned and ran towards the tail of the large legend. "Lugia let go of the baby" Harry stated calmly, Harry hefted the large baby bird into his arms and toddled towards Articuno.

Articuno looked down at Harry, he gently placed her baby in front of her. He looked worn out he was soaking wet, holding his ribs. The baby pokemon looked back at Harry, who was walking back to Lugia. The Large Articuno spread her wings, and sent a blast of cold air into Harry _'Thank you!' _Rang through the icy cave.

Harry climbed onto Lugia's back and gently kicked, and in an instant they were in the hot sunny air "So much faster than Charizard!" Harry bellowed excitedly. "Lugia!" Harry tapped the back of her head.

'Yeah?' She questioned calmly.

"Drop" Harry instantly felt his stomach jump into his belly, when they did a death dive. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He heard the women scream faintly.

Harry watched the water draw closer and closer. "Pull up!" Harry felt himself press against Lugia when and they were near instantly as high as they were mere seconds prior and gaining more height. "Rotate!" They went into a wide crescent flight barrel role. "Flip" She caught the wind and they went into a large back flip. "Stop!" Lugia spread her wings catching the air, slowing their flight dramatically. "Bloody hell!" Harry was patting the back of Lugia's head. "That was amazing"

'_Thank you'_ Lugia.

"Dawn Professor Ivy" Harry turned looked back at Zapdos Moltres Corphish Dawn and Ivy. "You guys ok?" They were white as a sheep clinging into bubble.

"What the..." Ivy gasped.

"I Guess I'm use to flying" Harry cut off thinking of riding on his Charizard. "Yeah I have a Charizard, she's slower but it's basically the same thing" He tapped Lugia's neck. "Lets go" With one powerful wing beat the group was flying at a blinding speed.

Lugia spread her wings when they went over the large volcano. And with a arrogant spin the two dropped through the large hole in the side. Moltres eyed the Lugia with fear, until the black haired boy jumped off her head and ran towards the tail. "Lugia release please" He tapped the tail beside the baby Moltres.

The baby fell into Harry's waiting arms and he stumbled forward. Harry walked to the waiting adult Moltres and gently placed her child in front of her. "MOLTRES!" The adult beat her wings powerfully. Harry's damp clothes were dried under the powerful jets of hot air. Harry's green cap bounced into Lugia's feet.

"Your welcome Moltres" Harry lifted the worn green cap and placed it on his head. Harry jumped onto Lugia's back and gave a gentle kick into her side, and in a flash the group was in the clouds. "Zapdos here we come!"

The group flew towards the island filled with greenery, a Mountain jutted out the middle. Lugia wrapped around the island her eyes locked onto a large black hole. "There" Harry pointed and the legendary went into a death dive.

The group sliced through the wind with a loud whistle. She popped her wings open gracefully landing in front of Zapdos. Her body started crackling when a boy sailed off her back Lugia "Wait!" He ran to her tail.

Harry pulled the baby Zapdos off Lugia's tail. Harry ran forward and placed the baby in front of its mother. Zapdos eyed the boy warily, She looked at the baby and flapped powerfully. "Let's go Shamouti Island!" Harry jumped up and landed on Lugia's back.

Zapdos watched the group sail into the air and with a bang they flew out of sight. Harry felt free as they sailed high in the air. Lugia flapped powerfully, Ivy watched the boy with awe as he gently patted Lugia's head.

The group gently landed on beach, the sun was falling as the moon rose. Ivy Dawn and Corphish were released from their psychic sphere. "Harry" Dawn placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll meet you guys in a minute" Harry looked up at the blue flying type. Dawn looked at Harry, before trotting off. Corphish and Ivy followed after one last glance at the large legendary. Harry watched them disappear around the bend in the road. "Thank you" Lugia kneeled down.

Harry put his hand up and the large legendary kneeled into it. 'No, thank you or helping my underlings' Harry gently scratched the penguin feather like head.

"It was no problem" Harry pulled away and waved. "Bye"

'My kind will come when you need us' Lugia turned and dove into the ocean, and stuck her head out. 'Remember this Harry Potter'

Harry grinned as the pokemon erupted from the water, she sent a stream of water into the air and disappeared into the clouds.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Harry Ivy Dawn and their pokemon where eating in Ivy's facility. "Harry you were a big help" Ivy stated.

"No problem" Harry ate a small piece of meat. Harry finished his plate and looked at his pokemon "You guys are great" Monferno pounded her chest proudly.

Corphish eyed Harry, and sent a stream of bubbles into his head. "Corphish!" He aimed his claw at Harry menacingly. "Phish"

Harry looked at the moon light "I Think he wants to battle" Dawn told Harry.

"Yeah" Harry stood up.

"Corphish!"

Harry stood up and went to the door. "Come on guys"

Harry stood across from Corphish his pokemon behind him. "Who do you want to fight"

Corphish pointed at Harry's shoulder's, where Monferno sat proudly. "Phish!"

Monferno did a side flip off Harry's shoulders landing with a thud in front of Corphish. "Monferno" Jumped happily pounding her chest.

Corphish aimed his claws at Monferno, a cloud of bubbles erupted from the claws and rocketed at Monferno. Harry grinned and bellowed "Flame Thrower!" Monferno sucked in, and in a flash Corphish was over taken by a pillar of flames.

"Monferno Mach Punch" Monferno disappeared, Corphish's eyes popped when a fist smashed into his right cheek. "Double Kick!" Corphish felt a foot smash into his left cheek, Monferno twisted her hips and smashed her foot into his right cheek.

"Monferno one more Mach Punch!" Monferno threw her left arm back and in a flash of blue light Corphish was sent sliding away. "Was that..."

"Harden" Dawn gasped.

"Corphish!" Monferno slid back when bubbles smashed into her, Corphish continued his barrage of bubbles. Dawn and Ivy looked at Harry, his jaw clenched tightly as he eyed Monferno.

"Monferno Flame Thrower!" Instantly the fire punched through the bubbles, Corphish stumbled back as the flames over took him. "Mach Punch" Before he could blink he was sent flying into the back fence of the facility. Harry watched proudly, when as if charged by a some unreal force the pokemon raised off the ground. "Wow that Corphish is something" Monferno looked back at Harry and nodded.

"Corphish" Stood up and shook. He kicked off towards Monferno "COR..."

"Monferno get ready!" Harry watched as Corphish drew nearer "Mach Punch with both your arms" Monferno threw both her arms back, both erupted into blew energy. Corphish threw both his arms forward. Blue met claws, Harry felt a shockwave nearly throw him off his feet.

Corphish slid back breathing heavily, the relatively unharmed Monferno stood still. "This Corphish is powerful" Harry grinned. "That was Strength" He guessed.

Harry plucked a ball off his hip and exclaimed "Monferno Mach Punch!" Monferno flew forward. Once again Corphish couldn't react in time to dodge a powerful left hook. "Double Kick" Monferno spun into hand stand kicking twice in the belly sending him high into the air. Harry grinned, and expanded the Pokeball in his right hand, with a powerful over hand toss the Corphish was sucked into the ball.

Harry watched the ball shake three times, before stopping and clicking. "MONFERNO" Back flipped happily.

"I Caught Corphish" The Pokeball popped open and the exhausted Corphish looked up at Harry and gave a curt nodded before falling. "Corphish!" Harry bellowed.

Ivy was already in the yard racing to the lobster. "How is he" Harry exclaimed.

"Just exhausted" She lifted the red ball and gently returned him to it. Harry plucked the bally from her grasp and yawned. "Lets go to bed" Ivy said calmly.

Harry returned his pokemon to their balls and stumbled into the facility yawning. "Lets go to..." Harry stopped looking at the frozen women. "Celebi"

'Hello Harry' Harry spun around as the little green pokemon giggled. 'I Watched you' She stated with what Harry could only think was pride. _'You were amaz...'_ Celebi fired a green and yellow ball. Harry's head snapped to left instantly _'zing'_ She finished proudly.

"What the..." Harry looked at the hole in the ground.

'_Sharpen those battle senses you'll need them'_ She stated as he fell into the ground. 'I'll be seeing you soon enough' She looked to the north as Harry fell past his chest. _'The Enemy is getting stronger'_

**IMPORTANT AN [READ]**

I've been thinking of making this Harry multi/Harem

I've found I insanely enjoy writing Multi fic's would you mind if I did or just don't do it

And if you don't mind Suggest who you would like, I already know Luna and Ginny. But that's it, I already came up with way's for this to work with like Draco's mom and Bellatrix, along with some of the Slytherin [It's easy enough for the Huffelpuff and Gryffindor so I put more thought towards the unusual ones that people seem to like]


	52. McGonagall's Task

**CORPHISH**

Corphish walked around Hogwarts in a stupor. _'Where am I'_ He mumbled.

'I'll tell you our trainer's story' Monferno called out. 'And then you'll understand why you're in a new world'

**HARRY **

Harry woke up to the cold stares of his classmates. "Bastard" He heard faintly from Seamus. Harry jumped up. Harry picked a fresh set of clothes and ran out of the dorm room. "Ahh Potter just who I was looking for" Harry turned to the quite common room. McGonagall sat in the center with her standard small smile.

"Professor" Harry greeted from the stairwell. "What do you need?"

"After breakfast I want you to come to my stadium bring all you key's and all your pokemon" She stated calmly and walked away.

Harry nodded "Ok Professor" Harry went to the bathroom, and for the first time since the Yule Ball his mind went to the second task. Hermione calmly followed Harry out of the Common, followed by Neville. "I Owe you both an explanation, and I'll give you it but after I help McGonagall" He promised loudly shocking the two.

"How did you..." The two started but were silenced by Harry saying "I'll tell you in a couple of hours"

Harry finished his trek to the great hall, as soon as he walked in everything went eerily quiet. He noticed the Huffelpuff's Durmstrang and Beauxbaton sending him searing glances. And went silently to the Gryffindor table. Every person took two steps away from Harry, the raven haired teen shook his head remorsefully.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Harry and his pokemon sat in the large stadium that McGonagall used for her battles. A Ring of key's around his waist. Charizard was laying down her eyes half closed. "This way, hurry now I'm sure my assistant doesn't have all day" McGonagall's voice sliced through the crackling of the flames. "Hello Harry" McGonagall greeted.

"What am I suppose to do professor?" Harry asked when the women walked, tailing her was about twenty first years. Their eyes went icy when they caught sight of Harry.

"You all wish to be great pokemon trainers, well Harry here is one of Hogwarts best" Some of the kids shook when they caught sight of the large Charizard Druddigon Feraligatr Mamoswine Venusaur Typhlosion and Snorlax.

"Rai!" Raichu jumped forward, the first years giggled as the electric mouse pokemon twisted and rolled sending small bolts of electricity upwards.

"You can pet her" Raichu stopped moving instantly and fell onto her belly. "She's very tame she wouldn't hurt you" Raichu felt ten small hands start rubbing and scratching her. Her body sent a small static shock into from her cheeks as she sighed contently.

Small pokemon hid behind their trainers legs. "Lets see what we have, a Chimchar Pichu Pidgey" Harry looked down at them. McGonagall had a tight smile on her lips as she watched Harry's mountainous Mamoswine lumber forward. "Is that a Swinub?" Harry watched the tiny mass of brown of fur shiver. "Its ok one day you'll be so big that no one can scare you" Harry gently scratched Mamoswine. "Like Mamoswine here"

"WHOA, my little Snubby will actually become that" A Tiny brown haired boy gasped, looking at the large pokemon.

"Yeah you want to ride?" Mamoswine snorted as the little pokemon fell back.

'_Come little one'_ Mamoswine rumbled in a motherly tone. Snubby stumbled forward, terror wracked his body. _'Runt of the litter correct' _ Mamoswine guessed accurately.

Snubby looked up at the large beast _'Yes' _He mumbled timidly.

'_Have pride one day you'll be just as a I true Mamoswine' _Mamoswine ordered calmly. _'I Was just like you weak the runt, but now I am strong'_ Mamoswine felt Harry tap her side, and she dropped down allowing Harry to help the young boy onto her back. Snubby watched as his counterpart trotted slowly along each step seemed to send a tremor through the building.

Harry looked at the group "They want to be pokemon battlers?" Harry asked.

"Yes" McGonagall replied curtly.

"Oshawott Rufflet" Oshawott shot in between the older pokemon. She raced around Harry laughing loudly. "Oshawott you want to battle" Oshawott looked up, she blew a blast of water the air. Harry chuckled and rub her head "Ok Oshawott I'll take that as a yes" Harry looked at the group "Oshawott is a baby this will be her first true battle" Oshawott pulled the shell off her chest with her right, and slapped her chest with her left.

A Tiny girl with scruffy blonde hair stepped forward. A Cat with a gold coin on its forehead raced into the arena "My name is Elizabeth, and this is my partner Meowth but I call her Katherine"

"I'm Harry and this is my baby Oshawott she doesn't have a nickname though" Harry watched the young girl stand rigidly in her box. "You ready?"

Katherine instantly nodded, Elizabeth only gave a slight nod and a timid "Yes"

"Ok then" Harry pointed at Oshawott "Tackle" Oshawott shot forward quickly.

"Meowth use" Elizabeth's eyes popped "Umm..." Oshawott slammed shoulder first into Meowth.

"Water Gun" Oshawott sucked in a large gulp of air.

"Katherine use Thunder" Katherine snapped her head back "Thunder Bolt?" Katherine shook her head, and in a flash she was sent flying by a pillar of water. "Meowth!" Meowth rolled to a stop.

"Ok that's good" Oshawott pounded her chest proudly. "Katherine" The cat pokemon looked up "Can you use Thunder or Thunder Bolt?" Katherine shook her head no. "Elizabeth do you know what attacks your **Katherine **can use?" He asked calmly, putting emphasis on the girls chosen nickname.

"No" She grumbled.

Harry walked across the stadium. "Which ones Katherine's, oh and by the way stop calling her by both Meowth and Katharine pick on or the other"

"Here" She gently handed Harry a small Pokeball.

Harry tugged the pokedex off Elizabeth's hip. He scanned the Pokeball and mumbled "Scratch, Pay Day, and Sunny Day" Harry walked over grabbed Katherine "Do you mind being my partner for one battle?" Katherine looked at Harry then to Elizabeth "Elizabeth can I battle with Katherine?"

The girl fell back timidly "Umm, I Don't mind" She whispered.

McGonagall looked at Harry with a calculating glare 'What are you planning Potter' Harry called out "Can somebody step forward for a battle"

A Boy instantly shot out of the crowd, he had straight black hair, and wore green Slytherin robes. "I'll battle you Potter" A Tine brown pokemon with large ears and a long racoon raced forward.

Harry aimed his pokedex and it called out.

_**Sentret **_

_**The Sentry Pokemon**_

_**It will stand on its tail for hours on end watching for any sign of danger, Sentret will furiously protect their pups. **_

Harry looked at the arrogant Slytherin. Oshawott and Elizabeth walked to the group who were watching from the backs of Harry's larger pokemon. "You want the first move?" Harry asked the younger boy.

"Sentret Scratch!"

Harry instantly countered with "Pay Day" Meowth got onto her back legs and grabbed the coin off the top of her head, she instantly started throwing golden disks. "Keep going" Her fist was a blur as she threw the endless disks, Shiny gold coins pinged and tinkled onto the ground. Sentret grew closer and closer. "Katherine back up but keep using Payday" Katherine used her long swirled tail as balance and backed up. Continuing to rain golden coins on Sentret.

"Keep going Sentret" Sentret punched through the gold coins without a second thought.

"Sunny Day" Harry bellowed when Sentret reached Katherine. The Arena was filled with a blinding gold light in a blink. "Katharine use Scratch" The light faded and the students looked back and forth between cat and racoon, and after five seconds Sentret fell.

"Katherine" Elizabeth exclaimed happily.

"Elizabeth let's try our battle again" Elizabeth bolstered with new found confidence raced into the arena passing by the grumbling boy. "Oshawott" The otter blasted by the girl laughing like a maniac. The two stood across from one another, they locked eyes with one another. "Oshawott Tackle"

"Katherine Payday!" Katherine raised up and started throwing the golden coins at one another

"Use your shell to knock Coins away"

Elizabeth's eyes widened as the Oshawott slapped the coins away. "What!" Harry watched the confidence fall from her face as the otter raced towards Meowth. "Use...Use...Use" She stuttered. Meowth continued raining coins at Oshawott. "Use...Use..." Oshawott smashed shoulder first into Meowth sending the cat into a backwards tumble. "Sunny Day!" Elizabeth screamed. Katherine fired a wild ball of flames. Once again there was a blinding flash "Scratch!"

"Get on your back!" both heard. Once again five seconds past before the light faded. Meowth's head snapped down she was looking into the smiling face of Oshawott "Water Gun!"

"Kat...Kat...Kat...Katherine" She stuttered as Oshawott sent a blast of water into Katherine's chin sending her into a wild back flip. Elizabeth fell onto her knees tears pouring down her cheeks "I'm so stupid" She snapped at herself

"Elizabeth" The young girl looked up, Harry had Oshawott in her arms "You tried to copy me but that's not making you into a battler"

"But it worked for you" She cried.

"Yes but you and I are not the same person" Harry lifted Katherine up and gently placed her in the girls sobbing arms. Katherine hugged the girl tightly. "You need to find out what works for not only you but your pokemon" Elizabeth looked up "You have to discover a battling style that you are comfortable using, you can't just copy and hope it works"

Harry rubbed the Meowth's head. "What did professor McGonagall hammer into your head early on in school"

Elizabeth sniffled weakly "That for a spell to work it needs to flow not only through a wand, but an entire body"

Harry smiled proudly, and surprisingly the first years remained quite. "That's exactly how battling pokemon is. You and your pokemon need to flow as one every attack needs to come to you and your pokemon at the exact same time. You and your pokemon need to work on a much closer level then any Quidditch, you and your pokemon need to be as close as your family, in fact they are your family"

Elizabeth held Katherine tighter. She sniffled and stood up "Thank you..." She looked down at Katherine "I Think we need to work harder"

"If you need help you can ask me, I think you and your Katherine will get extremely powerful" Elizabeth blushed at the praise. "Does anybody want to face me, Rufflet!" The Eaglet landed on the top of Harry's head,

A Lanky kid raced forward, following behind him was a Bulbasaur. "I Will, I will"

"Ok just to let you know you're at a type disadvantage"

"I know but I and Bulbasaur are tuff" The boy boasted proudly. "My Names Connor"

"You take the first move"

"Bulbasaur Vine Whip" Lightning fast two thin whips shot forward.

Harry smiled "Dodge it!" Instantly Rufflet shot into the air. Two thin whips barely missed him 'He's good looks like I can really push Rufflet!' Harry yelled "Back Flip" Rufflet Flew into back flip "Dive!" Rufflet twisted his body into a dive.

"Bulbasaur get ready"

"Pull up and go right into peck" Rufflet pulled up instantly flying quickly at the grass type.

"Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur quickly fired a flurry of leaves at the bird pokemon.

Harry grinned 'Straight forward and bold I like this kid' Went through Harry's mind as he bellowed "Straight up!" Instantly Rufflet popped his wings wide stopping abruptly, Smashed his feet into the ground sending himself flying straight up.

"Follow him" Connor screamed

'One fatal flaw' Harry grinned.

'What's he smiling about' Connor mind snapped.

"Get in close" Harry hollered "Peck"

the first years were floored as their class mate yelled "Just wait!"

Harry's smile grew 'I Hope he learns from this' Connor's eyes remained on the bird as it grew closer "Use Vine Whip to dodge it!"

'Just like I thought' Bulbasaur instantly smashed his vines into the ground sending him flying high into the air. "Straight into Peck!" With lightning fast reaction time Rufflet spread his wings wide stopping him abruptly, he once again shot straight up.

"NO!" Connor screamed. With a loud smack Rufflet sent Bulbasaur flying into a wild back flip, smashing back first into the ground.

"That was good Connor a lot of natural talent and you clearly have a lot of skill, so why are you here?"

"I Need help with an attack" Connor explained.

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

Harry looked around the some of the students were attempting to battle others were trying to perfect a move with Himself or McGonagall. "Ok Mr Potter you can go now" Aipom jumped onto Harry's shoulder blade. "Come on Oshawott, Rufflet Snivy Monferno Heracross. Dobby!" Harry waved at the group as he left.

"Yes Mr Harry" Dobby squeaked happily.

"Can you go ask Hermione and Neville tell them to meet by Hagrid's Hut" Harry ran through Hogwarts going straight to the forest. Harry sat by the hut for fifteen minutes before the two arrived. "Hullo Harry" Neville greeted.

"Hi Neville Hermione" Harry greeted solemnly. "Follow me"

The two looked at one another and then proceeded to follow Harry into thick forest. After an hour trekking Harry stopped, he looked up at a large thick branched tree, and then in a scared voice said "What if I told you I wasn't one hundred percent human" The two looked shocked. "Let me show you and then I'll explain" Harry disappeared in a flash of green. "Up here" Harry bellowed down at the two.

"Harry what the... you can apparate in Hogwarts grounds, according to..."

"Its not apparition, its teleportation"

"Apparition is..." She stopped abruptly. "Not completely..."

Neville looked at the two with confusion written on his face. "What am I..." Neville's felt a tremor of terror when the Harry fell back first off the tree branch. "HARRY!" The two screamed. Another flash of green with a thud Harry landed on all fours in between the two "Harry?" The two looked at the hunched over figure as he stood up.

Harry stretched his right hand out After a second a palm sized ball of green energy erupted from his hand and smashed into the tree punching a clean hole straight through. "Bloody hell Harry" Neville cursed.

"Harry what are you?" Hermione's usual inquisitive hyper attitude being punched out of her.

"I Don't know what I am, I guess the closest thing I could be compared to is a Mew Three"

**AN **

And take into account Hermione and Neville know of Harry's heritage from now on, as in between this and next chapter Harry will have given them the full story of Mew Lilly and Mewtwo training him Review please


	53. Harry vs Draco

Aipom sat on Harry's shoulder blade. Harry stood across from Draco, the two glared at one another over the blowing grass, stones jutted the outer parts of arena. "So Potter you showed up" He clenched a Pokeball. "I'll make the first move, go Skarmory"

The crowd watched as the raven haired teen exclaimed "You're up Oshawott!" Instantly the young first years rose, as the otter raced back and forth happily. "Oshawott Water Gun" Oshawott whipped around and fired a blasted a pillar of water.

"Steel Wing" In a flash Skarmory smashed its wing into the baby pokemon. Oshawott stumbled back and forth "Again" Skarmory twisted around and smashed wing first into Oshawott.

Oshawott crashed into the ground with a resounding thud. Harry aimed his Pokeball at Oshawott "You're amazing Oshawott" He whispered to the Pokeball "Rest well" Harry turned looked up at Draco. He tugged a second Pokeball of his hip, and allowed it to expand on his hand. "You're up Rufflet" Again the first years were shocked by Harry.

Draco however was not amused by the second pokemon "Quit playing around Potter return that baby and..."

"Rufflet!" The Eaglet screeched proudly.

Draco looked at the Harry with contempt on his face. "Skarmory Steel Wing" Instantly Skarmory was smashed into Rufflet. Like Oshawott Rufflet was completely dazed by the powerful strike "Again" And once again like Oshawott, Rufflet crashed into the ground completely unconscious.

The crowd of Slytherin and Gryffindor booed as the boy who lived returned the eaglet to his Pokeball. "You're amazing Rufflet" Harry looked at Aipom "Aipom you're up!" Instantly the group of students silenced when the purple monkey jumped into the grass.

"So you're getting serious then" Draco snapped coldly.

"Completely" Harry replied simply, Aipom flicked his tail with anticipation.

"Skarmory Steel wing" The steel bird was once again flying straight towards Harry's pokemon.

"Double Team" Aipom Shook violently, mirages of Aipom stretched around the arena.

Draco looked from Aipom to Aipom. Skarmory rocketed back and forth, slicing into the illusion with enough force to knock out any human. "Keeping going!" Draco watched the flurry slowly disappear.

"Aipom get ready" Every illusion turned on the confused Skarmory "Fire Punch!"

Every Illusion abruptly faded to a single Aipom directly behind Skarmory. "Behind you" Aipom did a graceful back flip, smashing his blazing fist into the bottom of the bird's beak.

"Swift!"

"Get up and Steel Wing" Skarmory jumped up as the golden stars.

"Fire Punch" Skarmory turned on Aipom.

A Powerful right hook to the beak sent Skarmory flying, he crashed into the ground with a resounding thud. "Worthless" Draco growled, returning the bird pokemon.

Harry patted Aipom on the head. "Good work Buddy" He complimented.

Draco popped a Pokeball from his belt and exclaimed "Go Seviper!"

The large snake hissed at Harry and Aipom. "You up for one more battle" Aipom nodded walked forward. The two pokemon glared at one another.

"Seviper Poison Tail!" Seviper twisted lightning fast swinging its tail high into the to air.

"Dodge it!" Aipom back handed sprung dodging the purple guillotine.

"Again" Seviper twisted to the left, swinging a guts spilling left swing.

"Move" Aipom slapped his tail onto the ground just barely dodging to powerful left swipe.

"Wrap" Before Harry or Aipom could blink the thick black snake wrapped tightly around the smaller purple monkey.

"He's faster" Harry mumbled. Aipom cried out when the pokemon crushed tighter around Aipom. "Aipom use Solar Beam!"

Draco's eyes widened when the pokemon glowed brightly. "Let go and get into the stones!" Draco ordered quickly. Seviper released its death grip and shot into the rocks.

"PALM" Aipom screamed, firing a glowing gold beam of energy into the rocks.

"Aipom use Swift" Aipom bounced into a hand stand, it swung widely. Creating a twister of golden stars, Harry heard the boo's from his fellow Gryffindor's and the Slytherin students watching.

"Sludge Wave!" Seviper shot out of the rocks firing a river of dark purple sludge poured from his mouth. The Purple sludge smashed into the golden all pushing at wall of stars.

"Dodge it" Aipom pushed off the ground. Seviper sliced into the twister, the two pokemon locked eyes with one another "Aipom fire Punch!"

"Poison Tail!" Fire met Poison, a shockwave blasted the stars.

"They're even" Harry growled as the two pushed at each other.

"Wrong Potter" Seviper teeth stated glowing "My Seviper has fangs" Seviper shot forward smashing teeth fist into his chest. Sending Aipom flying fifteen feet, Draco grinned and ordered "Seviper Poison Tail!"

"Solar Beam!" Harry countered loudly. Aipom's entire body glowed, but the large snake closed in to quickly, smashing his tail into Aipom's right rib. "FIRE!" Seviper's eyes widened. A Pillar of energy smashed into Seviper sending him flying across the arena.

Aipom winced holding his right rib. His breath came out in short bursts, Harry could almost feel Aipom's accelerated heart. "Ape, palm, Ape, palm" He gasped weakly.

Harry walked into the arena as Draco returned the large snake. "You ok?" He asked gently.

Aipom looked at his trainer nodded eagerly. "Aipom!" He cried out flexing his tail proudly.

"Aipom are you sure?" He questioned worry etched across his forehead. Aipom nodded his head "Ok then lets battle"

"Nidorino" Harry looked up a purple pokemon with razor sharp teeth stuck out from his mouth. Large spikes stretched across its back.

Harry returned to the box, and sent one last worried glance towards his first pokemon. "Aipom Swift" Aipom jumped up swung his tail.

"Protect!" Draco snapped. Stars smashed into the dark green barrier. "Now Poison Jab!" Nidorino shot forward its long horn glowed bright purple.

"Aipom Dodge!" Harry ordered. Just as the monkey was about to move searing pain past through his right rib, Nidorino smashed head first into Aipom's gut. Aipom hacked loudly, Aipom flew off his feet sending him flying into the rock ring around the arena. Aipom smashed through the stone, he rolled to a stop at Harry's feet. "Aipom!" Harry kneeled down pulling the monkey into his arms. "Are you ok?"

Aipom looked up at Harry, and nodded weakly. "Palm" He gasped.

"Great as always Aipom" Harry looked into the crowd "Hermione" Harry waved, at the bushy haired witch. "Here" Harry stretched his arms out. "Can you take him"

Hermione walked from the stands and nodded "Sure Harry" She gingerly took the injured monkey from his arms.

Nidorino stamped his feet at Harry. "Ok Malfoy" Harry expanded a Pokeball from his hip. "You're up Heracross!" The Dark blue beetle appeared with a powerful thud.

"Poison Jab!"

"Catch it!" Heracross swung his arms down catching the pokemon with a bang. "Brick Break!" Heracross swung his powerful club like arms, smashing the Pokémon's left rib cage. Nidorino flew high into the air. "Now Mega Horn!"

Nidorino crashed into the ground. Before anybody could blink Heracross smashed into Nidorino sending him crashing into the stones. "Return!" Draco exclaimed. Heracross swung his arms proudly, Draco eyed the beetle with contempt. "Bouffalant go" A Large creature easily twice the size of Heracross appeared. "Bouffalant Wild Charge!"

"Heracross Brick Break!" The thick buffalo charged straight at Heracross. A Thick coat of electricity erupted from his skin. Heracross swung a powerful high arching right arm. The two titans smashed into one another, the ground crunched underneath the two. "Heracross use your other arm!" In a blink Heracross sent Bouffalant stumbling back.

"Focus Blast" Heracross threw a dark blue mass, an explosion picked a large cloud of dust.

"Mega Horn" Bouffalant erupted from the cloud, its large ringed antlers glowing a rainbow of blues and reds.

"Catch it!" Heracross threw its arms forwards catching the two glowing antlers. Heracross started sliding under the force of the much larger pokemon. His legs wobbled as he slid back.

"Force him into the stones!" Bouffalant doubled its speed. The two slammed into the jagged stones shaking the entire arena. "Stomp" Bouffalant reared back and in an instant he smashed Heracross into earth. "Again" Heracross roared loudly when the beast smashed him deeper into the ground. "Finish this with Earth Quake!" Bouffalant reared again, this time its hooves glinted once. The ground around Harry was completely destroyed around Heracross.

Bouffalant cantered off. "Heracross use Focus Blast!" Heracross erupted from the dirt a faint blue energy ball in his hands.

"Dodge!" The energy ball smashed into the pokemon. Bouffalant stumbled away "Mega Horn" Heracross shrunk closed the distance digging his large horn into the Pokémon's side. "Toss it" Harry snapped his head back easily tossing the pokemon thirty feet into the air. Bouffalant smashed into the ground.

"Now finish this with Brick Break!" Bouffalant was stumbling to his feet when the pitch black beetle appeared in front of it.

"Take it head on with a Mega Horn!" Heracross swung a powerful downward smash. Bouffalant smashed headfirst into the ground.

Heracross chest rose and fell, his body was aching. He looked completely worn. "Heracross return"

Draco looked calmly "Nidorino go!"

Harry snapped a Pokeball off his hip and exclaimed "Snivy you're up!" Snivy and Nidorino sized one another up. The grass snake spread her large fan of leaves proudly.

"Poison Jab" Draco pointed at the snake.

"Snivy the rocks get onto the rock!" Snivy slid back, Nidorino charged at her his horn glowing a dangerous purple. Snivy landed onto the rock. "Jump!" Snivy jumped as the rock decimated. "Again" She moved from rock to rock the stones being destroyed by the chasing poison type. "Snivy get ready" Snivy flew from rock to rock at a faster pace gaining a distance. "Snivy Leaf Storm!"

"Don't let it jump onto the rocks" Nidorino dove onto the rock and in one powerful jump, smashed its horn into the Snivy. "Throw it into the grass!" Nidorino twisted to the left catapulting Snivy into the grass. "Poison Jab" Nidorino kicked off the ground, smashing head first into Snivy sending her rolling to the left. "One Last time!" Nidorino smashed into Nidorino again sending Snivy rolling away.

Harry looked down at the unconscious Snake. "Return Snivy" Harry looked down at the Pokeball with a faint grin "We need something faster than Leaf Storm girl, we'll work on that" Harry gently pulled a Pokeball from his hip, placing Snivy back on his belt. "You're up Heracross!" The Injured beetle looked at his enemy.

"Poison Jab!"

"Mega Horn!" Heracross flew forward his horn glowing. The two smashed horn first into one another, they locked eyes on one another. And with a bang the two slid away from one another.

"Again!" The two trains exclaimed. Once again the two smashed into one another, and like previous the two pushed away from one another. Heracross's breathed heavily, Harry watched his pokemon struggled to remain standing. "Heracross return!" Harry looked down at one another and whispered "Take a rest you put a good fight" Harry clenched his last Pokeball, and without a second thought exclaimed. "You're up..." A Average sized pokemon appeared its long tail blazed into a tail. "Monferno" Draco's eye brow raised as the pokemon appeared bouncing from foot to foot. Her happy smile faltered at when looking at Draco but only for a second.

"So she evolved, finally" Draco laughed.

"Monferno Flame Thrower" Without a second to react, Nidorino was sent flying by a pillar of flames. He punched through stone before rolling to a stop clearly unconscious. Monferno smiled broadly "That was great Monferno!"

Draco glared at the unconscious pokemon, without a second glance he exclaimed. "Return" Harry looked at Harry. 'With two bloody babies he was able to push me this far' His mind cursed. "Go Pignite" A Large bulky orange and brown pig with what Harry guessed was muggle wrestling gear like fur appeared. He looked at the pokemon with shock. "Pignite Flame..."

"Mach Punch!" In A blink Monferno closed the distance, delivering a vicious uppercut to the pigs belly. "Double Kick" Instantly Monferno delivered to powerful flying kicks to man's head. Monferno rolled away from him. "Mach Punch"

The glowing fist smashed into Pignite with a loud crack. "Arm Thrust" Two quick opened hand sent Monferno sliding slightly. "Keep going" He delivered a flurry of five open punches to the monkey's gut.

"Mach Punch!" The two fire/fighting exchanged haymakers, becoming a blur of orange, red, and blue. "Flame Thrower!" The two screamed. The created a sun of flames, the swirling mass of flames was nearly blinding for the audience and trainers. "Keep going" They bellowed over the deafening crackle of flames.

The two slid slowly, inch by inch the distance grew. Slowly but surely the pokemon shrunk in each other's vision. The intensity of the heat grew. The grass was already ash, and the clearly glass ceiling was warping in the intensity of heat. The center of the flaming mass suddenly collapsed in on itself. Harry Draco Monferno and Pignite were suddenly blasted off their feet. All the students ear drums ached as a deafening boom blew out the windows.

Monferno and Pignite rose to their feet. Their trainers followed suit, both pokemon had burns etched across their bodies [Literal burns not the effect Burn]. The two bellowed "Flame Wheel/Charge" In Unison. Monferno dove into a front flip, Pignite charged in. Both were encased in flames when they crashed into one another.

The two were blasted apart. Monferno glared at the two, Pignite kept his icy glare trained on his enemy. "Monferno/Pignite Flame Thrower!" The two attacks clashed again. The flames slowly started swirling and crackling, but unlike the previous. But unlike the previous the attack moved slowly towards Harry.

"Heat Crash!"

Before anybody knew what happened Harry was blasted off his feet by a monkey body smashing into his gut. "Nice work Potter" He heard as everything faded into darkness.

**LUNAXHARRY**

Harry, Monferno, Aipom, Heracross, Snivy, Rufflet, and Oshawott laid in the arena. Hermione watch with worry. None of the group had said anything in hours. It took her all but picking and dragging the pokemon and there trainer for them to allow her to gingerly wrap bandages around their body. "Harry please" She urged.

"We're just thinking" Harry broke the silence "We've got alo..."

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione and Harry's head snapped to the left. Luna was stomping into the arena a very un-Luna like scowl was written on her usual serene face.

"Hi Luna I'm sorry I..."

"What the hell is this" She threw paper in Harry's face. Tears struggled to remain in her eyes, her face clearly saying the unsaid heart break.

Harry's mouth went bone dry, a single picture of Harry forcing a kiss on Ginny from before the Yule Ball on it [Conveniently the picture reset before Ginny forced Harry back]. A Headline read

_**True Love?**_

_**Has the Boy Who Lived found his equal in the First Female Weasley in Seven Generation **_

"Luna I can..."

"Save It" Tears poured down her cheeks.

"Please Luna let me..." The heart broken look on her face.

"What! It doesn't matter Ginny's better then me I get, she's more naturally gifted, she's more developed" Harry's cheeks darkened slightly. "I'm just..."

She suddenly flew off the ground, into Harry's waiting arm "You're my Luna" Harry looked into the sapphire blue. "A Little strange, but a lot more understanding. Please let me explain" Harry begged desperately.

The two seemed to forget the bushy haired witch watching the scene, as the blonde whispered "One chance" She looked up timidly.

"Apparently my Mew..."

Luna's head snapped to Luna sending a seething glance to the bushy haired teen, sending an all to clear 'Tell anybody about this and I'll kill you' message.

"...is affected by the combined affect of the full moon on a magical night like Christmas, I acted crazy I attacked Neville and Hermione" He lied smoothly And I guess I kissed Ginny, please I don't feel that way about Ginny, I...I...I... ILOVEYOU" Harry exclaimed quickly.

Luna gently kissed him "I Guess I can blame Nargles" She looked around, green balls danced around danced around the two "Just this once"

Hermione felt like a ghost as the balls moved around her. Her hand moved to one, the green ball jumped into her skin. And let out a content sigh. "Don't ever do that again Potter" Luna growled.

"Never Luna" He kissed her possessively, another shower sparks flowed around the two.

**AN**

Once Again I'm asking do you will you my readers be mad if I make this a Harem Fiction. Please tell me because if you don't want a Harem just tell me. Because if you don't speak out I'm going to


	54. Short chapter is Short

Oshawott laughed loudly. "So One hour in what you're guessing is water..." Hermione looked at the golden egg with trepidation. She watched Harry clinging to Luna possessively, in the week since school started again Harry had spent every moment not in class with Luna.

"Yeah" Harry watched Oshawott dodge a flurry of bubbles. Aipom sat in tree watch Corphish fire at the speed youngling. "Oshawott turn and use Water Gun!" Oshawott pirouetted, firing a stream of water into bubbles.

"Harry focus have you thought of anything to do with this task, like what will be taken" Hermione snapped. "And then I want..."

"To see my powers" Harry grinned. "Not planning to slice me up right?" He joked. "What do you want to see?"

Her eyes flashed and instantly "How big can you make those Psychic balls of energy?" She watched expectantly "How Far can you Teleport?" She turned her head on Harry's pokemon firing attacks at one another "Can you use more than Psychic attacks?"

Harry extended his left hand. Hermione and Luna watched with unsuppressed interest. The ball grew to the size of muggle basketball. Before dispersing into the air. Harry closed his eyes, and in a flash he disappeared. Hermione and Luna looked at one another, the two looked at each awkwardly. "So you and Harry" Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah, so Krum?" Luna, the awkward silence forced Luna to cough. "So..."

"So..." The two looked away from one another.

Two minutes later Harry reappeared carrying a Native American Tomahawk "Well I can at least get to the United States. "Kansas to be exact" He looked at the Tomahawk and gently tossed it to Hermione Harry clenched his fist, after two minutes a red faced Harry grunted out "I Don't think I can use anything but Psychic"

"Hmm" Hermione looked at Harry with interest. "You can create bubbles around yourself correct"

A Bright green popped into existence around Harry. "Yep"

Hermione ran ten feet away. "I Want to try something" Luna watched with interest. "Ok Harry get ready". She raised her wand "Catch! Stupefy!"

A Red spell erupted from the tip of Hermione's wand. Instinctively Harry's hands shot up, he slid back three feet when a red spell smashed into his hands. "What?" Hermione and Luna looked at the mass of red energy, crackling and popping. "Harry..." Even Harry's pokemon seemed to be stunned, the palms of Harry's hands glowed green, the specks of green in Harry's eyes spun wildly.

"Hermione..." He started pushing forward "MOVE!" Hermione dove to the left as the now green encased stunner punched through a tree. Both girl's looked at Harry, he had both his hands out stretched. His eyes darkened under the bill of his hat, except the swirling green spikes and his iris. His hands were smoking green energy, with electricity arcing in between his fingers.

"Harry are you al..." Harry's body crumpled into the ground. "Hermione!" Luna screamed as she rushed to her dark haired boyfriend. "Dobby!"

The little house elf appeared in a loud. "Yes Miss Luna!" He looked at the unconscious form and cried loudly. "Harry Potter sir!" He shoved Luna and jumped onto Harry's chest "Harry Potter sir"

"Is he ok"

Dobby looked at him Harry, his little hands glowed and he gave joyous sob "He's is being alright"

"Dobby get off" Harry groaned weakly. "What happened?" He looked around dazed completely.

Hermione looked away "I'm sorry Harry"

Harry stood up and grunted "We need to work on staying underwater for an hour, so can we not do what ever happened again" Every muscle cracked and popped as he stood up.

**2 DAYS LATER**

Harry, Neville, Luna, and Hermione had a small mountain of books on a library table. "Anything" Hermione looked at the group going through books.

"Nothing" Harry grumbled. "You know..." A Bright green bubble flashed around his hand "This could work"

"Probably, but you'll need some way to get into the water, just deep enough for no one to see you use your...your..your..."

"Mew abilities" Harry supplied with a grin.

"Fine, just deep enough to keep your Mew abilities hidden" Hermione stated calmly.

"I Guess you're right Hermione" His nose was back in a book.

**?**

A Black figure jumped from tree to tree, blood dripping from every open wound. The figure could still see the large masses of black fur laying lifeless on the ground. 'TO the castle, to Mew' The figure hacked, blood poured from her stomach.

'You're certain...' A Male shadow raced beside her, its body equally bloody.

'Yes' She fell on all fours coughing up a dark ruby bloody. 'We need to hurry'

**?**

A Small creature looked up from her hiding spot in the endless room. She could see the sleeping form of Charizard and Ivysaur against the inky blackness. 'Mother'

**AN**

Next chapter will be longer MUCH Longer

**IMPORTANT AN **

**Harem**

Now here's what I'm thinking

Luna Ginny

Hermione? [Up to you]

And then two Hogwarts [ANY HOUSE]

3 older [Fleur and up in terms of age]

So give some suggestions

ALSO if you don't want a Harem just review or PM


	55. Friendship of a lifetime

**I Do not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do not own Harry Potter all rights go to Warner Bros/JK Rowling **

"Snivy Energy Ball!" A Faint green ball formed on the tip of Snivy's tail. "Oshawott Water Pulse" Oshawott opened her mouth and swirling mass of blue water formed above her face. Snivy flicked her tail, a loud explosion echoed through the paddock. Snivy and Oshawott looked at one another, singed completely. "Well that's good" Both shot a seething glance at Harry, sending him stumbling back. "But you need work"

Hermione was writing furiously in a notebook "So do you understand pokemon language?"

"What, no!" Harry exclaimed.

"What's it like to teleport?" Hermione questioned.

Harry gained a thoughtful look, he went silent for twenty seconds before replying with "Its like everything is under your control, you can move as fast as you want, travel through anything, see everyone one" Harry looked at Hermione "Its actually kind of frightening to have that much power"

"I Couldn't help but notice a dramatic increase in time you spend with Luna, what has changed?"

Harry mind went to the blonde haired girl. "I Don't know what's changed, it's like I'm walking on air around her, no one but her matters when she's around" Harry shuddered pleasure coursing down his spine. "The World fades to monotone, and Luna she's vibrant colours" Harry breathed in deeply. "Its like she pulls me in, like she holds me to earth"

Hermione looked into the distant eyes of Harry. "Like she's your gravity" Hermione commented in near stunned into silence.

"Yeah almost like she's the only thing that matters now" Harry's temple throbbed viciously, his entire body screaming to find Luna, every cell in his being shrieked to find Luna and take her. Harry clawed at his skull, the pounding increased in his mind "Hermione quit asking questions!" Harry commanded evilly.

"Harry!" Rose screeched "That's enough!"

The pounding abruptly stopped. "Rose" Harry snapped.

"Professor!" Hermione rushed towards her.

Harry felt like his chest heat up. "Rose..." His heart nearly stopped. Everything went grey as he eyed locked into her. The world slowly started fading into dark greys whites and blacks. Hermione's face faded. "Tell me what the fuck this is" Harry cursed.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger" Was the last thing Hermione heard. With a flash of pink the girl was knocked out. "Harry I am sorry" She hung her head low "I Am trying to protect you..." She felt her heart tremor "But I need to realise that I can't protect you from what's inside of you" She looked up startling Harry. A Unsettling silence filled the two, both knew the role the other played. Submissive, and Alpha male. "Command me" She mumbled weakly.

Harry gently pushed her against a tree "Tell me" His command soothing her.

His breath tickled her skin "My mate...no my Harry" Harry gently licked her lower jaw, a tremor ripped through her body. "Luna she is your mate..." She moaned weakly when the dark haired teen nicked her neck. "Male Mew's..." She felt him kiss the right of her lip. "Your body, your magic, your soul sings for her, for us"

A Tree branch cracked, and two flashes of pink then green pinned two large creatures against a tree. "Zoroark!" Harry hissed.

'_Release my mate'_ Came the vicious reply.

"She attacked me!" Harry snapped back.

Rose cast a glance at the injured illusion pokemon. "Harry they're hurt!" She half gasped half questioned her own eyes.

Harry placed less pressure on the female '_The Beasts they attacked all my tribe, my family killed'_ Harry released the women.

"What?" Harry eyed the hacking fox "When?"

Zoroark looked up, her pained eyes locking on Harry '_Those monsters attacked in the dead of night during our mating cycle, when the young females were at their weakest..._

**FLASH BACK**

Zoroark sat completely still. Tiny Rattata ran around, their beady red eyes glowing._ 'Human' _Her voice cut into the quivering man. _'I Told you to stay away from me'_

The man surprised her by remaining still "My master wants some of your fur, and wishes to send his thanks for helping him" The terrified man stuttered. The Fox was easily twice the size of the Grim form Sirius, and nearly as tall as the great deer James.

Faster than he could blink the fox smashed him throat first into the ground. _'Tell you master to never come near us again'_

Terror filled Peter, Zoroark's claws glowed dangerously. He Squeaked once and transformed into a rat, he bit once taking a clump of fur and raced away. _'My Mate' _A Male voice quelled her anger. 'Soleil' He nuzzled into her mane.

'_Lune'_ She nuzzled the smaller Zoroark.

'_That creature Voldemort what did it seek'_ Lune snapped hatefully.

'_Not important'_ Soleil looked up at the moon. '_I Will no longer be in contact with it'_

'I Never liked you meeting him, and look what it cost' Lune sailed into the tree's.

'_Yes my mate I know I will return to the humans and find our Kit, but not until they're done mating' _Soleil twisted her body catching onto a moss covered branch. The scent of blooming flowers filled the air.

The two stopped landed on a thick branch, seven groups of Zoroark sat still. The larger females curled in balls, as the smaller male stalked around them.

**END FLASH BACK**

"So a mating Zoroark is zapped of their strength for how long after the birth of their eggs?" Harry hefted the Zoroark on his back and crawled towards the castle. Blood dripped onto Harry from the inured pokemon.

'_Couple days, sometimes in a particularly large litter couple weeks' _

Harry grunted as they left the forest. "Continue"

'_They struck two n..._

**FLASHBACK **

Soleil remained still her glowing eyes piercing through the night. Her ears twitching from left to right waiting for the faintest crack of a tree branch. She heard a faint crack but before she could even move a bright energy over took her...

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sweat dripped off Harry's brow as he stumbled up the hill side. 'Tell me, why help me?' Soleil looked at Harry.

Rose eyed Harry's wild black hair, the bowl of his baseball cap doing little to hide the mess beneath. "Why not use Wingardium..." She started asking when Harry cut off with "It gives me less control over what's happening with Zoroark" He stumbled slightly "Plus it lacks finesse, with her injuries she needs to moved gently"

Rose had a thinly veiled smile as the two made it to the top of the hill "Please continue Soleil" She commented gently.

'_I Couldn't believe the pow...' _

**FLASHBACK**

Soleil flipped Wild smashing through the tree branches. She fell in a wide arc, smashing head first into the ground. _'GET THEM' _She heard faintly, her muscles groaned in protest when she started up. She could see three large figures racing towards the weakened Zoroark. Rivers of Flames, lightning, and waters smashed into the Zoroark's.

Soleil raced forward, her claws glowing bright red. Entei head dropped abruptly barely avoiding the red streak. She dropped down swinging her leg kicking the legendaries leg out from beneath it. _'You!'_She hissed.

Zoroark watched the large fire type, electric type, and water type flew towards her...

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Rose and Lune looked at the red faced Potter heir, hefting one of the most powerful wild pokemon up a stair well. "Almost to the hospital wing" Harry hacked. "So what happened after that?" He questioned weakly.

'_I Had to run, many of my family fell'_ Soleil replied coolly, but the green eyes spoke of pain. _'I Was too weak'_ She looked away _'I Let my rage cloud my judgement' _Soleil sighed weakly_ 'I Failed' _

Harry snapped his finger, popping the hospital wing door open. "Your kits are they..." He let his question hang awkwardly.

Four head popped out of her mane. Harry eyed the young pokemon racing around him. "They are proof that you didn't fail" Rose supplied helpfully.

"Madam Pomfry!" Harry gasped loudly.

"Mr Potter what have you..." The medic stopped speaking abruptly. "Lay them down quick" She ordered quickly. Harry gently dropped Soleil on a bed, sweat drenched his body. "What happened"

"She fought three legendaries" Harry coughed weakly. Harry fell on to his back breathing heavily "Never again"

'_Potter!' _Harry looked up at the exhausted fox._ 'Why did you help me, I tried to take your life' _

Harry felt her gaze pierce him to his very soul. "Honestly...I don't know" He replied half heartedly. "You're right I probably don't have a reason to help you...but...I feel...I feel...I feel like I need to help, that you deserve a second chance. I Don't know why but I feel like we can have a friendship of a life time" Harry rose green eyes remained still on one another "Not as pokemon and trainer, but as friends" Harry rose his hand, two Zorua looked at the raven haired teens "Friends" Harry rose his hand to her eyes level.

'_Until the end Potter, no Harry'_

"Soleil" The two clapped hands in a flash of red and black, and emerald green. "I Will find a place for you to raise your family, I will find your third kit..." His eyes locked on hers 'And I will protect this place' Passed between the two warriors 'With everything' He vowed proudly.

**Harry's reaction is based on imprinting from twilight, with a little bit of a Veela bond from fan fictions, and a sprinkle of soul bond, and finally a spit of lifelong mating IRL animals **

**More people wanted a Harem then not also Daphne Greengrass is in the Harem, why you may ask. Simple when I wrote Naruto and the Gum-Gum I took the very first suggestion, and I did that here. So if you wanted Daphne thank Lordzoaboar his/her suggestion. **


	56. FOR MYSELF

**AN  
I Decided against Hermione in the Harem, I Personally am not to fond of Hermione, never have and never will be a fan. I Found her to be to knowledgeable, and to much of a goody, goody, I tried writing a couple of chapters with her, and I just can't, I find myself all but making her super subservient to Harry. And Hermione for all the Hermione fans I just don't want to do that to her, sorry Hermione fans but trust me you wouldn't like my portrayal of Hermione. I Don't even like my portrayal of Hermione. Anyways on with the show.**

Harry gently pulled the thin armour and placed it underneath his green sweater, followed by his hat. He called out "Dobby!"

"Harry Potter Sir" The Elf cried joyfully, nearly bouncing in spot "You be needing Dobby sir"

"Yes Dobby I need your help" Harry pulled his pokedex " I Need you to look for this pokemon..." Dobby pulled the picture of a tiny dark purple pokemon with a thick darker purple mane, it had a bush tail, and the paws on each its feet were red, it had bright green eyes dark red eye lids, and finally a tuft of purple fur topped by a red fur.

"Zorua" Dobby read tearfully. "Dobby will make Harry Potter sir proud, Dobby will find Zorua, Dobby will" The house elf cried joyfully before disappearing with a pop.

"Where are you going?" Harry turned on Neville.

"I Know a legendary, I'm going to ask him to help us"

"Against what Harry?"

"Raikou Suicune and Entei" Harry replied as he went to the door.

**Endless room**

"Aipom Monferno Snivy Mienfoo Corphish and Heracross" Harry gently clicked the pokeball's on his hips, as Aipom jumped on his shoulder. "Come on buddy" Harry opened the door to Neville standing face to face with him.

"What are you doing Harry" Harry instantly noticed Neville clinging to his bag.

"We're coming with you Harry" Luna stated coolly, her always clouded blue eyes a sharp blue.

"Yep you're not alone" Ginny cut in with a grin.

"Wait how did you three know that I was going?" Harry questioned.

Neville's ears went pink "I...I...I" He stammered.

"You told them Neville" Harry guessed. "Ok guys I have to go talk to someone go wait by Hagrid's Hut" Harry turned on them and went racing down the hall. As soon as he was out of sight he teleported "Rose" Harry looked at the women sitting atop the astronomy tower.

"What are you planning?" The women questioned.

"I'm going to get Ho-oh, if anyone can stop the legendary beasts he can" Harry replied quickly "Don't interfere Rose, I'll protect this place, its my home" Harry added a fire lit in his gut.

Rose looked into Harry's eyes "I'll slow them down"

Harry gently kissed her cheek "Thank you"

"Harry!" The young man turned his sharp green eyes on the women "I Could fight them, but...I'm weak since we...mated" She mumbled weakly.

"What's going on Rose?" Harry questioned.

"A New life is being formed through us, and its feeding off me"

"You're pregnant" Harry felt a wave of nausea hit him like a hammer.

Shock came registered on the women's face, and she instantly shook her head "No well not technically, Mew's unlike humans don't carry children rather in the legends dimension a portion of my core is siphoned off to create a new life, combining my DNA and yours"

"So you're pregnant" Harry fell onto his hands and knees, vomit rushing up his throat. "Rose how could you..."

"No Harry the new life will be fully matured, and more than likely we'll never meet it" rose explained calmly to the teen keeled over.

"Ok..." The green teen hacked "I'll be back in a bit" and with that he disappeared in a flash.

**HAGRIDS HUT**

Ginny Luna and Neville sat awkwardly around Hagrid's hut, the half giant was holding off his enormous dog Fang and Salamance Sally from running at the group in joy. "So we're looking for a legendary pokemon?" Ginny questioned.

"Yep Harry didn't tell me more" Neville explained, he had three pokeball's on his hip.

Luna was staring at the school with the distant look that masked one of the most razor sharp minds in Hogwarts. "Thanks for telling us Neville. Harry may be kind but he has a tendency to do things on his own, I want to be there to help him" Luna announced in an voice that did absolutely nothing to hide her affection. Ginny looked at the blonde in wonderment "Are you wondering why I don't mind you around him Ginevra?" She asked calmly.

"Well Yeah, you saw the article" Ginny relied, her face red with embarrassment.

"I Blame it on Nargles" Luna commented "And I trust whatever drove to kiss you will never happen again" She added sharply.

"Oh" Ginny eyed the hut.

"So how was it?" Luna asked with interest.

"What?" Neville in Ginny asked.

"The kiss"

Neville fell over, coughing violently, and Ginny was the darkest shade of red physically possible. "LUNA" Neville cried "I Don't want to hear about one of my best mates kissing!" The usually timid boy announced.

Ginny was nodding with agreement when Harry walked up greeting them with a "Luna Ginny Neville" He stopped mid step looking from the blonde smiling affectionately at him, Ginny completely red, and Neville sprawled out on the ground. "Hey guys" He stated awkwardly "Do I Want to know what I missed?" Harry muttered mutely.

"Oh I just asked Ginevra how the kiss was..."

"LUNA!" Harry shrieked with a loud voice crack. "It was one time thing what does it matter"

"Well from my experience..."

"LUNA!" The three cried.

"Oh well we can discuss this on the walk"

"No we can't!" The three screamed.

"Ok" Luna followed Harry's rush into the forest. Followed shortly behind Neville and Ginny, the canopy darkened the ground. The snow was melting in the late January weather, as they walked Harry's thoughts went to the second task. 'An hour in water, a bubble but no way to manipulate myself' The group walked through the trees.

Harry and Neville looked to the forward as a low rumbling went through the trees. "Oh no..." The two stated running, each step made the rumbling grow louder. Aipom was sailing ahead, group jumped through out of the tree and instantly slid to a stop on the edge of a white water river. Luna and Ginny came out behind them. "This shouldn't be here" Luna mumbled, her voice completely silenced by the thunderous roar.

"Neville mate is this, the river..."

"Yeah"

"We made finding Ho-oh a hundred times more difficult didn't we?" Harry stated to himself.

"Yep" Neville replied over the roar. The two numbly walked back into the tree's Aipom flew from the tree's landing on Harry's shoulder blade roughly. The group walked two hundred feet backwards, the deafening roar was now a low rumble. "So what's the plan Harry?"

Harry sighed "We can cut down a couple of trees and build a bridge" Harry suggested.

Luna nodded in agreement "That's the only way we can get over"

**HOGWARTS**

Mew flew in between the tall towers, with each pass she watched the tree line. _'Charizard'_ She greeted the orange dragon.

'Mew or do you prefer Rose Petal' Charizard proclaimed, her blue eyes went to the forest, with a thump she landed on the top of the castle.

Mew giggled loudly _'Either works' _Mew replied. _'They're closing in' _Mew predicted sagely.

**HARRY AND FRIENDS**

"Snivy you're up"

"Gible!"Ginny exclaimed.

"Pansage go" Neville called out.

"You're up Bellossom!" A Tiny green pokemon with orange red flowers atop its head appeared, sashaying its tiny, alternating green and yellow flower petal covered hips.

"SHE'S adorable" Ginny squealed at the tiny but fully evolved pokemon.

Harry kneeled down, his eyes watched the pokemon dancing happily. "When did you catch her"

"Oh my father adopted her, and let me take care of her"

"Belle!" She danced.

"Snivy" The snake raised her tail.

"Belle!" Bellossom high fived the tail.

"Sniv"

"Pansage" The grass monkey raised its large paw.

"Bellossom" She jumped up delivering a powerful slap.

"Pansage!" Neville exclaimed racing to the monkeys side.

"Bellossom!" Luna grabbed the small pokemon "I'm sorry Neville she has an attitude"

Bellossom puffed her cheeks up "Lossom"

"Snivy" The snake turned on her trainer a proud smirk on her lips. "Use Leaf blade on that tree" Harry ordered pointing at a large oak tree. Snivy shot forward and with one flick of her tail the tree fell down on the creating bride across the deafening river.

"Gible Dragon claw that tree" Ginny pointed to an Oak to the left of the tree Snivy chopped down. Gible laughed loudly, and then in a flash of purple the tree dropped beside Harry's own.

"Bellossom Magical Leaf the tree" She pointed to the right of Harry. Bellossom sun on her one foot sending three glowing leaves from her dress, the third tree fell with a thump.

"Pansage use Shadow Claw on the tree" An oak tree fell to the left of Ginny's. Pansage rubbed his right cheek, sending a half hearted glare at the dancing Bellossom. "Good now lash them together with Grass Knot" Neville commanded. Pansage happily bound the four logs together.

"Okay let's go" Harry hopped on the new bridge, he felt the river slapping against the four logs.

Neville jumped onto the bridge "Come on" Harry and himself aimed at their Pokeball at their respective pokemon "Good work return" Snivy and Pansage disappeared in a flash of red. "Aipom!" Aipom raced across the bridge. The two teens followed suit, they felt the shaking of trees.

Luna climbed on the trees "Return Bellossom"

Ginny followed behind her "Return Gible"

The group slowly crawled across the bridge. "Luna..." Harry growled.

"Yeah"

"Slow down" Instantly the girl slowed down to Ginny. Ginny watched a green energy crackle in between Harry's fingers. "Neville GO!" Harry heard the Grass Knot snapped loudly, without a second thought Harry jumped backwards. Ginny and Luna felt the logs part underneath their feet. "LUNA GINNY!" Harry screamed as he raced back. In a flash of green Harry teleported to their side, he watched in slow motion as they plummeted into the icy water "NO I REFUSE TO LET YOU DIE"

"Harry!" Neville watched as Harry dove into the water, the log bridge washed away. Neville ran along the edge of the river, Aipom was ahead of him screaming desperately.

In the icy white water river Harry thrashed. He could barely see Luna in front of him 'LUNA!' his body flashed brilliantly. The girl wrapped her arms tightly around his neck "Harry!" She cried when a bubble flashed to life around. "Harry!"

The green eyed pokemon human hybrid searched the river 'Ginny' His mind screamed over and over, the water smashed them into the bottom of the rivers bottom. "Harry what's the matter..." His hand shot forward sending an explosive green ball into a boulder. She caught a glimpse of the desperate need in Harry's eyes. "Something is wrong..."

"Ginny" His eyes cut through the Murky depth at the flash of ruby red. Harry shot forward, Ginny's tiny figure coming into light, his heart soared as he flew through the water.

"Harry look out!" Luna watched a log barrel down on them.

As he got closer to the near unconscious red head his heart thundered against his ribs, everything faded, and she seemed to glow as brilliantly as the sun in the murky water. "GINNY"

Ginny's chocolate eyes popped open, at the commanding voice. "YOU WON'T DIE!" Ginny turned on the glowing green bubble, and for that split second it was only herself and Harry. She felt a powerful pull as the teen flew at her. Her buried feelings erupted with plus some. She watched the log start a powerful arc that would sure crush Harry. Her wand was in hand faster than a blink, and with a powerful "BOMBARDO" Harry slammed into her, as the log exploded, and finally they teleported.

Ginny's cough blared loudly, she had a death grip on Harry "You great idiot" She wheezed loudly, she expelled water from her lungs with a hack. "You could've died" Harry held the red head in his arms as she started slapping him, Luna fell away from Harry. She felt a tug as the two embraced, the near hysterical girl a stark contrast to the quite boy holding her. Her already powerful feelings she had for Harry intensified a hundred fold. She felt as if she was floating when Harry turned on her, she could hear the muted hysterics as the girl continued slapping Harry anywhere she could reach. Ginny fell away from Harry, into Luna's waiting arms. Both felt as if they were punched in the gut by the pure adoration in Harry's eyes.

Harry fell on his arse, everything seemed to realign. Luna, his first love, quirky but brilliant the one who accepted what he was without a bat of an eyelash. What he felt for her now eclipsed simple love, love became a bonfire to the sun which now blazed in his heart for this blonde who surely would never had a love in her life thanks to her very nature. His eyes shifted over to Ginny, his Ginny, the first crush that released its grip for Luna. But now that crush seemed to rush through that faze, and marathoned through a blazing love to a second sun. And finally Rose, his first time, guardian turned lover.

"Harry..." The cold air seemed to not bother the soaked three. Large lumps sprouted in the girls throats. Neither felt the jealousy that should be there, but gently acceptance of the shared role in Harry's life.

The teen snapped to life at a single twig snapping "Who's there!" Harry commanded.

"Its me Harry" Neville replied cautiously. Aipom flew from the tree's landing on Harry's shoulder.

Harry's gaze shifted to his slightly shivering reasons for living "Monferno you're up" He pointed at Ginny and Luna "Dry them off quick!" Monferno nodded, she blew a jet of heated air. And with that they quit shivering. Monferno Walked slowly around the two.

"You ok Harry?" Neville questioned timidly.

"I'm fine we should keep moving" Harry flipped open his pokedex

"What happened Harry?" Ginny asked.

"What..."

"Don't play dumb Harry" Luna interrupted.

"We can talk later Luna, Ginny" Harry argued calmly "Right now let's focus on Ho-oh" He eyed the screen "This detour only took us off course by a bit" Harry walked into the forest, Monferno chased after him.

"Come on"

**HOGWARTS **

Mew and Charizard heard the three distinct roars, they could see small Rattata come out of the forest. _'We don't want to fight'_ Entei walked from the forest proudly, flanked by Suicune and Raikou.

'_Just leave' _Mew ordered coolly.

'_Give us the Zoroark'_ Entei replied calmly.

'_Not going to happen'_ Mew countered. Mew and Charizard dove to avoid a beam of fire water and electricity.

'_Then fall'_ Entei Roared.

**HARRY**

The group stared into a pitch black tunnel. Harry was the first into the tunnel "Come on guys!" His voice echoed loudly, Monferno's tail flam blazed brightly against the black backdrop. Luna and Neville followed behind them, followed by Ginny. As soon as the red head was in the tunnel a loud explosion knocked her off her feet. She rolled away from the avalanche of stones. "Ginny!" Harry hollered

"I'm fine Harry..."

A Slow weak clap echoed through the now bright torch lit tunnel "Good work Potter" They looked at three figures, the first was a chubby rat like man carrying a small bundle. "I Set a trap and like a good Gryffindor you sprang it gloriously"

"Voldemort" Harry growled, faster than anybody could see the third figure slammed her claws into Harry's chest.

"You dare speak my name" The bundle hissed viscously. Blood dripped down Harry's chest "Finish them "Kill them Bertha" The women flew up and with a sharp kick Harry smashed into the stones.

"HARRY!" The women ran forward, her claws glowing a crimson red. Neville closed his eyes, the women's bloody claws closed in.

He heard a thunderous clap right in front of him. "POTTER" Voldemort screeched. Neville squinted, Harry was had the women's wrist, shaking slightly at the thrust. Voldemort chuckled "So you're not completely human"

Harry kneed the women in the gut, swung an elbow into the back of the women's head, and finished with a Spartan kick to the chest sending the women away. "Ginny Luna go find Ho-oh" green bones wrapped around him. "Neville!" Harry proclaimed, the women started to stand, Harry could now see the bony features, long mane of black hair streaked with crimson, and feral green eyes. "Protect them" Harry threw his pokeball's into Neville's hands. "Listen to Neville"

Voldemort gave a bone chilling laugh as the two human pokemon hybrid squared off against "LET'S Test Dumbledore's golden freak. Against the might of LORD VOLDEMORT!"

Both Harry's hands glowed bright green "I FIGHT FOR MYSELF" He fired to quick balls "NOBODY ELSE"

**AN**

**I KNOW that the last line is counter intuitive to the rest of the chapter BUT Harry's not dumb enough to make Ginny Luna and Rose a target by proclaiming his feelings in front of Voldemort **

**Quote **

**Mark Hamil as the Joker "I Set a trap and you sprang it gloriously"**

**REVIEW please it's a morale boost so take the two seconds to type good work**

For those worried about a Harry Multi, I agree with a lot of your gripes about stories becoming focused on sex, and highly objectifying women. And I WILL NOT do that, first off I have a hard time writing Lemons as it is, and when I write a Lemon it has to have the purpose of solidifying the bond of intimacy which people forget. For having Harry/Main character pounding anything that has TnA [Tits and Ass]

**IMPORTANT AN READ IT EXLAINS MEW/HARRYY CHILD FULLY**

Also Mew and Harry's "Child" is born a fully functioning adult who is the next Legendary Mew. Basically the way I see it is there are two classes of "Legendary" False legendary which are legendaries born and bred on earth, they rule over the pokemon of earth, but they listen to the extradementional "God" Legendaries, like Rose/Mew who has chosen to descend from that status to earth legendary, and Mewtwo. So basically they bred and had a "Child" to replace the missing legendary that Rose created. Only the few TRUE legendaries make the choice to leave the legendary dimension. Mostly to protect/guide humans of great importance [EX Red Ash and in this story Harry]. So in shot Mew is omitting data to "Protect" Harry


	57. Harry vs Bethilda

The women clawed viciously at Harry's face. He was forced to stumble the women cut through his shirt. 'What the hell is she' Harry grumbled in his head. she head butted him with an animalistic fury, catching the young trainer/wizard in the nose with a crunch. She caught him by the ears and slammed her face into his nose viciously.

Harry fell onto his back, he instantly shot his hands out. A basketball sized energy ball erupted from his hands. The women crossed her arms over her face, but Harry was shocked when the ball slammed into a black shield, and was absorbed into it. "What the bloody hell are you" he rolled back his feet, blood spilling out of his nose. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest, Bethilda moved from but unlike the first time. Her lightning fast movement slowed dramatically. As if controlled by another Harry disappeared. His body moved instantly catching the women in the middle of the chest. She kneed Harry in the gut, as Harry grabbed her face. The black force blocked another series of small energy balls.

Harry teleported to the opposite end of cave. "I see, you're like me " Harry looked down at the glowing green mass in both his hands "So Voldemort..." Harry glared at the women with an icy resolve "He's working on a way to mix human and pokemon" The women and Harry circled one another. the green specks in Harry's eyes glowing dangerously in the dark.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived" her voice was cool and calm, but the red specks swirling in her eyes betrayed her anger. "Do you have any idea the power we wield" Her finger tips erupted in red energy "We could rule everything!" She screamed psychotically.

"No, no we can't" Harry replied calmly "Who was, Voldemort, or the rat, which one made your soul sing?"

"You've felt it to" was her simple reply. "Who was yours, the blonde who came here with you, or maybe the red head" Her voice rang through the dark.

"You know I would never let you know"

"Exactly, now should we end this" Bethilda calmly rose I her hand, black energy formed in her left hand.

Harry formed a green ball "Don't do this, I understand, it would be like ripping a piece of yourself away" both energy balls grew larger, red ribbons started to form in Bethilda's energy. "It doesn't matter if it's Voldemort or Pettigrew, you'll be nothing but a slave to them"

"You've felt the it" She put her hand over her heart "Every cell singing in unison, you're magic demanding you to be near your mate, you're heart thundering in your chest" She closed her eyes, hear could almost hear the beating of her heart "The shift where everything in your universe suddenly loses it's focus, and then finally seeing only them" Her eyes popped open "So tell me,could you ever abandon your mate?" Harry flinched slightly, at the simple thought of losing Luna Rose or Ginny. "I didn't think so" the ball continued to grow in size. "I Wish I could say I'm sorry, but I'm doing what my mate wishes, so I can't"

Harry nodded her head, their Eyes met through the glowing mass of energy. In unison they pushed their hands forward sending a glowing mass of green and black energy at one another. The back mass and green mass smashed into one another. They swirled around one another cleaving a crater in the roof and floor. Harry felt himself sliding slowly away from the mass, suddenly the energy exploded. Harry flew in the wall, he smashed into the wall with rock cracking force. Harry looked up his glasses cracked, he stumbled up his body screaming in protest.

Harry's head was suddenly smashed into the cave wall "Crap" he cursed. She started to clench her fingers around his head. "You...you're a dark type!" Harry proclaimed.

Neville Ginny and Luna walked through the cave, Ginny's golden Magmar lighting their path. "Ho-oh!" They yelled. "Ho-oh, we need help please!" They yelled walking down the path.

"Neville, Neville calm down" Luna attempted to sooth the worried teen.

"I'm ok" Neville replied his voice wavering slightly

"Neville don't worry,we can do this" Ginny clapped the nervous boy on the back. "Harry did this" Ginny explained confidently.

"Yeah" Neville steeled his resolve,he breathed deeply and nodded his head "we can do this" Neville vowed.

"Lets go Neville quick" Luna hurried them along, casting a worried glance back down the tunnel. The group walked down the tunnel, their eyes finally catching sight of a tiny light at the end of the tunnel. "Ho-oh"they yelled down at the light.

The group emerged into a large cave chamber. It's roof was open air, letting them see the looming grey clouds. Percheded in the centre of the cave was a massive bird with a rainbow of green red and gold plumage. 'Who are you' Ho-oh rumbled.

Neville hands shook at his side. "Neville" the two girls stared at the pale boy.

"I said, who are you?" Ho-oh glared at the three teens.

Neville shakily said "I Am Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter sent me to ask for help"

'Then let Harry Potter come and ask himself' replied Ho-oh with a dignified raise of its beak.

"Harry can't come, he's fighting to give us the time to get here and ask you for help!" Neville countered desperately. Ho-oh drooped it's head and yawned "Please I'm begging you, Harry he's at the front of the cave go and see him!"

"Neville" Ginny grabbed his shoulder.

Ho-oh looked up as Neville walked towards him. His hands were shaking slightly as he plucked a poke ball off his hip. "Please help us" Ho-oh stood up proudly. "You're not going to help us" Neville rose his poke ball "Then...Then...Then I'll catch you!" Neville exclaimed with a stutter. "Rampardos!" The large rock dinosaur appeared in front of Neville. "Head Smash!" Rampardos shot forward his entire body erupting a blue coat.

Ho-oh kicked off the ground dodging the large dinosaur. "Charge it" Rampardos whipped around, only to be hit by a pillar of fire, sending him flying into the cave wall. "Rampardos are you ok!" Neville yelled at the dinosaur getting to its feet. Rampardos looked at Neville and nodded "Ok we can do this"

"Go Ursaring!" Ginny yelled beside Neville.

"Gardevoir to battle!" Luna bellowed.

the three Pokemon stood side by side in front of the legendary bird. "Gardevoir, Heal pulse on Rampardos"

"Ursaring Focus Blast"

"Rampardos Ancient Power"

Ho-oh opened its beak breathing a powerful pillar of fire, a pink circle glowed around the three trainer Pokemon, Rampardos roared sending a flurry of razor sharp rocks at Ho-oh, and finally Ursaring tossed three glowing balls at the legend.

Harry slid across the ground, he could Bethilda's foot falls behind him. He was on his knees when the women slid up to him delivering a vicious kick to the chin . Harry felt the world grow hazier as the women kneed twice in the chin. She grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him across the cave slamming into wall. He fell into a seated position, he looked up at the women closing in on him "Zoroark DNA right?" He weezed as she closed the gap. Harry fired a ball shatter the illusion of Voldemort and Pettiegrew" Bethilda slapped him twice "Yeah it was pretty good I almost bought it but he was to quite, way to quite" She lifted him up looking straight into his eyes.

'Harry' He looked at the women her finger became encased in red energy. 'Harry' His finger tips gave a twitch as grey electricity jumped from his hand, he felt A ghostly hand touch his shoulder. 'Would you leather tear us apart'

"Luna" Harry murmured.

'And what of the others would you abandon them' Luna's ghost whispered in his ear.

"Ginny..." She cut him twice with her claws. "Rose" She punched him across the cheek sending his glasses clattering to ground.

'Fight Harry' Harrays eyes popped open, the once green specks glowing a fierce grey. In a blink of an eye Harry slammed his glowing grey fist into Bethildas cheek, she flew across the cave. In a flash of grey Harry ram across the cave, slamming shoulder first into her. He swung a bone crunching uppercut sending the women into the air. Harry instantly grabbed her fee this body glowing a bright pink aura. And with a powerful tug she slammed into the ground, rocking the sorrounding area with a powerful explosion.

Harry stumbled from the cloud of dust, bloody and beaten. He cast a glance back at the women in the crater. before falling onto his knees, and then collapsing. 'Neville Luna Ginny finish this'

The three final evolutions all went flying as the bird hovered in place. Ho-oh looked at three trainers. "Ursaring Hammer Arms" The bear charged forward his long arms glowing bright white. Ho-oh swerved to the left dodging the bear with ease. "Rampardos Head Smash!" Ho-oh whipped its head to the left, glowing mass smashed into his body sending crashing into the ground with a bang. "Finish this Ursaring, Hammer Arms" Ursaring slammed it's large arms into the bird with a loud bang.

Gardevoir suddenly appeared beside the bear "Gardevoir protect" a larg pillar of flames sliced into a bright green shield. Suddenly the bird let out a loud trilling screech. 'Ally of my ally' Ho-oh walked forward. His wings spread wide 'you boy' his eyes snapped to Neville 'I Like you' it flew striaght at Neville 'you remind me of Harry Potter' the bird landed with a thump. 'So tell me what would Harry Potter have me do?'

**AN**

We'll I'm back a special thanks to knightblazer85 he/she helped out a by giving me not only Harry's, but Luna, Neville, Ginny! Ron, and Hermiones pokemon so thank you. You were and are always a big help giving ideas and consistent reviews so thanks a bunch.


End file.
